Trazando Destinos
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: "Grandes Señores de la guerra, el límite entre la vida y la muerte ha sido violado, restauren el equilibrio o paguen todos por el egoísmo de uno, sin piedad surjan aquellos privados de luz, hasta que la línea que divide los mundos vuelva a cerrar" al avanzar la historia entenderán, ojala sea de sus agrados.
1. Investigación

"_Grandes Señores de la guerra, el límite entre la vida y la muerte ha sido violado, restauren el equilibrio o paguen todos por el egoísmo de uno, sin piedad surjan aquellos privados de luz, __hasta que la línea que divide los mundos vuelva a cerrar"_

Capitulo 1. Investigación.

Un día más marcaba la aparición del astro rey, por las colinas que protegían la entrada este a sus tierras, en el imponente palacio imperial la vida se hacía presente desde temprano, en sus diferentes funciones, el poderoso demonio Lord Sesshomaru, Señor de las tierras del Oeste, actuaba raro a su propio juicio, no sabía que hacia acostado en ese futon, el casi no dormía, sus sentidos estaban todo el tiempo alerta, jamás necesitaba descansar, pero en ese momento en particular su oído trataba de captar algo fuera de lo común, mas bien, algo más que común a esa hora, una respiración que cambiaba de ritmo al tornarse la noche día, dando paso a una serie de sonidos interesante y a la vez incomprensibles para ese gran Youkai, casi tres siglos de vida y aun no podía entender el proceder de esa plaga sin sentido ni utilidad llamada humanos. Ahí estaba el cambio de ritmo, las inhalaciones profundas, los sonidos de bostezo mesclados con placer, el cual no comprendía de ninguna manera ¿Que acto podía dar placer al despertar? percibía movimientos y la nota final.

-¡Auch!

¿Cómo podía ser que todas las mañanas comenzara así?, cayendo del futon donde dormía, si este de alto solo tenía un par de centímetros, el mismo había ordenado colocar un futon amplio como el suyo en aquella recamara, justo para evitar eso, cerró los ojos, el ritual aun no daba termino, escucho la risa a tan solo metros, en los aposentos siguientes a los suyos, la risa era fuerte y contagiosa, ¿Cómo reía si recién se había caído? No lo entendería jamás, ni en mil años, los pasos de un lado para otro, demostraban que buscaba lo que usaría ese día, Kimono, peineta, perfumes, todo elegido con impecable gusto para ella, lo recibía todo, pero según ella, sin dar nada a cambio, claro, por nada él todas las mañanas se quedaba quieto en sus aposentos, escuchando el ritual matutino de su joven protegida, reconoció haber perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba atento a su despertar, tuvo oportunidad de presenciarlo en varias ocasiones, mientras viajaban persiguiendo al Hanyou Naraku y aun así su placer era un misterio para él.

Flash Back

En un prado alejado de toda aldea humana, una niña da inicio al nuevo día revolcándose en la tierra y pasto bañados por el roció, siendo ella una "cachorra", se estiraba entre las malezas de tal forma que siempre abría los ojos despeinada, llena de hojitas y ramas en el cabello, su cara con tierra era lo que más molestaba a Jacken ¡Como era posible que una niña tan impresentable siguiera a un Youkai tan majestuoso!, daba gracias que su amo jamás dormía con ellos, como mucho los vigilaba desde la copa de un árbol cercano, atento a cualquier movimiento y en ese momento no estaba para presenciar la vergüenza de la raza humana, a la pequeña Rin convertida en mitad niña mitad árbol.

-Ve a lavarte mocosa, ¿Que no te das cuenta que no debes presentarte así frente al amo?

-¿Así como señor Jacken?- Media dormida, aun no entendía que le reprochaba tan temprano.

-Estas sucia, hueles mal, que no sabes que el amo tiene un olfato muy fino, lo asfixiaras con tu olor.

-¿Realmente me veo y huelo mal? –Se miraba y pasaba las manitos por la cara una Rin de 7 años.

-Si tu estuvieras limpia el amo dormiría con nosotros, pero tu apestoso olor lo aleja.

Eso le dolió, ella deseaba a su amo siempre cerca, no que rehuyera de su descompuesta imagen. Corrió hasta un rio cercano y se miro en sus aguas, la imagen la entristeció, la verdad estaba muy sucia y desaliñada, se prometió a si misma que su amo no la volviera a ver así, la mañana estaba fresca pero su amo estaba primero, se quito su kimono y se metió en el helado rio, con la ropa en mano para lavarla con fuerza y tenderla en una roca esperando que se seque, tomo unas flores que había cortado el día anterior y las restregó fuerte en su pequeño cuerpo, el demonio no sabía que pensar al respecto, obviamente presencio a la distancia la conversación entre Jacken y Rin, luego siguió a la niña al rio para vigilar mientras esta se aseaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la niña por mas helada que estuviera el agua, no salía hasta quitar la ultima pajita de su cabello, se preocupo, si se enfermaba seria un retraso en sus planes, decidió intervenir.

-Rin, sal del agua.

-Señor Sesshomaru, no puedo, aun debo quedar limpia, además que mi kimono aun no se seca. – Apuntando a sus ropas estilando.

Rin siguió restregando su cuerpo, pero en su afán comenzó a colocar su piel colorada, Sesshomaru no era de los que repetían las ordenes, así que opto por sacar a la niña del agua, envolverla temporalmente en su estola y mandar a Jacken a prender una fogata, tirándole el kimono de Rin en la cara, cuando el fuego seco su ropa, Jacken se la paso, ella sentada a los pies de un árbol, envuelta en la estola se la quito y coloco el kimono calientito.

-Gracias Señor Sesshomaru, sin usted me habría resfriado. – agradeció con una gran sonrisa, entregando la estola.

-…

Sesshomaru vio como el kimono quedo un poco flojo y sin pensarlo se agacho a acomodar la prenda y ajustar el obi, cuando termino se acerco su oído.

-Hueles bien.

A Rin se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, jamás su señor la vería de nuevo sucia y apestosa, así jamás se alejaría de ella.

Fin del flash Back

Era todo, cuando escuchaba a las sirvientas entrar en el cuarto de Rin y preparar su baño, era tiempo de hacer lo mismo.

En las puertas que resguardan su intimidad, el fiel renacuajo Jacken, esperaba a su amo para acompañarlo hasta la cámara de guerra, donde serian presentadas las noticias del día anterior y los recaudos de sus tierras.

Llevaba una hora escuchando al renacuajo y a sus generales, como siempre desde que volvió a reclamar el dominio de sus tierras, olio el perfume de Rin en el aire dando la señal para retirarse y desayunar, los generales también lo sintieron, mostrando en sus rostros el asco al saber la presencia de esa humana cerca, pero nada podían reclamar era "la protegida" y debían aceptarlo, su amo y señor se levanto dando por terminada la primera ronda de informes, aunque con algo de temor Jacken lo detuvo.

-Amo ¿Cuando saldremos otra vez a recorres sus dominios?

-Retírense, tu no. –Refiriéndose a Jacken.

-Amo todo está tranquilo pero no deberíamos confiarnos. – Hablo con seguridad creyendo que su amo tomaría su opinión en cuenta.

-Tienes razón. – Jacken no podía con su asombro. -Saldrás con un grupo a recorrer el límite Norte, e informaras a tu regreso de cualquier anomalía.

Se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer que su amo confiaba tanto en él como para enviarlo solo, ¿o se quería deshacer de él? Tarde para preguntárselo.

-Partirás de inmediato.

Sesshomaru se retiro de la sala de guerra, dejando impávido a su más fiel vasallo, en el camino se le unió Rin quien comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Desea desayunar?

-…

-Vamos entonces, la verdad tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Dónde está el Señor Jacken?

-Partirá de inmediato a los límites norte.

-¡OHH! ¿Ha sucedido algo?

La miro de reojo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que entendiera sus verdaderas intenciones. Rin comenzó a reír en un tono muy bajo pero igual la escucho," claro que no ha sucedido nada, si fuera así, iría el mismo", era para variar solo para deshacerse de él.

-Rin.

-¿Si Señor Sesshomaru?

-Vamos a desayunar y luego encárgate de que bañen a Ah-Un.

-¿No lo enviara con el Señor Jacken?

-Así demorara más.

No pudo aguantar la carcajada que resonó en todo el palacio, avergonzada trato de guardar silencio. Sesshomaru solo la observaba serio y con su expresión de nada, era tan consentidor con Rin que ella podría quemar el palacio, regalarle Bakusaiga a Inuyasha y su señor jamás la castigaría. Así era su relación estando a solas, ella lo trataba como un par sin faltar a su titulo.

En el comedor, sirvieron el desayuno que la joven devoró como si no hubiera un mañana, noto que su protegida moría de hambre aunque igual espero a que el saliera de su reunión para comer juntos, ese tipo de cosas llamaba su atención, y como no tenia (mas bien no quería) hacer algo mas ese día, se dedicaría a estudiar a los humanos, o sea, conocer a Rin mas allá de sus hábitos normales.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol de Sakura a observar sus acciones, la vio jugar con Ishara, su mascota, un tigre blanco de las nieves que él le obsequio a los 15 años, cuando llego a sus manos era solo una bolita peluda que dormía todo el día, por horas ella lo acurrucaba, mecía y cantaba canciones de cuna simulando un bebe, pero ya a sus casi 18 años el animal era casi del porte de Ah-Un.

Flash Back

-Rin, he aquí tu regalo, aprende a cuidarlo, él te brindara protección llegado el momento.-Declaro formalmente Jacken como portavoz de su amo.

Le mostro una bolita de pelos celeste con blanco, que se movía muy poco, cuando se desenrollo pudo notar su hermosura y que era un tigre muy exotico, Sesshomaru lo tenía aun en las manos y cuando ella extendió las propias para recibirlo, él advirtió.

-Este tigre es mascota de la casta de la luna, al recibirlo te morderá, para sellar el pacto de fidelidad.

Dicho y hecho al acercar su brazo, el animalito clavo sus diminutos colmillos en su muñeca, dejando solo dos puntitos en esta.

-¡Auch! Para ser tan pequeño muerde fuerte.

Miro a su Señor y este también extendió su muñeca para que el animal cumpliera su parte. Rin no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Porque también lo muerde a usted?

-Debe tener también a un macho a quien seguir, esta sellando su fidelidad a su líder.

-Seria como nuestro hijo.

Los pocos presentes quedaron fríos por el comentario de la dama humana y Jacken no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón por el miedo a que la mocosa recibiera un ejemplar castigo de su amo.

-Algo así. –Tranquilamente respondió.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ishira con un zarpazo boto a Rin al suelo y luego se acostó sobre ella, claro, la única queja de Rin era con risas, así jamás lo entrenaría.

-Rin.

-Si

-Siéntate.

-Si señor. –Y Rin se sentó a su lado tranquila y en silencio mientras Ishira los observaba.

-Así se hace. -y se quedó mirándola.

Tardo unos segundos en entender, que ella era usada de prueba viva que se podía entrenar bien a una mascota. Pestañeo un par de veces sin saber si reír u ofenderse, con un tierno puchero mostró su desaprobación y luego sin poder evitarlo río.

-Ahora hasta bromas hace Señor.

-...

-Parece que la vida en el palacio lo ha relajado, ¿Que tal una prueba para usted?

¿Para él? Como pondría a prueba una humana, al lord del oeste.

-Que propones.

-Bien, será una carrera, yo montare a Ishira y usted correrá, con la forma que desee. No puede volar.

-Pocos han tenido el honor de ver mi verdadera forma, la mayoría está muerto.

-Es su decisión. – respondió juguetona.

Aprovecho la duda en él para correr hacia el palacio, pronta a colocarse un atuendo más cómodo para la prueba, esperando que no se arrepintiera mientras ella se cambiaba, en el camino se topo con su nana, más bien choco.

-Nana ¿Puedes preparar algo de almuerzo ligero en 10 minutos para llevar? –Chantajeo con una gran sonrisa. –Por cierto para tres.

Cuando iba a contestar Rin ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a sus aposentos, casi se cae tratando de frenar frente a su puerta, se saco la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y coloco unas más cómodas, un Haori femenino blanco con flores de Sakura, adaptado a su delgada contextura y una Hakama negra que mostraba su pequeña cintura y largas piernas.

Sesshomaru sin esfuerzo podía escuchar cada movimiento de la muchacha, realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho a su regreso al palacio, 70 años afuera parecerían una vida para cualquiera, para él, eran como meses, los generales a quienes designo el cuidado de sus tierras, cumplieron su función satisfactoriamente, cuando se encapricho con encontrar la tumba de su padre y poseer a Tessaiga, jamás espero estar tanto tiempo afuera, recordó que en su viaje conoció al renacuajo y este le juro lealtad absoluta, viendo la devoción de Jacken hacia su persona, decidió darle la oportunidad de seguirlo entregándole el báculo de dos cabezas (nintojo), el cual marcaba el camino hacia la tumba de Inu no Taisho. ¿Quien creería que volvería sin la espada, pero con una niña humana, y un renacuajo adulador?, es cierto que obtuvo a Bakusaiga, pero sin duda lo mas gano fue madures y experiencia, aunque jamás admitiría tales cosas, como el hecho de que mejoro su relación con el hibrido de Inuyasha, a quien ayudo en un par de ocasiones, así paso el tiempo mientras Rin se preparaba para la prueba, perdido en sus recuerdos, entre lo que gano y perdió de esa larga e interesante travesía.

Rin corrió de nuevo al encuentro de su Señor y de paso recibió el almuerzo preparado, al llegar, Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie observando el cielo, al notar su presencia a su lado, la miro fríamente, ella pareció tragar en seco, no sabía si se había arrepentido o no, cuando el rostro y el porte del demonio dio paso a un gigante perro, Ishira se puso en alerta ante la transformación de su amo, el tigre dejo escapar de su cuerpo llamas azules para también crecer en tamaño, Rin impresionada se perdió ante la figura del can, lo había visto en otra ocasión pero no se cansaba de admirarlo, reacciono rápidamente y se acomodo sobre el felino, afirmándose en su sedoso pelaje, cuando la voz de su Señor la saco de su concentración.

-¿Que gano con esto?

-Pues no sé, ¿Qué le gustaría ganar?

-Cuando lo sepa te lo hare saber y no podrás negarte Rin.

-Hai. -Con ese pacto la joven dio la señal al majestuoso tigre y partieron la carrera.

Sesshomaru no se quedo atrás, pero si estaba algo "juguetón", mientras Rin con Ishira seguían una línea recta, el demonio perro corría en zigzag, escondiéndose entre los arboles de la ruta, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se dio el gusto de saltar asustando en más de una ocasión a su protegida, pasando sobre su cabeza, dio una señal al animal sin que la dama lo notara y con su hocico la tomo de sus ropas, la tiro al aire y esta aterrizo en el lomo de su señor, corrió más rápido aun, ganando por lejos al tigre, quien solo pudo ver como sus amos se alejaban mas y mas.

En la cima de una alta montaña, muy lejos del palacio del oeste, Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humanoide dando su victoria como un hecho irrefutable, Rin no paraba de reír, la adrenalina de la carrera también la había estimulado, pero al no correr ella, sus piernas se adormecieron cayendo al suelo con el cual nunca se encontró, solo sintió los brazos del temible Youkai, afirmándola y dejándola sobre una roca mientras él a su lado definía la hora del día.

-¿Es hora de almorzar cierto?

-…

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que llegue Ishira y rogar porque no votara la canasta en el camino.

-Porque decidiste seguirme.

La tomo de sorpresa la pregunta, pero bien sabia algún día seria pronunciada.

Flash Back

-No deseo quedarme, por favor amo permita seguirlo, no daré problemas.

Una Rin de 8 años luchaba por mantener la mirada de aquel demonio blanco que la observaba indiferente, lo había decidido, dejaría a la humana en la aldea de Inuyasha hasta que tuviera madures para decidir por ella, no permitiría que algún día, ella le reprochara que fue obligada a algo, ella decidiría llegado el momento. Jacken estaba al margen de la conversación no le gustaba dejar a Rin, pero contradecir a su amo era muerte segura.

-Amo se lo ruego.

-No soy tu amo, Rin, eres libre.

-Si soy libre porque me encarcela en este pueblo, sabiendo que yo deseo seguirlo.

-Eres una niña aun, con los años tu madures dará paso a una buena decisión.

-Si soy libre como dice, me iré de aquí cuando usted parta, y será su responsabilidad si me pasa algo.

-No es mi obligación cuidar de ti.

-No lo es, cierto pero la mía si, quiero cuidar de usted para devolverle el que me salvara dos veces de la muerte y la cantidad de veces que fui su preocupación.

-Que podrías hacer tú por un Youkai como yo. –pregunto con un tono de molestia.

-No lo sé, pero hasta que no le sea útil, no me separare de su lado.

Muy en el fondo también para él era difícil la separación, estaba acostumbrado a ella, aunque fue poco el tiempo que compartieron, la madures con la que la niña defendía su postura lo hacía sentir un extraño orgullo. La duda lo asaltaba una vez más, cuando de pronto recordó a Kagura(1) ¡No, él no lo permitiría!

-Es mi decisión tu estadia en este lugar, osas contradecirme.

-No. Pero tampoco acepto el abandono.

Kaede decidió intervenir, la niña no se rendiría y la creía capaz de escaparse solo para seguirlo.

-Creo Señor Sesshomaru que la pequeña tomo una decisión, si en algún momento se da cuenta que no fue lo correcto, con gusto la recibiré, pero dejarla en contra de su voluntad es un error que puede traer más consecuencias.

Sesshomaru lo medito, prefirió dejar en claras las cosas desde el principio.

-Eres libre Rin, nunca lo olvides, y en el momento que desees partir tu deseo será su rumbo hacia el bosque, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el gran Youkai partió con nuevo rumbo en compañía de esos particulares personajes.

Fin del Flash Back.

Rin seguía pensando en cómo responder su pregunta.

-Creo que decidí seguirlo porque más que protegida me sentía a gusto con ustedes, los considere mi familia, aunque eran distintos a mí, además de querer saldar mi deuda con usted.

-Me consideras un padre entonces. –pregunto con un dejo de emocion que Rin no supo interpretar.

-No, quizás el Señor Jacken como un abuelo, pero a usted no se en que categoría colocarlo, es tan importante que tiene su propio lugar, es el "Señor Sesshomaru", no un padre, ni un hermano, solo usted.

-¿Usted me considera una hija?

_"Si fueras mi hija, ni la mitad de lo que haces te permitiría jamás"_

-No. Y no tienes deuda conmigo, la estadia en el palacio lo decides tu, mientras, seguirás siendo tratada como siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que seguiré siendo tratada como una princesa, cuando debería cumplir funciones de sirvienta. –dijo risueña con un toque irónico.

-Parece molestarte.

-No me molesta, pero me gustaría ser útil para usted, una humana en un palacio Youkai no es bien visto, sobre todo si soy la protegida del "temible demonio Sesshomaru".

En la última parte noto cierta "gracia" en las palabras de Rin.

-Te hace gracia.

- Todos lo consideran peligroso, grandes y poderosos, hombres y Youkai, temen con solo oír su nombre, al contrario de ellos a mi me causa alegría.

-Debe importarte solo mi opinión, preocúpate cuando me moleste tu presencia. –Decidió omitir lo de la alegría, lo aclararía en otra ocasión, era demasiada información e Ishira se acercaba.

-¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?

_"¿Cuando algo en ella era lo ultimo?"_

-….

-¿El Señor Jacken sabía que usted tenía un palacio?

_"A que venía eso"_

-No.

-¡Por eso!

-Explícate.

-Es que cuando yo era niña, él me dijo que usted deseaba construir un gran imperio, siendo el Youkai más poderoso, igual tomaría tiempo, pero lo que me dio a pensar fue que podían pasar cien años para conseguir sus objetivos y que en ese entonces yo no estaría con ustedes.

"Maldito Jacken, cuando vuelva.."

-Por eso una vez preguntaste si cuando mueras me olvidaría de ti.

-Si, la verdad me preocupe mucho, aunque sé que no me olvidara.

La observo un par de segundo sin saber que decir, cuando apareció la figura de Ishira a su lado, Rin corrió a ver si el almuerzo se había salvado.

_"No seas tonta"_

Almorzaron en la cima y luego partieron de vuelta en un agradable silencio, Sesshomaru reanudo sus labores encerrándose en la cámara de guerra, estuvo con sus generales revisando entrenamientos y reorganizando la protección de sus límites territoriales, también revisando pergaminos de su terratenientes hasta altas horas de la noche, era su deber como gran señor estar informado de la administración de sus tierras, sus cosechas y las ganancias de estas, Rin por su lado busco algo que hacer sin grandes resultados, su nana poco la dejaba participar de las tareas domesticas, y el resto de los sirvientes guardaba su distancia, ceno sola y cansada por el ajetreo del día partió a sus aposentos a descansar, antes de entrar a sus habitaciones, vio la puerta de los aposentos de su amo a unos metros, fue a ver si estaba para darle las buenas noches pero nadie respondió, juguetona pensó en susurrar al viento y que el llevara su mensaje sin esperar resultados. Sesshomaru estaba atento a los planes territoriales de los generales, cuando escucho la voz de su protegida susurrada en su oido, "otra forma de comunicarse" pensó, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus estoica expresión, nadie se dio cuenta, cuando termino se dirigió a los aposentos de Rin, encontrándola dormida boca abajo, delineo la figura menuda que descansaba sin preocupaciones ni temor en aquel futon, movió con sutileza su cabello acariciándolo por la oportunidad, estiro sus dedos como preparándose para atacar y estas brillaron por el veneno en la punta, enterró una de sus garras en la unión de la nuca con el cuello, Rin no se inmutó.

-Descansa Rin. -Y se retiro.

En sus aposentos a oscuras siguió meditando sobre sus territorios, cuando noto algo extraño, Tenseiga vibraba en lo alto de su pedestal, giro su vista hacia las puertas de su balcón, y en la oscuridad de la noche, en la luna se asomaba una línea oscura, volvió a ver su espada, desde su llegada al palacio la katana permanecía en sus aposentos, si su uso era curar no había motivo para portarla todo el tiempo.

-¿Tenseiga, tu también lo sientes?

En otro lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, un hombre mitad bestia despierta a media noche, atendiendo el llamado de su katana.

-¿Tenseiga que sucede? –Pregunto sin tocar la espada.

Observa la misma luna que su medio hermano, interesado también en la delgada línea oscura que aparece en el astro.

-Kagome, despierta.

-¿Eh? Que sucede.

-Algo anda mal con Tessaiga.

Cuando fue a afirmarla, esta se elevo en el cielo saliendo de la cabaña que compartía el Hanyou con su esposa, apunto a la luna, tornándose negra lista para liberar el Meido Zangetsuha, Inuyasha salió también siguiéndola e intentando evitar que se liberara sola la técnica, pero fue tarde, Tessaiga libero su poder hacia la luna que la llamaba, al mismo tiempo que Tenseiga intentaba escapar de las garras de su amo, aunque esta no lo logro, Sesshomaru no solo la afirmo con fuerza también la enterró en la pared de piedra evitando que esta escapara. Lo único que pudieron apreciar ambos hermanos fue un haz de luz dirigirse a la luna hacia la línea oscura.

-Esto está mal.-Pronuncio el Hanyou como presentimiento.

La espada volvió a su estado original y descendió a los pies de su amo, al tomarla, Inuyasha noto que la katana perdió su transformación por completo, no daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿Se había convertido en una espada vieja e inservible?, a su lado Kagome no entendía que sucedía, sin pronunciar palabra se acerco a su pareja para apoyarlo, cuando este dicto.

-Iremos en busca de Sesshomaru, él sabrá que paso.

* * *

Hola chicas! Yo de nuevo jaja.

Bueno primero ojala les guste el primer capitulo, apesto con los titulos, si se les ocurre uno mejor escucho sugerencias, así que paciencia, esta historia es mas aventura pero no deja de lado el romance ni menos el humor, se que es algo melodramático el resumen pero quise darle un toque especial, casi todas apoyaron la idea del Sengoku y cuando apoyaron la idea de la linea actual yo ya había comenzado esta historia, véanlo así, la siguiente puede ser la otra idea que tenia en mente, esta demás decir que amo a la pareja Sesshomaru y Rin y les prometo que si me tienen paciencia no se arrepentirán de leer esta historia porque si vieran la "película" en mi cabeza se mueren gritando emocionadas.

No haré sufrir a Rin, no me gusta, la personalidad que yo interprete de la serie es de alguien relajado ademas Sesshomaru se lo permite, fuera de un par de mal ratos no la torturare, me gusta torturar a Sesshomaru, pero tampoco mucho, he estado repasando ciertos detalles en la serie y me di cuenta que no es tan serio, ni pesado, ni mostruoso como algunas lo ponen, es mas bien callado y retraído con sus opiniones, bueno solo las invito a leer, no podre subir tan seguido como antes pero no pasaran tres días sin saber de mi, lo prometo.

Pd. 1.- Les agradezco el apoyo con la otra historia y el que se que me darán con esta, lo hago pensando en ustedes, en entretenerlas, emocionarlas y hacerlas reír, ojala lo logre.

Pd. 2.- alguien me puede decir que significa OOC y AU? no tengo idea pero lo he visto mucho.

Hartos cariños chicas cualquier cosa escríbanme me encanta leer sus opiniones y les puedo contestar sin problemas, ayúdenme con la inspiración.

Besos cuídense hasta pronto.

Yuki.

Que es OOC y AU?


	2. Encuentro de hermanos

Capitulo 2.- Encuentro de hermanos

Estaban en el palacio, reposando bajo la sombra de un árbol la protegida humana y su Señor, siendo humana contaba con privilegios a los cuales grandes Youkai no accedían, uno de ellos, utilizarlo de almohada, pero eso solo lo permitía en momentos de intimidad, ella sabia comportarse cada vez que el palacio contaba con ilustres visitas, actuaba como una gran señora ante ellos, por ende su comportamiento se tornaba pasivo, silencioso, casi como si no estuviera ahí, contradictoriamente el demonio lo odiaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a las discusiones de su protegida con el renacuajo, que el silencio excesivo de ciertas reuniones lo alteraba, Lords de otros reinos pasaban semanas en el palacio, discutiendo límites de tierras, acuerdos y negociaciones de comercio, días en los cuales su protegida cenaba en sus aposentos y casi no pronunciaba palabras en el palacio, conocía muy bien el lugar de la mujer en la sociedad, peor aún era su posición, una humana en territorio Youkai, agradecía poder respirar el mismo aire de los grandes señores, pero cuando se marchaban, su señor se encargaba de recordarle su lugar con momentos como ese, el estar tendidos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a solas.

Cuando su fino olfato percibió un molesto olor en el ambiente, tranquilamente abandono su postura apoyando el cuerpo de Rin en el árbol sin despertarla, desprevenido jamás lo sorprenderían, menos él, empezó a preguntarse si su visita estaba vinculada a lo que sucedió la otra noche, aun rondaba en su cabeza el extraño comportamiento de Tenseiga y la línea oscura en la luna, la cual no tenía que ver con sus cambios normales.

A lo lejos divisaban el imponente palacio, Inuyasha con cada paso, se ponía más nervioso y era normal, Sesshomaru no era de los que le gustaban las visitas, pero esto era distinto, solo buscaba información para recuperar el poder de Tessaiga, no duraría su estadía en aquel lugar.

El poderoso demonio decidió darles la bienvenida en las puertas del palacio, cuando los diviso, sonrió de medio lado y de inmediato ataco, Inuyasha solo alcanzo a tomar a Kagome del brazo y saltar para evitar su látigo.

Rin por su parte despertó ya que "algo" le hacía cosquillas pensando que sería Ishira despertándola, sonrió antes de abrir sus ojos.

-¡Kiaaaa!, me asusto Señor General Hayato, ¿Me estaba oliendo?

Se puso nerviosa, el general estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados como analizándola, pero definitivamente molesto.

-El amo de seguro escucho tu grito.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

-Yo cuidadosa, estaba aquí sin molestar a nadie, fue usted quien me despertó y asusto.

-Curioso tu miedo de mi, si vives rodeada de seres de mi naturaleza.

-¿Necesita algo general? –Cambio el tema no deseaba volver a pelear con él, aunque era siempre él el que la provocaba.

-…

-Dijo que el señor Sesshomaru escucho mi grito, debe saber que usted está conmigo, porque no vino.

-Está peleando con un Hanyou, asumo que "esto" lo arreglara más tarde conmigo.

Rin lo miraba con duda, al decir "esto" no entendió a que se refería pero decidió no darle importancia, si estaba peleando con un Hanyou, el único que se le ocurría era Inuyasha y si él estaba en el palacio también Kagome, no le dio tiempo al general de apartarse de su camino rozando su mejilla con su hombro y salió corriendo para evitar que Sesshomaru los matara, primero debía saber que buscaban ahí.

El general Hayato se quedo pensativo observando a la dama del palacio correr por los jardines.

-Esto puede costarme la vida. –Susurro y sin más se retiro.

Kagome estaba detrás de un árbol e Inuyasha estaba evadiendo el látigo venenoso sin grandes resultados, usaba la espada, pero esta ni intenciones tenía de transformarse, Sesshomaru al sentir el olor de Rin se detuvo, no estaba seguro de que deseaba mas, si saber que le había pasado o torturar a su medio hermano. Tranquilamente detuvo su ataque giro y se encontró con una sonriente Rin de frente.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿no sería mejor dejarlo hablar primero?

Apelaba Rin para que su señor dejara el ataque y prefiriera hablar, después de todo, él también quería saber que paso, y prevenir lo que podría pasar.

-¿Porque hueles a Hayato? –ahora si estaba molesto, mataría a Hayato y de paso a Inuyasha, por su culpa dejo a la muchacha sola.

-Ah, Pues vera, no sé, yo estaba, este, mmm. –Que le podía decir ¿"estaba durmiendo y él me despertó cuando me olfateo"?

Lanzo de nuevo su látigo hacia Inuyasha, esta vez sin siquiera mirarlo, el veneno le dio de lleno, pero solo lo tiro lejos aterrizando de cabeza.

-¿Qué paso Rin? –Pregunto con los dientes apretados.

-Pregúntele a él yo estaba tranquila durmiendo y él me despertó. –Dicho esto corrió donde estaba Kagome y con su particular sonrisa la saludo.

-Kagome, tanto tiempo, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Sesshomaru al ver como Inuyasha aterrizo, dio por terminada la pelea, entro al palacio, pero antes de desaparecer en los pasillos susurro para que el Hanyou lo escuchara.

-Búscame en la cámara de Guerra.

Sesshomaru busco primero al General Hayato, se lo advirtió, pero este no entendió si debía deshacerse de él, lo haría con gusto, nadie provoca al gran Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo, encontró al culpable de su enojo arrodillado en la cámara de guerra, al parecer esperando su castigo.

-Dame un motivo para no matarte.

-…

-Bien. –Cuando lo iba a atacar, este lo reconsidero.

-No era mi intención hacerle daño, solo llamo mi atención, la imprudente fue ella, que no espero a que me retirara para salir corriendo en defensa del Hanyou y la mujer humana.

"Típico de Rin"

-Aun así, no repito las cosas, cuando solicitaste su mano te la negué, explica entonces porque insistes en acercarte a ella.

-Soy fiel a mi Amo, pero debo reconocer que esa humana sigue llamando mi atención, debe tener algo especial, si no, no estaría bajo sus cuidados Gran Lord.

-Mis "cuidados" hacia Rin no son tu asunto. Retírate.

Rin saludaba a Kagome como si no hubiera sucedido el ataque y los invita a entrar, pero cuando van a cruzar las puertas los detienen.

-Alto, está prohibida la entrada a los Hanyou.

-Ke! A mí nadie me dice que..

Rin levanta su mano hacia Inuyasha para calmarlo pero sin verlo, esto extraña al medio demonio y decide guardar silencio, si ella lo arreglaba se ahorraba otra pelea.

-Soldado, retírate. Vienen conmigo, fuera del hecho de que el "Hanyou" es medio hermano de" tu Amo", ¿Deseas la muerte?

El soldado se retiro dejando libre el camino a la dama del palacio con sus invitados, cuando estuvieron lejos de los soldados, Inuyasha no pudo aguantar el silencio.

-Rin, ¿Por qué dijiste "tu Amo"?

-Porque el Señor Sesshomaru no es mi amo, yo soy libre.

-¿Y porque estas acá entonces?

-Porque me gusta vivir con él, bueno con ellos, además sus atenciones me hacen sentir como una princesa y lo más importante, él me lo permite.

-Debe tenerte ocupada trabajando, entonces quizás te metas en problemas por acompañarnos.

-Al contrario, no tengo labores en el palacio, solo vivir aquí y disfrutar de las atenciones que el Señor Sesshomaru a dispuesto para mí, es mi día a día.

Inuyasha guardo silencio, jamás imagino que Sesshomaru tratara tan bien a la niña, de pronto puso real atención en ella, ya no era una niña su cuerpo se había desarrollado convirtiéndose en una mujer hermosa y femenina, de pronto sintió rubor en sus mejillas.

"Asique Sesshomaru también sucumbió, eso no lo esperaba".

Dejo al medio demonio en la entrada al pasillo de la cámara de guerra y se retiraba con Kagome cuando este le pregunto.

-No me llevas a la cámara donde espera el idiota.

No debo presentarme así delante de él, luego los alcanzamos en el comedor, ha sido un viaje largo también para Kagome nos asearemos y bajaremos de inmediato.

Siguió el pasillo indicado y encontró la puerta, se armo de valor y entro.

-Dime a que has venido para que partas de una vez.

-Tu de seguro también lo viste, algo paso la otra noche y peor aún. –Sacando su espada. –Tessaiga libero el Meido Zangetsuha sola y ataco la línea que apareció en la luna, luego de eso quedo inservible. –Mostrándole la espada que ahora no liberaba ningún poder.

Sesshomaru medito unos momentos, viendo la espada inutilizable solo deseaba insultar al Hanyou por estúpido y no saber cuidarla, pero bien sabía que no había sido su culpa.

-Tenseiga también quiso liberarse, mas no lo permití. –Mirando por la ventana. - El Meido Zangetsuha y Tenseiga son técnica y espada del otro mundo, algo o alguien las está llamando.

-Y que hacemos hasta que se presente quien las llama, ¿esperamos aquí sentados.

Sesshomaru suspiro, sin que su medio hermano lo notara.

-Debemos esperar, no hay que subestimar al enemigo.

En los aposentos de Rin, Kagome no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Rin esto es impresionante, tu habitación es enorme.

-La verdad si, costo que me acostumbra al espacio, pero el Señor Sesshomaru insistió en que debían ser estos mis aposentos. –Guiándola por el lugar.- este es mi futon, es enorme y muy cómodo, en ese lado esta mi balcón que da a la cascada y por allá esta mi baño privado con su tina en la cual cabemos las dos y sobra espacio. –Termino su explicación risueña.

-¡El palacio tiene una cascada! –Asomándose por el balcón

-Si, la mando a construir cuando llegamos a establecernos, tiene un pequeño lago, donde me baño algunas noches de solsticio.

Kagome no se convencía de que el Sesshomaru que ella conocía, del cual le hablaba su marido y el Sesshomaru del que hablaba Rin, fueran la misma persona, cuando quiso preguntarle a la joven que le "pedía" a cambio de tanto lujo apareció una Youkai en la habitación.

-Dama Rin, ¿Desea usted que prepare su baño?

-Por favor Kaiko, prepáralo para las dos. Disculpa. –Dandose un suave golpe en la cabeza. –Kaiko es mi nana aquí en el palacio ella se encarga de mis aseos y me acompaña.

-Mucho gusto Kaiko sama. –Respetuosamente saludo Kagome.

-…

-¡Kaiko! –La reprendió Rin. –Si tu deseo es seguir con esa actitud, tu Amo te castigara por irrespetuosa.

-Lord Sesshomaru no es mi Amo, usted es mi Ama dama Rin.

Kagome miraba a Rin y su nana sin entender su rebeldía hacia Sesshomaru.

-Rin, ¿Ella no sirve a Sesshomaru?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Dejaras que nos quedemos con Kagome así nada mas?

-…

Sesshomaru solo lo miraba, era mayor el interés por el asunto de las espadas y la luna, que su rechazo hacia el Hanyou sin dejar de lado que Rin haría lo que fuere por convencerlo, sabiendo que cedería al final decidió asumirlo de inmediato.

-Serán recibidos en el palacio, cuando esto se resuelva, se irán de inmediato.

Inuyasha prefirió aceptar con educación, tenía mil preguntas que hacerle pero las dejo para después, no arruinaría el momento.

-Si quieres podemos alojarnos en la misma ala que Rin, supongo ahí no te molestaremos.

Sesshomaru lo miro molesto, ¿Dormir cerca de Rin? Eso era algo solo para él.

-Rin duerme en la misma ala de mis aposentos, no deberás acercarte ahí por nada, si lo haces te matare, estarán en el ala este, lejos de mí, que te "acepte" en el palacio no quiere decir que te quiero cerca.

Inuyasha iba a comenzar los insultos cuando una Youkai llamo a la puerta.

-Amo, la cena será servida, la dama Rin y la humana que la acompaña estarán lista para presentarse en un momento, ¿Desea cenar con ellos?

-…

-Bien amo, ordenare que sirvan.

-Creí que no comías. –Comento algo más relajado el hermano menor.

-Hanyou estúpido.

Cuando las damas llegaron al salón comedor, Inuyasha creyó ver en los ojos de su medio hermano un chispazo de tinte rojo, al durar este una fracción de segundo, el Hanyou dudo en que si fue real, ya que solo se le colocaban rojos los ojos cuando iba a matar a alguien.

"Matar a Rin, ¡ja! Primero se mataría él"

La cena paso en absoluta tranquilidad, Rin y Kagome se ponían al día después de muchos años, Inuyasha estaba particularmente incomodo y sorprendido, trataba de cuidar sus modales, pero estaba nervioso, lo descoloco que Sesshomaru lo recibiera bien y les permitiera quedarse sin peleas de por medio, a la cabecera el Gran Lord ingería sus alimentos con calma y tranquilidad, cuando Rin termino los suyos, el demonio se paro y retiro. La noche se hacía presente y se dirigió a un punto donde observar la luna, esta se veía completa, salvo por esa extraña línea que noche a noche daba la impresión de ensancharse, comenzó a meditar lo sucedido con Tessaiga, la técnica que se disparo y lo que podía suceder, ¿Podría el mismo infierno llamar a las katanas y de ser así, para qué? Salió de sus pensamientos sintiendo el aroma de Rin cerca, lo cual era extraño ya que él estaba en el techo del palacio, decidió ver por donde aparecería esa chiquilla, sus manos se asomaron en el borde del techo a lo cual decidió ayudarla para que no cayera.

-Eso es peligroso. –Dijo molesto.

-Lo sé pero no hay otra forma de subir, recuerde que solo usted puede volar.

-…

-Gracias Señor por dejar que se queden unos días, sin duda el viaje fue agotador y si lo buscaron a usted es porque es algo de cuidado. ¿Me puede contar que sucede?

-Si me dices que paso con el general Hayato.

-Ya le dije, él me despertó y me olfateo, después me fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba, es algo extraño el general, siempre se porta seco y distante conmigo pero tiende a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-No es la primera vez entonces.

-La verdad es la tercera, pero hace tiempo no pasaba.

-Él pidió tu mano en matrimonio.

Sesshomaru tenía curiosidad por ver su reacción, esperaba que se pusiera nerviosa y emocionada, pero le gusto mas lo que escucho.

-¡Por favor Señor Sesshomaru no se lo permita, por lo que más quiera yo no deseo casarme con él! –Sollozo abrazándose al demonio que le dio la mala noticia.

La angustia de su mirada le corroboro la decisión. Pero quiso conocer sus motivos.

-No es acaso el deseo de las hembras, el matrimonio y el parir cachorros.

-El mío no. –Soltó su abrazo. - Menos con él. –Dijo tratando de no parecer tan ofendida.

Sesshomaru lo dejo hasta ahí, nunca la había visto molesta y no esperaba que la primera vez fuera justamente con él.

-Si no es tu deseo, no estás obligada al enlace. –Luego le diría que ya le había dicho que no.

Como podían cambiar tan rápido sus emociones, primero angustiada, luego molesta y ofendida, pero ahora feliz, si hasta le brillaban los ojos, sin olvidar que hace unos momentos lo había soltado y ahora volvía a abrazarlo, con más fuerza.

La bajo y llevo a sus aposentos, donde ella se despidió calurosamente de su Señor para descansar feliz, de no verse presionada a un matrimonio con alguien que le daba miedo.

Sesshomaru volvió horas más tarde, Rin dormía profundamente de lado, debía moverla con cuidado y lo consiguió, la puso boca abajo, enterrando una de sus garras en la unión de su cuello y nuca.

-No te casaras, es mi deseo que permanezcas aquí. –Susurro a su oído a sabiendas que no recordaría sus palabras, luego de eso, como llego se fue.

La mañana siguiente estuvo marcada por el ajetreo y los comentarios que significo la llegada del medio hermano de Lord Sesshomaru al palacio, este no quiso hacer caso a las habladurías, su preocupación eran las katanas debía encontrar con quien probar Tenseiga para saber si también perdió su poder. Llego a la zona de entrenamientos a ver si algún soldado moría con una táctica peligrosa, pero nunca sucedió, así que mato a uno por gusto con su látigo, cuando el cuerpo detuvo su corazón y respiración desenvaino a Tenseiga, pero lo que se desato fue peligroso, al batir la katana, los lacayos del inframundo no solo se hicieron presentes, si no que cruzaron hasta el mundo de los vivos, matando con sus guadañas a todos los soldados posibles, las victimas se defendían sin resultados, al no ser de este mundo sus atacantes, nada los podía lastimar, rápidamente el gran Señor los corto con Tenseiga, aunque opusieron resistencia, solo la katana celestial podía destruirlos, evito que dos huyeran fuera de los limites del palacio, quedando los restos de sus cuerpos esparcidos por todo el patio de entrenamiento, envió a un soldado hacia el palacio, indicándole que la dama Rin permaneciera encerrada en sus aposentos hasta que él lo dispusiera, cuando el caos termino, se pudo ver las consecuencias de tal irresponsabilidad, diez soldados muertos y cinco lacayos del infierno, no le afectaba la cantidad de muertos que quedaron, más bien los miro con desprecio al no estar debidamente preparados para la lucha, ordeno deshacerse de los cuerpo de los invasores quemándolos, cuando iba de vuelta al palacio, en el pasillo se topo con Inuyasha a quien ni siquiera miro.

-¿No esperabas eso cierto?

-…

-Es peor de lo que podíamos imaginar, ¿crees que se abra el infierno?, si es hacia podría escapar cualquiera, incluso Naraku.

Sintió muy despacio como su hermano mayor apretaba los dientes molesto, pero no lo provoco mas, si escapaban demonios del infierno jamás podrían devolverlos a todos, sería una misión con pocas probabilidades de salir con vida.

-Rin esta con Kagome en los aposentos de tu protegida, esperando que avises para poder desayunar, creo que la niña tiene hambre, deberías apurar el paso.

Y sin más, Inuyasha fue al patio donde sucedió la masacre, observo de cerca los cadáveres de los lacayos del infierno, que se descomponían más rápido que los de los demonios de este mundo y olían mucho peor, fue un acierto que Sesshomaru decidiera quemarlos, mas aun bien lejos del palacio.

Sesshomaru se dirigió rápidos a sus aposentos casi tirando a Tenseiga sobre su futon, era peor de lo que pensaba, Tessaiga quedo inservible no sin antes abrir un portal, y él con Tenseiga, guio a los recolectores de almas hasta esta dimensión. Debía esconder la katana hasta equilibrar los mundos, estaba de más decir que en esos momentos solo significaba un peligro.

En los aposentos siguientes Rin y Kagome conversaban nerviosas, cuando se dio la orden de encerrar a Rin, su amiga decidió acompañarla y enviar a Inuyasha a averiguar lo que sucedía, pero pasaba el tiempo y aun no llegaban noticias, Kagome para pasar el tiempo comenzó a peinar a Rin, su cabello largo oscuro y sedoso la hizo imaginar cómo sería peinar a una hija poco a poco comenzó a sentirse algo sensible derramando tan solo una rebelde lagrima, cuando Sesshomaru sintió el olor a la sal, fue de inmediato a ver a su protegida, al abrir las puertas las encontró sentadas, mientras la humana peinaba los cabellos de su protegida, despejando su rostro, formando pequeños "tomates" en su cabeza con diferentes adornos y dejando una pequeña porción de cabello cayendo al final de su nuca, atada con un listón, se veía hermosa y adulta como una gran señora.

-Suelta tu cabello y baja a desayunar. –y se retiro.

Kagome iba a protestar cuando Rin en dos segundos deshizo su trabajo y volvió a atar su tradicional colita al costado derecho.

-A él no le gusta cuando atan mi cabello, el traerlo suelto al parecer es sinónimo de libertad. –Dijo Risueña guiñándole el ojo.

-Si tú lo dices. –La explicación poco la convenció, lo obvio era que Sesshomaru no quería que el resto viera lo linda que su protegida se volvía día con día.

-Puedo preguntar Kagome.-algo nerviosa de no ser impertinente. -¿Porque llorabas?

La observo con ternura, sabía que Rin le había tomado cariño y si preguntaba algo tan intimo, era porque le preocupaba.

-Al peinarte imagine como seria peinar a una hija. –Respondió con tristeza.

-Es cierto, ustedes no tienen hijos aun.

-Es porque Inuyasha es Hibrido, y los híbridos no pueden procrear. Pero así lo amo, acepto y deseo permanecer a su lado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con ternura y sonrieron, los sacrificios eran parte de la vida y estaban dispuestas a aceptarlos para permanecer con quienes amaban. Sesshomaru sin querer escucho la conversación, discrepando mentalmente algunos puntos mencionados.

Bajaron a desayunar, solo llevaban 24 horas juntas y era como si fueran hermanas, tácitamente se comprendían mutuamente, lo que no sucedía del todo entre Kagome y Sango que al ya tener su familia e hijos no lograba dimensionar su dolor y felicidad aunque igual se apoyaban como verdaderas amigas que eran. Reían y conversaban cuando los respectivos machos hicieron acto de presencia en el salón comedor, Sesshomaru tomo su lugar y de inmediato fue servido, en completo silencio tomo sus alimentos, aunque Rin no estaba dispuesta a no saber qué había sucedido.

-Señor Sesshomaru, disculpe pero, ¿Por qué fui encerrada en mis aposentos? Acaso hubo algún problema?

-Nada a lo que debas temer. –Dijo con los ojos cerrados y siguió comiendo.

"¿Nada a lo que debas temer?" repitió mentalmente Inuyasha quien se atoro con arroz al escuchar a su medio hermano, como podía darle tan poca importancia a lo que sucedía con el infierno y el portal que amenazaba con ensancharse, ¿esos esbirros que cruzaron no eran peligrosos acaso?, cuando fue a abrir la boca para reclamarle, Kagome carraspeo la garganta, su marido volteo a mirarla, y la mujer apunto a su cuello advirtiendo.

"una sola palabra y Abajo"

Inuyasha decidió terminar de comer en silencio.

-Si usted lo dice Señor Sesshomaru así debe ser.- Respondió una no convencida Rin.

Continuaron en silencio, de pronto Kagome noto como Sesshomaru termino su te y espero unos minutos a Rin, al terminar ambos se retiraron del salón.

-Ahora si cuéntame que paso Inuyasha.

-Bueno, pero porque me amenazaste recién.

-Está claro que Sesshomaru no quiere que Rin se entere y preocupe, su instinto protector es descomunal.

-Si, tienes razón pero asumo que igual le advertirá a su forma, bueno lo que sucedió fue que Sesshomaru quiso revivir a un soldado que al parecer el mismo mato para probar a Tenseiga, pero cuando vio a los esbirros del mas allá reclamar el alma, estos abandonaron el plano astral y atacaron este, el idiota lo mato sin problema, aunque ellos alcanzaron a matar varios soldados antes de dejar de existir, luego mando a quemar sus cuerpos lejos del palacio.

Kagome se asusto, de verdad era serio el asunto, si habían podido cruzar ellos ¿quien más podría intentarlo?

En otro lado Sesshomaru caminaba silencioso por los pasillos que llegaban a la cámara de guerra, entrando se acomodo en unos cojines y comenzó a leer unos pergaminos Rin se arrodillo frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Tocaras la flauta para mí. –Ordeno el demonio sin mirarla.

Rin se levanto con sutileza fue hacia un mueble, y de este saco una flauta pequeña para comenzar la música, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos para disfrutar la melodía que su protegida eligió para esa ocasión (Fukai Mori)

-El infierno se está abriendo de a poco. –Rin se impresiono al escucharlo, pero no paro de tocar. –Tenseiga y Tessaiga son conductos de él, si no lo detenemos escaparan seres como Naraku. –Termino la melodía.

-Es por eso que cerró los ojos cuando dijo que no había nada que temer.

-La situación es delicada mas criaturas huirán del inframundo.

Rin se acerco a su Señor con una tierna sonrisa, él observaba sus movimientos en silencio, hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros.

-Se que usted lo solucionara, porque es el Youkai más poderoso.

Sesshomaru acorto la ya mínima distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos, cuando por una fracción de segundo miro de reojo hacia el ventanal, tomo a Rin de la cintura y salto. No le dio tiempo a la muchacha ni siquiera para avergonzarse, su señor la afirmo fuerte y después de ver lo que había sucedido aun no la soltaba.

-¡Señor Jacken, Baka! –Y salió furiosa por la puerta.

Sesshomaru la vio salir muy molesta, no sabía si reír o enojarse también, aunque obviamente no mostro su confusión en su rostro, opto por lo segundo, cuando Jacken despertó del castigo de su amo, lo obligo a rendir cuentas de sus actos.

Por otra parte la dama del palacio exteriorizaba un aura maligna, envidiable para muchos, estaba furiosa por la interrupción, y si bien esta molesta con Jacken por haber entrado de golpe por la ventana, sabía perfectamente quien lo impulso por ahí.

-¡Ishira!, ¡Tigre malo, esta no te la perdonare!

El animal se hacia el desentendido.

-¡Ah No! Estas castigado, no podrás salir solo y es mas dormirás con Ah-Un porque al palacio tienes prohibida la entrada.

El animal gruño advirtiendo a su ama.

Rin solo lo miro como aprendió de su señor, entrecerró los ojos y le transmitió su enojo.

-Desobedéceme y habrá graves consecuencias. –Dijo entre dientes y volvió a los pasillos en dirección a sus aposentos.

Los soldados y sirvientes que presenciaron la escena, creyeron que la dama del palacio se había vuelto loca gritándole a la mascota así, pero cuando notaron su mirada idéntica a la de su amo, supieron que hablaba en serio y decidieron retirarse a terminar sus funciones.

Al pasar Rin por el lado de Inuyasha, este dio un respingo, aunque la muchacha castigo a su mascota, seguía molesta y el Hanyou podía sentir su energía maligna fluir.

-El Señor Sesshomaru está con el Señor Jacken, si volvió antes de su viaje fue por algo importante, debería estar presente. –Y se retiro seguida de una nerviosa Kagome.

Sesshomaru esperaba escuchar a un muy adolorido Jacken, cuando Inuyasha entro sin pedir permiso.

-Que te recibiera no quiere decir que valide tu presencia en mis dominios, muestra respeto o atente a las consecuencias. –Su aura no era diferente a la de Rin, Por ende Inuyasha sintió escalofríos.

Jacken carraspeo la garganta ganándose la mirada de odio de los hermanos.

-Amo Sesshomaru, me enviaron a traerle este mensaje desde el norte. –Entregando el pergamino.

Cuando el gran demonio lo arrugo, y salió iracundo de la sala, Inuyasha miro a Jacken con duda, pero al ver el mudismo del pequeño demonio, recogió el pergamino desechado por el Amo del palacio. No fue mucho lo que logro entender puesto que los Youkai tenían su propia escritura, pero reconoció dos palabras "baile y matrimonio". Corrió donde estaba la única persona que podría leerle los kanjis. Rin.

* * *

Hola chicas!

no se entusiasmen hoy subo porque tenia avanzado el capitulo y me dieron tiempo libre para descansar (y yo me pongo a escribir ojala no me pille mi marido) en fin tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible lo prometo. les he tomado cariño como para hacerlas esperar.

Anxelin ¿sabes que eres un amor? Gracias por leer las locuras que escribo, espero este también te guste y divierta. Te aseguro que pronto entenderas el resumen, es que me di el gusto de ser algo melodramática" muajaja" pero te entretendré.

Ana gracias por la explicación la verdad ni lo pensé realmente preferí preguntar primero y ojala al ir avanzando la historia te guste mas.

Amiga desconocida te prometo de verdad no poner a Sesshomaru de mujeriego, si eres tu la misma que a opinado sobre "una sonrisa y una flor" solo fue para dar a entender que lo tenia todo antes de conocer a Rin menos lo mas importante después lo volvi célibe lo juro! Porfis aunque sea un nombre o un color pero para reconocerte y saber la línea de tus comentarios y poder responderte.

Livia-chan, acerte con la época! Espero y te guste como se desarrolla la historia y gracias también por las aclaraciones fue muy útil.

Ariadnek no puedo responderte porque aun no se me ocurre jajajaja pero cuando lo sepa tampoco lo hare jijijijiji, descúbrelo!

Miara fuiste una de las primeras con mi otro fic, gracias por seguir este también, ojala te guste y siempre espero tus opiniones.

Aclarar lo de Kagura

En el primer capítulo marque cuando mencione a Kagura* bueno lo explico acá, porque olvide hacerlo en el otro, a mi juicio, de lo que yo entendí, Sesshomaru sintió pena por Kagura cuando murió ya que ella solo deseaba su libertad, algo que bien el conocía y agradecía, y dije: "¿será que siente lo mismo por Rin? Ya que la niña también seguía a un demonio malo que podría manipularla, por eso le di énfasis a la libertad de Rin de seguir o no al lado de su demonio, sería su decisión el no obligarla como se hizo con Kagura" eso.

bueno chicas hasta pronto.


	3. Celebración

Capitulo 3.- Celebracion.

En el cielo azul , la figura de un perro demonio dejaba una estela a su paso, volaba tan alto; que los ojos de los humanos no lo lograron distinguir, Sesshomaru se dirigió al único lugar donde podía escuchar respuestas; nadie decidía por él, al tomar el puesto de su padre como Lord del Oeste; tenía el control de sus responsabilidades; que hasta el momento cumplía favorablemente, llego a su destino volviendo a su forma humanoide, subiendo las escaleras del palacio de la luna, sentía las miradas de los guardias sobre sus hombros, una sola provocación y los mataría a todos, incluso a ella, nadie se burlaba del gran Sesshomaru y esa mujer estaba en sus limites.

-A que se debe tu visita "hijo mío". -Vacías sonaban sus palabras.

-Has tomado decisiones a mis espaldas.

-Mis decisiones no son a tus espaldas, de ante mano conocías las responsabilidades de tu título.

-Tales sandeces no se llevaran a cabo en mis dominios. - Dicho esto, dispuso su retirada.

-¡Pero que hijo más egoísta tengo! -Con cara de agonía; intento recurrir a la piedad de su primogénito.

El gran Lord la observo de reojo, sin demostrar el mínimo interés en su teatro y menos en sus palabras, giro para seguir su camino, su visita fue para advertirle y ya había cumplido con tal misión.

-¡Espera Sesshomaru!, tus responsabilidades no son solamente dirigir tu reino, también debes dar un heredero para la posteridad, seguir el legado de tu padre y mío.

-Lo daré en su momento. –Respondió sin emoción y siguió su andar.

-Si cumples con esta ceremonia, te contare sobre el cambio de la Luna y el secreto de las katanas de tu padre.

Se detuvo, apretó los dientes y medito, si ese era el precio de la información que necesitaba, también pediría algo a cambio.

…

En el palacio del Oeste, Inuyasha llevo el pergamino a Rin; después de darle un par de golpes al tonto de Jacken por interferir en sus averiguaciones.

La Dama del palacio, tomaba el te junto a Kagome bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, el clima era realmente placentero para las mujeres, que disfrutaban la buena vida y atenciones de aquel imperio.

-Rin, ¿Podrías leer esto por mí? -dijo serio el medio demonio.

-Claro que sí. -Tomando el papel. -¿Pero esto es un pergamino dirigido al Señor Sesshomaru?, no debo leerlo sin su autorización. -Y se lo devolvió.

-Rin, no seas testaruda, yo no conozco bien los Kanjis Youkai; pero si reconocí dos, "baile y matrimonio".

-No debo; lo lamento, si él desea que lo lea, lo dirá. -Negándose rotundamente.

Kagome los observaba, también tenía curiosidad por saber sobre eso del baile y el matrimonio. cuando quiso apelar a la curiosidad de su amiga, sin embargo fugazmente apareció Sesshomaru aterrizando de pie frente a Rin, esta se asusto, pero al saber que no había hecho nada malo le sonrió, Inuyasha se puso nervioso, estaba seguro que había escuchado su medio hermano, que trato de obligar a la muchacha a leer el pergamino y la negación que recibió de esta, lo confirmo cuando sintió la mirada asesina del gran demonio sobre la suya, sin palabras; el amo del palacio, extendió la mano guiando a su protegida hacia los pasillos, quitándole al Hanyou el dichoso papel; caminaron hacia la sala de guerra, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha confundidos, al reaccionar se enojo y los fue a seguir cuando escucho un...

-¡Abajo!

-Ke! porque hiciste eso, ¿Que no ves que voy a ir a averiguar que paso?

-Sera mejor esperar a que Rin nos cuente, no lo veo con muy buena cara a Sesshomaru.

-¿Cuando ha tenido buena cara? –Levantando una ceja.

-Bueno si, pero ahora se nota que está muy molesto. Esperaremos.

En la sala de guerra, el Amo extendió el pergamino a su protegida; esta lo recibió y leyó, Sesshomaru estuvo atento a cada cambio en el rostro de la incrédula muchacha, primero alegría que justifico con la confianza para leer algo destinado a su Señor, luego seriedad, mostrando que era algo importante, siguiendo por la impresión y la preocupación. Las extrañas y cuantiosas emociones de su protegida; le hacían doler la cabeza.

-Te encargaras de los preparativos, dicha "celebración", estará a tu cargo, informales a los sirvientes.

-Si Señor. -agachando la cabeza deseaba preguntar algo; pero no se atrevía.

-¿Cual es tu preocupación? -No tenía que ser genio para saber que aun no terminaba la conversación.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Deberé yo estar presente en tal evento? -Dijo casi con miedo.

-Sí. Al estar a tu cargo, deberás asistir como Dama del Oeste.

Lo miro impresionada, una cosa era ser respetada en el palacio como Dama y protegida de su Lord, pero otra muy distinta era ser conocida por las otras regiones como tal. Se sintió fuera de lugar por primera vez, era demasiado para una simple humana, comenzó a sudar frio y tiritar. Sesshomaru la miro con preocupación, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-Si supiera que no puedes con esta labor, no serias la elegida. Retírate y cumple con lo que te he encomendado.

-Si Señor Sesshomaru. -y con el miedo ya exteriorizado se fue.

Cuando estuvo fuera del pasillo de la sala de guerra, corrió tan rápido como sus pies la llevaron, estaba aterrada, sabía que eran Youkais legendarios los que asistirían y ella; una humilde humana los recibiría, perdida en sus pensamientos tropezó con una raíz de árbol, pero antes de estrellarse con el suelo; unos brazos la alcanzaron.

-¡Si te hizo algo malo ese idiota lo mato con mis propias manos! –Amenazo el Hanyou

-No me hizo daño alguno, solo tengo miedo de fallarle. –Comento escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo.

-¿Tu fallarle? ¡Ja!, ¿Fallarle en qué?

-En tres días se realizara una celebración conocida como "Líneas de Enlace" en ella, el Señor Sesshomaru deberá elegir entre las hijas de los distintos Lores presentes; una pareja con la cual dará herederos a sus tierras. Esta ceremonia cuenta con la participación de grandes y legendarios Señores, los cuales buscan que el macho aun soltero; acepte en unión a la futura Señora del Oeste.

Inuyasha siempre vio la relación de su medio hermano y la niña como padre e hija, es por eso que no puso resistencia cuando ella no quiso quedarse en la aldea, confió en que el la cuidaría bien y sabia que no se equivoco en sus conclusiones en ese momento, pero ahora tenía sus dudas.

La noche se hacía presente y con esta, el portal en la luna crecía con fuerza, a la hora de la cena Sesshomaru no se presento, volvió a subir al techo del palacio y analizar lo que sucedía, si atacaban directamente seres del inframundo no podrían vencerlos, no con las armas que contaban por el momento, Tenseiga y Tessaiga eran inservibles para tal propósito, solo contaba con su fuerza e inteligencia.

Rin al terminar sus alimentos partió rumbo sus aposentos seguida de su nana en completo silencio, Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron a descansar, el día siguiente seria de arduo trabajo, además del hecho que cuando el Hanyou fue a hablar con su medio hermano, no lo encontró.

-Dama Rin, ¿Desea usted un baño? eso la relajara y podrá estar fresca para mañana.

-Gracias, prepáralo entonces.

De pronto Kaiko frunció el ceño; observando la puerta de los aposentos, estas se abrieron dando paso al Señor del palacio que miro con odio a la Youkai.

-Retírate. –Demando.

-Señor, no son horas de visitar los aposentos de una Doncella. -Manteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Kaiko retírate si tu Amo lo ordena! -Mando Rin muy molesta por las constantes faltas de respeto de su nana hacia su Señor.

La Youkai miro a la dama y sin mas desapareció por el pasillo, Rin suspiro, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, ya; hasta entendería si Sesshomaru la matara un día de estos.

-¿Para qué me necesita Señor Sesshomaru? -Dijo sonriente bajándole el perfil a la situación.

-He decidido que bailaras en la celebración.

Rin se puso tan roja que por poco le sale sangre de la nariz.

-¡Por favor Señor Sesshomaru, no me obligue a tal cosa!

"obligar"

-¿No fue para eso que decidiste aprender?

-Señor Sesshomaru, no se si seré capaz de bailar frente tan importantes visitantes. -Agachando la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Practicaras lo necesario y bailaras. No debes preocuparte por los presentes, solo enfócate en un punto que te haga sentir segura.

-¿No podría quizás tocar la flauta? -pregunto con su mejor sonrisa.

-...

Rin accedió sin opción y su Señor se retiro a sus aposentos, la joven pensó que no debió castigar a Kaiko sin antes llenar su bañera; más que nunca necesitaba un baño, la noche estaba agradablemente calurosa y al asomarse por el balcón quiso bañarse en la cascada, aunque sabía que no debía ir sola, ¿Como podía salir de sus aposentos sin que su Señor se diera cuenta? No había forma; debía recurrir a él. Caminaba resignada por el pasillo hacia los aposentos del Lord, cuando de pronto escuchó.

-¡Que haces mocosa a estas horas, ni se te ocurra molestar al Amo!

-¡Señor Jacken que gusto verlo! –La solución a su problema era bajita y verde.

-¿Que quieres mocosa? –Pregunto con duda, la conocía demasiado.

-Que me acompañe a la cascada. –Dijo sonriente cerrando los ojos.

-¡Ah ni loco!, el Amo me mata.

-Lo va a matar si me deja ir sola, o si lo molesto a él, pero si me acompaña estará complacido. Contesto picara.

No le quedo de otra que acceder, fueron a su habitación por unos artículos de aseo y partieron rumbo al pequeño lago. En los aposentos siguientes había un demonio muy molesto; sabía que su protegida iría a buscarlo para acompañarla al pequeño lago, pero un estúpido renacuajo se le adelanto, miro una vez más por su ventanal tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, cuando comenzó a sentir el aroma de Rin, no supo como salió por su ventana y llego a un árbol, cercano donde pudo apreciar a la muchacha en total desnudez.

-¡Señor Jacken no vale mirar! –Dijo Risueña y mandona

-¡Quien te querría mirar mocosa fea!, además estas toda desnutrida y flacucha, a mi me gustan más rellenitas.

-jajajajajaja.

-No te rías y báñate pronto; que el Amo ya debe saber que no estás durmiendo.

-Señor Jacken, ¿Usted cree que soy fea?

Lo medito; sabia que fea no era, con respecto a su especie era muy linda, su cambio de niña a mujer fue favorecedor; sin incluir el hecho de que mantuvo lo que la hacía especial, o sea su sonrisa.

-No eres fea. -Dijo algo tímido. -¡Pero tampoco bonita oíste!

Sesshomaru se aguanto las ganas de lanzarle una piedra; así solo sabrían de su presencia y no quería eso, las risas seguían brotando entre los comentarios de Rin y los insultos de Jacken, cuando la muchacha se disponía a salir del agua; Jacken pregunto algo que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo.

-Rin ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros?, ¿Estas consiente que tu vida aquí en el palacio limita tus posibilidades de ser madre algún día y feliz con los de tu "especie"?

Ella conocía la respuesta, estaba más que preparada para el momento de hablar justamente con él, quien aparte de cuidarla se volvió un padre y mentor.

-Señor Jacken, gracias por su preocupación, pero yo estoy con mi especie.

-¡¿Eh!?

-Jeje, el tener un límite de vida más corto que el de ustedes; jamás me ha impedido de quererlos y sentirlos parte de mi, si lo piensa bien la mayor parte de mi vida ha sido a su lado, usted una vez me dijo que yo no podría crecer y ser como el Señor Sesshomaru, porque un Youkai nace; no se hace, yo le digo que sí, yo soy prueba de eso, no entiendo a los humanos, si a los Youkai, siento que vivo en un delgado límite entre las dos especies, pero soy feliz ahí.

Era cierto, al ser criada como tal, había logrado adaptar su resistencia física, sentidos y forma de pensar. Era uno de ellos, en un pequeño mundo donde solo habitaban los tres.

-¡Dame el abrazo de una buena vez para que te vayas a dormir, es tarde! –Ordeno como sintiéndose obligado.

Rin no lo apretó, solo lo cobijo entre sus brazos, él respondió de la misma forma.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña mocosa"

La mañana dio paso; a un ataque generalizado a los nervios de Rin, debía organizar la celebración para dentro de dos lunas, sin siquiera desayunar mando a traer productos característicos de la región para servir a las visitas, asear el palacio de modo que estuviera pulcro, escoger finas telas para decoración, buscar músicos para amenizar el ambiente, etc., Kagome se levanto a desayunar y se canso de esperarla; fue a su encuentro apoyando su buen gusto y decidiendo entre ambas lo mejor para la festividad, Jacken persiguió toda la mañana a la mocosa con la intención de que desayunara, su amo no perdonaría que la chiquilla se desmayara por no probar alimentos, hacía calor y eso favorecía su deshidratación, la verdad él; era el preocupado pero no lo admitiría nunca, Sesshomaru en todo el día no dio señales de vida, estuvo con sus generales preparando la seguridad del lugar y previniendo ataques que pudieran arruinar la velada, Señor y protegida no cruzaron camino, sino hasta entrada la noche, cuando ambas mujeres agotadas del ajetreo se dispusieron a descansar y comer algo.

Mientras Rin meditaba entre quebrarse una pierna o torcerse una mano; para así evitar su "presentación en sociedad Youkai", Sesshomaru adivinando sus pensamientos la intercepto en uno de los pasillos.

-Al terminar tus labores iras "vestida" a mis aposentos, para aprobar o no tu desempeño. -Sin más que decir, menos esperar una respuesta negativa, se retiro.

-¿Mis aposentos, Rin?, ¡¿tienes algo que contarme?! - Dijo en tono bajo con picardía, la mujer del Hanyou.

-¿Podrías empujarme de un balcón?

-¡Rin!

-Es que el Señor Sesshomaru quiere que baile frente a sus invitados y me muero de vergüenza, no vienen a ver a la "humana" del Lord Oeste bailar, vienen para que él decida con quien se va a unir, solo se van a reír.

-¿Qué vas a bailar?

(Soltando un frustrado suspiro) -Hace dos años aprendí de unas mujeres persas, un baile que en sus tierras llaman Danza de espadas.

Flash Back

Un fresco día de primavera daba inicio cuando la alerta de intrusos se disparo en el gran palacio, muchos soldados corrían hacia las puertas preparándose para la batalla que significaba, Rin con 16 años, observaba divertida como corrían de un lado para el otro, la ultima alarma que se había dado fue por unos Onis que no significaron ningún peligro, por lo cual el Amo del palacio decapito a los insensatos que armaron alboroto, creyó que sería igual y volvió a acostarse en la hierba, de pronto por los pasillos, diviso el majestuoso caminar de su señor hacia las puertas principales, lo siguió con cautela, si se presentaba él personalmente; de seguro sería algo interesante.

Lo que vio la dejo perpleja, era gente diferente, por decirlo de alguna forma, usaban túnicas, pañuelos en la cabeza y zapatos con punta respingada; bastante graciosos, noto que el gran Youkai se acercó a hablar con ellos, sin intención al parecer de asesinarlos, esos hombres le ofrecieron al Lord del Oeste finas telas y bellas joyas, a cambio de poder permanecer unos días en sus territorios ya que iban de paso. Curiosamente a juicio de Rin, Sesshomaru les permitió alojar en sus tierras, los persas armaron carpas y mientras los Señores intercambiaban sus productos y sellaban acuerdos de mercancías; el resto del grupo, en su mayoría las mujeres quedaron libres por unos días. Rin tuvo oportunidad de ver y participar de sus festejos y costumbres, le costó convencer a su señor de permitirle las visitas al campamento persa, pero este al final accedió, los persas eran muy amables y las mujeres le enseñaron sus artes, como la seducción, femineidad y el baile, el ultimo fue el que mejor se acomodo a la dama de palacio, aprendiendo así la danza de las espadas sin problemas, solo su señor y Jacken tuvieron oportunidad de conocer su desempeño, luego Sesshomaru le prohibió volver a bailar. Al partir los persas, una de sus mujeres le regalo a Rin; un bello traje de odalisca, en recuerdo a la amistad y para llevar a cabo la danza.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡AHH! -Grito emocionada Kagome, ¡claro que la conocía!

-¡Guau Rin; eso es muy difícil!, debes tener mucha gracia; para que Sesshomaru confié en ti.

La mirada de Kagome la incomodo, ¡¿Que estaba pensando?! Dejo la conversación de la danza hasta ahí y le sugirió con risas un tanto forzadas seguir con los preparativos, aunque a su amiga poco la convenció, debió aceptar igual. Con exquisito gusto, Rin termino su labor, todo estaba debidamente planificado, Jacken amenazo a algunos sirvientes reacios a ayudarla y Kagome la apoyo con sus opiniones, no les llamo la atención cierto detalle importante hasta que llego la noche.

-¿Donde está Inuyasha?

-Mmm, no sé ¿creo que no lo vi en todo el día?

-Bueno tiene que aparecer, ya es hora de la cena. Jajajaja.

Rin, Jacken y Kagome cenaban solos, cuando un Inuyasha bastante contento; cruzo las puertas del salón comedor con una sonrisa en sus labios, las mujeres se miraron analizando la actitud del Hanyou, el cual se sentó tranquilo a cenar. La dama del palacio se notaba bastante nerviosa mientras su plato disminuía, disimuladamente Kagome; bien bajito le pregunto a Jacken; que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué tal lo hace? -Refiriéndose al baile.

Jacken dudo si contestar, no le había gustado la idea de que Rin bailara frente a todos; mas aun era incompresible para él, que su amo; exhibiera a la mocosa de esa manera.

-Si, muy bien. -Reconoció con tranquilidad.

Al terminar la cena Jacken desapareció para cumplir una labor encomendada, luego iría a buscar a Rin para llevarla a los aposentos de su Amo. ella se dirigió sola a su habitación, saco de sus armarios una caja decorada con pequeñas piedras preciosas, adentro protegido con final telas lisas se encontraba intacto su Bedlah rojo carmesí, tenía dudas sobre si aún le quedaba. Al probárselo, se sorprendió de la imagen; mas los nervios eran mayores, se puso encima un Uchikake, no se pasearía con tan diminuto atuendo por los pasillos, cuando Jacken llego a buscarla estaba lista, vestida y peinada, llevo una caja alargada en sus manos y juntos llegaron a los aposentos del señor del palacio.

Entro sola, notando la poca luz, eso incremento sus nervios, trato de ganar confianza ¿si el Señor Sesshomaru confiaba en ella...?

Sintió la mirada del demonio en su cuerpo, estaba parado frente al ventanal, con un gesto le indico a la muchacha que se quitara el Uchikake y con otra que los músicos; que por cierto estaban detrás de un biombo, se prepararan para tocar.

….

Kagome el día anterior estaba tan cansada que no quiso preguntarle a su marido donde estuvo todo el día, cuando le iba a preguntar recordó a Rin y su noche, contra su voluntad dejo durmiendo al Hanyou y se levanto para ir en busca de su amiga, esta de mas decir que esos datos eran más interesantes que los de su medio demonio. Trato de no correr por los pasillos pero estaba muy nerviosa, llego a los aposentos de la dama de Oeste algo agitada y rápidamente entro encontrando a Rin aun durmiendo, sonrió como niña traviesa y se abalanzo sobre ella despertándola con el peso de su caída.

-¡AHH, Kagome que susto!

-¡Dime como te fue ayer y no omitas ningún detalle!

-Bien, me fue bien. –Contesto sin mucha emoción.

-Como que bien solamente, ¿Qué opina Sesshomaru? Dime.

-Dijo que mi baile seria "apropiado para tal celebración" y que hoy en la noche ensayaría una última vez.

Kagome quedo pensativa no esperaba que Sesshomaru fuera muy expresivo; no iba con él, pero si al menos… algo, más que apropiado.

-¿Puedo ver el traje o ver tu ensayo?

-No, él dijo que nadie debía verlo y cuando la celebración terminara no lo repitiera. ¿No sé por qué?

"Ese celopata solo quiere exhibirla y guardarla solo para él"

-De seguro Rin, debe creer que es un baile muy "intimo" para que lo hagas para otras personas fuera de este día en especial.

-Si debe ser eso.

…

El día se paso tan rápido que cuando se detuvieron; vieron como el sol ya desaparecía, estaban más agotadas que el día anterior y sabían que el siguiente seria decidor en todos los aspectos, tomaban el te antes de cenar cuando Rin dedujo donde podría estar Inuyasha, invito a Kagome a seguirla y cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba el Hanyou estallaron en carcajadas.

La imagen ciertamente hasta a Sesshomaru le abría sacado una sonrisa, parados los dos, Inuyasha le tiraba los bigotes a Ishira mientras el tigre por su lado trataba de morderle las ojeras al Hanyou, mientras él repetía, "¿Quién es el tigre más bonito?" Le apretaba las peludas mejillas y el tigre con las patas delanteras apoyadas en su pecho, también lamia su cara. Cuando el medio demonio se percato de que tenia público; soltó al tigre tratando de disimular, pero este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Inuyasha aplastándolo.

Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que las mujeres soltaron un par de lágrimas, las cuales percibió el gran señor, Sesshomaru a una gran velocidad atravesó el palacio encontrándose con las dos mujeres risueñas y al Hanyou siendo alfombra de la mascota. Se molesto, ¡Claro que se molesto! Al oler las lagrimas se preocupo y no puso atención a las risas alguien debía pagar por tal espectáculo y desconcentrarlo en un momento tan importante.

-Rin, ¿Acaso Ishira no está castigado?

De golpe cesaron las risas.

-Si Señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Que hace jugando con el Hanyou entonces? Tu deber es educarlo, se responsable, no serás por siempre una niña. -y se retiro.

Rin perdió por completo el brillo en los ojos, se puso pálida y en silencio se retiro, Kagome miro a Inuyasha y este guardo silencio, debían respetar sus costumbres por mas injustas que les parecieran, fueron al salón comedor donde solo estaba Jacken, cuando este pregunto por Rin; le contaron lo ocurrido, el renacuajo prometió llevarle algo para comer a sus aposentos y al terminar sus alimentos se retiro, al quedar a solas la pareja recordó que los había llevado al palacio, solo llevaban tres días en aquel lugar y sentían como si fuera un año, decidieron descansar para estar frescos ante la celebración que se acercaba; sin ellos saber si participarían de esta o no.

Jacken llevaba comida a los aposentos de Rin cuando su Amo lo intercepto.

-Deja los alimentos en mis aposentos, tráela hasta acá y retírate.

-Si Amo.

Cuando Jacken entro a la habitación de Rin esta estaba sentada en el futon vestida con su traje y lista para su práctica; aunque muy pero muy triste.

-Es hora de ir. –Dijo con algo de timidez en su voz.

-Si. –Respondió sin emoción.

La dejo frente a las grandes puertas; esperando que a la mañana siguiente todo fuera mejor.

La pobre Rin ni miedo sentía, estaba tan triste por el regaño del Señor Sesshomaru que se movía y actuaba por inercia. El sabía que había sido duro con ella; aunque era válido lo que le reclamo, el que actuó mal fue él, al desquitarse con Rin por problemas que rodaban su cabeza, cuando el ensayo termino, retiro a los músicos y se quedo a solas con su protegida.

-Come, después iras a dormir.

-No tengo hambre, lo lamento. -Bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces duerme.

Se despidió reverenciándolo, se dirigió a la puerta; mas no pudo salir.

-No he dicho que te vayas, dormirás aquí esta noche.

-¿?

-Tus ropas están detrás del biombo, cámbiate.

No supo que decir pero obedeció, se cambio el Bedlah por una Yukata delgada y se acomodo en el gran futon, en el, ya estaba el demonio sentado, vestido con un pantalón y un ahori ligero. Dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru pronuncio.

-No es mi intención defraudarlo, me esforzare mas y cumpliré la obligaciones que tengo.

La miro unos segundos y respondió.

-No me defraudas, solo esfuérzate más.

Eso a Rin le sonó: "confió en ti, se que puedes hacerlo"

Sin pensarlo se giro a abrazarlo como cuando era niña y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, él no quiso moverse pero lo hizo, acostándose completo y tomando con un brazo su cintura, la acomodo mejor sobre él, ella se relajo, echaba de menos esos momentos a su lado y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

El amanecer llego con el canto de las aves, somnolienta sintio que apoyaba la cabeza en algo duro; cuando recordó la noche, de un brinco se separo de Sesshomaru cayendo del futon.

-¡Kyaaa!

-¿Porque todas las mañanas te caes? -Pregunto el demonio con real duda.

-jejejeje, la verdad no se que responder.

Omitiendo su extraña respuesta; ordenó.

-Rin, úsalo. -Indicándole una caja muy parecida la propia de su bedlah.

...

Kagone, Kaiko y Jacken esperaban angustiados en la habitación esperando saber donde estaba Rin, cuando esta cruzo la puerta los gritos y regaños no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿Donde estabas mocosa?! -Jacken fue el primero.

-Este yo...

-¡¿Rin que te he dicho sobre portarte como una dama?! -Siguió Kaiko.

-Es que yo...

-¡Rin cuéntamelo todo! Debe ser interesante tu historia. -Guiñandole un ojo, Kagome.

Hablaban los tres al mismo tiempo, hasta que a Rin le dolió la cabeza, su buen despertar se había acabado.

-¡Basta! -Grito con fuerza y todos callaron. -El Señor Sesshomaru me pidió que durmiera en su habitación anoche, ahora necesito que se concentren, Kaiko prepara mi baño, Señor Jacken vea que estén preparando ya los alimentos que se eligieron y Kagome no se... Acompáñame en silencio.

Después de eso nadie discutió ni pregunto, aunque más dudas tenían que antes.

Todo estuvo listo para la noche Jacken le entrego a Kagone e Inuyasha ropas apropiadas para la celebración aunque no le gustara a Sesshomaru debían estar presentes como "huéspedes" que eran, fuera del hecho de que igual los detectarían.

A los ojos de Inuyasha Kagome era hermosa, pero vestida con un Kimono lila muy suave con flores rosadas, el cabello tomando con adornos en él, la favorecían dando la imagen de una gran y bella señora, sin dudas las comodidades y lujos del palacio le sentaban bien, contradiciendo a lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Al llegar el ocaso, Sesshomaru se presento en la entrada del palacio vistiendo una Yukata masculina blanca con flores moradas, del tono de sus marcas de linaje, su cabello suelto, y su estola en el hombro derecho, acompañadas de su típica armadura. Rin llego a su lado vistiendo un Kurotomesode negro con los bordes del cuello y mangas color rojo, así como un obi ancho, que iba desde abajo del busto, formando la cintura y terminaba en sus caderas realzando su figura de reloj de arena, junto con su cabello tomado, despejando su rostro y terminando en una pequeña colita que caía en su hombro, se veía sin lugar a dudas, hermosa.

La dama estaba sudando frio y con intención de desmayarse, tanto así que Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se la llevo lejos unos momentos para calmarla.

-Rin, eres la dama del Oeste, compórtate como tal.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo, son sus invitados, vienen a verlo por considerarlo un macho prometedor y lo más importante, son de su misma especie.

Decidió omitir el sarcástico comentario de su protegida, si los nervios se iban y ella se acordaba de sus palabras; la corregiría, ese no era el momento, contra sus principios creyó conveniente decir palabras que jamás repetiría.

-Me debías un premio, es mi deseo que por esta noche, seas una Gran Señora.

No creía lo que sus oídos escucharon, pero sabía que él no lo repetiría, respiro profundo, inflo su pecho enderezando su postura y declaro.

-Seré una gran Señora por usted. –Y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la entrada.

Sesshomaru dejo escapar una diminuta sonrisa.

"Gran Señora, no hay duda"

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar los invitados, el primero en hacer acto de presencia fue el Lord del norte el ave de fuego Hi No Tori, un Youkai alto, robusto, con el cabello color rojo fuego, ojos grandes y duros de color ceniza y una gran nariz, daba la sensación de ser osco por su presencia, pero la verdad era completamente distinto.

-¡Sesshomaru Lord del Oeste, cuánto tiempo! –saludo efusivamente el Lord del Norte.

-Hi No Tori! –Seco y conciso contesto Sesshomaru.

El hombre sonriente vio hacia el lado del demonio del Oeste, encontrando una cara conocida.

-¡¿No me digas que es tu protegida?! La pequeña… Rin, si, te llamas Rin ¿cierto?

-Gran Lord del Norte, Bienvenido al palacio del Oeste, espero haya sido agradable su viaje.

-Vaya pero si la última vez que te vi le llegabas al cinturón a Sesshomaru.

-Los humanos crecemos rápido Lord Hi No Tori.

-Toda una dama, te felicito Sesshomaru por tenerla aun en tu compañía. –menciono, con algo más en sus palabras.

-Mi deber es estar a su lado, para alguna vez compensar todo lo que Lord Sesshomaru; ha hecho por mí durante todos estos años.

-Que suerte la tuya Lord del Oeste. –De nuevo contestó con doble intención.

Extendiendo su mano, se acerco al Youkai pájaro una hermosa mujer, alta con su mismo tono de cabellos y ojos pero con un rostro más armonioso.

-Mi bella hija; Hou ou.

La dama se agacho frente a Sesshomaru; en señal de respeto, pero este apenas y movió la cabeza.

-Es un placer visitar tan majestuoso palacio, si me permitiera unos minutos; luego de los recibimientos me gustaría que me hablara un poco de él. A Rin casi se le escapa una risita "el Señor Sesshomaru hablar" el demonio la miro de reojo una fracción de segundo, para luego volver a poner atención en la bella dama.

-Veremos. –Fue para variar su escueta respuesta.

El Lord del Norte su hija y una pequeña comitiva, ingresaron al palacio directo al salón preparado para la celebración, dentro de este Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso; por como lo tratarían los visitantes, hubiera preferido no presentarse, pero Kagome insistió. De pronto diviso al Lord del Norte el cual al ver al Hanyou nervioso, quiso dar el primer paso.

-Tu debes ser Inuyasha, el hijo menor de Inu no Taisho.

-Si soy yo. –Respondió a la defensiva.

-Jajá muchacho no soy tu enemigo relájate, de hecho el menor de mis hijos también es Hanyou, no temas, además que como medio hermano del gran Sesshomaru ni en sus dominios ni en otros reinos, nadie te puede tocar así él lo ha dispuesto. –Y dando una palmada en el hombro; de un impresionado Inuyasha, el Lord del Norte se retiro.

Cuando volvieron a estar solos Sesshomaru miro con enojo a Rin, la cual por alguna extraña razón; en vez de preocuparse soltó la risita contenida.

-Jijiji –Tapándose la boca. –"Hablar". –Jajajaja. -Después de desahogar sus nervios mediante la risa, respiro profundo más tranquila.

El demonio seguía observándola y más que eso siguió sin entenderla, pero un suave olor inundo su olfato; colocándolo alerta previniendo a la muchacha.

-Ahora Rin, es el momento.

En un haz de luz llego el Lord del Este, el Dragón de la fertilidad, más conocido por su repudio hacia los humanos.

-Lord Sesshomaru Señor del Oeste. –Saludo mirando a su lado con desprecio. –Veo que has decidido seguir los pasos de tu padre.

-Lord Ryu Señor del Este, es de esperarse que tú no sigas los pasos del tuyo. –Respondió sin filtro.

Con una sonrisa en los labios del dragón, contesto cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-He traído a mi hermana Ryoka, digna Youkai de nuestra estirpe.

La dama de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se paro frente a su anfitrión y reverencio.

-Es una placer visitar el palacio del Oeste, _mi Lord_.

Sesshomaru volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de saludo; en completo mudismo, pero en sus ojos se plasmaba el desprecio de sus presencias. Entraron en silencio al salón y aunque Rin se sintió intimidada por la mirada de ambos Youkais, jamás disminuyo su presencia o bajo su frente.

-Puedes respirar ahora. –Menciono leyendo los pensamientos de su protegida, la cual inhalo de forma profunda dejando escapar un suspiro.

Solo faltaba un Lord para ingresar ellos también al salón, y este ultimo invitado no se hiso esperar.

-¡Sesshomaru! –sintió un grito solemne frente a él.

"En qué momento llego"

-Lord del Sur, tus apariciones son inesperadas.

-Eso espero, recuerda que como Zorro Blanco; debo mostrar mi astucia a los poco favorecidos. –Respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad. He traído a mi hija Uki para presentarla en tu celebración.

Una hermosa y nívea dama muy femenina apareció detrás del Zorro del sur; presentando también sus respetos ante el Lord del Oeste, la Youkai era un poco más alta que Rin pero de similar contextura, con cabello y tez blanca resaltaba en ella, el rojo de sus labios. Sesshomaru levanto su mano y los guio al gran salón, los invitados estaban reunidos y recién empezaba la velada.

Entre conversaciones, los grandes Señores se colocaban al día en materia personal, de hecho solo hablaban el Lord del Norte y del Sur, mientras que el Este y Oeste compartían miradas asesinas, cada ciertos momentos las damas invitadas se acercaban a Sesshomaru; intentando intercambiar frases con él, pero de este ni una palabra escapaba, Kagome se acerco a Rin al verla algo tensa, comenzó alagando su traje, cuando se acerco Ryoka, dama del este a intercambiar palabras con la humana protegida.

-Si salgo elegida, debes saber que no deseo tu presencia en este palacio, marcharas el mismo día en que sea informada la decisión de Lord Sesshomaru.

-Hasta entonces he de solicitarle; que evite mi contacto si tanto la incómoda. -Y como una gran dama; se alejo de ella en busca de algo productivo que hacer.

-ignórala.

-¿Eh?

-Si me uno a Lord Sesshomaru me da lo mismo tu presencia en el palacio, mientras no estés en sus aposentos, todo estará bien. –Fue la sinceridad de la dama del Norte.

¿Y se suponía que eso la haría sentir mejor? -Pensaba una angustiada Rin.

-Yo te matare no lo dudes. -Amenazo la dama del Sur.

"_¡¿Kami en que me metí?!"_

Evitando que Kagome les respondiera por ella y dejándola al lado de su esposo, salió a un balcón; necesitaba aire fresco, cuando una presencia a su espalda la sobresalto.

-Tranquila, si te quisiera matar, Lord Sesshomaru me mataría antes.

_¿Y ese quien era?_

-Me presentare, soy Kotori, hijo Hanyou del Lord del Norte.

-Disculpe no lo vi en la recepción de su padre.

-Obvio, ¿No esperara que un "Hanyou" se presente delante de un Youkai como Lord Sesshomaru o no?

Rin sonrió con ternura era cierto el Señor Sesshomaru odiaba a los Hanyou, aunque eso había cambiado un poco.

-No debería juzgar a Lord Sesshomaru por sus palabras pasadas, si no por sus logros presentes.

-Veo que es incondicional a él, aunque es de naturaleza humana.

-Mi naturaleza no marca mis pasos, mi persona lo hace, he sido la protegida del Señor Sesshomaru por 11 años, si odiara tanto a los de especie inferior mi presencia en el palacio sería imposible.

-Tiene razón.

El amable Hanyou estaba a unos metros de Rin; conversando casi de extremo a extremo, pero cuando el mitad demonio quiso reducir el espacio, el Señor del Oeste apareció.

-Rin prepárate.

-Si Señor Sesshomaru. -Contesto algo nerviosa; pero sin olvidar la sonrisa, se retiro.

Sesshomaru analizo al Hanyou con odio en sus ojos, advirtiéndole tácitamente donde se encontraba y a quien le pertenecía, la dama con quien intercambio palabras. El Hanyou mostro sus respetos y volvió al salón dejando molesto al demonio perro, un descuido y todo terminaba para él.

Kagome observaba a la distancia a aquellas criaturas, todas de bella imagen y asombroso poder, lamentaba la posición de su amiga, si Sesshomaru debía escoger una esposa entre esas damas, no tenía opción. Pero al fijarse bien en las "Ladies" que eran presentadas, todas carecían de los que Rin tenía en abundancia, ahora entendía porque el demonio mantenía a la niña a su lado, su mundo no era otra cosa que frívolo, carecían de corazón, sentimientos, solo se pavoneaban frente a él; para seducirlo de forma, en ocasiones bastante grotesca, solo deseaban el poder que ofrecía un Lord y las comodidades del título, en cambio la humana, ella sí compartía con él, los había visto conversar y tratarse, jamás creyó que Sesshomaru con su ambición de poder y repudio a todo el que fuera diferente, pudiera ser a la vez amable y justo, dedujo que la influencia de Rin, lo había hecho reconsiderar el vivir solo para la batalla y de a poco aprender también, el "disfrutar" los momentos simples de la vida; sobre todo una cálida sonrisa ofrecida por alguien; que en verdad se preocupa por ti. Cuando vio a la dama salir del salón la siguió; deseando poder ayudarla en sus preparativos para su baile, al alcanzarla se tomaron de la mano, sonriendo y apuraron su paso, pronto estuvo lista para su presentación, Kagome impresionada partió a dar aviso a los músicos que amenizaban el ambiente y estos se posicionaron para comenzar, Rin se paro en lo que Kagome llamo "escenario" desde ahí todos la verían, respiraba profundo recordando las palabras de Sesshomaru "mirar un punto que te genere seguridad" y cuando comenzó su canción; apareció ante la expectación de todos los presentes que observaban algo reacios; a lo que pudiera ofrecer de entretenimiento una simple humana.

Cuando el Darbuka comenzó a marcar el paso, una bella mujer apareció ante los ojos de los grandes Señores; vestida con un Bedlah de la mas fina calidad, el sujetador era dorado con bordes blancos; todo trabajado solo con piedras preciosas para dar el diseño, caían en el medio del busto algunas tiritas colgantes, el cinturón era igual al sujetador pero de este caían trozos de seda en punta; permitiendo la vista de las piernas a cada paso, el cabello cayendo suelto, despejado su rostro con un pañuelo que servía para traer la espada apoyada en la cabeza, su muñeca izquierda y su tobillo derecho adornados con pulseras también con incrustaciones, su maquillaje propio del baile; con los ojos bien delineados negros y la boca rojo carmesí, una imagen simplemente sensual y atrayente.

Camino extendiendo sus brazos; comenzó a mover sus caderas con golpes marcados por el Darbuka y la espada fija en su cabeza, daba la impresión de desencajar su cadera con cada movimiento y luego entraba y sacaba su vientre, sus manos comenzaron a marcar un recorrido en su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies desplazándose por el escenario, el sonido del Duf, aviso que la música apuraría su paso, tomo la espada en su cabeza y simulo una batalla marcada por sus pies y caderas, luego coloco el arma de nuevo en su cabeza y se tendió en el suelo haciendo bailar su vientre en forma de olas; se paro, giro en el espacio dispuesto y con las manos ondeando su rostro se disponía a terminar su baile, estaba tan concentrada que no necesito un punto en el cual fijarse, pero cuando busco una mirada en especial; la encontró fija sobre su la suya, buscando; llamándola; avisándole que algo sucedería, cuando en cosa de un parpadeo; su Señor apareció frente a ella de un salto lento sin asustarla, eso no se lo esperaba, decidió alargar el baile meneando sus caderas y vientre mientras lo rodeaba, Sesshomaru la ínsito con la mirada a tomar de nuevo su espada y levantarla hacia él, con miedo de no conocer sus intenciones siguió su juego, moviendo el arma mientras seguía su danza hasta que él; en un movimiento hiso que Rin le cortara el rostro, una cortada pequeña; nada especial para aquel demonio, pero que si demostraba que el arma tenia filo y era peligrosa, la música termino, y con el mismo mutismo que Sesshomaru se presento, limpio la ínfima sangre que broto del corte con una de sus garras. Rin algo desconcertada vio hipnotizada a su Señor lamer la sangre de su dedo, fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru lo olio por primera vez.

-¿Estas…? Humf. – menciono mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía demasiado.

Rin se asusto, se puso roja a la velocidad de la luz y salió corriendo a sus aposentos dejando al Lord del Oeste; satisfecho de ese primer paso.

Kagome no entendió mucho que sucedió, pero partió corriendo tras de ella, cuando Inuyasha salió del hechizo de su baile, quiso hacer lo mismo pero una conversación llamo su atención.

Los Sirvientes de compañía de los grandes Señores, se acercaron al Lord del Oeste con una clara intención.

-Lord Sesshomaru, ¿Que pides a cambio de la humana?

-…

-Sabemos que fue esa su intención al presentar ese delicioso baile, ponga un precio y el que ofrezca mas se la lleva. –Dijeron sin un ápice de consideración.

-…

Inuyasha sintió escalofríos, ¿El idiota de Sesshomaru no sería capaz de cambiar a Rin o sí?

* * *

Hola Chicas Jajajaja. Me demore mucho cierto?, lo lamento pero me ha costado un poco, no ser tan dispersa con las ideas.

me di el gusto de poner a un Rin odalisca ¿Que tal?

Bueno las invito a compartir sus opiniones con mensajes, yo olvido un poco las cosas, cuando me siento apurada para subir el capitulo así que derrepente se me van ciertos puntos de esta parte.

Anxelin gracias por seguirme ojala te guste el capitulo, aunque es largo, prometo que el siguiente tendrá un poco de acción y revelaciones y te mencione primero porque fuiste la primera en comentar la historia, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo.

Tsuki no Youkai gracias por seguir la historia y haré lo posible por mejorar mi puntuación, pero créeme que se me ha echo muy difícil, no estaba acostumbrada a escribir, y me lance con una trama muy compleja si te sigue interesando sabrás porque, pero cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

RefiraM Hola! te echaba de menos que rico que te gusto, aquí estamos de nuevo, plasmando las locuras que se me ocurren, yo también quiero un tigre, ofrezco a mi marido en parte de pago jajajaja están por ahí con la cantidad de comida jajajaja.

Miara Hola y si Rin da miedo tantos años con Sesshomaru de ejemplo debio aprender algo, el asunto con los colmillos lo deje en ascuas este capitulo pero el siguiente contara la verdad Muajaja.

Elci Hola! bienvenida al loco mundo de mis ideas, no te preocupes, un Sesshomaru mujeriego aquí no sirve! jajajaja no lo aceptamos, que bueno que te gusto la historia y es mas agradezco tu fe en mi, pero de ser sincera no creo que pueda meter a todo el universo de Inuyasha en la historia es mucho para mi, que estoy recién comenzando, y no soy humilde si no REALISTA no puedo! pero intentare agregar mas personajes de acuerdo como avance Gracias por leerme.

bueno chicas sigo trabajando para ustedes tratare de subir pronto, Lo juro!

a por cierto de forma humilde (ojo) no piensen que me creo el cuento de escritora, abrí una pagina en face como Yuki no Shimizu por si quieren comentar algo mas del capitulo o la historia, búsquenme por ahi, si desean. podre responder y avisar cuanto falta para publicar, insisto de forma de comunicación con ustedes.

chao hasta pronto!


	4. De noche

Capitulo 4.- De noche.

Dejando a Sesshomaru parado solo en el "escenario", Rin corrió asustada por los pasillos del palacio; no paró hasta estrellarse en su futon.

"_Se dio cuenta"_

Quitándose el Bedlah rápido y colocándose una simple Yukata, se metió bajo las mantas avergonzada, juro jamás volver a salir de ahí, minutos después escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? Soy Kagome, ¿puedo entrar?

Al no recibir respuesta, la miko abrió despacio la puerta y diviso un montículo elevándose desde el futon.

-Si no quieres mirarme está bien, pero quiero saber que te paso. -Le hablo en forma maternal.

-...

-Rin cuéntame.

-¡Se dio cuenta..!

-¿Quien, de qué?

La miro unos momentos con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros decidió confiar en su amiga, sería la primera vez que compartiría con alguien sus sentimientos.

-Es que hace unos años; me di cuenta que siento algo por el señor Sesshomaru, al principio no lo entendía, creía que era admiración, como cuando era niña, pero hace poco tiempo; él ha estado más cercano conmigo y en uno de esos momentos me di cuenta de la verdad. ¡Pero ahora se dio cuenta! ¡Ah! Me va a correr del palacio, me rechazara y ¡además se casara!

-Rin tranquila, entiendo tu preocupación, pero tú sabías que la celebración seria para que él conociera a las pretendientes.

-Lo sabía, pero hasta ahora no lo dimensione.

-¿Por qué dijiste que se dio cuenta?

Volvió a esconderse bajo las mantas.

-Porque cuando bailaba sola estaba concentrada; luego cuando se acerco, quise bailar para él, no sé en qué pensaba solo actúe y cuando termine la danza; cuando limpio su sangre de sus dedos; la sangre que yo derrame, yo sentí algo distinto, algo que fluía en mi y él también lo noto, porque me lo dijo.

Sabía lo que había sentido su amiga, aunque no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo.

…

-Sesshomaru estaba reunido con los Lores del Norte y Sur, quienes solicitaban la mano de Rin para sus respectivos hijos Hanyou.

-No está disponible para tales solicitudes.

-Porque no. -Reclamaba el Lord del Norte. -acaso no fue para eso su baile, ¿para seducirnos?

-Pensó en revelarles el verdadero motivo, pero lo descarto, no era prudente ofender a sus pares.

-Si quieren el verdadero motivo yo se los digo. -Dijo el Lord del Este. -Fue para hacernos ver; que entre todas las damas presentadas en esta velada, la "suya" es la única merecedora de ser la Señora del Oeste, aunque no haya tomado aun su virtud, planea hacerlo, por eso la dama huele a su Lord.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sesshomaru esperando una respuesta, si confirmaba lo dicho por Ryu, se desatarían problemas entre los reinos.

-Simple entretención. -Fue su escueta y relajada respuesta, bajándole el perfil a las palabras malintencionadas.

-Bueno si no eliges a tu hembra entre las pretendientes, sabremos que solo deseabas humillarnos. -Amenazo el Lord del Sur.

Estuvieron un tiempo más luego del baile de la Dama del Oeste, bebiendo sake y conversando sobre quien se quedaría con Rin, las pretendientes que estaban atentas a la figura del bello demonio, enviaban a este, miradas lujuriosas, miradas que el macho rechazo, a todas y cada una de las invitaciones a "intimidad" de aquellas hembras, Inuyasha a cierta distancia ponía atención a cada palabra de los grandes Señores, que demostraban firmeza en su decisión de llevarse a la joven dama, estaba a punto de intervenir a favor de Rin y su libertad, cuando de pronto Sesshomaru sentenció escondiendo su irritación.

-La humana Rin es libre, no me pertenece su vida, pero mientras se encuentre en mi territorio, la protegeré como hasta ahora. Quien intente obligarla a hacer algo que ella no desee, recibirá la muerte.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar, la clara amenaza del Lord del Oeste en protección de la dama, las mujeres hicieron un gesto de asco y los hombres, dieron por terminada la discusión, por ahora.

Con copas de más y sin resultados claros, los Señores abandonaron el palacio en compañía de sus sirvientes y sus hijas, estas se despidieron respetuosamente del demonio, prometiendo visitas hasta que él hiciera conocida su decisión. Sesshomaru los "despidió" en la entrada del palacio en compañía de Inuyasha; que mantenía la distancia y guardo silencio toda la velada, solo esperando enfrentarlo a solas.

Cuando partió el último Lord, Inuyasha espero unos minutos para acercarse, Sesshomaru estaba con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo.

-¿Porque la exhibiste así, si no pretendías entregársela a alguno de esos "Lords"?

-Tú las viste. -Mirando a la inmensidad tranquilo.

-¿Eh? -Que respondiera su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Son vacías, no sirven para otra cosa que la intimidad, ni siquiera para parir un heredero. -Y comenzó su caminar hacia los pasillos.

-Asumo con eso que no elegiste a ninguna. -Dijo con cierta suspicacia.

-Debo elegir una dama de entre las presentes y así lo hare. -Dio por terminada la conversación.

En la soledad de los pasillos, Sesshomaru sintió que lo acechaban, sonrió de medio lado; imaginando al ingenuo que osara atacarlo, sabia quien era, esperaba que diera el primer golpe, así tendría un motivo para matarlo al fin.

-Amo Sesshomaru.

-…

-Deseo solicitar una vez más la mano de la dama Rin.

-Los generales como los soldados tienen prohibido beber, solo tu exceso de licor permitiría que importunaras con tal insensatez.

-¡La quiere solo para usted, pero no la toma!, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que aguantara a su lado así?; sobre todo si usted se enlaza y engendra un heredero.

Tomándolo del cuello con increíble velocidad, amenazo.

-Ella es mía. -Dicho esto, lo soltó y se retiro.

…

Rin se durmió en las piernas de Kagome, esta acariciaba su cabello para relajarla y acompañarla, llamaba su atención que su amiga no lloraba, solo se veía muy triste, con ayuda del Hanyou; que fue a buscar a su esposa, la acomodaron en el futon, retirándose a sus propios aposentos, para discutir la información de Inuyasha y tomar buenas decisiones.

Rin despertó a media noche con el rugido de su estomago, vagamente recordó que no había comido en todo el día con los preparativos a cuestas, cuando iba a levantarse para visitar la cocina, recordó a Sesshomaru y se volvió a esconder, no sabía que era más grande, su hambre o su vergüenza, al final el hambre gano.

Sesshomaru no dormía, estaba completamente ido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados, recordaba una y otra vez cada movimiento del cuerpo de Rin al bailar, desde que la vio practicando, esas imágenes se repetían constantemente en su cabeza en todo momento y tendían a desconcentrarlo de los asuntos importantes, sentía fluir su sangre; ganas de tenerla a su lado, de verla bailar solo para él, se levanto del futon y observo la luna, a primera hora iría a buscar las respuestas que fueron ofrecidas, a cambio de la estúpida celebración, cerro los ventanales, deseaba desconectarse del mundo, la luna ahora no le transmitía paz; solo otra preocupación. Como Gran Youkai, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, y en uno de los muebles de sus aposentos distinguió la Yukata de dormir de Rin, recordando cómo fue dormir con ella, le había costado mantenerse firme en no tocarla más de la cuenta; pero había valido la pena, todos los presentes sintieron en ella su olor y así se aseguro que mantuvieran su distancia, dejo la Yukata sobre el futon, cuando sintió los pasos de Rin por el pasillo, sabía que tarde o temprano se levantaría y saldría, esa niña vivía con hambre y el hecho de no probar bocado en todo el día, la haría dirigirse a la cocina tarde o temprano. La siguió con sigilo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de lo que sucedió al terminar su danza, o mejor decir; lo que ella creía que sucedió.

Al llegar a la cocina observo que Rin sacaba ollas y verduras ¿De verdad cocinarías a esas horas?, prefirió interrumpirla de inmediato, no era necesario cocinar, si había alimentos preparados esperándola.

-Rin.

Esa voz hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¿Sí, Señor Sesshomaru? -Dándole la espalda, trataba de conservar la calma.

-Hay alimentos guardados para ti, búscalos.

-¡Hai! -Dijo sin aun mirarlo, lo mas infantil posible.

Ya la conocía, sabía que recurría a la actitud de niña cuando deseaba desviar un tema, pero él deseaba aclararlo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, se acercaba el día en que debía terminar lo que empezó y para eso; debía saber que camino elegiría su protegida.

Rin iba a abrir las puertas de los muebles para buscar, cuando Sesshomaru ordeno:

-Búscalos con el olfato.

-¿? -Ahora si lo quedo mirando extrañada.

-Cierra tus ojos y distingue los olores, dijiste que habías "aprendido" a ser Youkai.

"_¡sabía que estuvo ahí esa noche!"_

-Bien, ¡a oler la comida! –cerrando los ojos, intento percibir olores, pero no sabía que buscaba específicamente.

Sesshomaru no sabía si reír o enojarse, era grande su confusión, Rin levantaba la cabeza, se paraba de punta de pies y trataba de oler de una forma más sonora que efectiva, caminaba con las manos hacia atrás, por ende, la vio golpearse contra un mueble usado como mesón.

Suspiro molesto.

-Rin; con las manos guíate, con tu nariz percibe, concéntrate.

Se puso nerviosa, lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

-Si supiera que busco sería más fácil.

-…

-Bueno…

Se detuvo unos momentos y se concentro respirando suave, intento percibir los aromas que la rodeaban, las cenizas que fueron el fuego, las especias que se utilizaban para cocinar, Sesshomaru parado en una esquina, las verduras y mas ingredientes que se usarían cuando empiece el día y por último, sintió el aroma de verduras salteadas, arroz, pescado y algo mas, camarones. ¡Encontró sus alimentos!

-¡Los encontré! –Grito abriendo los ojos y la gaveta donde se encontraban ocultos. Se sentó y comenzó a devorarlos.

Sesshomaru la observaba, creyó que le costaría dar con ellos, pero sin duda su olfato había mejorado, todo marchaba bien.

Al terminar, fue a lavar los trastos; pero el demonio, no lo permitió dejando apiladas las cosas para que los sirvientes cumplieran con su labor, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos devuelta a sus aposentos. Para entonces, Rin había olvidado el motivo de su encierro y sonreía feliz al caminar al lado de su Señor, lo cual imposibilitaba al demonio tocar el tema, en las puertas de su habitación y con su infaltable sonrisa; Rin dio las buenas noches y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Sesshomaru también se retiro.

En los aposentos del Señor del palacio el hombre alto de cabellos largos paseaba por la estancia meditando sus acciones, cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron suavemente, dejando ver a tras luz la silueta de una mujer de estatura mediana, figura menuda y largos cabellos entrar, ambos en silencio se acercaron; recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus manos, la oscuridad absoluta de la habitación, permitía jugar con los sentidos y fue así que comenzaron a amarse frenéticamente.

Rin no podía dormir sabiendo que quedo un tema inconcluso, lamentaba haber evadido una conversación, siendo que al aclararlo de inmediato podrían solucionar las diferencias y no habría necesidad de alejamiento. Salió de su habitación decidida a hablar con él, se paro frente a su puerta, la cual noto entreabierta, pero cuando iba a tocar; una mano cubrió su boca, otra la tomo por la cintura y una mirada conocida la hizo guardar silencio.

En los aposentos principales se oían gemidos y gritos mesclados con placer, Rin no entendía que sucedía, si Sesshomaru tapaba su boca ¿Quién estaba adentro? Intento mirar por la abertura de la puerta, inmediatamente la mano que cubría su boca, se desplazo a sus ojos, ¡Claro que no permitiría que viera tales cosas! Los que estaban en sus aposentos fornicaban como animales y ella no abriría sus ojos con esas imágenes, afianzo su agarre de la cintura y de un salto, salió por una ventana llevando a su protegida hacia el bosque del jardín Sur.

Aterrizo en la hierba y sin soltar aun la cintura de la dama, se apoyo en un árbol. La muchacha no aguanto más las dudas y el silencio.

-¿Si usted está acá conmigo? –Lo miro confirmando la información. -¿Quién está en sus habitaciones sufriendo?

"_¿Sufriendo?"_

-La "dama" del Sur y el General Hayato.

-¡OOHH! –Tenía miedo de hacerlo, pero debía preguntar. -¿Pero porque en sus aposentos Señor Sesshomaru?

Como se lo explicaba...

-De seguro Hayato cree que la hembra eres tú y Uki la Dama del sur, cree que soy yo.

Sabía que con eso solo aumentaba el número de preguntas.

-¿Por qué creería el General Hayato que yo estaría en sus aposentos en la noche y usted no?

"_Buena pregunta"_

-De seguro pensó que visitaría algunas de las pretendientes por la noche. -¿Por qué contestaba?, ¡No tenía idea! (La magia de Rin)

-¿Y ella?

-Quiso adelantarse a las otras, el sexo entre los Youkai, carece de sentimientos o emociones, al contrario de los humanos.

Se puso roja, supuso lo que hacían, pero un comentario tan directo no lo esperaba, fuera del hecho, que la conversación la llevaba con la misma expresión estoica de siempre, como restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué usted lo permite?

-Me deshago de dos problemas a la vez, sobre todo si se marcan mutuamente. Mandare a quemar todo luego de esto.

-¿No le molesta que estén en sus aposentos?

-…

Afianzo el agarre de su cintura y sentado a los pies del árbol, la acurruco en su pecho, aun despierta Rin se amoldo a su señor y este como tantas otras noches, corrió el cabello de su cuello introduciendo su garra, a lo cual la mujer cayó en un profundo sueño. Cuando el astro rey se hizo presente, la tomo en sus brazos y con suavidad la llevo a su futon, depositándola ahí, para dormir lo que necesitara, la hora de enfrentar a los que osaron profanar su espacio llego y con una sonrisa de maldad formada en sus labios, se dirigió a su encuentro.

En los aposentos del Lord Del Oeste, se escucharon gritos, golpes; cosas y paredes romperse, Inuyasha paseaba nervioso por el pasillo, una vez que vieron que Rin no estaba involucrada, Kagome fue a su encuentro y su marido espero atento la salida del demonio, pero una pelea se daba lugar en las habitaciones, dando por finalizada con la muerte del General Hayato y la deshonra de la dama del sur, quien fue devuelta a sus tierras solo por la "amistad" y buenas relaciones entre ambos reinos, Rin dormía en sus aposentos, desconectada de la realidad, cuando despertó estaba en compañía de Kagome, quien no dudo en ponerla de inmediato en conocimiento de la batalla que se dio y que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha luego de eso, partieron por respuestas hacia el palacio de la luna, si bien todos escucharon el "escándalo en los aposentos" nadie opino, solo alcanzaron a ver que la dama del Sur perdió la lengua en la batalla, por eso estaba impedida de contar lo que vio, solo quedaba una persona que conocía la verdad, y Sesshomaru jamás la revelaría.

Hacia el palacio de la luna se dirigían;0 una esfera de luz y un Dragón de dos cabezas, llevando a un Hanyou en su lomo, al demonio no le gustaba la idea de llevarlo con él, pero no le gustaba repetir las cosas, además de saber que le causaría un mal rato a su "Madre".

-No solo trajiste en visitas anteriores a dos humanos, si no que ahora me traes un Hanyou, ¿Qué hijo disfruta ver a su madre con jaqueca? -Dramatizando su molestia.

-Cumple tu parte, yo cumplí la mía.

-A quien has elegido entonces.

-Se enterara primero la elegida, nunca ofrecí una respuesta inmediata.

-Eres mi hijo Sesshomaru, te traje a este mundo y te puedo sacar de él. –Amenazo cansada de sus rebeliones.

Inuyasha trago en seco, ahora entendía porque su medio hermano era así de frio y "monstruoso". Esa mujer le daba miedo con solo verla.

La Gran Señora, poso sus ojos en el Hanyou analizándolo, con cierta risa sarcástica menciono.

-¿Pero si eres igual a la humana? Sesshomaru tú debes recordarla bien ¿o no? -Dejando ver mucho más en sus palabras.

Inuyasha quedo pensativo, sabía que Sesshomaru había conocido a su madre, pero las palabras de esa mujer; sonaban a una insinuación bastante molesta, ido en sus conclusiones, no se percato del momento en que él demonio se abalanzo sobre su madre, agarrándola del cuello y elevando sus pies del suelo.

-Limítate a lo acordado. –Hablo entre dientes molesto.

¿Que podía esconder Sesshomaru sobre la madre de Inuyasha?

-Suéltame o la información se irá conmigo a la tumba "Querido Hijo" -Pronuncio con una calma impropia de la situación.

Luego de bajarla se calmo, escucharía lo que necesitaba y se iría para no volver, de preferencia, jamás.

-Como ya sabes, tu padre de uno de sus colmillos forjo a Tessaiga, la cual tiene un gran poder de destrucción, pero en uno de sus tantos viajes en busca de fortalecerse, conoció a otro Inu Youkai, nunca me dijo su nombre. -Haciendo un puchero. -Que poseía una espada mucho más poderosa que Tessaiga, la katana es la conocida Souunga.

Esta espada no era como la de tu padre, puesto que Souunga fue forjada con un hueso del Inu Youkai, por un herrero que conocía artes oscuras. Este ser era perverso, maligno y muy poderoso; mataba sin consideración a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, daba lo mismo su especie, tiempo después de conocerlo, a tu padre le encomendaron detenerlo, por eso de que defendía a los humanos. -Ironizo la última frase, moviendo en círculos las manos. -Después de una ardua batalla, cuando lo mato; su espada quedo sin poder. Tu padre, un Youkai joven y temerario, lo único que ansiaba era lo mismo que tu; ser más fuerte. Por esto mando a forjar Tenseiga, a quien utilizo para revivir al Youkai y así que este revelara como utilizar Souunga, obviamente salió mal, al no haber cuerpo, el alma que fue traída del otro mundo no tuvo donde alojar y lo hizo en la espada, de ahí su espíritu maligno. Inu no Taisho se arrepintió de revivirlo y escondió la espada en el palacio, tú venias en camino de nacer. -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con esa frase. -Y como el único heredero del Lord del Oeste y La señora del palacio de la luna, fue grande la celebración de tu nacimiento, pero la espada con el tiempo gano fuerza, se libero de la prisión donde la confino tu padre y siendo tú, un recién nacido, te ataco. Esta demás decir que te protegimos y no paso nada. -Dijo restándole importancia al recuerdo que asalto su mente. -Pero tu padre ahí decidió que la katana era demasiado peligrosa y como él lo provoco, por sed de poder, debió cargar con la espada hasta el fin de sus días, con lo que eso significaba, una batalla constante de fuerzas de voluntades, la katana siempre intento poseerlo, al parecer, cuando murió por salvar a la humana y el Hanyou. -Apuntando a Inuyasha. -Lograron sellar la espada un tiempo, el resto lo sabes, estuviste ahí, la espada se libero, poseyó a un humano y peleo contra ti y tu "medio hermano" ganado ustedes la batalla y sellando la katana en el inframundo. Resumió la batalla con Souunga menoscabando lo que sucedió aquella vez. -Pero sé que esta ah adquirido fuerza a través de los años, logro abrir un portal con ayuda del mismo Señor del infierno y desea venganza. Juntando sus manos, dio por finalizada su explicación.

-Debes saber todo eso por el Meido Seki.

-Sí, eh visto el movimiento que ha levantado en el inframundo, predigo que dentro de tres lunas llenas, podrán salir del portal demonios poderosos, no los simples esbirros, como los que liberaste tu, de forma irresponsable. -Atacándolo directamente.

"_Dentro de tres semanas, la tercera luna llena"_

-Como lo detenemos.

-Destruye a Souunga, es la única opción.

Inuyasha escuchaba incrédulo la historia, quiso intervenir en la conversación, pero sintió miedo de sus dos acompañantes.

-Eso es lo que se, de aquí en adelante queda a tu cargo "Señor del Oeste", espero que no nos maten a todos. -Y se retiro hacia el interior de su palacio, al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru giro en silencio y se dispuso a partir, Inuyasha monto a Ah-Un y siguió sus pasos.

Aun en el aire, lejos del palacio de la Luna, ambos machos volaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru como ganarle a Souunga e Inuyasha, en lo que dijo el Lord del Norte y ahora la Señora de la Luna, pero ¿Cómo preguntarle?

En el palacio Kagome y Kaiko ayudaban a Rin a decorar de nuevo los aposentos principales, colocando un futon nuevo y cambiando algunos muebles.

La energía de Rin era envidiable a juicio de las mujeres, también la agilidad, quizás el hecho de vivir con Youkais si la había influenciado.

Los hijos del comandante perro llegaron y se separaron, Inuyasha fue en busca de Kagome y Sesshomaru fue a sus aposentos.

-Retírense. -Ordeno al entrar a sus habitaciones, sin siquiera mirar los cambios.

Cuando las mujeres se disponían a salir, retuvo a Rin, quien siguió en silencio con lo suyo.

Sesshomaru dejo a Bakusaiga en su arrimo y se soltaba su armadura, cuando la dama lo ayudo.

-No es necesario que hagas esto. -Dijo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose ayudar.

Rin sonrió, sonó como la primera frase que le dirigió en aquel bosque.

-Me gusta ayudarlo y no me cuesta. -Y retiro con cuidado la armadura con púas. -¿Consiguió la información que buscaba?

-En tres lunas llenas se abrirá el portal, es ahí cuando pelearemos.

-¿Le contó a su madre su decisión? -Pregunto con algo de recelo.

-Primero informaré a la elegida, luego al resto. -Se sentía cansado algo poco común en él, pero debía atender asuntos importantes antes de descansar. -Dormirás aquí esta noche.

La tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba esa propuesta y mucho menos a esas horas.

-Si Señor Sesshomaru.

Y partieron a cumplir sus obligaciones, cada quien por su lado.

…

Kagome corrió por los pasillos en busca de su marido, lo encontró meditando en la copa de un árbol.

-Baja por favor cuéntame que sucedió.

Inuyasha le relato lo escuchado entre ambos Inu youkais, pero omitió el comentario de la Señora de la Luna sobre Sesshomaru y su madre.

-Ya veo tenemos tres semanas entonces, para saber donde se abrirá el portal y saber cómo cerrarlo, sin causar muertes ¿no es así?

-Si

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Recuerdas el comentario del Lord del Norte, sobre mi protección por parte de Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Su madre hoy insinuó que el idiota y mi madre se conocían; de otra forma...

La quedo mirando para darle a entender sus dudas y preocupación.

-Quizás lo dijo por el odio que sentía Sesshomaru hacia los humanos y que su padre estuviera con una; no debió gustarle en su momento. Trato de bajarle el perfil.

-Eso espero, pero me sonó a algo más.

Kagome se acerco a su marido con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa en los labios, se apoyo en su hombro y este la abrazo, mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba, encontraría el momento de responder sus dudas, en ese instante solo aprovecharía el dulce aroma de su mujer y con un beso se tendieron en la hierba a descansar.

…

Esa noche Sesshomaru mando traer sake a la sala de guerra, él no disfrutaba del alcohol, como otros Grandes Señores, pero esa noche era distinta, era noche de Luna llena. Inuyasha lo encontró sentado en el balcón de la sala mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿Que bebes?

-Sake, es solo para Youkais; Hanyou.

-Ke! ¡Ja! Los Hanyou también bebemos sake idiota. -Sirviéndose y tomándolo de un sorbo.

Sesshomaru lo observaba esperando ver su cara, el sake que mandaba a traer era especial por ser más fuerte de lo normal. De a poco, el hermano menor empezó a sentir como le quemaban la garganta, pero aguanto dignamente, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir.

-Otra. -Sugirió Sesshomaru a sabiendas del sufrimiento ajeno.

Cuando ya habían bebido media botella e Inuyasha ya no era dueño de su lengua decidió preguntar.

-¿Porque el Lord del Norte dijo que estoy bajo tu protección?

-Te he dicho anteriormente que solo yo puedo matarte. "Por mi sigues vivo Inuyasha", deberías saberlo.

Sentía que se refería a algo más, pero no supo adivinar que era.

-¿Conociste a mi madre Sesshomaru?

Frunció el ceño al acordarse de aquella mujer, después de tantos años seguía molestándolo el tema de la humana Izayoi.

-Cuando uno es joven comete errores, algunos de los cuales te arrepientes por toda la vida. -Bebiendo otro vez de un sorbo.

Inuyasha lo miro creyendo que se refería a él mismo, pero no era así. Al ver que Sesshomaru en algo respondía sus preguntas quiso insistir, pero la presencia de Kagome y Rin termino la privacidad.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru desea algo? -Pregunto ingenuamente Rin.

-Bebe -Dijo extendiéndole el katakuchi.

Ante el asombro del medio demonio y la sacerdotisa, Rin lo bebió sin asco.

-Jajaja. -Rió con ganas ante la sorpresa de sus amigos. –Esta muy bueno, muchas ceremonias sellan sus pactos con sake, es por eso que aprendí a beberlo, si lo haces bien no quema. -Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Terminaron la bebida los machos y se fueron respectivamente a sus aposentos, Inuyasha creyó que el licor había hecho efecto en Sesshomaru, pero al matar un grillo con su látigo venenoso lo descarto, seguía con excelente puntería.

-¿Que culpa tenía el grillito Señor Sesshomaru? -Reclamo Rin en tono infantil.

-Deseo silencio.

Rin fue a sus aposentos a cambiarse para dormir y Sesshomaru siguió su camino, deseaba dejar el olor de Rin en su futon para siempre, había decidido tomarla esa misma noche como su hembra, antes que su Madre pudiera interferir en sus planes.

Al entrar en sus aposento y observar la Luna, se sintió extraño, algo invadía su cabeza, parpadeo para recuperarse, pero la sensación empeoro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus garras crecieron, al igual que sus colmillos y su sed de sangre, la Luna menguante de su frente se volvió negra.

Rin llamo a la puerta y entro, estaba iluminada la habitación, pero no había rastro de Sesshomaru, se acomodo en el futon para esperarlo y sin querer se quedo dormida.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sobre Rin enterrando las garras en sus brazos, el olor de su sangre le permitió reaccionar unos segundo, pero no duraría, perdía el control, Rin le hablaba, trataba de convencerlo, ella no gritaba, ni siquiera derramaba una lagrima solo aguantaba el dolor.

-¡Corre!

Fue lo único que salió de su boca al tratar de controlar su cuerpo e intentar soltarla, se azoto el mismo contra una pared atravesándola, Rin con dificultad se levanto del futon para salir de ahí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero de nuevo Sesshomaru la alcanzo, cuando iba a cortar su cabeza una mancha roja tomo a la dama y Sesshomaru apropósito se estrello de nuevo.

-¡Rin que sucede! -Grito Inuyasha con desesperación. -¡Que rayos le pasa a Sesshomaru!

-¡No lo sé!, estaba durmiendo cuando se puso sobre mí y me enterró sus garras, de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de color por segundo y me ordeno correr.

Sesshomaru se incorporo de entre los escombros sonriendo con maldad pura, Inuyasha pudo notar lo que dijo Rin de los ojos pero había más, ¿Desde cuándo la luna en la frente de Sesshomaru era negra? Sus líneas también lo eran, ¿Podría ser que estuviera siendo controlado por el poder de Souunga desde la luna, o era algo más?

Inuyasha se preparo para pelear, hasta que recordó que ya no tenía a Tessaiga, debía hacerlo con sus garras, se limito solo a evitar sus peligrosos ataques, el demonio también solo usaba sus garras, aun así era demasiado poderoso para él, Sesshomaru libero su látigo; dispuesto a atacar al Hanyou, cuando de reojo, noto que lo rodeaban los generales de las tierras del Oeste, estos no sabían que hacer o mejor dicho a quien atacar, sacaron sus espadas escuchar de Inuyasha, que el gran Youkai estaba siendo controlado, decidieron detenerlo, Rin escondida tras Inuyasha seguía sangrando y eso enardecía mas al demonio, retomando su ataque contra el Hanyou y la joven, los tres generales atacaron al mismo tiempo intentando proteger a la dama, sabían que si le pasaba algo seria peor, sesshomaru logro de un latigazo arrojar lejos a Inuyasha y a los generales quedando frente a su presa, sonriéndole con maldad, levanto sus garras y cuando creyó atravesarla, sintió otro olor a sangre, percibió una flecha que iba a impactar contra el y la esquivo. En el suelo casi sin vida se encontraba Kaiko, quien se interpuso entre su ama y el Lord, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, Rin se sentía como en una pesadilla, veía como Sesshomaru esquivaba las flechas de Kagome y esta intentaba escapar de él, veía también la sangre de su nana y su cuerpo casi destruido, a los generales casi derrotados e Inuyasha apenas pudiendo defender a su mujer, derrepente se le ocurrió una idea, silbo muy fuerte y a su encuentro apareció Ishira; a quien monto, con sus colmillos corto la palma de su mano y reto al demonio a seguirla, este enfureció mas, al ver lo escurridiza que era la humana, Rin tiro el pelo del tigre y lo guió hacia el bosque del jardín sur, donde podría perderlo o al menos darles tiempo a Inuyasha y los generales para detener a su señor, cuando salió de los pasillos, como lo planeo Sesshomaru salió tras ella, Inuyasha le indicó a Kagome que cuidara de Kaiko y partió con los generales tras el Gran Youkai, Ishira corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun era un tigre joven, eso le dio ventaja a Sesshomaru para alcanzarlos y de un golpe en la tierra, los abalanzó contra un árbol estrellándolos, Rin se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, estaba herida, pero algo necesitaba hacer, el demonio nuevamente se paro frente a ella, pero el tigre con sus colmillos y patas lo empujo, colocándose delante de su dueña.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, por favor reaccione!

El tigre rugió y se lanzo hacia él, Sesshomaru lo golpeo y tiro lejos, en eso llegaron Inuyasha y los generales quienes lo atacaban por turnos solo con puños y garras, era impresionante la fuerza del demonio, en esos momentos demostró, que era el más fuerte de todos, esquivando golpes con su velocidad y noqueando con su fuerza, solo quedaba Inuyasha de pie, quien incitaba a Rin a escapar, de pronto, se escucho una voz desde las alturas, Kagome montaba a un malherido Ishira, recitando un conjuro, el demonio fue a alzar el vuelo, cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo con decisión, por un momentos sus ojos volvieron a tornarse ámbar y cayó aturdido por el sello del conjuro, Rin sostuvo su cabeza, al ser ella humana nos le afecto y puso su cuerpo bajo el de su Señor para que su cabeza no azotara el piso.

_"Todo estará bien"_ le transmitió con la ternura en sus ojos.

_"Rin"_

* * *

Hola chicas! Como están ojala que bien, aquí termine el cuarto capítulo, avise que entraría un poco de acción espero haberla descrito bien, me costó era como ver una película en cámara lenta para poder plasmarlo.

Lamento si en algunas partes les parece que me salgo de la personalidad de Sesshomaru, pero a mi juicio él a solas con Rin comparte mas sus pensamientos, siente confianza en ella además de verla más madura y la necesidad de prepararla para lo que viene, en la historia no intercambia palabras casi con nadie mas, los sirvientes y generales los mantuve al margen porque no son dignos de él (jejejeje) en el trascurso de la historia solo le va dando pistas a Inuyasha para descubrir una verdad importante, me parece que en el fondo cuida a su medio hermano, asique también quise tomar eso para el fic.

Entiéndase que Sesshomaru, no solo es orgulloso, si no también estratega y poco apegado a lo material, lo único que le importa es la victoria y el poder, por eso sacrifica sus aposentos en pro de deshacerse de esos dos al mismo tiempo.

Hay una parte en la película 3 que totosai les cuenta a los personajes, que él forjo a Tessaiga y Tenseiga, pero no sabe de donde apareció Souunga, yo solo aproveche ese dato.

¿Qué sucedió entre Sesshomaru y la humana Izayoi? Muy Buena pregunta.

Ojala lo encuentren entretenido, le he puesto empeño, al tratar de mejorar, cualquier cosa ya saben avísenme! Leo todo lo que me escriben y lo considero en la historia falta mucho aun.

Chao chicas hasta pronto.


	5. cap 5- La marca de Sesshomaru

Capitulo 5.- La marca de Sesshomaru

…Y cayó aturdido por el sello del conjuro, Rin sostuvo su cabeza, al ser ella humana no le afecto y puso su cuerpo bajo el de su Señor; para que su cabeza no azotara el piso.

_"Todo estará bien"_ le transmitió con la ternura en sus ojos.

_"Rin"_

Al descender Ishira, Kagome respiraba agitada, utilizo demasiado poder espiritual al tratar de sellar al Gran demonio, Jacken corrió hacia ellos, necesitaba ver a Rin, saber que estaba bien, en un circulo de luz estaban la dama y su Señor desmayados, con la cabeza de Sesshomaru apoyada en el vientre de Rin, no quisieron sacarla hasta romper el conjuro, asumieron su desmayo como consecuencia de sus heridas, cuando el circulo dejo de brillar, Rin despertó muy adolorida, Kagome ofreció curar sus heridas y cargando al demonio se dirigieron a los aposentos de la dama, puesto que los del Lord estaban completamente destruidos; a causa de él mismo he intentar no matar a Rin, lo recostaron en el futon para que sanara, solo era cosa de descanso, a ella le curaron las heridas.

-Señor Jacken, ¿Y Kaiko? ¿Como esta?

-Esta débil, pero se recuperara.

-Necesito verla, por favor lléveme.

-Quizás en la mañana, ahora solo debes descansar. Además, el Amo se molestara si despierta y no te encuentra, quédate a su lado.

-Si Señor Jacken. -Y con una dulce sonrisa se acomodo a su lado en el futon.

Jacken se retiro a buscar noticias de Kaiko, su situación era difícil, estaba gravemente herida, si pasaba la noche; podría tener quizás posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero para que decirle eso a Rin, esperaba que todo mejorara y darle buenas noticias, no le gustaba dejarla durmiendo con su amo después de lo que sucedió, pero era la única forma de convencerla de descansar.

Kagome por la mañana llego a ver la salud de su amiga, sus heridas en los brazos estaban negras debido al veneno, aunque era curioso, estas ya casi cerraban y el veneno no parecía afectarle mayormente, creyó que podría haberse hecho inmune a este; después de vivir tantos años con el demonio.

…

Cuando recobro la conciencia, Olfateo sutilmente el ambiente, los aposentos estaban impregnados de la fragancia de Rin. Abrió los ojos despacio y la miro dormida a los pies de su futon, sigiloso entro Inuyasha, se miraron y comenzaron a susurrar; tratando de no despertar a la dama.

-Casi no te logramos detener. -Hablo apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-...

-Jacken nos ayudó, le dio un conjuro a Kagome para dormirte temporalmente.

-Cuanto tiempo.

-Todo un día, ya esta anocheciendo.

-Sácala de aquí. -Mirando a la joven

-Sácala tu si puedes, yo ya lo intente; tiene una voluntad de hierro.

Sesshomaru sintió el cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Rin, pero esta no se movió.

-Retírate.

-Ni quien se quiera quedar, por la mañana vuelvo; hay que saber que te afecto, no mates a nadie mientras duermo. -Y se retiro.

Se levanto con sutileza y miro hacia el balcón, entrecerró los ojos con furia, quien lo había manipulado pagaría con su vida, ¡nadie osaba subestimarlo!, recordaba poco lo que había sucedido, pero recordaba lo importante para él, había lastimado a Rin.

-A quien tratas de engañar. -Dijo en un tono más tranquilo.

Rin sonrió divertida estaba feliz, su Señor estaba recuperado.

-Qué bueno que está bien. -Respondió dulce y risueña.

-Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en el futon. -Dijo con toda tranquilidad, como si pidiera cualquier cosa.

-¡¿?! -Se piso roja de pies a cabeza.

Sesshomaru disfruto el pulso a mil por hora de Rin, pensó que esta se negaría, pero algo nerviosa y despacio abrió su kimono; dejándose solamente la Yukata interior, junto con las vendas que cubrían sus partes intimas y heridas. Se acerco con calma a ella arrodillándose al lado del futon, con cuidado sus garras abrieron la Yukata, dejando solo las vendas, Rin con los ojos cerrados; llegaba a tiritar.

-¿Sientes miedo? -Reprochándose a sí mismo, el haberse dejado manipular y lastimarla.

Con esa pregunta se puso más nerviosa.

-No es miedo es... Nerviosismo.

-No te lastimare.

Y comenzó a romper con cuidado, con una de sus garras, las vendas que cubrían las heridas, recorrió su piel con la palma; levantando los dedos, tocando cada herida hecha por él, noto las manchas negras debido al veneno, se molesto y apretó los dientes con coraje, pero la sonrisa honesta de Rin; le demostró qué todo estaba bien. Se sintió tentado a sacar la venda del busto, pero al notar que ahora su cuerpo se contraía, descarto la idea y pregunto de nuevo.

-Ahora que. -Pregunto cansado de las interrupciones.

-Es que siento cosquillas. -Contesto tratando de contener la risa.

"_¿Cosquillas?"_

-Si, es la primera vez que noto lo suaves y cuidadosas que son sus manos. -La quedo mirando. -Digo garras.

El no conocía las "cosquillas", su piel podía parecer suave, pero era fría y dura.

-Quieta.

Tomo su brazo derecho y comenzó a lamer la herida, a lo que Rin no aguanto la risa.

-¡Por favor eso me hace mas cosquillas!.. ¡Deténgase jajajaja!

Se detuvo, así no podía curarla.

-Date la vuelta. –Y girándola el mismo, enterrando su garra en el cuello, ella durmió.

Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a hacerlo, que actuó automáticamente, en el fondo se arrepentía, deseaba que estuviera despierta y disfrutara como recorría sus heridas y descubría su cuerpo. Comenzó a lamer las heridas y las manchas negras desaparecieron, tomo el cuerpo de Rin, lo vistió y acomodo en su pecho, aunque fuera así, dormida, quería estar a su lado. Esa noche, trato de recordar cuando comenzó a "dormirla" y con qué intenciones al principio.

Flash Back

Rin las primeras noches luego de ser revivida, no dormía a causa de las pesadillas, lobos persiguiéndola y desgarrando su cuerpo la atormentaban por las noches, evadiendo el descanso, Sesshomaru no dormía con ellos, pero siempre estaba cerca y pendiente, por ende la escuchaba agitarse, incluso gritar dormida, la escuchaba sollozar bajito; cuidando de no despertar a Jacken, al otro día se veía cansada y sin sonrisa algo que no le gustaba; aunque no entendía porque, una noche mientras la niña lloraba casi como un susurro, él llego, se paro frente a ella y le dijo.

-Si vas a seguirme, deberás ser fuerte y no llorar por cualquier cosa.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, en mis sueños los lobos me alcanzan una y otra vez causándome dolor. -Dijo aguantando las lágrimas, sin resultados positivos.

Lo reconsidero, solo tenía 7 años, hacia mucho al viajar con un Youkai como él y seguirle el paso, recordó que el veneno de sus garras; en muy pequeñas dosis, podían adormecer a una persona y acercando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, advirtió.

-Esto te ayudara a dormir sin pesadillas, yo cuidare que los lobos nunca te hagan daño.

-¡Gracias señor Sesshomaru! -Con aquella mirada tierna y sonriente.

La puso en sus brazos y enterró su garra con cuidado; dosificando con calma la salida del veneno, poco a poco la niña cerró los ojos, reviso su respiración y su pulso, todo parecía bien. Varias noches repitió el ritual, notando que la pequeña ya no se enfermaba; estaba con más energía y ánimos, él conocía los resultados, no era la primera vez que utilizaba su veneno para sanar, los cambios en Rin pasaban desapercibidos para Jacken, pero él se daba cuenta, ella estaba cambiando, pero ¿Cuanto más podría mutar?

Fin del Flash Back

Era cierto, Rin había cambiado, si él no le hubiera entregado un listón de cuero especial, que camuflaba su nuevo aroma, todos se percatarían que no era del todo humana y como Rin jamás se sacaba el listón; ya que fue regalo de su señor, esto le dio tiempo para idear el momento de la revelación. Intento descansar unas horas, la abrazaba con firmeza, pero no para lastimarla, Sesshomaru la sentía suya, siempre había sido así, por eso jamás intento dar imagen de un padre, y así llegado el momento la tomaría, quisiera ella o no, La mañana llego con una Rin con mucha energía, estirando su cuerpo se despego de su Señor; que al parecer aun dormía, acaricio su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo y comenzó a buscar sus ropas para empezar el día, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos cuando la joven se bañaba en su tina; aislada de la habitación de dormir; solo con un biombo calado, dejaba ver al demonio la gracia de la dama al bañarse, cuanto esta salió, decidió cerrar los ojos, quizás no podría disfrutarlo otra vez, quizás si, pero no deseo perder esa oportunidad, ella se vistió dándole la espalda, cuando secaba su cabello giro; encontrándose de lleno con la mirada penetrante de su Señor, no le causo vergüenza, al contrario le sonrió y dio los buenos días. A los minutos llego Jacken con ropas para su amo, preparándole el agua en la misma tina de Rin, antes de dejarlos solos, evadió envidiablemente cada pregunta de la mocosa; con respecto a su nana, cuando la joven fue a darle privacidad a Sesshomaru para bañarse, este la detuvo.

-Lavaras mi cabello, no te retires.

-Si Señor. -Respondió feliz por tener su confianza.

Sesshomaru comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a ella, quería ponerla a prueba, saber si lo que sucedió en su baile se repetiría, maliciosamente quería volver a excitarla. Rin evito el sonrojo desvariando en lo soleado del día, las aves que pasaban por su balcón, y terminando con las flores de la estación, se resistía a mirar a Sesshomaru, pero la tentación aceleraba su pulso, enrojecía sus mejillas y ponía torpes sus manos, él no se resigno, entro en la tina y aun con el agua transparente, llamo a Rin para cumplir con su misión cuando..

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor. -Inuyasha entro sin pedir permiso a los aposentos de Rin, ganándose un latigazo que le cortó un mechón de pelo.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! Vine a ver si sigues vivo ¡y así me recibes idiota!

Recién ahí noto que se estaba bañando y Rin se escondía avergonzada en el balcón.

-¡Fuera Hanyou! Tus atrevimientos no serán ignorados otra vez.

Sus ojos rojos demostraban a Inuyasha lo molesto que estaba, este intento pensar en que interrumpió; para que se pusiera así, cuando la "iluminación" llego a su cerebro; se puso rojo como su traje y emprendió retirada, como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo. En su furia, el demonio escucho la risa de la dama, ¡él había sido humillado; cuando el Hanyou lo vio en la tina y ella se reía! Respiro profundo, después de todo, esa risa lo calmaba siempre y siguió con lo suyo, no olvido las provocaciones hacia su protegida, pero no insistiría por el momento, cuando solo faltaba su cabello, la volvió a llamar, la dama se presento y lavo con gusto la larga cabellera platinada, cuando la masajeaba, noto en su hombro una extraña marca, jamás había querido preguntarle pero ese día no pudo aguantar.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Usted fue herido?

-No lo recuerdas cierto.

-¿?

-Cuando recuerdes, sabrás que es eso. –se dispuso a salir del agua; cuando Rin invento todo tipo de escusas y salió volando de la habitación.

Una vez vestido con su kimono habitual, armadura y espadas, partió a la sala de guerra, donde lo esperaba Inuyasha.

-Veo que dormiste bien. -Dijo al oler el perfume de Rin en sus ropas.

-….

-¿Qué y cómo te logro controlar? -Sin dar más rodeos.

-Soy descendiente de la luna, lo que la afecte, puede afectarme también.

-¿Como saber que no volverá a suceder?

-Él mismo truco conmigo, no resulta dos veces.

-¿Que harás ahora?

-Iré a buscar donde abrirá el portal.

Decidió dirigirse solo; en busca de donde abriría el portal, dejando a cargo del palacio a Jacken y enviando a sus generales a sus posiciones originales, advirtiéndoles prepararse para la batalla. Sin más que decir se retiro.

Inuyasha lo medito, dejaría a Sesshomaru buscar el lugar; donde se supone debería abrir el portal, mientras ellos volverían a la aldea y entre todos planear una defensa, ya que llegado el momento todos corrían peligro.

Rin partió a ver a Kaiko, esta se alojaba en el sector de los sirvientes en el ala este, como nana de la dama del oeste; podría haber dormido más cerca de su niña, pero los constantes ataques al señor del palacio, la exiliaron en los últimos dormitorios del lugar, mientras se acercaba, pensaba en lo sucedido, si Kaiko no la hubiese defendido; ella estaría muerta, trato de no verlo así, Sesshomaru se detuvo por unos momentos estando sobre ella, lo que lo hubiese controlado; no era más fuerte que su voluntad, se confirmaba una vez mas lo importante que ella era en la vida de aquel solitario demonio. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Jacken cuidando a su nana, más bien durmiendo junto a su futon, podía ser muy gruñón en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras era amable, como para cuidar a aquella mujer.

-Señor Jacken despierte.

-¿Eh? No deberías estar aquí.

-El Señor Sesshomaru esta en la sala de guerra y quizás necesite de su guía Gran Jacken.

-Iré enseguida, ¿te quedaras con ella?

-Hai.

Jacken se marcho al encuentro de su Amo, Rin permaneció con su nana hasta que esta despertó.

-Dama Rin ¿está bien?, ¿no debería estar acá?

-Te voy a cuidar, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por ti sigo viva. -Y mojando un paño lo puso en su frente.

-No niña, por usted sigo viva yo, he podido pagar en algo mi deuda con usted.

Le sonaba ese discurso tan conocido, sonrió al recordar, que ella se lo decía a Sesshomaru cada vez que podía.

-Nana ¿Porque odias a tu Amo?

-Él no es mi Amo, usted es mi Ama, fue usted quien me salvo.

-Nana eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

Flash Back

Viajaban solo Sesshomaru y Rin rumbo al palacio de vuelta, la dama había solicitado visita a la aldea 0de Inuyasha y su señor la llevo con una condición: "solo una noche y volvemos" faltando solo horas para llegar, el Gran Youkai sintió el olor a sangre, maldijo la decisión de llevarla a pie, quería que caminara a su lado; para que no perdiera la costumbre, pero ahora no podía dejarla sola e investigar donde era la matanza, la llevo con él y en un prado encontraron una mujer Youkai media muerta, la cual al sentir al macho; se levanto como pudo para enfrentarlo, no moriría sin pelear, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver tras de él una niña pequeña; que olía a humana.

-Acaso no te basta con "las de tu especie" ¿macho?

-… -eso lo enfureció, él no abusaba de Rin y menos de la forma que esa mujer insinuaba.

-No importa, te matare y la niña será libre o moriré intentándolo. -Se armo de valor sabiendo, que no tenía más que perder.

Cuando se abalanzaba sobre él, Rin se puso delante de su señor; levantando los brazos, lo cual impidió el ataque por parte de Sesshomaru.

-Rin muévete. -Dijo con dejo de molestia al interferir en sus asuntos.

-Señor Sesshomaru esa mujer está muy débil, además, nada de lo que dice es cierto. –Mirando a la mujer. –Él señor Sesshomaru me cuida desde hace mucho tiempo y es muy amable conmigo.

La mujer lo miraba sorprendida y con furia, Rin sin pensar en el peligro que significaba, se acerco a la mujer dándole un poco de agua, Sesshomaru estaba quieto; aunque pendiente de cualquier movimiento, al notar que la mujer no era una amenaza para la niña, sigilosamente se escabullo dejándolas solas y llegando a la aldea de donde venían los gritos, se encontró con casi todos muertos destrozados y mujeres violadas muertas también, ahora entendía las palabras de aquella mujer, con su látigo mato a los machos que atacaron a su propia especie, derramando más sangre aun, cuando vio que no habían sobrevivientes; frunció el ceño con repudio, partió a buscar a la niña y llevársela lejos. La pequeña sostenía la mano de la Youkai que moría a su lado, con lagrimas en los ojos, le transmitió la frustración a su Señor no pudo evitar mencionar.

-Yo sé lo que esos hombres hicieron, no es distinto que los bandidos en mi aldea, solo lamento una vez más no poder salvar a nadie.

Comprendió entonces lo que tuvo que vivir su protegida en su infancia, no solo aguantar los abusos de la gente en la aldea donde vivió, sino también en la aldea donde nació ver muertes y sufrimientos.

Sin pensarlo mucho levanto su espada Tenseiga, miro a la niña y esta le dio espacio para abaniquear, de un momento a otro la mujer Youkai; abrió los ojos sin herida alguna.

-Si hiciste algo Rin, hoy salvaste a esta mujer. -Y sin más retomo su camino hacia el palacio.

La Youkai lo observo y miro a la niña sin entender, se estaba muriendo y en un parpadeo; las heridas habían sanado.

-El Señor Sesshomaru es muy amable, si decides servirlo; nadie jamás te volverá a lastimar. -Extendió su mano para levantar a la mujer que, confundida pero agradecida, los siguió y se convirtió en fiel sirvienta de la dama del Oeste.

Fin del flash Back

-Nana, debes dejar el pasado en el pasado, tu Amo en más de una ocasión te ha perdonado la vida, y deja decirte que a veces no te lo mereces.

-Solo me permite vivir porque usted sentiría tristeza.

-Y no es acaso motivo suficiente para ti, que él se preocupe tanto por mí.

-Usted no sabe de lo que son capaces los machos; dama Rin.

Rin bajo la cabeza, donde su mirada se escondió tras su flequillo.

-Se muy bien lo que sucedió, porque también lo viví.

Kaiko quedo de una pieza al escucharla.

-Tenía solo 5 años cuando atacaron mi aldea unos bandidos, a mi padre y hermanos los mataron de una forma espantosa, a mi madre y otras mujeres las violaron frente a todos y a mí por ser pequeña, me venderían a un hombre con ese tipo de gustos. Escape porque a un soldado le recordé a su hija, abrió la jaula en movimiento y rodé por una pendiente por varios metros, cuando desperté, estaba en una aldea donde dijeron que me recibirían y cuidarían, luego de un tiempo, lo único que hacían era golpearme y humillarme, cuando conocí al señor Sesshomaru; te puedo decir que fue la única persona en años, que me pregunto como estaba, me revivió de los lobos y saco del mismo infierno, me ha cuidado por 11 años, ¿te parece que si fuera malo, yo seguiría viva?

Escucho unos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, cuando la abrió, Kagome la abrazo fuerte; con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Perdona, vine a ver las heridas de Kaiko, no pude evitar escuchar.- Gimoteaba sin soltarla.

-No me importa eso, ya pasó, es solo un mal recuerdo, pero cuando pienso en todo lo que viví de ahí en adelante, me da motivos de más para sonreír y ser feliz.

Desde el pasillo Sesshomaru se retiro, había escuchado también y lo que sentía era orgullo de ella por salir adelante y en el fondo, de él mismo, por ser parte de su felicidad. Rin dejo a Kaiko en las manos de Kagome, como sacerdotisa; conocía formas de curar a la Youkai y esta se recuperaba favorablemente.

La dama del Oeste corrió por los pasillos en busca del demonio, no deseaba que partiera sin ella despedirse, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban en las puertas del palacio, antes de partir el demonio se acerco a Rin, mirándola fijamente pero siempre con su seria expresión, tomo su rostro con ambas manos acariciándola muy sutilmente y de un beso en la frente se despidió.

-Volveré pronto.

-Lo se, estaré esperandolo.

Se separo de ella con dificultad, una que solo sus ojos se permitían transmitir, miro de reojo a Inuyasha y en un susurro lo advirtió.

-Protegela hasta que vuelva.

Inuyasha estaba impactado jamás espero ver tal demostración de "cariño" de su medio hermano, la dama sonrió, al ver al magestuoso demonio elevarse en el cielo y desaparecer.

-¡Ha! Ese idiota se volvió excibicionista, y tú, debo decir, tienes muy mal gusto. -Poniendo cara de asco.

Rin lo miro con la sonrisa de siempre y dijo.

-El Señor Sesshomaru siempre ha sido muy amable. -girando para entrar al palacio. -Iré a arreglar mis cosas para partir.

-¿Y a donde crees que vas?

-Con ustedes por supuesto, ¿o piensas dejarme aquí?

Inuyasha la miro con duda, ¿había escuchado lo que dijo Sesshomaru?

-Iré con ustedes si lo permiten, hace mucho que no voy a la aldea y me gustaría visitarla.

-No creo que Sesshomaru esté de acuerdo

-El sabe que iré. -Les guiño el ojo. -Y si no lo sabe, me encontrará igual. Siguió divertida hacia sus aposentos, gracias a la cara de desconcierto del medio demonio.

Inuyasha lo converso con Kagome, partiendo ellos también, pero estos de vuelta a la aldea, para advertir el peligro que pronto enfrentarían. Jacken Gritaba y se negaba a dejar salir a Rin, pero tres golpes después (por parte de Inuyasha) la despidió prometiendo cuidar a Kaiko en su ausencia.

Las mujeres montaron a Ishira, así fue más corto el trayecto, llegando a su destino en la mitad del tiempo planeado.

En la aldea todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rin, esta sintió que la veían como un bicho raro, pero con el cálido recibimiento de la familia de Sango se olvido del asunto, Kagome pensó que era obvio que la miraran, Rin vestía trajes; que poderosas princesas humanas envidiarían, sin contar con sus peinetas y el cuidado personal y finos movimientos, que la dama demostraba, la creían la amante del Youkai, pero Inuyasha acabo con los rumores; gritando a viva voz que aun era doncella, cosa que enojo a su mujer, recibiendo en pago, un par de abajos.

Sango los recibió y atendió prolijamente, los puso al corriente de los acontecimientos de la aldea y Miroku no pudo evitar acosar a Rin, admirando su "cambio a la madurez", cosa que termino con un par mejillas rojas con las manos de su esposa marcadas, Sango tenía aún la mano firme, mientras, las gemelas aturdían a Rin con preguntas, los adultos discutían la información para planear el contraataque.

Sesshomaru sentía por primera vez; ganas de permanecer en el palacio, estar con Rin, su veneno se acumulaba en sus garras y conocía la razón, debía terminar pronto lo que había comenzado, bajo a un bosque bastante frondoso y en un árbol enterró sus garras; para eliminar un poco su veneno y el árbol se deshizo en cosa de minutos, aun no era suficiente, sentía calor, siguió su olfato hasta un rio cercano; donde se quito la ropa y sumergió en sus aguas frías, recordando en aquel lugar, como había comenzado "su unión" con la pequeña.

Flash Back

Caminando en el bosque en busca de Naraku, a lo lejos distinguió un aroma conocido y repugnante, no podía ser otra que ella.

-Que quieres Asame.

-Quiero que me marques y así estaremos juntos eternamente. -Sonó una voz lujuriosa, pero no se distinguía su dueña.

La frase llamo la curiosidad de la niña, que días antes había pedido a una estrella; estar siempre al lado de su amo.

Apareció entre los arboles una bella mujer, de cabellos largos y blancos igual que su amo, pero con los ojos turquesa, facciones finas y rosados labios, pero algo en su sonrisa no era agradable, la mujer observa a la pequeña humana que acompañaba a su Youkai y pregunto.

-A ese lo conozco. -Dijo apuntando a Jacken. -Pero ¿te va a comer a esa humana? Si no es así, ¿me la puedes regalar como ofrenda?

-...

"_¿Como ofrenda? ¿A Rin?"_

-Vamos apresúrate no tengo todo el día. -Y comenzó a desvestirse, la hembra Youkai.

¡Su paciencia llego a su fin!, esa mujer no solo quería ser la Señora del Oeste, si no que estaba por quedar desnuda frente a Jacken, o peor aún, de Rin, la cual no lo dejaría vivir con las preguntas, que él, obvio, no contestaría. Antes de dar la orden Jacken, este leyó su pensamiento y jalando las correas de Ah-Un; donde la niña iba sentada, se llevo a Rin a "pescar el almuerzo"

-¿Por qué se retiran deberían ser testigos?

La miro con furia, la tomo del cuello para que no gritara y le dio un último pensamiento.

-Asquerosa mujer, nadie marca a Sesshomaru Señor del Oeste. -Y enterrandole sus garras, le inyecto todo el veneno que pudo, el dolor era insoportable pero no se desmayaba, el demonio se deleitaba con el sufrimiento en los ojos de la hembra, ya que había quemado sus cuerdas vocales para que no pudiera gritar, cuando su cuerpo cayó sin vida, el veneno termino por deshacer hasta sus ropas, convirtiéndola en una masa putrefacta, luego de eso, con su tradicional tranquilidad, le dio alcance a sus sirvientes, quedándose por primera vez a dormir con ellos, esa noche, para su sorpresa, Rin no pregunto sobre la mujer, tampoco lo que había querido decir con "ser compañeros", sin embargo, su mirada se notaba algo triste y perdida, contrario a lo que imaginaba, fue Jacken quien saco el tema.

-Imagino Amo que esa mujer recibió su merecido. Jijijiji - hablo con gestos de tortura.

Sesshomaru lo golpeo tan fuerte, que cayó desmayado y se mantuvo así por horas, noto que Rin levanto la cabeza al escuchar a Jacken, aunque seguía sin preguntar, no sabía por qué; eso lo mantenía alerta, cuando la niña se disponía a dormir, se acerco al demonio para desearle buenas noches con su adorable sonrisa, una vez conseguido eso, se retiraba a dormir, Sesshomaru noto su indecisión, cuando hizo un gesto como que tomaba coraje, giro y lo encaro.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿ahora que usted tiene compañera me va a abandonar?

Se sorprendió, ella quería seguir a su lado, aun con el riesgo que corría.

-No te abandonare y no tengo compañera. -Respondió para evitar futuras confusiones, la verdad, no le gustaba mentirle... Tanto.

-¿Que es eso de la marca? -Sentándose a su lado y poniendo atención.

-Cuando en mi especie se eligen "compañeros" -Evito por todos los medios mencionar "amantes" - se muerden para estar juntos siempre.

-¿Y esa mujer acepto que usted la rechazara?

-…. –No le iba a contar como la mato, habría sido menos cruel, si no hubiese querido comerse a Rin y osase desnudarse frente a todos. Planeo una respuesta coherente y espero que la pequeña la creyera.

-Le dije que no, acepto y se fue.

-Que curioso, si hubiera sido yo, ¡No me voy hasta convencerlo!

"_estoy seguro de eso"_

Con una sola mirada, le dio a entender que debía dormir, mañana los esperaba una caminata más larga por el atraso de esa mujer.

-Buenas noches Señor Sesshomaru.

-Buenas noches Rin.

Sabía que en medio de la conversación, Jacken había despertado y escuchado, pero con el anterior golpe, no le darían ganas de decir más.

A media noche y con los ojos cerrados, noto que Rin se daba vueltas en lugar incomoda, percibió sus pasos acercarse a él, demasiado cerca, esperaba solo que la niña le hablara para reprenderla, cuando estuvo frente a frente, esta no menciono palabra, para su asombro, Rin corrió el cuello de su Yukata, ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba hacerle?! De pronto sintió su pequeña y tibia boca, entre su hombro y cuello, estaba tan confundido que prefirió no moverse, cuando la niña lo soltó, menciono muy bajito, besando su mejilla.

-Así estaremos juntos para siempre. -Volviendo a su lugar para seguir durmiendo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta sus acompañantes, se levanto y fue al río que estaba cerca, a observar lo que había hecho Rin, en el agua se reflejaban sus dientes, apenas y se notaban en su blanca y dura piel, no supo porque los delineo con su garra, ido pensando en las palabras de la niña, sin querer soltó su veneno, marcando como cicatriz aquella mordida, a sabiendas de quién era y que la cargaría por siempre.

Fin del Flash Back

Aun ahora, no sabía porque marco los dientes de Rin en su momento, pero no se arrepentía, de una forma extraña y bastante inocente, esa "humana" se consolido como la compañera del Youkai más fuerte, el temible Lord Sesshomaru.

Ido en sus cavilaciones, la brisa condujo un aroma que él conocía y puso en alerta sus sentidos, no podía ser, ni debía ser.

-Sesshomaru tanto tiempo sin verte. -Apareciendo tras una ráfaga de viento.

-Kagura.

-Al parecer mi presencia no te alegra.

-Creí que eras libre. -Cerrando los ojos conservando su serenidad.

-Lo fui, pero supongo que nadie es libre del todo, he sido llamada de nuevo al campo de batalla, esta vez con un Amo nuevo.

-Donde esta el portal.

-Te lo daré, si ofreces a cambio las espadas Tenseiga y Tessaiga.

-...

-Lo supuse, mi nuevo Amo hace parecer a Naraku un niño, no te conviene enfrentarlo.

-Eso lo decido yo.-Dijo levantándose del agua.

Kagura sonrio lujuriosa, deseaba ver mas que el pecho de tan atractivo Youkai, pero la decepcion llego cuando la estola tomo lugar en su hombro, cayendo por su cuerpo cubriendo su masculinidad.

-No lo repetiré Kagura, donde se abre el portal.

-Solo si me das algo a cambio. -Sesshomaru estaba cubierto solo con su estola y esa mujer se acercaba seductoramente a él, lo extraño de la situación era que el demonio no sentía excitación, solo repugnancia, como odiaba que se le ofrecieran así las hembras, tan fácil, tan vulgar, no como... Como ella. A un metro de distancia libero su látigo para alejarla, el cual esquivo la mujer de un salto, tomo su ropa y se vistió tranquilamente, no la deseaba, tampoco le daría información, ¿para qué seguir entonces conversando?

-Si no te vas, me voy yo.

Empezaba a caminar en sentido contrario a la mujer, cuando notó otro aroma conocido.

_"No puede ser"_

-¿Tu también? ¿Sara? -Mirando de reojo a quien se escondía tras un árbol.

La humana que vendió su alma, Sara, también había abandonado el mundo de los muertos; con afán de cumplir su deseo, estar al lado de aquel youkai.

-Y las dos ¿te parece un trato justo Sesshomaru? -Colocándose una al lado de la otra.

Ya no sentía lastima ni compasión, era furia y asco lo que inundaba su ser.

¡¿Cómo podían creer que manipularían al Gran Sesshomaru con algo tan burdo?!

Dio la media vuelta, al conocer sus aromas; podía seguirlos y saber de dónde venían, al ser despreciadas, no dudaron en atacar, Kagura movió su abanico y la danza de las cuchillas se elevo hacia él, la esquivo sin problemas, Sara soltó a los monstruos que habían en su interior, era ideal para el desahogo del demonio, a ninguno ataco con su espada, aprovecho de matarlos con su látigo venenoso; disolviéndolos fácilmente, los remolinos por un momento lo distrajeron, pero con astucia, Sesshomaru los guio hacia Sara, para acabar con los seres que no paraban salir de su cuerpo, cuando ambas mujeres estaban agotadas, él seguía como si nada, incluso parecía disfrutarlo, su veneno fluía por sus venas, causándole cierto descontrol, sed de sangre, al ver sus ojos rojos y su mirada asesina, las atacantes decidieron abandonar su misión, no debían morir el primer día, Kagura lanzo su pluma al viento elevándose con las dos mujeres a cuestas, El demonio no demoro en recobrar la cordura, observando el vuelo de quienes deseaban escapar de él. "_Ingenuas"_ pensó. Y por tierra, con sigilo las siguió hasta el monte de las ánimas, ¿podía ser justamente ese lugar el sitio de la apertura del portal?

….

Rin se la pasó divertida con las gemelas de Sango y Miroku, esas niñas le hablaban sin cesar y preguntaban de todo, recordó a Sesshomaru y Jacken, ¿ella era igual cuando niña?

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a su cabaña a ver el estado de esta, a limpiarla y acondicionarla para recibir a la visita, aunque contra lo que todos creían Rin; se preparaba para dormir en el bosque, como en aquellos tiempos de eterno viaje, donde las horas no transcurrían y no había responsabilidades políticas. El anochecer llegó y con él la oscuridad, pero ya hace mucho le había perdido el miedo, desde que su Señor la paseo de la mano; por todo el palacio de noche, tenía apenas 8 años, mostrándole que nada cambiaba en la oscuridad, no había nada que temer en su compañía y ahora a la intemperie sola, se sentía una mujer valiente, salvo por unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, cerca muy cerca, se levantó con valor, tomo una rama gruesa y cuando fue a golpear a quien la asechaba, escuchó.

-Tranquila soy yo Kohaku. -Apareció un joven de entre los arbustos.

-¿Kohaku? -Pregunto algo dudosa si era él, había cambiado mucho.

Frente a ella estaba todo un hombre, alto, de espalda ancha, facciones varoniles, pero con la misma mirada y calma de siempre. Se lanzo a sus brazos feliz, mientras en el rostro de él, claramente su asomaba el rubor.

-También me da gusto verte Rin. ¡Pero mírate nada mas, eres una hermosa mujer! ¿hace cuanto no nos vemos?

-Jajaja, hace, mmm, ¿quizás 5 años?

-Creo que si.

Se quedaron tanto tiempo conversando, que Kagome envío a Inuyasha a buscarlos; encontrando una escena que no le gusto, Kohaku estaba perdido mirando a Rin, mientras esta le hablaba de algo que él ni escuchaba, el medio demonio intervino, si Sesshomaru se enteraba de que habia salido pretendiente al camino, este tendría los días contados. Los interrumpió descaradamente y con una mirada, advirtió al joven exterminador que mantuviera su distancia.

El muchacho poco tomo en cuenta la advertencia, disfrutando de la bella mujer a su lado. Inuyasha los llevo a la aldea para cenar, observándolos todo el tiempo y analizando la situación, en silencio medito las opciones con respecto a Rin, ¿Podría ella abandonar a Sesshomaru por Kohaku?

* * *

Hola Chicas! como están?

perdonen la demora pero estoy sacandole los pañales a mi hija (todo un desastre) y eso me tiene muy ocupada espero que les guste el capitulo el siguiente creo que viene con mas acción y revelaciones aun no puedo contar sobre Sesshomaru e Izayoi pero lo debo hacer tarde o temprano y Rin que les parecio? bandida! como es eso de andar mordiendo a la gente mientras duerme bueno me tengo que ir el deber me llama cualquier cosa voy a responder algunos comentarios por la pagina del face por si les interesa recuerden Yuki no Shimizu.

chao y hasta pronto.


	6. Cap 6- La propuesta

Capitulo 6.- La propuesta.

….El muchacho poco tomo en cuenta la advertencia, disfrutando de la bella mujer a su lado. Inuyasha los llevo a la aldea para cenar, observándolos todo el tiempo y analizando la situación, en silencio medito las opciones con respecto a Rin, ¿Podría ella abandonar a Sesshomaru por Kohaku?

….

Ishira volvió al anochecer en busca de su dueña, Rin convenció a Inuyasha y Kagome de quedarse a dormir en el bosque, no es que fuera malagradecida; pero deseaba esa libertad, Sesshomaru poco la llevaba últimamente de viaje con él, aunque sus salidas no demoraban más de tres días y a la vuelta de estas la agasajaba excesivamente, ella extrañaba esa sensación. Kohaku como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla, como "en los viejos tiempos" pero al ver los dientes de Ishira; no le quedo de otra que dejar partir a la dama, confiando en los cuidados del tigre, Rin extrañaba a Ah-Un, al llegar Ishira; siendo solo un cachorro, debió dedicarle casi todo su tiempo, fuera del hecho que Sesshomaru enviaba constantemente a Jacken con el dragón a "misiones", que no eran otra cosa que mandados de regalos para ella. Consciente del rechazo del tigre hacia su amigo; durmieron juntos viendo las estrellas, divertidos recordando alegrías pasadas.

Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jacken-sama wo shita naete….

Canto como cuando era niña y esperaba el regreso de su Amo y el Señor Jacken, ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas!, se durmió pensando en él, su Señor y deseándole suerte en su misión.

"Regrese pronto Señor Sesshomaru"

Muy lejos de ahí, un demonio con los ojos cerrados, levanta la cabeza hacia la luna, apareciendo un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios.

"Volveré pronto, sigue cantando para mi" Y siguió su camino.

….

Rin llego muy temprano a la aldea, ofreciéndole ayuda a Kagome para las labores del día, pero esta no se lo permitió, la que si acepto su ayuda; fue Sango, quien deseaba prepararla para ser una esposa, dejando que la ayudara a cocinar.

Rin y Kohaku compartieron el resto del día conversando y practicando, ya que él se esmeraba en enseñarle a la joven; lo básico con respecto a defensa, Sango estaba feliz, pensaba en la Unión de esos dos jóvenes, añorando que su hermano formara una familia, las gemelas estaban a no dar más de alegría, un día y ya sentían a Rin; como una más de su familia, la joven era su ejemplo a seguir; siendo una dama tan refinada y bella, los acompañaron todo el día, observando los juegos y entrenamientos a los cuales se dedicaron la dama y el exterminador. Él que no estaba contento era Ishira, quien empujaba o mordía; en cada oportunidad al joven exterminador y aunque Kirara se esforzara en mantenerlo lejos con Juegos, nada resultaba, el animal había dejado a su dueña en la entrada de la aldea al no estar acostumbrado a los humanos, pero al sentir la cercanía de un macho que no era su amo, no se despego más de la dama, haciéndole creer que extrañaba el palacio, apoyando a Ishira estaba Inuyasha, quien se había encariñado con el tigre y aunque no lo reconociera; deseaba cumplir con lo que Sesshomaru le había encargado.

Las cosas en la aldea se dieron de forma rutinaria, labores, labores y mas labores, Kagome se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, había estado pocos días en el palacio pero se había acostumbrado a la vida allá, de hecho, con Rin la pasaba muy bien, los preparativos para la celebración que se dio en el Oeste fue muy interesante, las labores del palacio eran distintas, dirección más que acción, la joven dama compartía con ella pergaminos de lectura interesante, al parecer a Sesshomaru gustaba de leerle a Rin, hasta que ella aprendió los Kanjis Youkai, luego ella le leía al demonio, a la mujer del Hanyou le gustaba aprender y se intereso en aprender a leer Youkai, donde la dama le enseñaba sentadas en los jardines, disfrutando las comodidades del lugar, aunque le gustaba la paz de la aldea; se sintió más a gusto en el palacio, era más parecido a su mundo, por las comodidades y espacio, aparte de sentirse mas comprendida por la joven dama. Inuyasha la notaba distinta mas apagada, después de tantos años, ¿Podría estarle afectando el no estar en su época?

Al final del día Rin estaba agotada, Kagome la observaba con cierta extrañeza, esa niña se adaptaba a todo, no le gusto que Sango la hiciera trabajar y tampoco el constante acoso de Kohaku, su amiga le había confiado sus sentimientos hacia el Gran Youkai, ellos debían respetar su decisión de volver a su lado, las mujeres por la noche optaron por darse un baño en el rio a solas, las gemelas se quedarían con los hombres y tendrían espacio para conversar abiertamente.

Relajadas en el agua Sango no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Rin, ¿qué opinas de Kohaku?

-Se ha vuelto un hombre muy atractivo, sin duda algún día será un gran esposo y padre.

Eso lleno de esperanzas a la exterminadora.

-Rin, ¿Sesshomaru sabe que viniste a la aldea? -Cambio el tema la Sacerdotisa.

-No se lo alcance a decir, pero de seguro lo sabía, me conoce muy bien, como yo lo conozco a él, en su momento vendrá por mí.

En eso la figura de un imponente demonio apareció frente a ellas.

-Rin.

Las mujeres ahogaron un grito en su garganta; rojas de pies a cabeza, no sabían que hacer Sesshomaru estaba parado frente a ellas, el miedo y la vergüenza las invadía, cuando Rin hablo divertida.

-shippou, Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¡Eh! -Sango y Kagome pasaron del pánico, a la furia mezclada con confusión.

Sesshomaru se arrodillo y sonrió a la joven, una nube gris lo cubrió y dejo ver su verdadera forma.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Es fácil, si hubiera sido él, hubiera dicho algo como, "vístete" o Simplemente "sal del agua".

-hump. -Considerando el consejo de su amiga.

Shippou les sonrió a sus amigas y estas lo miraron con odio, empezó a sudar frio, el aura de Kagome y Sango era asesina, de lo molestas que estaban por la broma, la joven dama miraba la escena con cierta alegría, Shippou poco había cambiado, unos centímetros más alto, era la única diferencia después de 10 años, al ser este también un Youkai crecía lento, enviaron al pequeño Kitsune a la aldea; con la advertencia de no volver a jugarles una broma así y volvieron a lo suyo. Dejaron luego del baño a Rin en compañía de Ishira y volvieron relajadas a la aldea pero en silencio, algo las molestaba pero no sabían cómo sacar el tema.

-Sango, no es correcto que presiones a Rin para que se enamore de Kohaku.

-¿Porque no? Mi hermano le puede ofrecer lo que Sesshomaru no, una familia.

-Ella ya la tiene, la conforman él, Jacken, Kaiko e Ishira.

-Hablo de hijos Kagome, tú entiendes…

-Sesshomaru puede darle hijos a Rin, el es un demonio completo, el único que no puede es Inuyasha.

-Realmente crees que "el Gran Youkai" engendrara en una humana, te recuerdo que es de una antigua estirpe y orgulloso de su sangre, dudo que algún día encuentre a alguien digno de compartir su descendencia, Rin podría ser feliz con mi hermano y dejar de soñar con cosas imposibles.

Rin que había olvidado decirles algo, las siguió y cuando escucho que hablaban, se escondió cerca para no perder detalle de la conversación, pero al escuchar lo cruel que era Sango con Kagome decidió intervenir, al salir de su escondite, una mano tapo su boca y la alejo de las mujeres.

-Inuyasha, no debiste detenerme, ¡quería contestarle a Sango! No debió ser cruel con Kagome.

-En parte tiene razón Rin, no intervengas. -Dijo con la mirada perdida y el corazón lastimado. -Yo no puedo darle hijos a Kagome.

-¡Baka! ¡Ese es el punto! Ella te ama y está feliz de estar a tu lado. -Tomando su mano. -Para ella el mayor sacrificio seria perderte, no dudes jamás de su amor.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría darle todo.

-Se lo das.- Y le sonrió.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Ishira para dejarlos descansar, antes de partir el medio demonio, Rin dio el último consejo.

-Inuyasha si la amas, "amala" esta noche, como jamás lo has hecho en tu vida.

El Hanyou se puso rojo como su traje, ¡esa niña le estaba dando consejos a él!

-¡Ja! Que sabes tú. -Tratando de disimular la vergüenza.

-"Una cosa por otra querido amigo". - Guiñándole el ojo; dejo partir al mitad demonio, el cual medito las palabras de la joven, al llegar a su cabaña decidió ponerlas en práctica, dándole a su mujer la mejor noche de su vida.

El Hanyou al terminar su "misión" se acerco a una ventana, desde allí observaba embobado el femenino y deseable cuerpo de su mujer, mientras esta dormía, recordó quien le dio tan buen consejo; pensó.

"La suerte que tienes, no te la mereces Sesshomaru"

Acomodándose después junto a su mujer; para descansar las pocas horas que quedaban.

….

Inuyasha jugaba con Ishira pensando en cómo había "animado" a Kagome, cuando sintió un piquete en su mejilla; golpeando el lugar por costumbre.

-Anciano Mioga, ¿no podrías al menos avisar que estas aquí, en vez de picarme? -Le dijo el Hanyou relajado.

-Amo Inuyasha a sucedido algo terrible.

-Si es por el portal de la luna ya estamos en eso, Sesshomaru está buscando donde abrirá.

-Ya veo, entonces buscare al Amo Sesshomaru.

-Espera, ¿Tienes información sobre el portal?

Antes que la pulga pudiera responder a la pregunta, Inuyasha levanto sus orejas, escuchando que Rin y Kohaku conversaban en la cabaña de Sango, mientras ella cocinaba; él la ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo.

El medio demonio le hizo un gesto a su esposa para que se acercara, al llegar a la cabaña, en la pared que tenía una pequeña ventana, estaban escuchando Sango y Miroku.

-¿Rin?, ¿Crees que te acostumbrarías a la aldea?

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado, mi deseo siempre ha sido estar junto al Señor Sesshomaru, él nunca ha dicho que quiere que me vaya.

-¿No piensas algún día tener una familia o Hijos?

Sonrió con ironía él tampoco entendería su situación, para ella Ishira era el hijo de ambos, la compañía y cercanía de Sesshomaru era suficiente para ella, no pedía mas, pero no había forma de explicárselo.

-¿Cual es tu pregunta Kohaku?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Dejo caer los utensilios que tenía en las manos al escuchar la pregunta, no espera algo así, más bien creyó que querría entrenarla como exterminadora o algo, con una enorme sonrisa y una actitud un tanto infantil, una avergonzada Rin no sabía cómo dar la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Afuera de la cabaña con las orejas pegadas a la pared, todos quedaron impactados con la pregunta directa de Kohaku, Inuyasha se puso furioso, pero Kagome tirando de su oreja lo calmo, ella también estaba preocupada, no entendía porque Rin se ponía así de nerviosa y no decía NO directamente, los que ya festejaban; eran Sango y Miroku quienes entrelazaron sus manos por la alegría. Mioga sudaba frio ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Debía ir con Sesshomaru a contarle los planes de matrimonio de Rin?, después de todo la mujer era su protegida, debía ser él, el de la última palabra y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salto hasta un ave y partió al encuentro del temido demonio.

El suspenso los carcomía, ¡Esa chica no decía ni SI ni NO! La vieron abrazar a Kohaku y susurrarle algo al oído, pero antes que Inuyasha escuchara sus palabras, con el peso de todos; votaron la muralla que limitaba la intimidad de los jóvenes, quedando expuesto su espionaje. Rin los miro divertida y Kohaku se puso rojo a más no poder, hablando todos a la vez; se deshacían en explicaciones nada coherentes, para estar ahí escuchando la conversación privada, Kohaku se levanto un tanto molesto, su mirada se ocultaba tras su oscuro flequillo y sin más salió corriendo de la cabaña, antes que Sango incomodara a Rin, Kagome la tomo de la mano avisando que irían a recoger unas hierbas con Jinenji junto a Ishira, la exterminadora no quiso protestar por la actitud de la sacerdotisa frente a todos, quería conocer la respuesta de la dama y solo hablando con su hermano la conseguiría.

Kohaku corrió lo que más pudo, no conseguía calmar su enojo y malestar.

"Eres como un hermano para mi"

Dijo antes de besar su mejilla y rechazarlo, ¡¿Como había sido posible eso?! Estaba seguro que Rin sentía atracción por él, ¡¿Por qué no sentía a Sesshomaru un padre?! ¡Maldito! Siempre supo que si el demonio reclamaba a la dama; no tendría oportunidad, ¡Pero no lo había hecho!, ¿Ella prefería vivir así?, golpeo con toda su fuerza un árbol para liberar su energía, lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta que cayó rendido.

-Kohaku no te rindas llevan muy pocos días tratándose, veras que con el tiempo ella se adaptara y preferirá estar a tu lado. -Dijo Sango al encontrarlo.

-Por más que sea tu hermano, no deberías darle falsas esperanzas. -Recriminó Kagome, quien había seguido al final a su amiga, dejando a Rin ir con Inuyasha a ver a Jinenji.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, ¡mira lo que te paso por amar a un Hanyou! -Sango se tapo la boca en señal de arrepentimiento, pero Kagome no mostro pena ninguna.

-No me arrepiento de estar con Inuyasha, no podremos tener hijos pero somos felices, Rin también es feliz con Sesshomaru, no cambiara de parecer.

-Pero ella desea hijos propios, un hogar, una familia, aquí puede tenerlo todo.

-Pero no a él. -Fue la interrupción de Kohaku, no le gustaba que las amigas se hirieran por su culpa. -Entiende hermana que a quien Rin quiere es al Señor Sesshomaru no a mí, no es lo que ella necesita, lo que ella desea entregarme y lo que me ofrece es cariño de Hermanos.

….

Mioga no busco tanto como podía imaginar, Sesshomaru dejaba a su paso esbirros muertos por todas partes, tratando de dar con el sitio de donde salían, había tenido un par de encuentros más con Kagura y Sara que al parecer peleaban juntas, ¿Qué tanto les podía alguien ofrecer para aliarse?

-Amo Sesshomaru debo darle una gran noticia. -Dijo Mioga al llegar hasta su hombro.

-… -Sesshomaru lo miro ¿sabría esa pulga vieja, donde se encontraba el portal?

-Amo Sesshomaru, me enorgullece informarle; que la dama Rin contraerá matrimonio.

La pobre pulga sintió que le faltaba el aire, en un segundo, Sesshomaru lo atrapo con sus garras, apretando su ínfimo cuello, haciendo crecer su cabeza con la presión ejercida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto molesto, pero muy molesto.

Mioga al ver el rojo de sus ojos y su Youki crecer, se arrepintió de buscarlo.

-Amo Sesshomaru, el joven exterminador le pidió matrimonio a la joven Rin y ella al parecer acepto.

El enardecido demonio se calmo al escuchar "al parecer".

-¿No estás seguro? -Aflojando su agarre sin soltarlo, no se le iba a escapar.

-Escuche cuando el joven se lo pidió, pero no me quede a escuchar la respuesta, preferí venir en su búsqueda primero, después de todo; al ser usted su protector y amo, es el que tiene la última palabra.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar pausado, meditando si lo que decía la pulga podía ser verdad, en ese momento se disponía ir en busca de Totosai, pero saber si Rin se casaba o no era más importante, internamente se recriminaba el ser tan débil, e ir por la mujer, jamás había desviado su camino por nadie, pero Rin era una apuesta demasiado grande para él, no podía permitir que fuera cierto lo del matrimonio, todo lo que había arriesgado para retenerla a su lado era impagable.

Voló por los aires con elegancia, con rumbo a la aldea llegando por la noche a su destino.

Rin después de arrancar hierbas toda la tarde con Jinenji, se sentía sucia, convenció a las 2 mujeres que la acompañaran y con el relajo que transmitían las aguas termales arreglar sus diferencias.

-Kagome, Sango ustedes son las mejores amigas, han compartido tantos años y experiencias, todos somos distintos y deseamos distintas vidas, la tuya Sango es la línea regular, tuviste la suerte de enamorarte de un humano que te ama y tienes ahora maravillosos hijos, Kagome, imagina, no es de esta época, pero se quedo por amor, es obvio que desea hijos, quizás tanto como desea estar con su familia, pero estar sin Inuyasha es más difícil, todo conlleva un sacrificio y esta consiente de cual es el suyo.

Las amigas se miraron y abrazaron.

-Perdóname Kagome, por ser egoísta, y pensar que mi vida era la correcta.

-Perdóname tu, cuando sentí que no me comprendías; no pensé en explicártelo, me aleje de ti.

Sesshomaru llegó enterándose por el aroma de Rin, que estaba bañándose acompañada por la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa, pensó en no interrumpirlas pero la duda era mas fuerte.

-Vístete. -Dijo sin alterar su expresión, al aparecer frente a las tres mujeres.

-Rin se puso roja, ¡ese si era Sesshomaru!

El demonio no pudo ni quiso evitar mirar, sus ojos descaradamente, recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven dama, maldiciendo que esta tuviera esa "toalla".

Sango y Kagome estaban tan distraídas reconciliándose; que no escucharon a Sesshomaru hablar, asumiendo que era shippou perfeccionando su disfraz, al haber sido advertido de no volver a hacerlo; decidieron darle una lección, tirándole un balde de madera por fisgón. Sesshomaru movió la cabeza en silencio, desvío su mirada de Rin unos momentos, para observar a las mujeres y entender en que pensaban para atacarlo así. Con medio cuerpo afuera, ambas desnudas, sintieron un hielo recorrer su espalda ¡Era el verdadero Sesshomaru quien estaba al frente! ¡y ellas desnudas! El macho las observo sin expresión y giró en silencio; para perderse en el bosque seguido de Rin. Sango y Kagome se querían morir de vergüenza y se hundieron lentamente en el agua, escondiendo hasta la cabeza.

Estando solos, Rin se iba a tirar a los brazos de su querido demonio, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Felicidades por vuestro matrimonio Dama Rin! -Dijo Mioga reverenciando a la joven como podía, siendo apretado por Sesshomaru, ni siquera podía modular bien la pobre pulguita.

-¡Que! ¡¿Me comprometió con el anciano Mioga?! Pero si es una pulga pequeña y viejita.

Sesshomaru aguanto la ganas de reír, esa niña a veces salía con cada cosa, el veneno se le había subido a los oídos y no la dejaba escuchar bien.

-"Vuestro" Rin no "Nuestro" -Corrigió el demonio.

-¡UFF!, escuche mal, ¡jaja que alivio!, disculpe anciano Mioga, no es nada en su contra. -Mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Y comenzó a saltar risueña y tararear como ida de este mundo.

-Rin.

-¿Si? ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¿Porque el anciano Mioga dijo felicidades por mi matrimonio?

-¿No se va a casar con el joven Kohaku acaso? -Pregunto la pulga casi sin aire, gracias al apriete de las garras del demonio.

-Nop. -Fue la simple respuesta de la joven; encogiendo los hombros feliz.

Rin vio por un segundo una chispa en los ojos del demonio.

"¿Sera qué?" Decidió explicar la situación, un demonio con dudas era peligroso.

-Kohaku me pidió matrimonio, pero yo le explique que no me puedo casar con él porque lo quiero como a un hermano, la verdad me recuerda mucho a mi hermano mayor.

"Dijo que no"

En eso Sesshomaru siente la presencia del hombre a sus espaldas, sabiendo que eran rivales, no esperaba que fuera tan estúpido de enfrentarlo, conociendo el resultado.

-Buenas tardes Señor Sesshomaru.

-Kohaku. -No pudo evitarlo, como buen macho lo miro de frente, Arrogante y con expresión de superioridad, dejándole claro quién era el poderoso.

El muchacho mostro respeto y hablo mirando a su amiga.

-Kagome te busca Rin, necesita ayuda en algo.

-¡Voy! -Comenzó a alejarse, y Mioga a sudar frio, dejar a dos machos pretendientes a la misma hembra era un error fatal, pero mientras Rin se retiraba, dijo las palabras mágicas que calmaron el deseo de muerte del demonio.

"jamás lo abandonaría" menciono en un susurro solo audible para él.

Miro al joven, ya no lo mataría, no desperdiciaría tiempo en eso.

-Vete. -Fue lo único que dijo, dando la media vuelta hacia algún lugar, pero antes de desaparecer le dio un mensaje.

-Dile a Rin que la espero para dormir.

…

En un lugar oscuro, un hombre se sienta sobre un trono de huesos rodeado de muerte y desesperanza, observa con aburrimiento la espada que esta frente a él, envuelta en un campo de energía azul, piensa en cómo liberarla, sabe que no le pertenece y quizás es un arma muy poderosa, podría incluso manipularlo, medita las opciones, ¿Quien podría ser capaz de manejarla sin ser dominada por ella? pero débil a la vez para dominarlo él, hasta el momento solo había conseguido enviar al mundo de los vivos, a unos pocos esbirros y esas dos mujeres que poco ayudaron a su causa, debía enviar a alguien poderoso y tenderle una trampa a los hijos del general perro, con las tres espadas en su poder seria invencible.

Sonrió maliciosamente, levantando su báculo, lo golpea contra el piso, y en este, un círculo de fuego da paso a una jaula con un hombre encerrado en ella.

-Has sido llamado Byakuya para servirme.

-Tu sabes que no puedes mandarme, ¿cierto? -Responde con un tono sarcástico.

-Yo he derrotado al guardián de la oscuridad y tomando su lugar, Sesshomaru se arrepentirá de haberme enviado vivo al inframundo.

Byakuya lo medito si existía la posibilidad de volver al mundo de los vivos, la aprovecharía, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí encerrado entre las "penas del infierno".

-Que deseas que haga Shishinki.

-Tráeme a Tenseiga y Tessaiga con las dos espadas podre abrir un portal mayor para escapar del inframundo y poseer también a Souunga, me hará invencible.

-Puedes abrir el portal para enviarnos, ¿pero tú no puedes pasar? -Pregunto desconfiado Byakuya.

-Ustedes al estar muertos requieren menos energía, yo estoy vivo, necesito el Meido Zanguetsuha de Sesshomaru.

La extensión de Naraku sonrió, ese Youkai no tenía idea que Sesshomaru le había traspasado la técnica a Tessaiga, quizás su poca información seria de utilidad después de todo, podía sacarlo de ahí ¿pero devolverlo?

-¿Que ganare yo con servirte? –Pregunto, pensando que nada de lo que le pudiera ofrecer le interesaría.

-Te devolveré tu vida, pero esta vez libre.

Los ojos de Byakuya brillaron.

-Te serviré en lo que pueda. -Reverencio fingiendo fidelidad.

-No me traiciones. -Dijo leyendo su pensamiento. -Estoy encerrado pero pronto volveré y cuando eso ocurra, me desharé primero de los traidores.

Y liberando un Meido Zanguetsuha de su Báculo, conecto el portal; enviado a Byakuya de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Sesshomaru estaba meditando cuando llego Ishira a su lado, el Tigre se echo a sus pies, acompañándolo hasta que volviera su dueña. El demonio noto entre los dientes del animal el olor del exterminador, asumió que la mascota había defendido a toda costa su posición de amo, mordiendo al muchacho, acaricio su cabeza en señal de aprobación. Sabía que mientras el tigre estuviera junto a Rin, esta estaría a salvo, era joven, pero fuerte y fiel, el demonio poco lo había entrenado, pero Rin para ser tan consentidora, entre juegos y Risas aprendió a potenciar sus habilidades.

Sus sentidos alerta, detectaron el conocido olor, ¿Podría Naraku escapar del inframundo? Se levanto raudo y voló al encuentro de su rival, Ishira lo siguió esperando ser de ayuda, llegaron a una planicie rocosa donde no había sonido alguno, la calma era angustiante, sabía era una trampa, pero confiaba en que no lo tomaría por sorpresa y saldría victorioso, en eso el cielo se abrió, apareciendo en una nube de Miasma, Byakuya de los sueños montado en su garza de papel, seguido de un ejército de esbirros que oscurecían el cielo, de pronto se detuvieron con una señal del extraño hombre, quien intento negociar con el Gran Youkai.

-Señor Sesshomaru, he sido enviado para "convencerlo" de entregarme a Tenseiga, no se resista.

-… Solo lo miro levantando la ceja. ¿Realmente esperaba que se la entregara de buena manera?

El demonio ataco, pero con su movimiento; los esbirros comenzaron a esparcirse por el cielo amenazando; las aldeas cercanas, poco le importo a Sesshomaru quien solo veía como presa a la extensión de Naraku, pero Ishira reacciono atacando a los seres del inframundo con su llamarada azul, destruyéndolos, le dejo a él esa misión, y se concentro plenamente en su objetivo, para Ishira era un juego, transformándose en un felino de grandes colmillos y ojos rojos destruyo todo a su paso, mientras Byakuya evitaba los ataques de Bakusaiga.

-¿Quien te envió? -Preguntaba entre sus ataques, los cuales con dificultad podía el enemigo esquivar.

-No puedo decírtelo aun, si logro mi objetivo me dará mi libertad.

-Idiota, piensas que cumplirá su palabra, no eres más inteligente que esas dos. -Refiriéndose a Kagura y Sara.

-¡Descúbrelo tu! -Grito haciendo una señal, para que los esbirros atacaran a Sesshomaru y él pudiera escapar.

Pero se llevo una sorpresa, los esbirros no aparecían a auxiliarlo, Ishira en cosa de minutos había acabado con todos y jugaba con sus cadáveres. Una gotita apareció en su cabeza y riendo nervioso miro a Sesshomaru.

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy. -Trato de excusarse Byakuya sudando frio, ante la mirada asesina del demonio.

-¡Bakusaiga! -Lo ataco sin darle tiempo para escapar.

-¡Danza de las cuchillas! -Soltó Kagura, salvando al idiota que disfrutaba de provocar al demonio.

Byakuya respiro afirmándose el pecho exagerando sus reacciones. Kagura se puso a su lado, para atacar entre los dos, pero apareciendo los demonios de Sara, Kagura ordeno a Byakuya escapar.

Sesshomaru solo los observo, dejo que Ishira destruyera los demonio que osaban atacarlo, dejándolos escapar, por el momento no los mataría, no sin saber quien los liberaba, quien fuera no era muy inteligente, ¿porque enviar a idiotas como esos si podía enviar a Naraku u otro demonio poderoso?, asumió que el portal aun no era poderoso como para eso. Al destruir Ishira al último demonio se retiraron al encuentro de Rin. Solo había que esperar.

….

Rin luego de cenar con las familias de Kagome y Sango, disculparse con ellas por la aparición de Sesshomaru y arreglar las cosas con Kohaku, se dirigió al encuentro de su Señor, como el casi no comía; estaba segura no le había molestado esperar un poco mas, Inuyasha trato de convencerla al menos para que la fuera a dejar, pero esta insistió en ir sola, el mensaje que le dio Kohaku fue: "La espero para dormir". Estaba ansiosa de dormir afuera con Sesshomaru, ya que era algo que no hacia hace tiempo, pero cuando estaba internada en el bosque; lo pensó bien, ¡Él no dijo dónde estaría!, ¿Cómo lo encontraría ahora? Vago un buen rato, tampoco encontraba a Ishira, asumió que estaban juntos, pero no imagino nunca; donde o con quien, se sentó a los pies de un árbol algo triste de no poder encontrarlos, decidió hacer lo que hacía de niña cuando lo esperaba, nuevamente canto.

Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jacken-sama wo shita naete  
(Sesshoumaru: Rin.  
Rin: ¿Mm? Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!

Siempre resultaba.

Sesshomaru llego con Ishira omitiendo donde estaba, no valía la pena mencionarlo siquiera, guio a Rin al lago donde se sentó a observar la luna. El tigre juguetón salió corriendo detrás de un conejo, dándoles privacidad a sus amos.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Ah tenido éxito en su búsqueda?

-No. Buscare a Totosai. -Hablo tronando sus garras.

Ella solo sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a que su Señor perdiera un poco la paciencia con el herrero, creyo ese el motivo de su poca tranquilidad, ya que este parecía provocarlo a propósito, y disfrutar sembrar confusión en el Gran Youkai, Sesshomaru se percato de lo que hizo, guerras, muertes, crueldad, etc., a todo eso; él estaba acostumbrado desde que tenía uso de razón, la novedad, era la dulzura, tolerancia, y tranquilidad de la dama, se enojaba nunca y quería a todos los seres vivos, no entendía mucho porque era así, si su infancia había sido tan difícil, la muerte de sus padres y todo lo que vio, lo más fácil habría sido endurecerse, en fin, se resigno, era Rin nada mas, la consideraba un ser especial, tanto así que cuando ella lo marco, sin saber lo que hacía claro, lo acepto, si debía unirse a alguien por ultimo que fuera con quien se sintiera "cómodo".

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? –Pregunto nerviosa e inquieta.

-Que.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que Inuyasha y Kagome puedan tener hijos?

-Porque te interesa.

-Me gustaría que fueran más felices que hasta ahora, los hijos son una bendición, y creo que ellos se la merecen.

-….

-Si usted conoce una forma ¿podría decírmela? –La quedo mirando sin entender la pregunta.

Dejando de lado su actitud de siempre, se puso sobre Rin quien al ver así a su Señor se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes tu como "se hacen los hijos"?

¡Como podría peguntarle eso, mas colorada ya no podía estar!

-Si, Señor. -Dijo en un susurro, casi tartamudeando, acostada en la hierba con su señor sobre ella.

-No entiendo tu pregunta. -Hablo tan cerca que sintió en su rostro el aliento del demonio.

-Los Hanyou no pueden procrear, pero Inuyasha no es un Hanyou normal ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado observándola, ¿Cuánto podría saber Rin? o mejor dicho, ¿Cómo se entero?

-Una cosa por otra.

-¿Eh?

-Que darías a cambio de la información. -Pregunto maliciosamente.

-Nada en especial, con la información o sin ella, lo que usted me pida se lo daré señor. -Dijo en la forma más sincera posible.

Sesshomaru resoplo, a veces su dulzura y entrega eran molestas, esperaba un poco de resistencia, pero no imagino lo que siguió.

-Ahora que Ishira me acompaña, conseguiré lo que sea. -Levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

"¡¿En qué rayos piensa esta niña?!" –definitivamente lo contrario a lo que esperaba él.

-Duerme.

-¿No me dirá?

-No esta noche. -Respondió desganado, si él no obtenía lo que quería, ella tampoco.

Momento después, la joven dormía abrazada a él, disfrutando la suavidad de su estola, Sesshomaru sentía a veces que jugaba con él, no entendía como no recordaba haberlo mordido, vivía inconsciente de lo que hizo y que significaba, si bien podría tomar a cualquier otra, no quería otra, la quería solo a ella, quien con ingenio e inocencia lo desarmo y robo su calma, porque solo los humanos hablan de amor, lo que sentía él era la necesidad de esa frágil mujer, se había vuelto su mundo y su fuerza, así lo había asumido, pero solo sobre su cadáver lo reconocería ante alguien.

Paso la noche pensando en como explicarle la situación que los unía y que riesgos conllevaba para ella. Por la mañana, antes de partir dio con las palabras "simples y justas", así entendería que tenía un propósito su vida en la de él.

Cuando despertó Rin, Ishira no estaba, y Sesshomaru la miraba más serio de lo común. Fue a desearle buenos días, cuando el demonio la interrumpió, colocando una de sus garras; cerrando sus labios.

-¿Si pudieras tener la eternidad a tus pies, la recibirías?

-Mi señor, la eternidad no existe, todo tiene un principio y un fin. -Hablo creyendo que solo filosofaba.

Sesshomaru se paro frente a ella; tomando con su mano la barbilla de la joven, para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Yo abriré tus ojos, te la mostraré y así caminarás a mi lado, por la inmensidad de lo que crees imposible. -Con un tono serio y algo lúgubre, más parecía una amenaza.

Petrificada era decir poco, quedo en shock, ¿en verdad le estaba ofreciendo compartir su vida?, también, ¿vivir tanto como él?

-Piénsalo. Esperaré una respuesta. -Y se alejó elevándose en el cielo.

Cuando proceso con calma la propuesta, solo pudo decir.

-¡KIIIIIAAAAAA!

Sesshomaru miro de reojo desde las alturas; al escuchar el grito.

-Lo tomo como un sí. -Y se marcho.

* * *

hola chicas como estan? ojala que bien.

en este capitulo me sali un poquito de la personalidad de Sesshomaru espero no les moleste era necesario pero ya que lo dijo, obvio no lo repetira ¿o si? la verdad no se, espero que les guste. Anxelin me pregunto por el malo es Shishinki, no se si lo recuerdan pero me calzo perfecto para la trama, se que esperan saber que paso con Sesshomaru e Izayoi no desesperen de seguro en el 7 a mas tardar el 8 les cuento, bueno ojala lo disfruten, TENGANME PACIENCIA POR MIS DEMORAS AL SUBIR pero tengan claro que termino la historia si o si.

cualquier cosa avisenme por face o por reviews. y porfa pongan nombres porque me confunden, es para considerar sus comentarios.

bueno hasta pronto y insisto ojala les guste y esten muy bien chaito.


	7. Cap 7- Ataques Simultáneos

Capitulo 7 Ataques Simultáneos.

Sesshomaru miro de reojo desde las alturas; al escuchar el grito.

-Lo tomo como un sí. -Y se marcho.

En el aire, sintió el aroma de Naraku hacia el este, se dirigió al lugar esperando encontrar a Byakuya o Kagura, esta vez no los dejaría escapar.

….

Rin tendida en la hierba; no podía controlar su corazón, se pellizcó creyendo que podría haber sido un sueño, pero no lo fue, ¡Realmente se lo había propuesto!, aunque paso de la felicidad absoluta a la duda, ¿Cómo podría Sesshomaru hacerlo? Ella sabía que entre los Inu Youkai, se mordían para sellar en el cuerpo de la pareja su aroma y marcarlos para que otro no lo pretenda, pero era solo eso, el veneno traspasado llevara un aroma característico, imposible por su dosis; hacerla vivir tanto como él, la duda la volvía loca, comenzó a caminar y distraerse con el paisaje, era un día hermoso y nada podía opacar ese bello sol despejado. No terminaba de creer la maravillosa realidad que la esperaba, cuando otra la atacó, a lo lejos una nube de demonios se dirigía hacia la aldea, corrió como nunca, deseando llegar primero y dar aviso, recordó un viejo truco para llamar a Sesshomaru, él se lo había enseñado, pero solo en emergencias podía hacer uso de él, mordiéndose el dedo, la sangre derramada atraería la atención del demonio olería su rastro y llegaría a salvarla, siguió corriendo, dejaba su sangre fluir libre, sin fijarse por donde iba y al salir de unos arbustos se acabo su camino, cayendo por una quebrada, cerró los ojos con impotencia; más que por su vida, porque una vez mas no sería útil en batalla, no quiso gritar; seria mostrar debilidad en sus últimos momentos y no quería que fuera así, pero en los segundos que duro su caída; se estrelló con algo blandito y peludo.

-¡Ishira! -Grito con alegría, no era Sesshomaru, pero le daba oportunidad de llegar más rápido.

-¡A la aldea, ahora! -Grito con valentía, adelantándose al enemigo.

El tigre se elevo tan rápido; que en cosa de minutos llego a su destino, bajo del animal y corrió por la aldea, gritando daba aviso para que se resguardaran, Inuyasha salió a su encuentro, temiendo que Sesshomaru la hubiera lastimado.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!

-¡Vienen para acá una horda gigante de demonios, atacaran la aldea!

-Muy tarde niña… -Se escucho la voz de Baykuya desde las alturas, acompañado de una mujer que el Hanyou reconoció.

Inuyasha puso a su espalda a Rin al ver a los demonios y viejos enemigos.

-¡¿Byakuya y Sara?! ¿No se supone que estabas descansando en paz? -Pregunto a la mujer.

-¡Lo que me ha sido ofrecido, vale el sacrificio de irme al infierno! -Grito Sara, antes de dar la orden a los demonios de atacar.

-Sin tu Tessaiga no eres rival Inuyasha. -Rio Byakuya, sembrando la confusión en el Hanyou. -Solo la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru puede con estos esbirros, no eres rival para nosotros, con eso, abrió su cantimplora liberando una extraña nube de vapor.

¿Era cierto? ¿Era útil en esa batalla? Los esbirros anteriores solo fueron vencidos por la espada sin filo, que tenia Sesshomaru, miro a su alrededor y vio como los esbirros mataban a hombres, mujeres y niños llevándose sus almas, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y cayó de rodillas, lo comenzó cubrir el miasma, pero este era distinto era de confusión, no veneno.

Los monstruos mezclados con esbirros del inframundo, mataban y destruían todo a su paso, Ishira se coloco delante de su ama en señal de protección, Inuyasha apretaba los dientes con impotencia, sin Tessaiga sentía que era poco lo que podía hacer, de pronto los esbirros se abalanzaron sobre él para devorarlo.

-¡Jamás te rindas Inuyasha! -Grito Kagome, despertando al medio demonio de sus lamentos.

Una flecha purifico un círculo en el cielo, desvaneciendo a un grupo de demonios.

"es cierto aun tengo mis garras y mi fuerza"

Kagome lanzo otra flecha, esta vez a los pies de su marido y con ella, la nube que lo rodeaba se desvaneció, dando paso a un Inuyasha lleno de esperanzas de pelear y vencer. Vio de nuevo a su alrededor y lo que vio le trajo buenos recuerdos, el monje Miroku lanzaba pergaminos purificadores y Sango con su Hiraikotsu, partía en dos a los demonio que los rodeaban, trato de despejar el cielo y ver de dónde brotaban, no lo podían creer, brotaban de la mujer que se había enamorado alguna vez de Sesshomaru.

….

En las alturas, al norte, bastante lejos de la aldea, un poderoso demonio detenía su vuelo con la duda de volver o no, había sentido la sangre de Rin a la distancia, pero también, cada vez mas fuerte el aroma de alguna de las extensiones de Naraku, decidió seguir y por una vez en su vida, confiar en Inuyasha para proteger a Rin y si este no lo conseguía, siempre estaba Ishira, quien con la batalla anterior se había ganado su confianza, apurando el paso siguió su camino, el olor cada vez más cerca lo guiaba hacia un peñasco, ahí encontró a Kagura sentada mirando el horizonte.

-Tú no sabes lo que es anhelar la libertad y más por amor.

-...-No iba a entrar en cursilerías.

-Lo supuse, Sesshomaru, si me entregas por las buenas a Tenseiga, seré libre, y podremos estar juntos.

-¿Que te dio la idea, de que te deseaba como compañera?

Eso la sorprendió, Kagura creía que algo sentía por ella, pero él la miraba estoico, sin rastros de burla o confusión, realmente no la amaba.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir! -Grito hirviendo en despecho.

-Por no quererte a mi lado, lo dudo.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que es amar! Cada vez más fuera de sí.

-Los demonios como yo no hablan de amor, a lo mucho se hacen acompañar un tiempo por una hembra; para que esta les de descendencia, nada más, los "sentimientos" de los que hablas son para seres inferiores. -Respondió omitiendo ciertos detalles personales. A toda costa debía proteger a Rin, ella no pagaría la locura de esa mujer.

Kagura grito histérica y furiosa, ataco a Sesshomaru con la danza de las cuchillas, las cuales rechazo con su látigo venenoso; sin moverse de su lugar mostrando superioridad, la mujer más irritada ante la burla, lanzo los torbellinos de la Danza del dragón para matarlo, pero nada resultaba, el demonio evito usar Bakusaiga, sabía que esa mujer no era digna de su poder, solo merecía morir por sus garras, aunque intentaba no lastimarla, ¿Como no entendía, que si tenía vida de nuevo, debía aprovecharla de otra forma?

...

Los esbirros atacaban a Ishira, pero el tigre los eliminaba rápido, temiendo por Rin, que estaba solo observando las batallas, la insto con el hocico a montarlo, al tenerla tan cerca podía protegerla mejor, pero unos monstruos con cuerpo de serpiente; trataron de someterlo enredándose en sus patas, el tigre comenzó recién a transformarse, liberando en todo su cuerpo el fuego azul, los colmillos y los ojos rojos, Kohaku llego volando para ayudar a su amiga, el fuego azul podría quemarla, pero a ella no le paso nada, todo lo contrario la protegió de los esbirros que caían del cielo.

-Hiraikotsu! -Sango cortaba los demonios, mientras el monje Miroku, creaba una barrera para proteger a los aldeanos que quedaban vivos, era una masacre, por un momentos todos los enemigos detuvieron su ataque con una señal de Byakuya.

-Inuyasha entrega la Tessaiga y los pocos aldeanos que quedan vivirán. -Ofreció esperando una respuesta favorable.

-¡Jamás! la Tessaiga es un gran arma, pero con mis propias manos te derrotaré.

Miroku rezaba arrodillado; una serie de cantos para mantener a los pobladores a salvo, daría hasta su último aliento de vida si era necesario, en ese campo de energía también se encontraban sus gemelas e hijo menor, los demonios deseaban sangre fresca y no pararían hasta conseguirla; ya estaba agotando sus fuerzas y esos seres se azotaban contra la barrera debilitándola, cuándo Rin apareció con Ishira, quemando a los esbirros por completo, se colocaron frente a ella para ayudar al monje desde afuera. Kohaku y Sango peleaban en equipo, como su padre les había enseñado; cuidándose las espaldas, mientras que Kagome desde un punto alto, lanzaba flechas, procurando limpiar el aire de miasma y así no caer en las ilusiones del enemigo, Inuyasha atacaba con sus garras de fuego quemando a los monstruos a su paso, la situación poco a poco estaba siendo controlada, Kohaku y Sango montando a Kirara, decidieron atacar a Sara, para que dejara de liberar monstruos, con su hoz; el joven exterminador rozo el brazo de la mujer, que permanecía en trance, despertándola, así evito que el Hiraikotsu la partiera , Shippou que estaba dentro de la barrera de Miroku, abrazaba a las gemelas alentándolas a ser fuertes, en un momento observo a su alrededor, hasta Rin peleaba en el lomo de Ishira y él no hacía nada, de pronto vio a Sara y se le ocurrió un plan, era arriesgado, pero de funcionar, al menos sus amigos ganarían tiempo, salió de la barrera a paso decidido, intentando no ser visto y se escondió tras un árbol, transformándose en Sesshomaru, no contaba con que las gemelas al sentir pánico por la situación lo siguieran, pero él, transformado en el Youkai, no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las niñas y ejecuto su plan, cuando las pequeñas creyeron alcanzar al Kitsune, vieron al demonio de cabellera plateada, ahogando un grito en la boca, corrieron hacia ningún lugar para escapar de aquella pesadilla. Miroku sintió un vacio en su corazón, un mensaje de su instinto paternal, algo no andaba bien, cuando giro para ver a sus pequeñas solo estaba su hijo menor en los brazos de una aldeana, el pánico lo invadió y por un momento liberando el campo de fuerza, dejando a todos expuestos.

-¡¿Que sucede Monje Miroku?! -Pregunto con pánico Rin.

-¡Las niñas, no están, debo ir por ellas!

-Yo lo hare por usted, confié en mi, las traeré sanas y salvas, por favor no desproteja a la gente que confía en ustedes.

Era cierto no podía abandonar a los aldeanos que quedaban, con el dolor de su ser, le permitió a Rin el buscarlas, confió en que la dama con Ishira a su lado, darían con las niñas y las traerían de vuelta.

Byakuya estaba aburrido de esquivar una que otra flecha que lanzaba Kagome hacia él, porque a ella le intentaba purificar el miasma, no vencerlo, no formaba parte de la pelea, solo liberaba el miasma, esa ya era una rutina que le daba sueño, sin embargo, mirando hacia la barrera vio como esta se desvanecía, el monje hablaba con una mujer y esta salía rauda hacia el bosque, la dama le pareció conocida, no sabía de dónde, pero estaba seguro que la había visto antes, libero una cantidad impresionante de miasma, antes de seguir a esa mujer, eso mantendría ocupada a la sacerdotisa un rato, para averiguar hacia donde se movía la mujer montada en el tigre, la verdad lo asaltaba la curiosidad de quien era ella, cuando vencieron a Naraku no estaba en la batalla ¿o sí?. Rin montada en Ishira, voló lo más rápido y bajo que pudo, atenta a cualquier movimiento, quedo petrificada por un segundo al ver a Sesshomaru escondido tras un árbol ¡Ese no era otro que Shippou de nuevo! ¡¿Qué pretendía?! ¡Claro! Atraería a esa mujer con la imagen del demonio para desconcentrarla de la pelea, considero llamarle la atención luego, si el verdadero Youkai se enteraba estaría muerto antes de pensarlo y siguió su camino en busca de las gemelas. Sara vio de reojo la silueta de Sesshomaru, ¡lo había conseguido! Shippou, detuvo la salida de sus demonios por un momento, hasta que la figura desapareció, frustrada libero otra vez de toda ella, quizás, hasta cinco veces más demonios que antes, demostrando su ilimitado poder, se bajo del Origami que Byakuya hizo para mantenerla en las alturas y corrió tras su amado, él cual escapaba; escondiéndose tras los arboles. A Shippou, más bien a Sesshomaru, le corría una gotita en la frente, ¿Como salía de eso ahora? la mujer lo perseguía y si se daba cuenta que no era el demonio que ella esperaba lo mataría, con ese miedo corría, luego caminaba con elegancia, tratando de representar bien su papel, pero los nervios afloraban de nuevo y volvía a correr, al estar ya lejos de la aldea, se transformo en un monje de piedra y se coloco a un costado del camino cerrando los ojos, pero al aparecer Sara a su lado, comenzó a sudar frio que bajo por todo su cuerpo, cuando la mujer siguió su camino, recién pudo volver a respirar y prometió que si sobrevivía, jamás volvería a suplantar a aquel demonio.

Rin llego al rio donde tantas veces se había bañado, al poner atención sintió unos llantos como susurro, bajo de Ishira, caminando hasta la roca de donde venían, respiro con alivio; encontrando a las gemelas escondidas tras ellas, pero el gruñido del tigre la alerto, alguien se acercaba, rogaba porque no fuera Sara y no fue así, tomo una rama gruesa; que estaba cerca de las piedras del rio y envió a Ishira a proteger a las niñas, pasara lo que pasara ellas saldrían con bien.

-¿Quien eres? me pareces conocida, pero no sé de dónde. -Hablo Byakuya apareciendo también en el rio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No esperaras que te lo diga o sí? -Levantando la rama para amenazarlo; aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad.

El hombre la miro, sus ojos, su cabello, esa colita al lado amarrada, ¡no podía ser ella!

-Tu eres Rin ¿cierto? -Menciono con una sonrisa en los labios, que a Rin le pareció de ¿Ternura? O ¿alegría quizás?

-¡Soy yo! si me pretendes secuestrar, déjame decirte que ¡al menos daré la batalla!

-jajajajajajaja, ¡no lo puedo creer, estas tan grande!, jajajaja jamás imagine que ese demonio te fuera a cuidar tan bien, mírate eres toda una Bella dama, que bueno que estas bien. -Decía pareciendo sincero.

Eso confundió a Rin ¿él no la atacaría? ¿Que pretendía entonces?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¡¿Eh, si?! -Respondió algo sorprendida, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Cuantos años han pasado desde que derrotaron a Naraku?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? -Pretendía no contestar, pero lo pensó mejor y respondió, supuso que deseaba saber cuánto llevaba muerto. -Han pasado 10 años.

Se sorprendió, 10 años era mucho y él los había sentido apenas como unos días, la idea de "para siempre" en el infierno azoto su cabeza, no deseaba volver a la miseria de aquel lugar por ningún motivo, debía hacer algo para ganarse el perdón de su alma.

Byakuya giro su cabeza sintiendo la presencia de Sara acercándose, considero sus opciones; podía llevarse a Rin, y manipular a Sesshomaru, si era celoso cuando esta solo era una niña; no quería imaginar lo que le haría si se llevaba a la Rin mujer, podría ser su hembra y no deseaba más problemas.

-Guarda silencio Rin. -Ordeno Byakuya, antes de aparecer Sara.

-Retirémonos, pronto destruirán a todos los demonios y no sacaremos nada, es mejor que vallamos con Kagura.. –Sara quedó mirando a Rin, le pareció "conocida"

-¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto soltando un par de monstruos para matarla.

-¡No la ataques! es solo una aldeana que sobrevivió, déjala vivir, no vale la pena, además puede llevarles un mensaje. -Mando algo nervioso Byakuya.

Rin sudaba frio, pero prefirió mantener la dignidad y no demostró el miedo que sentía, le llamo la atención que aquel hombre no le dijera a Sara quien era y la dejara con vida, algo tramaba ¿Debía confiar en él?

-"Mujer" -Dijo disimulando. -Dile al Hanyou que entregue a Tessaiga o sino, todos morirán. -Y sacando su ave de papel pretendió elevarse.

-¿Donde está tu ave Sara? -Pregunto a la mujer que no quitaba sus ojos de Rin.

-La abandone cuando creí ver a Sesshomaru. -Respondió mirando a la niña a los ojos.

-Bien. -Dijo con desgano. -Pero no tengo tiempo de hacer otra, ahora monta uno de tus demonios y vámonos.

-No lo olvides; "niña", da nuestro mensaje. -Y se marcharon.

….

Sesshomaru se arto de luchar con Kagura, hacerla entender era imposible, aunque tampoco la podía dejar escapar, anulo sus ataques acercándose a ella en un segundo; noqueándola con un puñetazo, ya molesto por las corrientes de viento de su abanico, de la nada aparecieron Byakuya y Sara quien lo ataco con sus demonios, siendo Byakuya quien recogiera el cuerpo desmayado de la mujer poseedora del viento, lanzando una flor de loto hacia el demonio, la explosión de esta lo distrajo dos segundos y desaparecieron los tres.

El demonio estaba furioso, no porque se llevaran a Kagura o lo interrumpieran, ¡Byakuya tenía el olor de Rin encima!, no lo suficiente para haber estado cuerpo a cuerpo; pero sí estuvo cerca de ella.

"Si le paso algo a Rin…."

Transformándose en una esfera de luz; se dirigió a la aldea donde en cosa de minutos aterrizo, se recrimino el no acudir al llamado de la sangre de Rin, entre tanto cadáver, poco podía dar con el olor de ella, a su lado llego Inuyasha quien lo miro con terror, en la batalla estuvo tan concentrado que se olvido de Rin y ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

-Donde está. -Pregunto si mirarlo conociendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé. –Respondió agachando la cabeza, solo una cosa le había pedido en su vida y no pudo cumplirla

El demonio alzo a su medio hermano del cuello ¡Como podía haberla descuidado! Era la única vez que había confiado en él y lo estropea.

-Sesshomaru, Rin esta en el bosque, fue tras mis hijas. -Dijo Miroku con la angustia en su garganta, Sango corrió hacia el monje al escucharlo y cuando se giraba para ir en busca de las niñas, estas aparecieron montadas en Ishira con Rin; caminando sonriente a su lado. Ambos hermanos sintieron alivio al verla, sin embargo algo raro noto Sesshomaru, su sonrisa no era sincera, solo intentaba tranquilizar a las niñas. Sango y Miroku corrieron a tomar a sus hijas en brazos y agradecer a la dama por traerlas con bien.

-Puedo hablar con usted "Señor Sesshomaru". -Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

No le gusto su tono de voz, pocas veces se había enojado con él y estaba seguro que esta sería una de ellas, le indico con la mano el camino a seguir estaba tranquilo, sabía que no había motivo para su molestia. Cuando llegaron a un claro, él se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y como nunca, ella se sentó a cierta distancia de él, significaba que estaba muy molesta, ¿Que había pasado con la alegría de su propuesta? peor aún, ¿con la respuesta?

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Usted sabía que Kagura y la señorita Sara estaban vivas? Pregunto directa y seria.

-Si. -Empezó a sacar conclusiones. ¿Estaría celosa?

-Entonces sabía que vienen para que usted las acepte como compañeras.

Si, estaba celosa era el único motivo para su enojo.

-No están vivas y no me interesa lo que pretendan, siguen en este mundo solo para indicarme el camino hacia el portal. -Trato de calmar sus angustias, pero sucedió lo contrario.

-Creo que debe elegir a una de ellas para estar a su lado, son más dignas que yo.

Giro su cabeza más brusco de lo que pretendía y la miro molesto, ¡¿Hablaba enserio?! ¡Lo rechazaba!, no podía ser... Trato de conservar la calma, cosa que era un gran esfuerzo en ese momento, con su orgullo herido de esa forma.

-Explícate.

-Ellas son poderosas, hermosas, y lo aman, no cualquiera sale del infierno para estar con el hombre que ama, creo que es enorme el sacrificio.

-No ofrecen nada que yo necesite o desee.

Los ojos de Rin se humedecieron, bajando el rostro, trato de forma inútil ocultárselo a Sesshomaru, quien solo pronuncio.

-Si no aceptas la propuesta Rin. -Haciendo el amago de pararse. -Igual te obligare.

No supo con que rapidez; Rin se lanzo a sus brazos, estrechándolo fuerte con desesperación, curiosa reacción a sus ojos, luego de la amenaza que le dio.

-Yo soy una inútil, solo se reír y disfrutar su compañía, no aporto nada a su vida, no he logrado hacer nada bueno por usted, además, Byakuya sabe quien soy, temo que a través de mi quiera manipularlo, ¡por favor!, si no puedo ser alguien que lo apoye, al menos, permítame salir de su vida y no causarle más problemas.

A ese punto las lagrimas silenciosas se transformaron en verdaderos gemidos de angustia y dolor, Sesshomaru suspiro tranquilo, no era que ella no quería estar con él, solo deseaba no ser un estorbo. El dolor que transmitía su llanto lo hizo sentir algo parecido a un vacio, la apretó contra él, hasta ese momento solo ella era la que abrazaba, ahora era reciproco.

-"Tonta" si no sabes lo que pretendo de ti, ¿Como sabes lo que necesito?

Lo soltó y quedo mirando, entonces, ¿ella si podía darle algo; que otra no podía?

No encontró respuestas en su mirada tan falta de emociones, aunque lo que siguió le dijo mas de lo que debía, Sesshomaru tomo su barbilla y la acerco a su boca; sellando sus labios en un beso. Rin estaba en shock, reacciono a tiempo para disfrutarlo, moviendo sus labios y abriéndolos a la par como él lo hacía, el demonio al sentir que ella correspondía; profundizo moviéndose cada vez más sensual, finalizando al morder sus labios; dejándolos rojos e hinchados. Al separarse vio el daño a su boca, incluso un hilo de sangre corría de un extremo de sus labios, pero cuando cruzaron miradas, el brillo en los ojos de Rin casi lo encandila, mientras la observaba reír, colocarse roja, taparse la cara, reír más fuerte y saltar como conejita, medito lo feliz que la ponía algo tan simple como unir sus bocas, el cambio fue absoluto, para él no tenía nada en particular, salvo el sentir su sabor, pero a ella la llevo al cielo. Considero que Rin aun no daba una respuesta, iba a preguntarle cuando esta se acordó de información importante.

-Señor Sesshomaru, Byakuya no solo supo quien era yo, sino también me pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado, dijo que para él habían sido días, no tienen idea de que han transcurrido 10 años.

-A que viene eso. -Dijo molesto, sintiendo que era ignorada su pregunta.

-No saben que han pasado 10 años para perfeccionar técnicas y fortalecerse.

-….

Rin volvió a la aldea saltando feliz, cosa que no entendían sus amigos, el daño causado por los enemigos fue devastador, pero Kagome sonreía con ella, sabía que algo la había hecho así de feliz y ese algo se llamaba Sesshomaru. Entre todos ayudaron a reconstruir algo la aldea; para pasar la noche y enterraron a los muertos, Shippou y Rin cuidaban a los niños mientras que Kagome y Sango curaban a los heridos, Kirara e Ishira ayudaban a los aldeanos y al medio demonio, cargando materiales para reconstruir las cabañas destruidas y tener un techo para la noche, el Moje Miroku y Kohaku enterraban a los muertos, Inuyasha les había mencionado que Tenseiga tampoco podía revivir gente por el momento y Aunque pudiera, dudaban que Sesshomaru aceptara, cuando estuvo todo en orden se retiraron a descansar, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, Ishira recogió a Rin y la llevo donde esperaba Sesshomaru, los acompaño el Hanyou, debía hablar con el demonio y juntos decidir que hacer. Al llegar Rin prendió una fogata y apoyando su espalda en Ishira espero ser vencida por el sueño. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la observaron en silencio y al verla ya dormir decidieron hablar.

-Si buscan a Tenseiga y Tessaiga, debemos abandonar el pueblo para que nadie más salga lastimado. -Dijo Inuyasha admirando con ternura a la dama durmiente.

-Llevare a Rin al palacio; estará segura allá, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado. –Dijo mirando la luna cada vez más oscura por el portal del infierno.

-Iremos contigo en el camino podemos obtener información. Además dudo que Kagome quiera abandonar a Rin, se ha encariñado mucho con ella.

-Partiremos al amanecer, Ishira y Rin deben descansar.

Partieron al día siguiente los hermanos y sus respectivas mujeres, dejando a Sango y Miroku a cargo de la aldea con Kohaku y Shippou.

Se despidieron cariñosamente, lamentando en esta nueva aventura o ser útiles como antes.

-Debemos proteger la aldea y a nuestras familias. –Dijo Miroku observando jugar a sus hijos.

-Cuanto contigo. –Respondió el Hanyou, quien no deseaba un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

-Cuídate Kagome. –Decía Sango con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. –Siempre seremos amigas y te apoyaremos en lo que hagas con tu vida.

-Gracias Sango, cuídate también, eres una mujer fuerte y deben velar ahora ustedes por la aldea, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. –Temblaba su voz, con lágrimas a punto de aparecer.

Rin se despidió de Kohaku, quien le regalo unos Sai con mango forrado azul cielo livianos y prácticos, para que se defendiera sola en caso de necesitarlo, ella le regalo un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, susurrando a su oído que era un hombre maravilloso y un increíble amigo, un sentimiento de paz recorrió al exterminador, su amistad no se había quebrado y siempre contarían el uno con el otro.

Con tanta demostración de "cariño" y rematando con la despedida de Rin, el demonio celoso partió su camino sin aviso, cuando Inuyasha lo noto; aviso a las mujeres y apuraron su paso para alcanzarlo. Demorarían un día y medio para llegar al palacio a pie, Ishira iba cargando en su lomo lo necesario para el viaje, por ende, no podía cargar a ambas mujeres, pero estas no tenían problemas, caminaron a la par del demonio todo el día, solo parando dos veces para comer, Sesshomaru camino el día entero en absoluto silencio, al llegar la noche de la misma forma se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol dando a entender que ahí seria donde dormirían, Inuyasha lo observaba ¿que nunca conversaba?, imaginaba como Rin hacia para no aburrirse a su lado, a las mujeres por su parte no les paro la lengua, tampoco los temas de conversación, prepararon una fogata y en ella algo para comer, el Hanyou acompaño a su mujer a buscar agua dejando a solas al demonio y la dama.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿está usted bien? Ah estado más callado de lo común.

-…. -Con los ojos cerrados la ignoraba por completo.

-¿Está molesto conmigo? Si hice algo mal por favor, espero que me diga que fue para no repetirlo. -Hablaba Rin con ternura en su voz, ella sabía que molestaba al demonio, pero quería escucharlo.

-….

-¡OH, vamos! Que le sucede, dígame por favor. –Cansada de escuchar solo su voz dijo. –Si le molesto que le diera un beso en la mejilla a Kohaku no debería ser, en la mejilla significa amistad.

El demonio abrió los ojos demostrando atención, generalmente ignoraba todo lo concerniente a los humanos, pero el significado de los "besos" podría servirle más adelante.

-¿Que significa en la frente entonces?

-Entrega y al mismo tiempo sentido de proteger a quien se besa, es una manera de decirte que no quiere lastimarte nunca o que espera que seas fiel.

Levanto una ceja siendo sarcástico con la mirada, esa niña inventaba muchas cosas.

-¿Y en la boca?

-Depende, si es solo en los labios o con afirmando la cintura

Lo reconsidero no le interesaba la verdad pero ya estaba en eso, debía seguir hasta el final.

-Las dos.

-Beso en los labios significa amar, que no existe nadie más que esa persona. El beso en los labios abrazando la cintura es el amor más maduro y reflexivo que se ha consolidado a pesar de los obstáculos. -Dijo risueña, como explicando algo sumamente importante.

Agachándose frente al demonio lo miro a los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

-Puedo dar "demostraciones de afecto" a mucha gente, besos en la mejilla, abrazos y sonrisas, pero solo a uno lo he besado en los labios…

Sesshomaru cayó en el detalle, fue él quien beso a la joven, ¿entonces de quien hablaba?

Con él sentado y ella arrodillada; frente a frente, Rin extendió su mano tomando el rostro del demonio, cerrando sus ojos; acaricio los labios de este con los propios, solo roces, que encendían la pasión del demonio de una manera que ni el mismo lo creía, se sintió agitado cuando ella de a poco comenzó a morder con sus labios, si no la detenía perdería su auto control, ¿Por qué algo tan suave y simple lo estimulaba así? Con su lengua recorría las comisuras de su boca, tan suave, apenas y lo tocaba, pero lo llevaba a la gloria, no quiso detenerse, la tomo de la cintura con intenciones de profundizar el beso y así actuó, enterró su boca en la de ella, descubriéndola por dentro, el sabor de su sangre comenzó a fluir por su olfato, cosa que lo obligo a dejarla ir.

Rin se sintió avergonzada, esperaba hacerlo sentir su amor, pero él la rechazaba.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención incomodarlo. -Estaba triste y avergonzada, Sesshomaru poco entendía lo que le pasaba ¡¿Qué no le había gustado?! ¡Era la primera vez que sentía algo así!

-Toca tu boca, mis colmillos la hicieron sangrar. -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Rin toco su boca, dejado un pequeño rastro de sangre en sus dedos. Curiosamente sonrió.

-Se que me acostumbrare en algún momento. -Dijo tomando su rostro para que la mirara sonreír.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían vuelto hace unos minutos del rio, viendo la ultima parte de la conversación, incluyendo el beso, el Hanyou carraspeo su garganta dando aviso de su presencia, sin mencionar lo visto, lo guardarían para ellos, el ver a Sesshomaru así era algo que nadie creería.

….

Byakuya llevo a las mujeres a una cueva en el Monte de las Ánimas, ahí aunque no había campo de fuerza; podían estar seguros, de pronto apareció un círculo de fuego que rodeo a los tres seres y los llevo de vuelta al infierno.

Ante la presencia de Shishinki aparecieron encadenados y enjaulados.

-Dame un buen motivo para no enviar tu alma a las torturas del inframundo.

-Señor Shishinki, ya sé como venceremos a los hijos del comandante perro y traeremos las espadas. -Respondió Byakuya esperando una oportunidad.

-Te escucho.

-Debemos atacar el palacio del oeste, quitarles a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lo que más aman a la sacerdotisa y el reino. –Ni loco mencionaba a Rin, podía ser su salvación.

-Sesshomaru protegía una niña pequeña, ella servirá como carnada, aunque no la he visto cerca de él. -Aporto Kagura.

A lo cual Byakuya esperaba que no dijera nada más. El no pretendía involucrar a la "niña" era el único que sabía que ella se había vuelto mujer, tenía un plan en mente y si lograba convencer a Shishinki podría resultar como él esperaba y así salvar su alma.

-Señor Shishinki, solicito a usted que envié a dos de los siete guerreros al mundo de los vivos, a Bankotsu y Jakotsu para tomar el palacio del oeste y así humillar a Sesshomaru, por otro lado podría liberar a Naraku, él como Hanyou poderoso podría proteger la espada Souunga, en el mismo Monte de las Animas, si no confía en él, coloque un circulo de fuego a su alrededor, si la Katana permanece en el mundo de los muertos, jamás podrá aprovechar su poder.

Shishinki lo pensó, no sería mala idea, así podría encontrar a alguien fácil de manipular, pero poderoso y con esos dos bastaría para doblegar los territorios del demonio, observo a la espada Souunga, no entendía lo que la rodeaba, pero imaginaba que fuera del inframundo podría liberarla al fin y si Naraku intentaba traicionarlo o cualquiera, desde donde se encontraba era más que suficiente para destruirlo o enviarlo a las torturas del inframundo.

Con su báculo golpeo la estéril tierra que pisaba y se abrieron dos círculos más, de estos se distinguían los dos guerreros mencionados pero sin voluntad, Byakuya lo pensó, como faltaban sus almas eran cuerpos vacios, pero estas pronto llegaron a tomar posesión de los inertes cuerpos. Ambos miraron a quien los traía de vuelta con confusión, ¿estaban en el infierno?

-¡Porque nos has llamado! -Pregunto Bankotsu con arrogancia.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes, deberán ir al oeste y tomar el palacio del demonio Sesshomaru, si lo hacen bien, su paga será la vida que les he otorgado, si fallan, el castigo será las torturas eternas del inframundo.

Bankotsu se iba a negar, cuando Shishinki apunto con su báculo a Jakotsu y este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, se estaba quemando en las llamas del infierno y sus gritos de agonía hicieron recapacitar a su hermano.

-Lo haremos.

….

Por la noche, luego de cenar, las mujeres fueron a unas posas termales que Sesshomaru les indico según su olfato, Inuyasha estaba convencido que resaltaba sus sentidos con el afán de avergonzarlo por ser Hanyou, haciendo una escena, exagerando su molestia, noto como Sesshomaru lo observaba fijamente, se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que lo miraba tanto.

-¿Que miras se te perdió algo?

-Se te perdió a ti idiota, tus orejas desaparecieron.

Inuyasha observo sus manos petrificado, con tanto movimiento había olvidado que esa noche era luna nueva.

-No pareces sorprendido. -Comento resignado al saberse descubierto.

-Ya lo sabía, deberías estar más atento, a todos los Hanyou les pasa, pero a ti en la luna nueva.

Inuyasha lo pensó bien, ¿Sesshomaru se había quedado, porque sabía lo de la luna nueva y su trasformación? si era así ¿porque nunca lo ataco en ese estado para quitarle la Tessaiga?

-Eres más feo como Humano que como Hanyou..

"¡¿A que venía ese comentario?!"

-Te pareces a ella… -Dijo con la mirada perdida, sin saber porque el comentario escapo de sus labios.

"¿Sesshomaru conoció a mi madre?"

De pronto escucharon un grito atrás de ellos.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru que le paso a Inuyasha! -Grito Rin abrazándose al demonio.

-Se vuelve humano en luna nueva. -No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿que hacia Rin ahí, solo envuelta en una manta? -¿Que haces sin ropa?

-Vine a buscar el kimono limpio, lo olvide cuando nos fuimos a bañar.

Tras ella llego Kagome lista, vio a su marido y también se sorprendió, había olvidado la luna de esa noche.

Se acomodo Inuyasha con la espalda en un árbol y Kagome se acomodo al lado del Hanyou envuelta en su saco de dormir, en el otro extremo Rin se apoyo en la estola de Sesshomaru, la noche estaba algo fría, la dama tiritaba, él no dormía e Inuyasha tampoco, si poco dormía como Hanyou menos podía bajar la guardia las noches como humano.

Sesshomaru estaba incomodo con la presencia de esos dos y el frio de Rin, hasta que Inuyasha hablo en susurro.

-Acomódala si quieres, prometo no contar que tienes corazón. -Hablo mirando a su mujer.

Sin opción, la tomo con suavidad y colocando su cuerpo sobre la estola extendida en la tierra, ella se acomodo sola, siempre lo hacía, subiendo su cabeza por las piernas del demonio, hasta quedar enredada en ellas. Acaricio su cabello sin importarle si el Hanyou lo veía.

-Realmente Rin es especial. -Dijo Inuyasha. -Se que es difícil para Kagome estar a mi lado, pero ella, pobre Rin tener que aguantarte es una tortura.

-….

El resto de la noche paso en silencio Inuyasha cabeceo un par de veces en el fondo se sentía tranquilo con Sesshomaru cerca el podría reaccionar a cualquier situación de ser necesario y si aun no lo mataba era por algo.

….

En las puertas del palacio del oeste los guardias de turno divisaron dos figuras acercándose, dieron aviso a las otras torres de la muralla, pero fue en vano, aquellos individuos atacaron si piedad siendo llevados por aves de papel de Byakuya hacia las torres ahorrándose derrumbar las puertas, los soldados dieron aviso a Jacken quien estaba a cargo del palacio por orden de su amo, temiendo lo peor decidió enviar a Kaiko en busca de los generales de las fronteras. Corrió por los pasillos destruidos tratando de encontrar a la mujer, se había recuperado bien de las heridas que Sesshomaru le causo y era obvio que iría a la pelea, pero él no dejaría que muriera, conocía a los atacantes y sabia el riesgo que corrían, llego donde Ah-Un encomendándole la misión, el dragón al parecer entendió las ordenes y lo siguió, encontraron a Kaiko preparándose para la batalla, Jacken suspiro había llegado a tiempo.

-Toma a Ah-Un y da aviso del ataque a los generales, ¡vete no hay tiempo!

La mujer Youkai lo miro desconcertada.

-No Jacken, yo peleare para defender el palacio.

-¡Tonta! Vete ahora mientras puedas ¡Y no me llames Jacken! Para ti soy el Señor Jacken, si te pasa algo o podrás ser revivida y Rin se pondrá triste ¡eso es lo que quieres!

Se dio cuenta que en el fondo solo trataba de salvarla, monto, tomo las riendas de Ah-Un y este se elevo por los aires.

-No te mueras Jacken, la dama Rin moriría de tristeza si te sucede algo.

"insolente"

Jacken lo pensó, si lo mataban, no podría revivir, porque ya había pasado una vez. Fue con los soldados a la línea de ataque y rogo para que Kaiko volviera con lo encargado.

….

Estaba cerca el palacio lo sabia pero el olor a muerte invadió su olfato, el Hanyou también lo sintió, se miraron considerado la mejor decisión, dejaron a las mujeres atrás en un valle y fueron a ver que sucedía, sigilosamente espiaron el palacio, este lleno de cadáveres daba la sensación de abandonado, no sabían quien había sido, pero moriría por la osadía de atacar el palacio del Gran Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Entre unos arbusto el demonio reconoció un aroma, se acerco y con la mano levanto un bulto maltrecho y verde, medio morado.

-Que ha pasado Jacken.

Este medio inconsciente, aun no pudo responder, se lo llevo a Rin esperando que despertara del todo para averiguar lo sucedido. Estaban Kagome y Rin cortando flores cuando a los brazos de la joven cayo un bulto verde inconsciente.

-¿Señor Jacken? Pregunto horrorizada pero este de nuevo no pudo responder.

Kagome lo curo, sus heridas eran graves pero al despertar ya se sentía mejor, vio a Rin y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales desaparecieron cuando la fría mirada del Youkai perro se centro en él.

-Amo hicimos lo que pudimos para detenerlos, pero eran más fuertes que antes. -Se disculpo el demonio sapo esperando la muerte.

-Los generales fueron avisados.

-Envié a alguien para eso, deberían estar en camino. -Rogaba porque Kaiko cumpliera su misión.

-Entraremos.

-Amo Sesshomaru espere, es una trampa los están esperando, solo son dos de los Shichinintai, pero son los más fuertes, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, quienes con ayuda de Byakuya de los sueños lograron colocar una barrera para purificarlo, nadie puede entrar o salir si es demonio o medio demonio. -Dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se sentía impotente no quería convertirse en YaKo y arrasar con todo, era su palacio, su obra.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo Rin de forma seria. -Yo puedo entrar con Kagome y destruir la barrera.

"Eso jamás"

-Podríamos intentarlo. -Menciono el medio demonio ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¡No arriesgaras tu vida mocosa tonta! -Se adelanto Jacken al pensamiento de su Amo.

-Puedo entrar y salir sin ser vista, ya antes me he escapado.

Sesshomaru recordó una vez que el partió de viaje dejando a una Rin de 12 años molesta en el palacio y sin saber como, esta había salido dándole alcance al terminar su cometido.

-Te escucho. Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos al considerar la idea de Rin, pero más que eso, quería saber como se escapaba del palacio sin ser vista.

-Existe una abertura en la pared norte, es pequeña pero quepo bien, podremos entrar con Kagome, protegidas por una barrera personal, y llegar en silencio hasta donde tienen la barrera que cubre el palacio y Kagome la destruye con una de sus flechas.

-…. -Parecía una buena idea, de no resultar o poner en peligro a Rin, podría destruir el palacio, para él nada era más importante que la vida de la joven. –Inténtalo, si siento tu sangre en el aire, lo destruiré todo, estas advertida, no pongas en riesgo tu vida. –Y sin más se alejo.

Las mujeres se prepararon y al llegar a la grieta entraron sin mirar atrás, Inuyasha las acompaño hasta ya no distinguirlas, pero el demonio guardo su distancia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Rin y Kagome se arrastraron por la grieta, la pared era muy gruesa y por ende, demoraron un poco en cruzarla, Kagome pensó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas ya no era tan joven y le costaba desplazarse, deseo volver a los años de persecución de Naraku extrañaba la adolescencia. Al salir, Kagome sintió la energía que emanaba la fuente de la barrera, podía incluso verla, llegaron hasta un árbol, donde notaron que un trozo del cuerpo de Naraku era la fuente, Kagome sintió escalofríos, el que estuviera detrás de esto podría revivir a Naraku, rezaba porque no, se preparaba para lazar su flecha, cuando un golpe en su cabeza volvió todo negro.

Sin abrir aun los ojos escuchaba gritos y destrucción, como había amenazado Sesshomaru estaba en su forma original destruyendo todo a su paso, se levanto con cuidado, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero, ¿Dónde estaba Rin? Llego a su lado Jacken montando a Ishira, quien le tendió la mano y subió al lomo del tigre bajándose él,

-vete mujer no hay tiempo yo buscare a Rin. -Y dándole una señal a Ishira este se elevo.

¿Dónde estaba Rin? Y ¿Por qué no veía a Inuyasha? Solo Sesshomaru luchaba, pero estaba teniendo problemas, lo veía agitar la cabeza de pronto, observo la luna que tenia marcada la luna menguante, cosa extraña en ese momento, ¿podían estar tratando de manipular a Sesshomaru como la vez anterior? El Youkai perro solo tenía una cosa en mente, encontrar a Rin pero no la veía en ninguna parte, Ishira movió la cabeza como buscando algo, eso llamo la atención de Kagome, quien buscaba con la mirada donde el tigre se dirigía, Inuyasha estaba ensangrentado en el suelo, aun respiraba pero estaba débil, su mujer lo subió al lomo del tigre y le ordeno a este llevarlo lo más lejos posible, lanzaba sus flechas a todas partes sin resultados, la barrera había desaparecido pero los dos guerreros luchaban sin límites con el demonio, de pronto, Rin apareció cerca de las puertas sangrando de un brazo, Kagome quiso correr en su ayuda, la vio mover los labios pero no escuchar, lo que sucedió luego paso muy rápido, la dama del oeste abrió las puertas del palacio, dándole oportunidad al Demonio para huir, este con el hocico levanto a la mujer de su medio hermano, lanzándola sobre su lomo y corriendo hacia la salida, Kagome no entendía nada ¡¿Porque Sesshomaru dejaba a Rin ahí?!

En la cabeza de Sesshomaru solo cabían las últimas palabras de Rin, no escuchaba los gritos de su "cuñada"

"Soy feliz de saber que esta vez fui útil para usted"

* * *

Hola chicas me estan apurando por aca! cualquier cosa ya saben espero sus opiniones buenas o malas cuidense mucho! chaito.


	8. Capitulo 8- Revelaciones

Hola chicas ! como están? ojala no muy enojadas conmigo PERDON! sincero y de corazón pero e tenido algunos problemas que no me han dejado avanzar en la historia. 1.- Mi hija esta dejando los pañales y tiene cero control de esfinter por ende mi casa esta toda marcada. 2.- MI MARIDO ES ARCHIENEMIGO de que escriba y no me da tiempo para estar concentrada ni con el celular me deja en paz (es un pesado y odioso) y 3.- por mas que el antivirus diga lo contrario, mi pobre notebook tiene un virus, se mueve solo, me cambia los formatos, borra frases, cambia el porte de la hoja, etc. la otra opción es que este poseído, fuera del echo que se me había cortado el cable de la corriente y la batería sin carga, no tenia forma de prenderlo.

PORFAVOR no se enojen conmigo tratare de volver pronto a la normalidad... o eso espero.

Gracias chicas por su paciencia y ojala sea de sus agrados.

* * *

Capitulo 8 revelaciones

Sesshomaru corría a toda velocidad; creyendo que de esa forma se liberaría de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, dejar a Rin fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer, pero era necesario, aunque la sensación no lo abandonaba, se sentía miserable y débil, esa niña estaba equivocada, ¡era él, el que no podía hacer algo bueno por ella!, cuando se detuvo, puso atención a la mujer que llevaba en su lomo, con nada de cuidado, volvió a su forma humanoide, dejándola caer sin aviso. Iba a volver por Rin, mataría a todos a su paso y colocaría sus cabezas al sol, para verlas descomponerse día con día y dar un mensaje claro, con él nadie jugaba, de golpe recordó que no tenia opción y en el mismo silencio que mantenían, el demonio y la humana sacerdotisa, comenzó a caminar, escucho los pasos de la mujer tras él, siguiéndolo muda, confundida y quizás asustada, lo único que podía hacer; era llegar al monte de las animas.

...

Cuando Sesshomaru cruzo las enormes puertas del palacio con Kagome en su lomo, se sintió orgullosa, pudo ayudar a su Señor por primera vez y no lamentaba el no poder acompañarlo, su brazo estaba muy lastimado y solo sería una carga para el grupo, con gran esfuerzo empujo las puertas hasta cerrarlas, a su encuentro llegaron Bankotsu y Jakotsu, vestida aun de odalisca, levanto la frente en señal de superioridad, no moriría demostrándoles temor, Jakotsu levanto su espada para matarla cuando el hermano lo detuvo.

-Espera! ella me debe algo..

-Pero hermano, ¿acaso no vez que por su culpa hemos fracasado?

-Todo lo contrario. -Sonrió malicioso mirando a Rin. -Aun tenemos en nuestro poder el palacio, es cosa de esperar. -Dijo relajado, sentía que aun tenia las de ganar.

Condujo a Rin a un calabozo húmedo y oscuro, Jakotsu la lanzo con desprecio; para luego encerrarla, con la poca luz; pudo distinguir un bulto en el suelo, con miedo se acerco esperando que lo que fuera; siguiera con vida y no la atacara. El Señor Jacken una vez mas estaba agonizando, lo acurruco en sus piernas para que descansara, no podía hacer mas.

-Rin ¿eres tu?

-Si Gran Jacken.

-Mocosa, vamos a morir. -Dijo semiconsciente

-No Gran Jacken, saldremos de esta como de tantas otras… -Daba ánimos, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del malherido renacuajo con ternura.

Al ver que se desmayo trato de cuidarlo, estaba cansada; más no tenia sueño, en la pared había una pequeña ventilación, de donde podía ver una parte de la luna, con nostalgia recordó todo lo sucedido desde que cruzaron la pared y llegaron a al gran árbol, de donde provenía la barrera que cubría el palacio….

Rin observa horrorizada como jakotsu golpea en la cabeza a Kagome, quien cae inconsciente en el acto.

-Sabíamos que vendrían, ¿creían que éramos tan tontos de no estar esperando? con o sin esta barrera podemos vencerlos. -Decía Jakotsu acercándose a Rin para matarla, ella saco sus Sai para defenderse, pero pronto fue derribada por el hombre vestido de mujer, cayendo aturdida debido al duro golpe.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que la arrastraban por un pasillo, miro con cuidado a su alrededor, el palacio estaba todo destruido, tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, su hogar había sido invadido y lo que construyeron juntos se desvanecía, cerró los ojos para simular aun inconsciencia, quizás lograba escuchar algo que pudiera ayudarlas a escapar, la dejaron en un salón tendida en el suelo, después de unos segundos escucho una voz conocida, sintió miedo por ella y Kagome, quien no estaba en el salón ¿Dónde podría estar?

Fue llevada ante la presencia de Bankotsu, quien ocupaba el lugar de Sesshomaru en la sala de guerra, ¡esa falta no la perdonaría! Pero debía ser lista, un paso en falso y seria su fin, Sesshomaru le había explicado que no la podría volver a revivir si le pasaba algo, debía tener mucho cuidado.

-Se que estas despierta mujer, habla, ¿por qué ayudas a los Youkais?

-Este es nuestro palacio y ellos mi familia, me criaron desde los 7 años. Por gente como tú, siento más miedo de los humanos que de los demonios.

-¿Gente como nosotros? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Que mata a quien se cruza en su camino, hombres como tu mataron a mi familia. -Respondió seria y orgullosa.

Bankotsu sonrió con malicia, cosa que perturbo a Rin, pero antes muerta que demostrarles miedo.

-¿Dónde está mi amiga?

-La llevaron a un calabozo, siempre es útil una sacerdotisa. –Hacia círculos alrededor de ella, observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que harás conmigo?

-Pues tú y yo nos divertiremos. -Hablo mientras acariciaba el cabello largo de la dama.

Fue llevada a los aposentos del Lord a espera de Bankotsu, quien arreglo unos detalles con Jakotsu y fue a su encuentro. En la habitación la dama recorrió los muebles y el futon con los dedos, no podía permitirlo; pero estaba contra la espada y la pared, ¡una idea cruzo por su mente!; podría defenderse con los sai que Kohaku le regalo, pero no los llevaba consigo, entonces sonrió con otra idea, se puso roja de solo pensarlo, aunque podría resultar si la ejecutaba bien.

"Perdóneme Señor Sesshomaru"

…..

Sesshomaru se alejo de ellos, antes que Rin y Kagome entraran a la grieta para atravesar la pared, tenía un mal presentimiento, avanzo hacia unos árboles, sentía una extraña presencia con olor a azufre, pero no encontraba su procedencia, de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad absoluta y solo veía sus pies, sus garras brillaron listo para defenderse, pero fue inútil, no lograba enfocar sus sentidos, un frio lo invadió arrebatándole el aire, cayo arrodillado ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Quién provocaba esas sensaciones?

-No te hare daño "hijo mío". -Sonó una extraña voz entre la oscuridad.

Escucho una voz bastante ambigua, sin averiguar si era hombre o mujer, aunque cualquiera de las dos era de temer.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto apenas y respirando, un extraño frio calaba sus huesos.

-Gran Señor de la guerra, el límite entre la vida y la muerte ha sido violado, restaura el equilibrio, o paguen todos por el egoísmo de uno, sin piedad surgen aquellos privados de luz, hasta que la línea que divide los mundos vuelva a cerrar.

-….-Miraba a su alrededor sin distinguir figura, la voz venia de todas partes además de no entender el extraño mensaje.

- Yo controlo los destinos del hombre y del demonio, tú me debes un alma robada, ¿creíste poder arrebatarla de mis manos? Permanece a tu lado porque ¡yo! lo permití, si cumples tu cometido; considerare que la conserves.

-¿Eras tú quien me controlo, a través de la luna?

-Eres un demonio, un hijo de mi ser, puedo controlar a quien yo quiera, es mas lo haré justo ahora.

Entre aquella oscuridad solo distinguió dos esferas rojas, brillando con llamas bailando en su centro, al Gran Youkai la oscuridad lo devoro.

…..

Bankotsu estaba entrando a los aposentos, vio que todo estaba oscuro, salvo cuatro velas colocadas estratégicamente, sonrió lujurioso, después de todo no deseaba obligarla, hace mucho no probaba mujer y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, sobretodo, porque encontró a la dama hermosa y deseable, no estaría mal tomarla como esposa, si volvía a la vida. Rin salió detrás del biombo vestida con su Bedlah rojo carmesí y las espadas en las manos, moviendo sus caderas; comenzó la danza que una vez degusto su Señor, concentrada movía las espadas de forma sensual, invitando al hombre espectador con ellas, a recorrer su cuerpo, al parecer estas no tenían filo, ya que ella las colocaba en distintas partes sin cortarse, las coloco en el suelo y se acerco al hombre, quien sentado en el futon del demonio se dejo llevar, la odalisca lo amarró de las manos, mientras movía sus caderas y vientre al compas de una música tarareada, al cumplir su cometido, volvió a las espadas y seguir su baile, caderas, vientre y busto se meneaban con gran sensualidad, finalizándolo al sentarse sobre él, piernas abiertas, el hombre estaba fuera de sí, hipnotizado por los sensuales ir y venir de aquel cuerpo virgen, cuando de pronto, Rin levanto una de las espadas y la enterró en el pecho de Bankotsu.

…..

En el árbol donde emanaba la barrera, Jakotsu cuidaba que no despertara la sacerdotisa, las energías de la miko y el trozo de carne de Naraku se atraían, no podían mover a la mujer. Tan aburrido estaba, que no noto la presencia de alguien más a su espalda, lo cual termino durmiendo al afeminado, al verse rodeado de una nube extraña, Byakuya observo que los dos estuvieran inconscientes, tomo a la mujer parándola apenas y en su mano afirmo una de sus flechas, la enterró con fuerza en el árbol, donde estaba el trozo de Naraku, el cual se disolvió con el aura purificador de Kagome, dejo caer nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer, faltaba poco para que despertara, escucho los gritos y una pelea, se retiro del lugar, esperando que ese sacrificio valiera la pena.

Rin sintió la sangre de Bankotsu correr por sus manos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al apuñalarlo, él sintió dentro de su excitación, como la cuchilla invadía su pecho y rozaba su corazón.

-¡Mujer estúpida, de verdad crees que puedes matarme con eso! -Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo -¿¡Con que me amarraste!?

-Inuyasha no es el único que posee tela de ratas de fuego. -Se levanto rápido, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta, con uno de sus pies, Bankotsu agarro una de las espadas, lanzándola contra Rin, clavándose en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Maldita!

Salió de los aposento y con decisión saco la espada de su brazo, aguantando las lagrimas y ahogando con fuerza el grito, le dolía mucho y sangraba mas, pero debía escapar y encontrar a Kagome, vio como la barrera se desvanecía del palacio, estaba despierta la sacerdotisa y cumplió con su misión, eso la lleno de esperanzas. Escucho la voz de Bankotsu tras ella y se escondió en una estatua hueca; parte de la decoración de aquel palacio, siempre se escondía ahí para sorprender al señor Jacken. Con el hombre, iba alguien que parecía un niño, sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no lo recordaba, este era bajo con el cabello melena negra, vestido de sacerdote color celeste y ojos completamente negros.

-Señor Bankotsu la barrera ha caído, pero esta todo listo para atrapar a los inu Youkai y sellarlos.

-Esos idiotas caerán en la trampa pronto, pero primero buscare a la mujer, la matare con mis propias manos.

Debía encontrar la trampa, pero no tenía información de esta, Sesshomaru podía llegar en cualquier momento, de pronto se le ocurrió seguir al niño extraño, estaba claro que ambos guerreros solo servían para la batalla, no para planificar trampas.

…..

Lo siguiente que vio Sesshomaru, luego de la conversación con aquel ser, fue que estaba dentro del palacio, destruyendo todo a su paso, solo veía a momentos, no podía controlar su cuerpo, no le pertenecía en aquellos momentos, distinguió la voz de Inuyasha en la oscuridad, quien le gritaba cosas que no entendía, a la batalla se presentaron Bankotsu y Jakotsu, junto con esbirros como soldados, estos esbirros eran distintos, perros del inframundo y aves esqueléticas atacaron al perro demonio, rodeándolo entre todos atacando a la vez, al no tener control de él mismo, poco era lo que se defendía, si ese extraño ser lo poseía y lo llevo a la línea de batalla ¿qué quería de él, si no lo dejaba pelear libremente?. Inuyasha sintió el olor de Kagome, creyéndola herida corrió a su encuentro divisándola cerca de un árbol, desmayada sobre sus raíces, se acerco sin considerar las consecuencias, grave error, apareció Jakotsu derrepente, lo ataco con su espada serpiente, cortándole el hombro con sus cuchillas.

-¡¿Inuyasha bonito?! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! –Dijo coqueto antes de volver a atacar al Hanyou.

Inuyasha esquivo el ataque y cada una de las cuchillas, pero su hombro herido y no poder utilizar su espada, estaban en su contra, aprovechando su herida, lanzo sus garras de fuego, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, Jakotsu se escondió tras el cuerpo de Kagome como escudo, enviando desde ahí sus ataques.

Rin siguió al niño hasta un pequeño cuarto, donde un altar se alzaba en el centro, lo vio cruzando los dedos en símbolos que no reconoció, las llamas de velas que acompañaban el ritual, pasaron de ser color amarillos a ser rojo intenso, manifestándose la oscuridad a su alrededor, el sello estaba siendo invocado y no sabia como detenerlo, en los jardines, ambos guerreros estaban siendo rodeados por un circulo, que les provocaba descargas de corriente en el cuerpo, no lograban escapar, el círculo se iba cerrando. Rin no sabia que hacer, sin pensarlo, entro en la oscuridad del ritual, esperando al menos desconcentrarlo, pero lo que sucedió dentro jamás lo lograra explicar, una luz broto de su pecho, rodeándola como aura y esta misma disipo la oscuridad de la habitación, desvaneciéndose también el sirviente de Shishinki y el sello.

"Habrá veces que tengas que vencer la oscuridad, aún sin luz"

Recordó las palabras de su madre, quien en ciertas noches cuando no aparecía la luna en el firmamento, le recitaba. Con cierta calidez en su pecho, abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad, debía ir a donde se encontraba la batalla.

Kagome despertó, sin abrir aun los ojos, escuchaba gritos y destrucción, miro a todos lados buscando una explicación de quien la había golpeado, la barrera había desaparecido y una de sus flechas estaba junto a ella, creyó que podía haber sido Rin, pero ella no tenia poder espiritual suficiente, dejo las cavilaciones para después, como había amenazado, Sesshomaru estaba en su forma original destruyendo todo a su paso, al parecer atacado por extrañas criaturas, el demonio perro estaba sangrando pero no grave, se levanto con cuidado, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero, ¿Dónde estaba Rin? Llego a su lado Jacken montando a Ishira, quien le tendió la mano nervioso y subió al lomo del tigre bajándose él.

-Vete mujer, no hay tiempo, yo buscare a Rin. -Y dándole una señal a Ishira este se elevo.

¿Dónde estaba Rin? Y ¿Por qué no veía a Inuyasha? Solo Sesshomaru luchaba, pero estaba teniendo problemas, lo veía agitar la cabeza, de pronto, observo la luna que tenia marcada la luna menguante, cosa extraña en ese momento, ¿podían estar tratando de manipular a Sesshomaru como la vez anterior? El Youkai perro estaba confundido, de como llego ahí y que era lo que esperaba de él, aquel extraño ser, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente, encontrar a Rin, no la veía en ninguna parte y se acababa el tiempo, la voz invadía su cabeza, repitiéndole dirigirse al monte de las animas, a su olfato llego el olor de la sangre de Rin acercarse.

"Déjala si deseas que viva, no olvides que soy yo quien escribe estos destinos"

Su cuerpo comenzó a retirarse, no podía siquiera controlarlo, cerca de él, Ishira con la mujer del Hanyou se refugiaban, el tigre movió la cabeza como buscando algo, eso llamo la atención de Kagome, quien buscaba con la mirada donde el tigre se dirigía, Inuyasha estaba ensangrentado en el suelo, aun respiraba pero estaba débil, el sello mas los ataques de jakotsu, lo habían lastimado gravemente, indico a Ishira descender para ayudarlo, lanzando sus flechas, evaporó a todo aquel que osara acercarse, su mujer lo subió al lomo del tigre y le ordeno a este, llevarlo lo más lejos posible, lanzaba sus flechas a todas partes sin resultados, la barrera había desaparecido pero los dos guerreros luchaban sin límites con el demonio, no entendía lo que sucedía y porque se dio así, por instinto ayudo a Sesshomaru, colocándose cerca de él, en su costado, Rin apareció cerca de las puertas sangrando de un brazo, se veía agotada y vistiendo su traje de danza, Kagome quiso correr en su ayuda, la vio mover los labios pero no escuchar, si notó que con el brazo bueno, hacia señas de que escapara, lo que sucedió luego paso muy rápido, la dama del oeste abrió las puertas del palacio, dándole oportunidad al Demonio para huir, este con el hocico, levanto a la mujer de su medio hermano, lanzándola sobre su lomo, no las perdería a las dos, con su olfato percibió que inuyasha era llevado por Ishira y corrio hacia la salida, maldiciendo la fuerza sobrehumana que lo manipulaba, Kagome no entendía nada ¡¿Por qué Sesshomaru dejaba a Rin ahí?!

Al cruzar las altas puertas, que muchas veces se abrieron para recibirlo con honores, la voz desapareció, en la cabeza de Sesshomaru solo cabían las últimas palabras de Rin, no escuchaba los gritos de su "cuñada"

"Soy feliz de saber que esta vez fui útil para usted"

...

Inuyasha despertó y noto vendas alrededor de sus heridas, las cuales habían sanado casi en su totalidad, cerca de él estaba Ishira, siendo acariciado por alguien que no reconoció de inmediato, al escuchar su voz supo que podía confiar.

-Kaiko, donde están todos.

-Tranquilo señor Inuyasha, iremos por ellos.

-¿?

Al ponerse de pie y ver mas allá de unos árboles, Kaiko con la mano guio su vista hacia el ejercito que se alzaba con el amanecer, los generales de Sesshomaru se preparaban para recuperar el castillo a toda costa. Sintio orgullo, esos youkais estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por las tierras del Oeste y su lord, reconsideró la imponente imagen de su medio hermano, si lo seguían era por algo.

-Atacaremos en cuanto llegue mas información, hasta el momento solo sabemos que tienen a la niña Rin y Jacken, del amo no sabemos y su mujer tampoco.

Se preocupó ¿dónde podían estar? En eso apareció tras él, un pequeño Youkai, parecía gato egipcio, pequeño y de grandes ojos violetas, que traía la información faltante.

-El amo partió con la mujer del hanyou, la dama del Oeste esta herida y Jacken también, están encerrados en un calabozo, son sólo dos guerreros, pero muy fuertes y están acompañados por seres del inframundo, de ellos me puedo encargar yo, pero debemos atacar pronto, las heridas de la dama son graves y vienen refuerzos de su parte, una mujer que puede liberar monstruos de inferior nivel, otra que manipula los vientos y un hombre que crea ilusiones.

Inuyasha miro a los generales y estos lo reverenciaron.

-El amo ordeno que si él no estaba, siguiéramos sus órdenes.

Se molesto, el imbécil jamás le había dedicado mas palabras que de desprecio ¿Y ahora esperaba que dirigiera su ejército?

"Maldito Sesshomaru si esto sigue así, creeré que confías en mí"

El amanecer ilumino la pequeña ventilación del calabozo, Rin no pudo dormir, su herida ya no sangraba pero estaba infectada, y comenzaba a subir su temperatura, si no se curaba; podía incluso perder el brazo, que ironía, ahora seria ella a la que le faltaría una mano, pero sabía que solo a Sesshomaru le volvían a crecer. Jacken seguía inconsciente, su báculo no estaba, había sido atacado y desarmado mientras la buscaba, sintió culpa por ello, escucho pasos en el corredor, con miedo tomo al renacuajo en brazos con cuidado y se coloco en el fondo de la celda a la sombra, tiritaba de solo pensar que aquel hombre la buscaba para poseerla, cuando puso en practica su plan, esperaba escapar y no volverlo a ver, pero la realidad era otra, y ese hombre tendría su venganza tarde o temprano.

-Esa herida se ve grave, hasta aquí siento la infección de tu brazo.

Baykuya se hiso presente en el calabozo, con ropas limpias en las manos y un balde de agua, las entrego a la dama, no sin advertirle.

-Cambiate, cuando estés lista te llevare ante Bankotsu, al parecer llamaste su atención, desea matarte con sus propias manos.

En silencio se quito el Bedlah manchado y rasgado, se limpio con el agua, repasando fuerte el brazo, dolía mucho, pero así podría limpiar algo la infección, al colocarse el kimono, noto que era uno de los más finos de sus posesiones, desenredo un poco su cabello y al estar lista, Byakuya la llevo hasta la sala de guerra, donde esperaba su sentencia.

Inuyasha al frente del ejercito se dirigieron a la batalla, en el palacio, los sirvientes que no estaban muertos, servían a los guerreros proporcionándoles bebidas alcohólicas y alimentos, estos sintieron las presencias a los lejos, la hora había llegado y sus bandos estaban definidos, por los pasillos Byakuya guiaba a Rin en silencio, la miraba de reojo; suspirando con pesadez, si no sucedía algo como un milagro, la dama moriría de forma cruel, no sentía pena por ella, era solo parte de su plan, pero no tenia forma de salvarla en esos momentos, las puertas de la sala de guerra se abrieron de par en par, dándole a Rin una última imagen de aquel lugar, que consideraba su hogar.

-¡Byakuya nos atacan!- escucho la voz de Sara a lo lejos -Trae a esa mujer la utilizaremos de escudo.

Al parecer su milagro se realizaría.

Los valientes soldados sobrevolaban el palacio, atacando todo a su paso, como ofreció el pequeño Youkai, este se encargo con Ishira de los esbirros que quedaban en el palacio, al resplandecer sus ojos estos desaparecían, Byakuya tenía agarrada del brazo a la joven dama, desde unos de los pasillos que daban al jardín, pudo presenciar las batallas que se desarrollaban en aquel paisaje, el césped pintado de rojo, los arboles destruidos, parte de demonios esparcidas por todos lados, la imagen era asquerosa y deprimente.

-Corre. -Dijo soltando su brazo.

-¿Eh?

-No tendrás otra oportunidad de escapar.

Los soldados al mando de Inuyasha, acorralaron a los guerreros, Kagura atacaba con su danza de las cuchillas, Sara con sus monstruos, Bankotsu con su Banryu y jakotsu con su espada serpiente, pero por más grandes que fueran sus esfuerzos, cuando un soldado Youkai caía, tres ocupaban su lugar, uniéndose a la causa los sirvientes del palacio, Kagura estaba pensando lo peor, además de preguntarse dónde estaba Byakuya y a quien debería traer, hace días que le causaba cierta desconfianza, Sara le había comentado su encuentro el río con una mujer joven y Jakotsu, el interés de Bankotsu por la mujer que ayudo a Sesshomaru a escapar, solo podía pensar en alguien, pero tan solo era una infante la mocosa que acompañaba al demonio, empezó a unir piezas ¿cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado? ¿Y si era ella? De pronto la vio y entendió todo, ¡si era ella! Su cabello largo y negro, mas alta, sus ojos malditamente puros, pero como mujer, ahora era delgada, hermosa y femenina, enloqueció de ira al considerarlo, ¡era por ella que Sesshomaru la rechazaba! esa mocosa había embrujado al Youkai, al punto de pensarla su hembra, al correr Rin por el patio, intentando llegar donde estaban los youkais, Kagura se elevo en su pluma y fue a atacarla.

-Rin, ¿cierto? -Dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-Kagura, tanto tiempo sin verte. -Desafiante y orgullosa, hablo Rin.

La mujer se empezó a acercar para lanzar sus cuchillas, a esa distancia la mataría, pero antes de liberar su ataque, los tres generales se colocaron frente a la dama del Oeste para protegerla, dos de ellos atacaron a la mujer, mientras el tercero tomo a la joven en brazos llevandola con su nana, Kaiko desde lo lejos olfateo el aroma de la sangre de Rin, yendo a su encuentro, esta tenía algo de fiebre y estaba débil.

-¡Joven Inuyasha! -Grito la mujer llamando al Hanyou. -La Dama Rin está seriamente lastimada, debe sacarla de aquí cuanto antes. -Sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero se la entrego. -Esto es un ungüento de hierbas, cuando este fuera de este peligro, cure su infección, de no ser así perderá el brazo.

-Parta de inmediato joven Inuyasha. -Insistió unos de los generales que luchaba sin descanso. -Nosotros recuperaremos el palacio del Oeste, usted debe velar por la Señora.

Inuyasha inflo el pecho, la fidelidad de esos hombre era completa, puso con cuidado a Rin en su lomo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Llévese a Ishira joven Inuyasha! -Recomendó Kaiko, antes de comenzar a pelear.

-No es necesario, envienlo luego, asi sabremos que ganaron.

-Jacken, el Señor Jacken -repetía Rin, dentro de los delirios de la fiebre.

-Kaiko busca a Jacken. -Ordeno el Hanyou, a lo que la mujer youkai asintio con una sonrisa y dejando crecer sus garras, ataco a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Inuyasha cruzo las puertas a saltos y siguió corriendo el resto del camino, Rin estaba semiinconsciente, sin embargo debía aprovechar para avanzar, cuando sintió que la joven se deslizaba de su espalda, detuvo su paso cerca de un río. Respiro profundo y con desgano se decidió a curar a Rin, pero necesitaba bajar la fiebre primero, con mucho cuidado, retiro el kimono de su cuerpo, dejándole puesto solamente una yukata interior, algo transparente para su gusto, intentando no mirarla, la tomo en brazos y juntos se sumergieron en el agua fría, causándole espasmos a la dama, a lo cual debía sostenerla fuerte, incluso, apretarla contra su pecho, pero resultaba, su temperatura bajaba, luego descubrió su brazo mal herido y aplico la sustancia entregada por Kaiko, considero el no perder el tiempo; colocándola de nuevo en su espalda y corriendo con cuidado para alcanzar a Sesshomaru, quien al parecer había dejado un rastro fuerte a su paso, quizás pensó en que lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano.

El demonio caminaba y caminaba, incluso pretendió caminar por la noche, pero cuando la mujer del Hanyou comenzó a explicarle que ella debía descansar y a quejarse por que no veía el camino, decidió detenerse y retomar su camino al amanecer, podría haber volado, sabia donde ir y no tardaría en llegar, pero esperaba que el resto lo alcanzara, se dio cuenta que Rin realmente tenía algo especial, porque cada vez que abría la boca Kagome, en el crecía cierta irritación, agradeció que la mujer hablara poco, pero aun así era molesto, sin mencionar la culpa que cargaba por dejar a Rin, pero la sabia viva, lo sentía.

Kagome mantuvo el silencio lo que más pudo, camino tras él todo el tiempo, aunque la angustia de su pecho crecía mas y mas, se preocupaba por Inuyasha, lo encontró seriamente lastimado y aunque Ishira pudiera cuidarlo de quien los atacara, igual su pecho se apretaba, sin olvidar a Rin ¿que había sido eso?, no sabia si preguntar, pero una vez que tomaron un descanso; para que ella pudiera dormir, aprovecho la ocasión.

-Sesshomaru que sucedió en el palacio, ¿por qué dejaste atrás a Rin?

-...- Ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

Solo lo miro y suspiro con desgano, trato de dormir y poco le costo conciliar el sueño, al amanecer estaba entumida por la incomodidad y el frio, vio a unos metros a Sesshomaru, asumió que seguirían caminando, el paisaje se le hacía familiar, ¿se dirigían acaso al monte de las animas? A media mañana, pararon por algo de comer, el estomago de Kagome no dejaba pensar a Sesshomaru, dándole la impresión de que sonaba en su cabeza, la mujer no aguanto más la mudes, si la mataba o algo, al menos tendría que amenazarla.

-No sé cómo Rin aguanta viajar contigo ¿siempre eres tan callado?

-Rin es distinta.

-¿Eh?

-Ella habla, yo la escucho.

-¿No puedes negarle nada cierto? –dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-…. –La miro tratando de entender sus palabras, estas eran dichas con doble lectura.

-Rin me conto que le enseñaste a leer, de hecho que tu le leías, que siempre le das obsequios y comparten tiempo cuando no estás muy ocupado y cuando lo estas, igual se lo dedicas.

-A que viene eso. -Sabía donde iba la conversación pero esperaba escucharlo.

-La amas, como ella a ti.

-El "amor" es para los humanos, nosotros no tenemos lo que ustedes llaman sentimientos.

-Pero arto te preocupan los de ella, por eso la cuidas como si fuera de oro y la quieres solo para ti. ¿Sabes que Kohaku le propuso matrimonio y ella lo rechazo?, espero solamente la sigas haciendo feliz como hasta ahora, nuestra vida es corta en comparación a la de ustedes y…

-Ella no morirá. Y siguió caminando.

Kagome quedo pensativa, ¿Rin podría vivir más de lo que vive un humano normal?

-Sesshomaru, morir es parte de la vida.

-Ella no, no me abandonara jamás. -Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación, su tono no sonó alterado, pero su mirada le dio miedo, siguió en silencio, hasta que el demonio se detuvo en seco.

-Los esperaremos acá.

-¿Eh?

-Inuyasha viene con Rin, puedo olerlos, aunque falta para que lleguen.

Era cierto, Inuyasha con mucho cuidado, corría rápido para alcanzarlos, Rin de a poco comenzaba a reaccionar nuevamente, aferrándose con más fuerza para no caer.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos por alcanzar a Sesshomaru, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare hasta entonces.

-Gracias por todo Inuyasha. -Abrasándolo por el cuello.

Al pobre se le acaloraron las mejillas, tanta ternura y bondad transmitía esa mujer; que no daba crédito, fuera para Sesshomaru, el demonio no demostraba nunca una pizca de emoción hacia ella, aunque pensándolo bien, si tenía "atenciones" como acurrucarla para no pasar frio, protegerla en todo momento, y permanecer a su lado, ¡Sí! El imbécil había cambiado para bien después de todo.

-Tengo un poco de Hambre, ¿tu no? -Dijo asomándose divertida por el cuello del Hanyou.

-La verdad si, pero no podemos retrasarnos. -Dijo en un tono serio frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo será un momento, detente, que yo busco algo que podamos comer.

Rin bajo de su espalda y corrió hacia unos árboles, se veía sana como si nada hubiera pasado y su brazo estuviera bien, era valiente y fuerte la dama del Oeste después de todo, minutos después llego con varias frutas envueltas en su kimono, dejando a la vista sus largas y bellas piernas.

-Si se entera Sesshomaru estoy muerto, ¿lo sabes cierto?

-¿De qué se tendría que enterar?

-Bueno, yo tuve que quitarte la ropa y sumergirte en el río, en este momento hueles a mí.

-¿Tu amas a Kagome?

-Sí.

-¿Hiciste algo malo conmigo inconsciente?

-¡No!

-Entonces no te preocupes, todo estará bien. -Y con una sonrisa dio por terminado el tema.

Sesshomaru estaba inquieto, ya deberían haber llegado, pero no los veía y tampoco olía, el viento cambiaba rápido de dirección. ¿Que podría haber pasado para que detuvieran su carrera? Se levanto con intenciones de volver por ellos, pero Kagome lo retuvo.

-No seas impaciente si dices que vienen, deben estar por llegar.

Esa mujer ya agotaba su paciencia, ¡ahora le daba órdenes! se tranquilizo al sentir el aroma de Rin, estaba cerca, de pronto su semblante se endureció y sus ojos cambiaban del normal al rojo. ¡Toda ella olía a Hanyou! Inuyasha no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, solo para bajar a Rin de su espalda y saltar para esquivar el látigo venenoso. Sabía que se había dado cuenta, escapo entre los arboles alejándolos de las mujeres, si intervenían podían salir lastimadas.

-¡¿No esperarás que te de una explicación?!

-No la necesito, mi olfato no me engaña.

-¡Idiota! si la hubiera tocado con otras intenciones, ¿no crees que iría en dirección contraria a ti?

-…- lo atacaba con su látigo sin piedad, cortando su rostro y extremidades, tenia honor, solo por eso no sacaba a Bakusaiga y lo volvía carne putrefacta.

-¡Preferías que muriera! -Sesshomaru detuvo su ataque a penas a dos centímetros de cortarle la cabeza. -¡Su brazo estaba muy infectado por una herida de espada y ardía en fiebre!, ¡sí! Le quite la ropa y la metí al rio. ¡sí! La afirme contra mi pecho para aminorar los espasmos del contraste con el agua fría, y ¡si! Cure su herida colocando ese ungüento en su brazo, mas no la toque de no ser necesario. ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido? es tu hembra! Aunque no la marques aun. Tus generales fueron en rescate del palacio del "gran Lord Sesshomaru" ¿y sabes lo que hicieron cuando vieron a Rin en peligro? "¡protejan a la Señora del Oeste!" gritaban dando su vida por tu dama.

Sesshomaru retiro su látigo y dio la media vuelta, necesitaba ver la herida.

Rin y Kagome se abrazaron felices por el reencuentro, poco conversaron sobre lo que sucedió, porque volvió el demonio tomando a la dama en brazos y elevándose de nuevo con ella, la llevo a la orilla de un rio y sin pronunciar palabra, la desnudo casi completamente de manera brusca. Dejo solo su Yukata interior, como lo hizo Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru saco todo el lado de su cuerpo, aunque solo habían herido su brazo. Rin bajo la mirada con Rubor, tomando con su mano su seno al descubierto, solo así, el demonio se dio cuenta de lo brusco que era.

-Solo deseo ver tu herida, no provocarte más daño. -Tomando su brazo y olfateándolo, derramo agua sobre el quitando todo rastro del ungüento.

-¿Está enojado conmigo? -Pregunto aun colorada y un poco adolorida.

-No.

-¿Entonces con quien? -Lo quedo mirando con la cabeza ladeada, lo que le daba una imagen inocente e infantil

-Conmigo, por dejarte atrás y que te sucediera esto. -Comenzó a lamer la herida, su saliva sin duda atacaría la infección.

-¡Me hace cosquillas!

-Quieta, no estoy de buen humor. -Y si que se le notaba.

-No debería estar molesto, hizo lo correcto, no se arrepienta, usted no es así.

Detuvo su faena y la observo unos minutos, no entendía como podía ser tan condescendiente con él.

-Usted hizo su parte y yo estoy orgullosa de haber hecho la mía, no me quite esa alegría por favor. -Hablaba seria y desafiante pero en un tono casi de puchero.

-¿Crees que con eso, saldaste tu deuda conmigo?

-No lo creo, usted a hecho demasiado por mi, para estar saldada de esa forma.

"_Cada sonrisa que me dedicas en el día es indispensable para mi, como no entiendes que soy yo quien te debe su vida" _

Pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta, jamás lo diría, sería como enterrarse Bakusaiga.

Volvió a lamer la herida y Rin se sentía feliz de estar nuevamente a su lado. Al terminar, el demonio, tenía una gran duda.

-¿Porque vestías el Bedlah al abrir las puertas? –Si sonaba irritado con la pregunta, no quería imaginar cómo se podría con la respuesta.

-Porque, este, yo, ¡ah! Como decirlo, pues…

Nada en concreto y la paciencia del Youkai se agotaba.

-Es una larga historia luego le cuento. -Sonrió nerviosa vistiéndose rápido y volviendo con Kagome.

Si Sesshomaru no perdonaba, menos olvidaba, decidió no presionarla pero lo sabría tarde o temprano. De la nada la voz en su cabeza volvió a retumbar fuerte, tirándolo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿La tienes de vuelta no es así? Es porque yo deseo dártela como ofrenda, haz lo que te digo y vivirá, ve al monte de las animas y empuña a Souunga, esa es tu misión. -Y como vino la voz se fue.

….

Cuando vio a Inuyasha volver, Kagome corrió tirándose en sus brazos, este lo devolvió con la misma intensidad y con un beso calmaron su angustia.

-Sabia que estabas bien Kagome, aunque con Sesshomaru uno nunca sabe.

-Tenía miedo por ti, me asuste mucho cuando te vi herido y desmayado lo único que pude hacer fue montarte en Ishira y que este te protegiera.

-Todo estará bien ahora, ¿tú sabes donde se dirige Sesshomaru?

-Creo que al monte de las animas.

-¿Sabes que hará ahí?

-Sesshomaru habla tanto como una pared, pero creo que algo le sucede, dejar a Rin; me da la impresión, no fue su opción. Antes de escapar del palacio, la luna en su frente tenía un tinte extraño, pienso que pueden estarlo "influenciando".

Terminaron la conversación cuando el Hanyou olio que se acercaba Rin, con disimulo se separaron a la espera del demonio y volver a caminar, cuando este llego retomaron el rumbo. El día paso rápido y la noche cayo sin aviso, Kagome y Rin se sentían incomodas, decidieron bañarse en un rio, donde habían cazado unos peces para comer. Se quitaron sus ropas dejándolas a mano en un lugar seco, sumergiéndose en las heladas aguas.

-Rin lavare tu cabello, sacare tu listón.

-No lo sé, jamás me lo saco, fue un regalo del Señor Sesshomaru y es uno de mis mas grandes tesoros.

-No te preocupes Rin. Retirando el listón de su cabello. Lo dejaremos con la ropa para que no se pierda. –Con cariño y sutileza masajeo el cabello de la joven entre risas y chismes.

Sesshomaru solo cerró los ojos asumiendo lo que se avecinaba, mientras que Inuyasha levanto la cabeza de golpe, olfateando el origen del aroma, comprendiendo en parte la situación.

-¿Me explicas o te saco la verdad a la fuerza?

-…

-¡¿Sesshomaru maldito demonio, que le hiciste a Rin?!

-Eso no te incumbe ella está bien, si corriera riesgo jamás lo abría echo.

-¡La transformaste en un Youkai!

-Ella no es Youkai eso es imposible e innecesario.

-¿Por qué huele como tal entonces?

-….

-¡Ah no! me vas a responder ¡quieras o no!

Inuyasha empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru con sus garras, mientras el demonio con elegancia y calma evitaba los golpes.

-No eres lo suficientemente rápido ¡imbécil! -Con un puñetazo lanzo lejos al Hanyou, este detuvo su caída apoyando los pies en un árbol, tomando impulso volvió al combate.

-Tú no sabes si es perjudicial para ella, fuera del hecho; que asumo, no pediste su opinión.

-Ella desea permanecer a mi lado, es suficiente para mi.

Ahora con dos brazos, golpea al Hanyou en el estomago y en la cara lanzándolo de espaldas contra el suelo, camina hacia el tomándolo del pelo, para que lo mire atentamente.

-Es más, gracias a tu asquerosa madre, fuiste tú el primero en probar mi teoría.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmedido, lo lleno de odio que se refiriera así de su madre, pero ¿que quería decir con que fue el primero?

Trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero el mismo Sesshomaru lo levanto y lanzo de nuevo contra otro árbol, partiendo este en dos por la fuerza.

Inuyasha comenzó a ver todo rojo, apareciendo en su rostro las líneas del linaje Inu, creciendo sus colmillos y garras, respiraba agitado con poco autocontrol.

-A eso me refería, debiste ser entrenado, pero esa "mujer" prefirió llevarte lejos, y hacer de ti no solo un Hanyou rechazado, sino que también incompetente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas pero su instinto pedía sangre, no sabía como transmitir en esa forma lo que quería decir, de su boca solo salían gruñidos amenazantes. Sesshomaru solo lo miraba, algo que más lo enardecía, lo ataco de nuevo, esta vez con más agilidad y rapidez.

-¡Rin no se merece esto! -Salió de su boca a duras penas.

-Si hubiera creído que le pasaría lo mismo que a ti, no lo hubiera hecho. Ella me pertenece, su vida su formación, la eduque y protegí para mí, es más Youkai que humana.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la sal en el aire, Rin y Kagome observaban la escena desde unos metros. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? La dama se soltó del abrazo de su amiga y corrió en sentido contrario, Kagome los miraba con enojo y decepción.

-Espero resuelvan sus asuntos, antes de que vuelva con Rin, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar Sesshomaru. -Dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles.

Llego hasta el rio llorando y escalo unas rocas hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva en donde cavia a duras penas. ¿Todo era cierto?, ¿La transformo en algo intermedio entre Youkai y humano solo por odiar su sangre? ¡Ni siquiera era Hanyou! Kagome la buscaba sin resultados, esa niña era muy rápida cuando se lo proponía. Perdida en sus teorías, Rin no se percato de la presencia de Kagome, quien tocando su hombro trato de contener su angustia.

-¿Que soy Kagome?

-Eres Rin. Una mujer maravillosa, la cual ha sido cuidada por el más grande idiota Youkai de la historia, pero tú ya sabias como es, lo conoces mejor de lo que se conoce el mismo.

-¿Porque si me odia me mantiene a su lado?

No sabia como responder a eso, abrió los ojos y sonrió recordando algo dicho por el demonio, rápido su cerebro por fin descubrió el trasfondo de sus palabras

"_-Ella no morirá._

_Kagome quedo pensativa, ¿Rin podría vivir más de lo que vive un humano normal?_

_-Sesshomaru, morir es parte de la vida._

_-Ella no, no me abandonara jamás. _

-¡Rin! Deberías estar feliz, no llorando en mis brazos.

La joven la miro confundida, ahora si no entendía.

-Bien te voy a explicar. No creo que Sesshomaru odie del todo a los humanos, solo le molestan, ya que él es demasiado estricto y calculador, racional extremo, no sé que fue lo te hizo a ciencia cierta, pero supongo que fue para extender tu vida, debes verlo así, él viviría mucho, pero mucho más que tú, ¿no has pensado en lo que sufriría al perderte? creo que solo alarga tu vida, para que no lo abandones es todo.

Tenía lógica. El fue criado sin sentimientos de por medio, solo la razón y la fuerza, Rin era una bocanada de aire fresco en su día, comenzó a pensar todo lo que hacía por y con ella, las preguntas sobre sus estados de ánimo, sus reacciones, su paciencia, tomaba forma, pero la asalto una duda ¿desde cuándo la veía así?

Flash Back.

Cuando solo faltaba lavar su cabello, la volvió a llamar, la dama se presento y lavo con gusto la larga cabellera platinada, cuando la masajeaba, noto en su hombro una extraña marca, jamás había querido preguntarle pero ese día no pudo aguantar.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Usted fue herido?

-No lo recuerdas cierto.

-¿?

-Cuando recuerdes, sabrás que es eso. –se dispuso a salir del agua; cuando Rin invento todo tipo de escusas y salió volando de la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, ¿sería posible que ella…?

Flash Back.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿ahora que usted tiene compañera me va a abandonar?

-No te abandonare y no tengo compañera. -Respondió para evitar futuras confusiones, la verdad, no le gustaba mentirle... Tanto.

-¿Qué es eso de la marca? -Sentándose a su lado y poniendo atención.

-Cuando en mi especie se eligen "compañeros" -Evito por todos los medios mencionar "amantes" - se muerden para estar juntos siempre.

-¿Y esa mujer acepto que usted la rechazara?

-…. –No le iba a contar como la mato, habría sido menos cruel, si no hubiese querido comerse a Rin y osase desnudarse frente a todos. Planeo una respuesta coherente y espero que la pequeña la creyera.

-Le dije que no, acepto y se fue.

-Qué curioso, si hubiera sido yo, ¡No me voy hasta convencerlo!

"_estoy seguro de eso"_

Con una sola mirada, le dio a entender que debía dormir, mañana los esperaba una caminata más larga por el atraso de esa mujer.

-Buenas noches Señor Sesshomaru.

-Buenas noches Rin.

Sabía que en medio de la conversación, Jacken había despertado y escuchado, pero con el anterior golpe, no le darían ganas de decir más.

A media noche y con los ojos cerrados, noto que Rin se daba vueltas en lugar incomoda, percibió sus pasos acercarse a él, demasiado cerca, esperaba solo que la niña le hablara para reprenderla, cuando estuvo frente a frente, esta no menciono palabra, para su asombro, Rin corrió el cuello de su Yukata, ¡¿Qué rayos pensaba hacerle?! De pronto sintió su pequeña y tibia boca, entre su hombro y cuello, estaba tan confundido que prefirió no moverse, cuando la niña lo soltó, menciono muy bajito, besando su mejilla.

-Así estaremos juntos para siempre. -Volviendo a su lugar para seguir durmiendo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta sus acompañantes, se levanto y fue al río que estaba cerca, a observar lo que había hecho Rin, en el agua se reflejaban sus dientes, apenas y se notaban en su blanca y dura piel, no supo porque los delineo con su garra, ido pensando en las palabras de la niña, sin querer soltó su veneno, marcando como cicatriz aquella mordida, a sabiendas de quién era y que la cargaría por siempre.

Fin del Flash Back

No podía creer su propia osadía, iba a gritar cuando Kagome le tapo la boca y obligo a explicar sus extrañas reacciones.

-Kagome cuando dos Youkai desean ser compañeros, se muerden dos o tres veces, la primera para que algo de su esencia se impregne en el otro, la segunda y tercera para sellarla en el cuerpo del compañero, eso sucede en el "apareo" dijo la palabra con rubor y como un susurro.

-Sigue contando ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Rin la miro con pánico y confusión.

-Yo marque al gran Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste, vi mi mordida en su hombro, él me pertenece.

-Rin, es imposible que algo como "tu mordida" quedara marcada en la piel de Sesshomaru.

-Pero yo la vi, el me dijo "cuando recuerdes sabrás que es eso" se refería a mi marca.

-¿Cuantos años tenias? -Pregunto con miedo de conocer la respuesta

-8 años, ¿creo?

-¡Degenerado! ¡Ya va a ver cuando lo agarre! -Grito a pulmón abierto, tomando sus flechas pensaba en "castrar" al demonio por "perro".

La batalla entre los medios hermanos se tornaba cada vez más sangrienta, Inuyasha había acertado un par de golpes pero Sesshomaru todos, al ser mano a mano, el demonio lo golpeaba para cansarlo, a lo lejos escucho el grito seguido de la palabra "degenerado" lo que hizo que su mal humor incrementara, recordó la petición de Rin, al sentir con su olfato la fertilidad de la mujer del Hanyou, decidió explicarle a grandes rasgos como salvo su vida y darle a entender cómo aprovechar su "estado"

-Cuando eras un cachorro recién nacido, estabas muriendo, yo inyecte pequeñas dosis de mi veneno en tu cuerpo y así pudiste sobrevivir a los malos cuidados de esa "mujer", es por eso que cuando tu sangre hierve y no tienes en las manos a Tessaiga; te transformas en Youkai. Inuyasha se detuvo ¿Era cierto? ¿El lo había cuidado y salvado una vez?

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto con dificultad al no saber controlar ese estado.

-Estaba aburrido. –Dijo con desgano. -Deberías agradecerlo a tu "hermano" Algo útil debo decir, si piensas que los Hanyou no pueden procrear. -Y comenzó una carrera hacia donde estaban las mujeres.

Rin calmo a Kagome, quien furiosa deseaba poner en su lugar al gran Youkai. Al verlo aparecer corriendo hacia ellas, sus deseos se esfumaron. Sesshomaru tomo de la cintura a Rin, y antes de elevarse hablo a Kagome.

-Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies y no mueras en el intento.

-¡¿?! -Ladeando la cabeza sin entender sus palabras.

Vio como se llevaba a Rin quien la miraba igual de confundida, giro la cabeza al escuchar ruidos y vio a Inuyasha, cuando fue a reclamarle por respuestas noto lo agitado de su respiración.

No hubieron palabras entremedio solo gritos algo preocupantes, pero Sesshomaru confió en que con lo avanzado de su estado podría manejar la situación el Hanyou.

-Señor Sesshomaru que sucede porque dejamos sola a Kagome.

-No te gustaría ver eso.

-¿?

-No querías que tuvieran cachorros, depende solo de ellos ahora.

Rin se puso roja como un tomate y se aferro fuerte al demonio, había entendido sus palabras y guardaba silencio hasta llegar a donde la llevaría.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru donde vamos nosotros?

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ese "favor", iremos donde puedas "cumplirlo".

…

Inuyasha se lanzo sobre Kagome por instinto rompiendo sus ropas ella trato de evitar sus garras sin entender aun sus intenciones. Había prometido no ocuparlo mas pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-¡Abajo!

El Hanyou se encorvo; más no cayó al suelo.

-¡Abajo, Abajo!

Ninguna diferencia, se acercaba cada vez más a ella, cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, si moría a manos de él, no deseaba guardarle rencor.

El Hanyou de perdido en la furia, paso a perdido en la excitación, al sentir el olor fértil de su hembra, su instinto lo llevo a oler su cuerpo, recorriendo con la nariz zonas sensibles de la mujer, lo cual provoco en ella risa mesclada con excitación, él poco podía controlarse, tirándola del pelo, la obligo a caer en el pasto semi desnuda, terminando de arrasar con su ropa, entro en ella sin cuidado, ni esperando su lubricación causándole gran dolor, incluso algo de sangramiento, al oler ese detalle Inuyasha logro decir unas palabras.

-No te lastimare.

Fue todo, antes de seguir el vaivén de su cuerpo, ella solo aguanto con lagrimas en sus ojos y enterrando sus uñas en el Hanyou, cosa que lo ínsito mas a arremeter con fuerza, para girarla o acomodarla la tiraba del cabello, colocándola al final apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades y terminando en esa postura su "violación".

Cayo rendido a su lado, entre dormido y desmayado perdiendo así su transformación y volviendo a ser el mismo. Kagome se levanto tomo el haori de su marido y coloco encima viendo su ropa destruida con lagrimas en los ojos, aun no entendía que había pasado y porque había reaccionado así, miro la luna pensativa cuando una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza.

"_Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies y no mueras en el intento"_

¿Podría ser que de esa mala experiencia saliera algo bueno? Toco su vientre con dudas en su cabeza y esperanza en su corazón.

¿Podría haber quedado embarazada?


	9. cap 9- Destino

Hola chicas, Como estan? ojala que bien, yo he estado muy ocupada, por eso no habia podido escribir, ademas mi mama esta de cumpleaños hoy y mañana mi hija, cumple tres añitos! esta tan grande, (y malvada) he preparado dos cumpleaños, llegan visitas y mi compu no funciona de lo mejor, no se si sigue el virus, trabajo en eso, o lo arreglo o lo tiro por la ventana.

ojala les guste el capitulo, que valga la pena esperar tanto,bueno cualquier cosa me avisan, interare subir pronto pero no afirmo nada, mi marido sigue celoso del fic y cobra sentimientos cada vez que me ve escribiendo, (los hombres son mas chantajistas que las mujeres)

bueno ya no las aburro ojala les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 9.- Destinos.

El inframundo era un caos, el Inu Youkai Shishinki, preparaba mas y mas esbirros, para apoyar a sus sirvientes en el mundo de los vivos, la pila de cadáveres por ende se acumulaba, algo que molestaba de sobremanera a alguien escondido en las sombras, nadie se percataba de su presencia algo favorable para sus planes, los muertos no estaban siendo consumidos como debía ser, el equilibrio en ese maldito lugar se estaba perdiendo rápidamente, de seguir así los "muertos recién llegados" y los que estaban por morir, no podrían acceder a esas tierras, o sea, nadie moriría, aunque hubiese llegado su hora, para Shishinki, el poder de su báculo también se desgastaba, aunque consiguió abrir agujeros portales y enviar a los pútridos mercenarios, no bastaba, se reducía la cantidad que podía ser transportada, necesitaba a Souunga con urgencia.

Lleno de confusiones y dudas observaba a la espada, aun encerrada en su burbuja azul, resistiéndose a creer que la única forma de liberarla, era mandándola al mundo de los vivos, sentándose con enojo en su trono, recordó como fue derrotado su hechizo, para sellar a los Hijos del comandante perro, descubrió que el corazón puro de la muchacha, que invadió el aura maligno, fue lo que rompió su encantamiento, ¿podría ser ese el motivo, de porque un demonio como Sesshomaru mantuviera a su lado a la humana? Si era así, su punto débil estaba claro y luego de una idea fugaz de su astuto cerebro, también tenía un plan. El brazo cortado de Sesshomaru estaba también en la burbuja, asumió entonces que debía tener relación con el poder que protegía a la espada, la teoría tenía fuerza si el demonio había recuperado su brazo, es decir "crecido otro" ,si este brazo, tocaba la tierra de los vivos, se desintegraría en el olvido y la espada quedaría libre, el guardián recomendado para protegerla, debía ser alguien muy poderoso, pero capaz de obedecer, estaba claro que ninguno de los ya enviados contaba con tales características, golpeando la infértil tierra a sus pies, apareció el alma de Naraku, siendo él, el llamado a cumplir tal misión.

-A que me has traído. –Pregunto con cansancio en su voz, desgano en su mirada y resignación en toda su oscura alma.

-Te daré la oportunidad de volver a la vida, a cambio de tu obediencia.

-No puedes dar nada que yo desee.

-¿Tu libertad tal vez?

-Nadie es libre, además que nunca fue de mi interés la libertad, jamás podrás darme lo que deseo, ahora volveré a mis tormentos, no hay algo que puedas ofrecerme, deberé sufrir y pagar mis culpas, en mi infierno personal hasta que esté listo para seguir adelante.

-Te usare quieras o no.

Y encerrando su alma en una jaula de fuego, llamo a su cuerpo para obedecerlo, este sin alma, tampoco tenía voluntad y obedecería lo que se le ordenara y mientras el alma permaneciera en su poder seria fiel y podría manipularlo desde su trono. Naraku poca importancia le dio al asunto, las dos cosas que había pedido a la perla ninguna se le concedió, su infierno personal era saberse solo y sin ser ni humano, ni Youkai.

Shishinki, abrió un portal, un poco más grande que los anteriores y así envió el cuerpo de Naraku, llevando consigo a Souunga, con órdenes especificas de permanecer en el Monte de las Ánimas aguardando al "posible portador o portadora"

…..

Rin, aun pegada al cuerpo del Youkai; no noto cuando este descendió en un bosque bastante tupido. Tenían una conversación pendiente y sabían que no estarían en paz; hasta solucionar el tema. La bajo con cuidado sin soltarla, la verdad, le preocupaba un poco su reacción, pero estaba decidido a tenerla, quisiera ella o no, en su egoísta visión de las cosas, ella se metió sola en ese dilema al morderlo, (él remarco la mordedura, pero eso era otra cosa)

-¿Porque yo, si soy humana?

-Tu naturaleza jamás te ha detenido, ¿Por qué tenía que influir en mi decisión?

-¿Por qué no me dijo que mi opinión no importaba?

-Si no importara, no la abría pedido.

-¿Estaba decidido de antes cierto?, mi opinión no hubiera influido en sus acciones.

-No. Tu lo querías así, ¿no era acaso tu deseo, permanecer a mi lado, "para siempre"?

Rin frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo la opinión de una humana de 8 años importaba tanto?

-¡Solo tenía 8 años! –Molesta puesto que para eso si la tomaba en cuenta, no para entrenarla o hacerla sentir útil.

-Te elegí de entre todas, deberías sentirte "privilegiada".

-¡¿Porque yo?!

-¿Por qué no? Si he de tener una hembra a mi lado, que sea una que conozco y tolero. –Dijo dándole la espalda, estaba molesto con el interrogatorio jamás escucharía cursilerías de él, ella ya lo sabía.

Las palabras lastimaron a Rin, no esperaba una romántica declaración de amor, pero si algo mas personal, no circunstancial; como "conozco y tolero". Bajando la mirada, hasta que su flequillo tapo sus ojos, se resigno a no conocer una respuesta sincera. Él por su parte recapacito sus palabras, para las mujeres Youkais, esa respuesta podría ser más que suficiente, pero estaba frente a Rin, debía pensar más antes de hablar.

-Te elegí no sólo por conocerte, sino porque eres parte de mi vida. –Dijo mirando el infinito tratando de restar importancia a sus palabras.

Rin lo miro con esperanza, escuchando atentamente.

-No te hablare de amor, como hacen los humanos. –Giro tomando su mentón para cruzar miradas. -Si diré que tu compañía es de mí agrado, deberás considerar que las cosas no cambiarían tanto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Las demostraciones de "afecto" también son cosas de humanos, lo que cambiaria entre nosotros, solo seria que tomaré tu cuerpo, cada vez que lo desee y dejaré en él, un heredero para las tierras del Oeste.

Se puso roja a más no poder, pero tenía que controlarse, aun faltaba una pregunta, dejaría ese tema de "tomarla cuando quisiera" para después.

-¿Como y desde cuándo?

Entendió perfectamente la escueta pregunta.

-¿Cómo? Inyectándote mi veneno en pequeñas cantidades constantes, al ser una cachorra en crecimiento, tu cuerpo se asimilo el veneno haciéndolo parte de tu formación física, este fortaleció ciertos puntos aun inmaduros y no te cambio por fuera ni por dentro, sigues siendo humana débil y frágil, pero puedes oler y ver mejor, ser un poco más rápida y tener más energía, tu cuerpo retraso su desarrollo debido a la adaptación, por eso demoraste en ser fértil, tu crecimiento y por ende, tu madurez y vejez se retrasarían, aunque aún falta la ultima parte, al tomar tu cuerpo y marcarlo, te inyectare con los colmillos, lo necesario para detener, casi por completo, tu proceso de madurez física, sin influir en tu fertilidad.

-¿Ósea? -Pregunto Rin, sin entender mucho sus palabras, esperaba algo más conciso y simple.

-No envejecerás, pero si podrás parir. Por eso no te tome antes, debías alcanzar un punto medio. – prosiguió con la segunda parte de la pregunta. -¿Cuándo? No lo sé, empecé a notar cambios en ti; al dormirte con mi veneno, para que no tuvieras pesadillas, de ahí no he parado hasta ahora.

-Señor Sesshomaru, al terminar el proceso ¿estaremos juntos para siempre? –Pregunto con esperanza bailando en sus chocolatosos ojos.

Sesshomaru lo pensó bien, sabia el riesgo que corría Rin a su lado, esa voz que lo dominaba, cada vez era más fuerte y si no lo obedecía podía incluso, utilizarlo para matarla con sus manos.

-"Para Siempre". –Sentía que mentía, pero trataría de cumplir su promesa a toda costa.

Acercándose a ella, la tomo para sentarse y acomodarla entre sus piernas, cosa que durmiera cómoda y abrigada, la noche estaba avanzada y sabia, necesitaba descansar.

-Duerme Rin. –y sin esperar respuesta, clavo su garra en ella, cayendo rendida en el acto.

….

Kagome estaba cansada pero no intento dormir, estaba molesta y confundida, quiso darle a Inuyasha tantos abajas, que este llegara al centro de la tierra, iba a gritar cuando lo miro y sintió ternura, no deseaba lastimarlo, suficiente castigo tendría con su propia conciencia al despertar, eso tampoco lo deseaba, había sido brusco e insensible, pero era el hombre que amaba, en el fondo, también reconocía no haberlo pasado tan mal, solo fue repentino y estaba asustada, ahí se le ocurrió un plan, algo retorcido, pero podría funcionar, sería su revancha y de paso alivianaría la conciencia de su amado.

Inuyasha despertó con pesadillas en medio de la noche, entre sueños recordaba lo que le había hecho a su mujer y la culpa lo invadió, tanto así que no se percato que ella no estaba cerca y en qué situación se encontraba, una briza que recorrió su cuerpo, le mostro su desnudes y al intentar vestirse, su ropa no estaba completa, faltaba su Haori.

-Por fin despertaste… -Dijo Kagome apareciendo detrás de un árbol, con el Haori de su medio demonio puesto y mirada muy seria.

Inuyasha solo pudo bajar la mirada con vergüenza, sabía que estaba dolida y él le había hecho algo terrible.

-Perdóname Kagome.

-No basta con pedir perdón. -Dijo con frialdad en sus palabras y tono, estaba herida, pero su amor era más fuerte que eso. –Me lastimaste, pero, sigo amándote y quizás salga algo bueno de todo esto.

-Todo es culpa de Sesshomaru, si él no me hubiera provocado y guiado a ti, nada habría pasado. –Gruño molesto ante la idea de que lo había hecho apropósito, con que intenciones, no sabía aun.

-Él te guio a mí, esperando que quedara embarazada. -Dijo bajando la mirada a su vientre.

-Eso es imposible como Hanyou, no puedo engendrar.

-Pero como demonio al parecer si, y eras un demonio, en el momento que me tomaste.

-¿Me odias?

-¿Como podría? Aunque si estoy triste, fuiste brusco y maleducado, ¡deberás compensarme! –Haciendo un tierno puchero le demostró su amor y confianza.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura, no terminaba de dimensionar, aun después de tantos años, el amor que ambos se profesaban, dejando atrás lo malo de la noche, la beso con delicadeza y adoración, fundiéndose poco a poco en un mar de pasión sin límites, retiro con cuidado el Haori de sus hombros, ella se ruborizo y retrajo con un poco de miedo, pero la silenciosa mirada de su amante, basto para recobrar la confianza y complicidad, entregándose nuevamente al otro, pero esta vez, con dulzura.

Sesshomaru vio el amanecer a la espera del despertar de Rin, quien cobijada en su cuerpo, no imaginaba las intenciones del Gran Youkai, había deseado tomarla esa misma noche, pero aun su brazo no se recuperaba y lo mínimo, era que su salud estuviera en buen estado, para disfrutar y "aguantar" su pasión. Como si supiera que pensaba en ella, comenzó a revolverse entre sus piernas y la estola, parecía a veces un cachorro juguetón.

-Buenos días. -Menciono alegre la joven, estirando sus brazos y piernas con bostezos y quejidos.

-….

-¿Como estarán Kagome e Inuyasha?

-Iré a ver.

-Bien, mientras usted va y averigua, yo me aseare y lo esperare aquí. –Se levanto tan rápido que desconcertó un poco a Sesshomaru, o no le había gustado dormir con él, o tenía alguna necesidad urgente, lo segundo calzaba mejor, Rin no soportaba la idea que su Señor la viera, u oliera sin asearse, por eso corrió, deseaba estar presentable en su presencia.

Se encamino al encuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome, el demonio percibía el aire, esperando no encontrar algún rastro fuera de lo usual, de ser así retiraría de inmediato a la joven del lugar. Al encontrarlos sintió asco y muy pero muy en el fondo, un poco de envidia. El amanecer y el demonio perro, llegaron, encontrándolos cubiertos solo con el Haori rojo, tapando apenas las partes pudorosas. Con su particular sutileza, Sesshomaru despertó a su medio hermano, lanzándole una piedra, dando esta en medio de los ojos del Hanyou.

-¡Que te pasa idiota! –Refunfuño aun medio dormido.

-Levántate. –Sin mirar a Kagome le lanzo un bulto, que cuando estiro, noto que era un Kimono, simple y de un solo color.

-Gracias, creo. –Dijo un tanto avergonzada por la escena de la cual era participe.

-El Hanyou no lo hizo tan mal, después de todo, sigues viva. –Dijo en un acido tono.

-¡Oye es a mi esposa a la cual le hablas y si no te has dado cuenta esta desnuda, retírate para que se pueda vestir! –Dijo Inuyasha también desnudo y con enojo.

-No es algo que no haya visto. –Dio media vuelta y volvió en busca de Rin, dejando a Kagome mas roja que un tomate, aun recordaba cuando las vio con Sango en las aguas termales y a Inuyasha; mas confundido de lo normal.

-Sesshomaru espera. -La voz de Kagome detuvo su caminar. -Gracias.

…..

Rin por su parte chapoteaba feliz en el agua del rio, donde la dejo Sesshomaru, recordaba cada palabra dicha por el demonio y su unión con él, cuando escucho el crujir de una rama.

-¡Quien anda ahí! –dijo con fuerza y fingida valentía, tapando su busto con los brazos cruzados.

-Tanto que cuesta mantenerte viva y Sesshomaru aun así te deja sola. –Salió Byakuya de tras de un árbol, con una flor de loto en las manos.

Rin al verlo y recordar lo que hizo por ella, volvió a sentarse en el agua y proseguir con su baño, cosa que molesto y sorprendió un poco a la extensión de Naraku.

-¡¿No puedes ser tan confiada?! ¿Como sabes que no vengo a secuestrarte? –Dijo molesto y desconcertado ¡es que era demasiado confiada!

-Si vinieras a eso, no conversarías tanto. –Respondió y luego metió la cabeza al agua, tapándose la nariz.

-Como sea. -Dijo rascándose la cabeza, en señal de derrota, era cierto no venía a secuestrarla, pero tampoco con buenas intenciones. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede?

-Lo que se, es que se está abriendo un portal desde el infierno, desde ahí están escapando criaturas peligrosas, debemos encontrar la manera de devolverlas a su lugar y cerrar la puerta que une los mundos.

-¿Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto? –Pregunto levantando una ceja, estaba bien enterada, pero solo de una parte.

-¿Tu si? –respondió con otra pregunta y suspicacia.

Decidió no revelarle toda la información, podría ser perjudicial para su plan, no olvidaba porque necesitaba a esa joven humana.

-Lo que puedo decirte, es que deben unir las tres espadas, en este momento Souunga ha sido depositada en la cima del Monte de las Ánimas, tienen que recuperarla.

-Ya ¿y qué ganas tu con esto? -Levantando una ceja, le pregunto directamente, dudaba de sus "buenas intenciones"

-Libertad. -Y apareciendo su garza, se elevo por los aires, desapareciendo.

Rin medito lo dicho por el extraño hombre, suspiro al reconocer que al final todos buscaban lo mismo, la anhelada "libertad", algo que ella tenía de sobra, agradecía su fortuna, Sesshomaru le había obsequiado algo más que la vida dos veces, también la "libertad" para elegir el mundo donde se realizaría como persona, aunque bien sabía que no la dejaría ir de buena gana, podía volver con los humanos, de igual manera que mantenerse en el mundo de los Youkai, gracias a él, no era rechazada en el segundo, más bien respetada de sobre manera, sonrió también al recordar la propuesta de unión con el demonio ¿Qué mas podría pedir, si jamás siquiera pudo imaginar que llegaría tan lejos?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se levanto del agua dispuesta a salir y vestirse, sigilosamente, dos grandes manos comenzaron a recorrer un peligroso camino virgen, cerro sus ojos experimentando tan nueva y estimulante sensación, aquellas manos la estremecían desde el cuello, bajando por sus hombros, metiéndose entre el torso y brazos, rozando apenas sus pechos, el placer de tan simple caricia la adormecía y aceleraba a la vez, mas sensaciones descubrió, al seguir las manos su peregrinación, por su cintura, caderas y muslos, pudo sentir la respiración de Sesshomaru fuerte en su oído, también su lengua, dejar un rastro de saliva en su oreja, sus garras apretaron con fuerza sus muslos, casi tiritando, por las sensaciones que inundaban al demonio, quien ya no resistía la necesitad de tan frágil cuerpo, bruscamente soltó a la joven, en un desesperado intento de conservar la compostura.

-Vístete. -ordeno el demonio, con su autocontrol a punto de caducar.

Pero ella en vez de obedecer, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente, sin cruzar sus miradas, sus mejillas coloradas exteriorizaban su sentir. Rebelándole al fin, al demonio sus ojos, con su mano, acaricio las líneas de su rostro, él cerro también cerró los ojos, dejándose querer, jamás conoció tales sensaciones, tomo su cintura pegando los cuerpos, ahí, Rin noto la ausencia de su armadura, demandando sus labios, los unió en un baile oral, sus bocas se acoplaban de tal forma, que parecían guiarse por el pensamiento, recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, sus senos lo volvían loco y apretar su cintura lo maravillaba, tendió el cuerpo de la dama en su estola, marcando cada centímetro de la piel del torso con pequeños mordiscos, propios de su instinto. separándose de ella unos momentos, retiro su Haori, quedando solo con su Hakana, la pego a su pecho, la sentó en sus piernas frente a él, con las de ellas abiertas, rodeando sus caderas, el momento llegaba y ambos estaban listos, entregados, anhelaban ser uno, pero a lo lejos, el viento le trajo a Sesshomaru una ira profunda y odio desmedido, alguien se acercaba e invadía su intimidad, como buen demonio bestia, al excitarse liberaba un aroma particular, para marcar el lugar donde realizaría la "copulación", si ese aroma era profanado, el invasor moriría de forma cruel y dolorosa.

Levanto la cabeza y su cuerpo con la dificultad que intentaba ocultar, Rin no entendía que sucedía.

-¿Algo lo molesto u Ofendió Señor? - Dijo con tristeza y vergüenza absoluta.

-…. –Tomo su rostro y lo beso con fuerza y pasión, devoro su boca rápido y desesperado, consciente de que el invasor, cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos. –No puedo poseerte acá, no estamos solos, pero no esperare mucho mas, al momento de ser uno, te convertirás en mi hembra para siempre, así nosotros sellamos nuestro compromiso y fidelidad.

Rin solo pudo sonreír resignada ante la situación, corrió a vestirse y estar lista para lo que venía, sabía que Sesshomaru no perdonaría la vida de aquel que los interrumpía, a varios metros, escucharon la voz de Inuyasha, cosa que hizo que el demonio, liberara gran parte de su aura demoniaca, apretando los dientes, su cabello plateado se elevo con fuerza, la furia lo invadía, trono sus dedos antes de lanzarse sobre su presa, con calculados movimientos, golpeo al Hanyou, evitando a la mujer de este por pocos centímetros, Inuyasha sabía lo que significaba el aroma en el ambiente y oso igual entrar a buscarlos.

-¿Te interrumpí? -Pregunto con sarcasmo, fingiendo pena en un puchero exagerado, la venganza era dulce para el Hanyou.

Ambos machos se prepararon para pelear a muerte, e inconscientemente, el menor saco a Tessaiga de su vaina.

-Ven por mi si …. -La espada había recobrado su transformación, se alzaba poderosa y fresca, como nueva.

Todos quedaron impresionados ¿a que se debía el repentino cambio?, agito la espada para comprobar sus técnicas y su destello demostró su poder, liberando el Kase no Kizu.

-¿Que ha sucedido? -Dijo Inuyasha desconcertado, luego de ver el bosque destruido, por la técnica utilizada.

-Souunga. -Dijo Rin pensativa, mirando en dirección al Monte de las Ánimas.

-¿Qué? -Kagome estaba atónita con la recuperación de la espada, comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Byakuya lo advirtió, Souunga seria traída al mundo de los vivos. -Sesshomaru miro a Rin detenidamente ¿En qué momento se había presentado ante ella Byakuya? Esa niña últimamente escondía muchos misterios.

-Primero iremos donde Totosai. –Y dando media vuelta, tomo rumbo hacia el hogar del herrero. Después mataría al Hanyou.

Decidieron, mas bien, decidió ir donde Totosai, alguien había forjado a Souunga y el podría saber quien fue. El viaje se hizo en silencio, una que otra mirada de odio entre los hermanos, pero nada de batallas innecesarias entre ellos, todo iba tranquilo hasta que al atardecer, Inuyasha percibió un aroma nada agradable.

-Se acerca Koga. -Dijo de muy mala gana, llamando la atención de Kagome.

-¡hay! Inuyasha, ¿aun sientes celos de él? -Pero si ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Dijo risueña, quitándole seriedad a las palabras de su marido.

Un torbellino se detuvo frente a la mujer del medio demonio, llamando la atención de todos. Rin aun lo recordaba y por eso se alejo de Kagome, e intento refugiarse tras su demonio.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, mi amada Kagome.. –Dijo en un tono seductor, que erizo la piel del Hanyou, reaccionando este de inmediato, como escudo frente al lobo sarnoso.

-¿A qué has venido?, los sarnosos solo estorban ¿sabes?

Koga, ignorando los reclamos del Hanyou, beso la mano de la dama y observo, como una bella joven, se escondía, tras la imponente figura de un demonio perro.

-He venido, porque hay esbirros destruyendo aldeas de humanos y Youkais por todos lados, creí que ustedes sabrían el porqué.

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, dejo atrás a su medio hermano, esposa y lobo, necesitaba respuestas, no contestar el.

-También te incumbe, …"bestia" mayor.

"_¿bestia?"_

Se giro con la calma que lo precede, observando al lobo que lo ofendía. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda completa, creyó que sería el fin de Koga, solo a él se le ocurría ofender sin motivo a Sesshomaru.

-¡Es conmigo con quien debes hablar! -Dijo el Hanyou, intentando desviar la atención de Koga. Pero el lobo lo ignoraba, su deseo era morir.

-Oye, ¿Esa no es la niña pequeña que te acompañaba, cuando todos buscábamos a Naraku? Ahora veo porque la llevabas contigo. –Insinuando cosas que ruborizaron a Rin.

-¡Suficiente! –Tomándolo del cuello, alzo sus pies en el aire, lo iba a matar, después de la interrupción del Hanyou, nadie podía esperar nada bueno de él.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? Mi brazo duele un poco. -Dijo Rin casi en susurro, donde el demonio y el medio demonio, fueron los únicos capaces de oír.

Soltando a su víctima, camino hacia Rin y la alejo un poco del grupo, debía desvestirla para curar nuevamente su herida y era impensable hacerlo frente a ellos. Tras un árbol, descubrió la mitad del cuerpo de la dama, para lamer la herida, no se había curado aun, puesto que el metal de la espada al parecer, estaba envenenado, lamio una y otra vez, pero luego ya no recorría su brazo, más bien era su cuello quien estaba a merced de la boca y deseos del demonio, su kimono, cubría desde su busto para abajo, el delicado cuerpo de la dama, Sesshomaru, con una mano levantaba el cabello de Rin y con la otra sostenía su espalda, tal placer, la invadía al punto de dejarse caer, a duras penas, el demonio replanteo el tomarla ahí mismo, ella no sería espectáculo del Hanyou y el lobo, se detuvo, transmitiéndole su decisión con la mirada, ella acepto y luego de recuperar la respiración, ambos volvieron donde habían decidido pasar la noche.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano cuidaba a la niña, ustedes sí que tienen buen ojo. –dijo Koga refiriéndose a la belleza de ambas mujeres.

-Ya basta koga. –Interrumpió Kagome incomoda por la actitud del lobo. -Si buscas algo con nosotros, es mejor que respetes a todos, no incluyas a Sesshomaru en tus peleas con Inuyasha y menos, insistas en incomodar a Rin, ella es una persona buena y dulce, no merece tus comentarios, a mi no me molesta, porque te conozco, pero ellos no. –Kagome hablaba seria, demostrándole así al hombre lobo, lo importante de no jugar con alguien como Sesshomaru y lastimar a Rin.

Al acercarse de vuelta Sesshomaru y Rin, notaron el cambio en el ambiente, mas cómoda que cuando se fue, se quedo con Kagome a preparar algo para comer, mientras el demonio perro, se retiro sin explicar sus motivos, Inuyasha y koga conversaron compartiendo información sobre la gravedad del asunto. Al termino de la comida, Rin se acomodo para dormir, lo mismo hizo Kagome cerca de su marido, pero Koga miraba demasiado a la dama, tomando aire se acerco a ella y le hablo.

-Lamento si te ofendí de alguna manera, y lamento también haber dado la orden de matar a la gente de tu aldea, hace ya tantos años, en ese entonces no respetaba a los humanos, pero mi visión cambio. –Dijo mirando a Kagome recordando tiempos pasados. –Y deseo presentarte respetuosamente mis disculpas.

-Está bien, después de todo de las dos formas ganaba. –Hablo algo melancólica recordando, tan triste historia.

-¿Eh? –Todos pusieron atención a tan extraño comentario.

-Si, si no me hubieran matado los lobos, el Señor Sesshomaru no podría haberme revivido, no abría viajado y permanecido con él. Pero si no me hubieran matado, él habría marchado para no verlo más y yo igual estaría muerta, no creo poder haber aguantado mucho tiempo más mi vida; como lo era.

Todos guardaron silencio, no creían las palabras de Rin, ella era alegre llena de vida, fuerza, energía, su sonrisa iluminaba los días más oscuros y si alguien como ella, deseo en algún momento la muerte, no imaginaban lo que pudo haber vivido. Kagome se acercaba para acogerla, cuando se adelanto Inuyasha, quien la jalo del brazo y la puso frente a él.

-Nunca repitas eso, has vivido cosas terribles, la muerte de sus padres, la muerte tuya, los secuestros de Naraku, el desprecio tanto de Humanos como Youkais, aparte de aguantar por 11 años al idiota de Sesshomaru y al renacuajo rezongón de Jacken, eres fuerte Rin, la primera parte de tu vida, solo te preparo para recibir más agradecida, las maravillas que tu sendero abrirían a tus pies. –Le sonrió con orgullo. –Hubiera dado lo que sea por tener a alguien que me enseñara, lo que tu aprendiste sola, tan pequeña, para mí fue muy difícil averiguarlo.

Rin entendió que se refería a sobreponerse, con una actitud positiva a no odiar y desear mal, en el fondo, eran más parecidos de lo que imaginaban.

Sesshomaru escucho a lo lejos la conversación, no sabía que decir o hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, pero de algo estaba seguro, elegir a Rin como su hembra, era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía, era humana, pero su fortaleza iba mas allá de los limites que él conocía.

A la mañana siguiente, partió Koga devuelta con su manada, prometiendo poner en alerta a todos a su paso, si no lograban cerrar el portal a tiempo, al menos estarían preparados para luchar, los clanes de los lobos apoyarían la batalla.

A media mañana llegaron al Monte Hi, un lugar no precisamente adecuado para las mujeres, siendo muy caluroso, esto las aturdía un poco. La casa de Totosai parecía desierta, pero eso no engañaba al demonio, quien con su olfato, encontró escondido al herrero y con su látigo, lo alzo por el cuello ahorcándolo

-¿Planeabas esconderte de mí, Totosai? –Sesshomaru causaba pánico en el pobre herrero y lo sabía. Totosai pataleaba en el aire, asfixiándose con el apretado látigo alrededor de su cuello.

-Suéltalo ya, si lo matas no te servirá. -Inuyasha apelaba por el herrero, aunque bien sabía, este tenía trucos para evitar a Sesshomaru. Lo soltó con desgano, formulando inmediatamente la pregunta.

-Souunga. Sabes quien la forjo y quien la solicito. Si no respondes con la verdad, hasta aquí llego tu vida Totosai. -Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos, hablaba en serio y nadie podría detenerlo.

Sobo su retaguardia adolorida por la caída y tomando su tiempo para darle tono de misterio a la información, se arreglo calmadamente la ropa y el pelo con la mano, ahora sacando de quicio al medio demonio, quien tenía menos paciencia que su "hermano mayor"

-La verdad no sé bien quien la forjo. –Comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad Totosai. –Solo se, que fue alguien que murió hace ya tanto tiempo, que nadie recuerda su nombre, forjo a Souunga y luego se arrepintió, es por eso que no es conocido, aunque no cualquiera crea una espada de un hueso Youkai, ni yo podría lograrlo, ¿quien la solicito? Fue un Inu Youkai soldado del clan de la luna, de tu madre Sesshomaru, este anhelaba más poder y así demostrar su valentía, para solicitar lo que su corazón deseaba, la mano de una joven demoniza; princesa de ese clan, pero le fue negada cuando otro joven soldado, de más rango y linaje, fue el elegido para engendrar herederos, el joven soldado despechado, entreno y entreno al punto de perder un poco la razón, matando sin culpa o consideración a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, mi Amo fue llamado por los clanes, para matar al Inu Youkai y así recuperar la tranquilidad para las tierras. –Guardo silencio un momento, quería elegir bien las palabras que diría, después de todo solo eran especulaciones de él. –Sesshomaru, yo estuve al lado de mi amo en esa ocasión, casi puedo afirmar que, aunque el Inu Youkai peleo con fuerza y valentía; siendo un gran oponente, me dio la impresión que deseaba la muerte, tu padre corto su cabeza y quemo su cuerpo, dando así la señal de paz, pero mi Amo fue ambicioso al querer usar a Souunga, era como tú, no le importo lo que arriesgaba, con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, como no pudo aprovechar las técnicas de la espada, me ordeno forjar a Tenseiga y con esta, intento revivir al Inu Youkai, lo que fue un desastre, la verdad, ya debes saber que paso, el alma poseyó a la espada, llenándola de odio por ser manipulado, y tu padre debió cargar con su error hasta el fin de sus días, debo decir que la espada, luego de la muerte de mi Amo, por un momento pareció tener paz, luego de haber cobrado su venganza, solo así pudimos sellarlo, el resto lo sabes.

Todos meditaban en silencio, esa historia complementaba la de la madre de Sesshomaru, quien sabía ahora, había omitido información importante.

"_Sandeces"_

Pensó Sesshomaru, la mujer Youkai sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, ¿Porque no contarlo ella? solo tenía una explicación, ella era la "pretendida" por el "valiente y malvado" soldado.

-Que lastima. –Dijo Rin, mirando con tristeza el caliente suelo de lava. –amaba tanto, que al no ser correspondido perdió el rumbo de sus sentimientos, contaminando algo tan bello. Hay que ser fuerte y valiente para amar, no solo para proteger a esa persona, también para dejarla ir sin rencores, si no eres correspondido. –La verdad, hablo mas para ella que para el resto, pero todos pudieron escucharla perfectamente.

Totosai la observo con cuidado, no la conocía, y era muy "especial" su forma de pensar, para ser una humana normal, miro a Kagome a ella si la reconocía, aunque no había podido saludarla, Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo, pero decidió primero preguntar por la joven desconocida.

-¿Quien eres tú? –Pregunto rascándose la cabeza, se le hacía conocida.

-Soy Rin Señor Totosai, ¿no me recuerda? yo acompañaba al Señor Sesshomaru en sus viajes.

Totosai abrió tanto sus ojos que casi cae de espaldas, se acerco gateando a Mo-Mo, su buey demonio y susurro a su oído, como quien cuenta un chisme.

-"De tal palo tal astilla, pero al parecer le gustan más jóvenes" –Mo-Mo solo asentía con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con las pesuñas.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha podían escuchar perfectamente el chisme de Totosai, el medio demonio, usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír, por eso su medio hermano odiaba al herrero, siempre era indiscreto.

-¿Señor Totosai? –Dijo Rin Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. –No es el momento de "molestar al Señor Sesshomaru", a menos, que quiera perder la cabeza de forma dolorosa. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Tampoco le gustaba que hablara así de ella.

Totosai tuvo un escalofrío y tosiendo, recupero la compostura, por su parte, los otros tres estaban sorprendidos por la amenaza de Rin, jamás lo imaginaron de ella, no había duda, después de todo, creció con alguien cruel y aterrador.

-¿Porque la espadas se volvieron inservibles, al momento de abrirse el portal? -Pregunto Sesshomaru omitiendo todo lo sucedido.

-Porque fueron manipuladas con un conjuro desde el inframundo, a través de Souunga, pero como la espada ya no esta allá, Tenseiga y Tessaiga son libres nuevamente de utilizar su poder.

-¿Como sabes que no está en el inframundo? –Pregunto Inuyasha queriendo formar parte de la conversación.

-Porque la siento y ustedes también, las espadas vibran con su presencia. –Su tono era serio, como explicando algo obvio.

Sesshomaru giro para volver tras sus pasos, cuando Totosai lo detuvo.

-¡Sesshomaru! espera un momento por favor, debo entregarles algo a las damas.

Corrió hacia su casa y luego de escucharse cosas caer y revolverse, volvió con dos escuches de madera, una de color castaño y otro blanco marfil.

-Kagome esto es para ti. –Entregándole el estuche castaño.

Cuando lo abrió, encontró una bella espada larga y delgada con mango rojo.

-Esta espada fue forjada de uno de los colmillos de Inuyasha, se ve delgada pero es un poco pesada; debido a su condición de Hanyou. Deberás entrenar con ella, pero valdrá la pena, esta Katana puede tranmitir tu energía espiritual, si en algún momento faltan tus flechas.

-Gracias Totosai. –Dijo observando la espada y tomando su peso, era difícil pero la entrenaría.

-¡¿De donde sacaste ese colmillo si yo no te lo di?! ¡Tampoco te pedí hacer la espada! –Reclamo al herrero, sintiéndose engañado y en el fondo avergonzado, de no haber pensado él, en un regalo así para su esposa.

-Bueno, veras, cuando repare a Tessaiga hace ya mucho tiempo, sin que te dieras cuenta te saque dos colmillos, uno nunca sabe cuando los va a necesitar. –Dijo con cara de inocencia y distraído, esperando así ninguna represalia por parte del Hanyou.

-Esto es para usted dama Rin. –Dijo mas ceremonioso que con Kagome.

Le entrego el escuche blanco marfil, se notaba a lo lejos la diferencia, al abrirlo, una luz la encandilo por unos momentos, revelando con misterio un par de Sai, con el mango del mismo color del estuche.

-Usted no necesita una espada, se ve que lo suyo es mas la protección que el ataque, con Sesshomaru a su lado, dudo que los ocupe, pero llévelos siempre con usted, estos Sai no solo la protegerán, también avisaran si existe peligro cerca, incluso con entrenamiento, podrían revertir el Yuki maligno.

Rin los admiraba maravillada, mientras que Sesshomaru, olía discretamente las armas, con sorpresa, supo de inmediato, que colmillos de él, había utilizado el herrero para crearlos, ¡pero si a este se le ocurría decir, de donde venían!, le cortaría la lengua antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Quieres saber de donde los saque? -Pregunto Totosai, sabiendo que el demonio podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-Me basta con saber que son del Señor Sesshomaru. -Respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. –Gracias Señor Totosai. –Rasco su cabeza en señal de derrota, no podría avergonzar a Sesshomaru con eso, si ella no lo apoyaba.

Antes de partir, mientras Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin probaban y admiraban las armas, Sesshomaru y Totosai se alejaron un poco del grupo, para que no escucharan la conversación.

-¿Asique mi madre era pretendida por otro?

-Si, pero tu padre era el "adecuado" para su posición.

-Por eso me dejo mi padre a Tenseiga, para que no fuera ambicioso como él.

-Su ambición casi le cuesta la vida de su primogénito, Sesshomaru, ¿Tu arriesgarías la vida de la dama Rin, o de un cachorro tuyo, solo por poder?

-….

-Eso creí. -Después de un pequeño silencio, mirando de reojo donde esta Inuyasha, prosiguió. –Veo que te llevas mejor con Inuyasha.

-Solo necesito mantener las espadas juntas, mi opinión de él no cambia en lo más mínimo.

-Sesshomaru, debes liberar a la Señora Izayoi por su error, ya lo pago con creces y lo sigue pagando su hijo, no espero que perdones, solo déjalo atrás, se necesitan mutuamente.

-Esa mujer… -Dijo con la misma molestia de siempre al recordarla.

-Esa mujer era joven y se equivoco, solo tenía 15 años cuando pario, el padre de su hijo había muerto protegiéndolos y su recién nacido también corría el mismo destino, estaba desesperada.

-Cuando llego al palacio, la recibí, y salve la vida del Hanyou, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Insisto, fue un error.

-Inuyasha podría haber sido entrenado correctamente. –Dijo con desinterés.

-Si, también tú podrías haberlo buscado; luego de la muerte de su madre, eres tan culpable como ella.

Alguien se acercaba, decidieron dar por terminada la conversación, pero no sería la última vez que el tema, rondaría su cabeza.

Con mucha dificultad, Inuyasha afino su oído escuchando parte de la conversación, no sabía que error cometió su madre, pero esta vez no actuaria impulsivamente, encontraría el momento de preguntar y las palabras justas, para no morir en el intento, noto que era algo que molestaba a su medio hermano, debía tener mucho tacto.

Se despidieron de Totosai, reconociendo que buscarlo fue provechoso, no solo contaban con más información, también Kagome y Rin portaban armas nuevas para la batalla, al alejarse del Monte de Totosai, Sesshomaru emprendió su retirada, avisándole a Rin, que los alcanzaría en la falda del Monte de las Animas lo más pronto posible, ella asintió al ver elevarse al Youkai, sabia a donde se diría no necesitaba preguntar. Siguieron su camino pero sin Sesshomaru, el viaje se hizo más liviano de llevar, pararon cerca de un rio para buscar que comer, mientras Kagome buscaba algunos frutos o setas, Inuyasha y Rin pescaban, al quedar solos Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntar a la dama, confiando en su honestidad y discreción.

-Rin, ¿Sesshomaru te ha hablado alguna vez de mi madre?

La pregunta no la tomo por sorpresa, a su juicio había demorado mucho, al parecer estaba madurando.

-No mucho, solo sé que hizo algo que lo molesto mucho, y está dividido, entre ofendido y justificándola.

Flash Back

Rin dormía en su futon plácidamente, cuando el peso de un cuerpo se deposito sobre el suyo, el aliento a licor evidenciaba que su Señor había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, aunque no estaba segura, que no controlar sus actos.

-¿Así le gusta a las mujeres o no? -Comenzó a apretar su cuerpo, entrelazando sus brazos por su cintura, al parecer deseaba lastimarla.

-Estas dispuesta a esto, ¿Tan poco vale lo que llamas amor?

A quien le hablaba, Rin no sabía, pero era a ella a quien estaba asfixiando.

-Señor Sesshomaru soy Rin, yo Soy Rin. –Repetía comenzando a sentir más fuerte la presión en sus costillas a punto de quebrarse, empezaba a faltarle el aire por la presión ejercida del demonio.

-¡Rin! –Abrió los ojos viendo a la mujer que lastimaba, rápidamente se levanto para que pudiera respirar.

-¡¿Señor Sesshomaru, está bien? -Pregunto cuándo regularizo su respiración, al parecer fue solo un susto.

-No te lastimaría, no a ti. -Sesshomaru dijo como un susurro, antes de intentar retirarse a ahí.

-¡Por favor espere, no se vaya! –Tomando su mano, Rin lo guio de nuevo al futon, donde con sutileza, lo empujo para acostarlo en él y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

-No crezcas Rin, no seas nunca una mujer.

Ella solo escuchaba, por primera vez Sesshomaru, necesitaba dejar salir algo de su pecho.

-Las mujeres están llenas de buenas intenciones, pero no siempre la práctica de estas es la correcta, promete que tú no serás así.

-Hai, prometo no crecer. -Dijo risueña, sabiendo que era una promesa imposible de cumplir.

Con eso, él se relajo, acaricio un par de veces su cabellera, para caer dormido, ella hizo lo mismo, cuando despertó, él ya no estaba, no sabía si recordaría la conversación, pero jamás se atrevió a mencionarlo.

Fin del flash Back

Hasta ahora no sabía si había hablado consiente, o por el licor, pero asumía lo primero, lo segundo solo fue, para no reconocer que también tenía necesidad de hablar de vez en cuando. Decidió no mencionarlo a Inuyasha, era algo muy íntimo entre ellos, para traicionar así su confianza.

-Yo creo que tu madre hizo algo que molesto al Señor Sesshomaru, se sintió "usado" y la alejo de su lado, despreciándola y despreciándote a ti por consecuencia. Cuando el momento llegue, creo yo, él mismo te contara lo sucedido, si lo cree necesario.

Inuyasha medito sin saber si insistir o no. Al volver Kagome ya habían reunido varios peces, se tomaron su tiempo para prepararlos y comer tranquilos, el Hanyou daría por omitido el tema por el momento, no era Rin quien debía responder sus dudas.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru volaba más despacio de lo normal, pensando en como enfrentar a su madre; de forma que ella explicara, porque la omisión de tan valiosa información, sobretodo sabiendo que el asunto también le afectaba directamente, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que evito por poco el ataque de Kagura, quien deseaba llamar la atención del demonio. Descendió con calma, pero por dentro estaba molesto.

-¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir? –Hablo sin siquiera mirarla, mostrándole la nula importancia de su presencia.

-Quiero saber si la mujer que estaba en el palacio del Oeste, era la misma mocosa que te acompañaba antes.

-...-No iba a responder tal cosa, debía alejarla de Rin lo mas posible, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡No me ignores! Quiero saber si es por ella por quien me rechazas.

Se detuvo, acabaría eso ahora mismo.

-No tengo intenciones de unirme a ti, nunca las tuve, si sigues insistiendo te mataré.

-No serias capaz, una vez te preocupaste por mí, ¿porque no aceptarme ahora como tu hembra?

-Solo senti lastima por ti, no fuiste capaz de obtener tu libertad, eras debil y lo sigues siendo, en vez de aprovechar lo que tienes, buscas lo imposible. Liberate y huye, si no, todo acabara mal para ti.

-Sabias que tu "Dama". -Acentuando el tono despectivo. -¿Iba a ser de Bankotsu? El la deseaba y ella acepto.

Recordo el traje de odalisca de Rin, ¿Seria posible que se entregara a él? No imposible, si había alguien que conocía de fidelidad, esa era Rin, existía otro motivo para sus actos, además que no sintio el aroma de ese humano en su cuerpo, si la hubiera tomado, no oleria como siempre, si tenía que confiar en ella, debía hacerlo ahora.

-Di lo que quieras, no me interesa, la mujer que viste, no la conozco. -E ignorando magistralmente a la teynno, se elevo en dirección al palacio de su madre, dejando a Kagura más confundida que antes, por su parte, le pediría explicaciones a Rin, por las buenas o por las malas.

Faltando pocos kilómetros para llegar al Monte de las Ánimas, Inuyasha diviso a Kirara, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Rin y Kagome, también se percataron y alegraron, Kohaku y Shippou venían en su lomo.

-¡Kagome! -Grito Shippou de felicidad, sabiendo ahora que su amiga estaba sana y salva. -¡Nos dijeron que el palacio del Oeste fue atacado y hemos estado buscandolos desde entonces! -Decia Shippou con lágrimas en los ojos, comportándose como un niño, aprovechando su infantil imagen.

Kohaku bajo de Kirara, quien volvió a su tamaño normal y el exterminador se acerco a saludar a su amiga, tranquilo y feliz de encontrarla bien. Se miraron a los ojos y Rin supo que Kohaku no le guardaba rencor por rechazar su propuesta, por eso lo abrazo con cariño, transmitiendole el calor de hermana que sentía por él, lo cual agradeció el joven, después de todo, en el fondo, sabia que su corazón no le pertenecia, y asi lo asumía.

El único ajeno a tan agradable reencuentro era Inuyasha, quien golpeo Shippou en la cabeza sin explicación.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Pero que te pasa, ahora porque me pegas?! -Haciendo pucheros y derramando lagrimas falsas, pretendía que los corazones de ambas mujeres, lo salvaran de algo peor.

Inuyasha lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin creer su teatro. Luego se fijo en el joven exterminador, que también recibió lo suyo.

-¡¿Que no saben que es una difícil situación?! ¡Son unos irresponsables, debían proteger la aldea, no andar "paseando"!

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, aunque habían tenido buenas intenciones, el Hanyou tenía razón, descuidaron la aldea, dejando a Sango y Miroku con toda la responsabilidad, en el camino a su encuentro, se habían enfrentado a algunos esbirros y comprendían perfectamente, la preocupación del medio demonio.

Pero la vida no es justa y cuando Inuyasha sentía y sabia, tenía la razón, sintio el aura de Kagome, recordando así, que las mujeres siempre tienen la última palabra.

-¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!

Enterrado en un gran hoyo, escucho apenas, las palabras de la mujer, que él tanto amaba.

-"No es para tanto" -Dijo risueña; retomando el paso, sabia que la situación era delicada, todos corrían peligro, pero nada sacaba con hacerlos sentir mal.

El Hanyou resopló con desgano, dándoles alcance rápidamente. Prosiguieron el viaje entre risas, Juegos y conversaciones, poniéndose ambos grupos al tanto de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, escuchando atentamente sobre la batalla que se dio en el palacio, la revancha de los soldados de Sesshomaru y la valentía de Rin (claro que ella omitió lo del baile). Subían el Monte de las Ánimas entretenidos con la compañía, hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome, a medio camino, con espanto percibieron un aura conocida, ¡No podía ser él, era imposible que fuera él!

Naraku desde la cima cuidaba la espada, pero no los atacaba, era como si no estuviera ahí. Kagome monto a Kirara, quien la llevo al cielo, lejos; claro del monstruo, apuntaba una de sus flechas a su pecho, cuando noto que este no reaccionaba ante su presencia, decidió descender y analizar la situación. Lo observaron a lo lejos, protegiéndose con una barrera creada por Kagome, era extraña su actitud, estaba quieto frente a la espada, parecía un fantasma, de pronto Souunga comenzó a vibrar, lo mismo que Tessaiga, las espadas se llamaban, atrayendo así la atención de Naraku, quien ataco donde apuntaba la espada, Inuyasha salto tomando a Kagome, mientras que Kohaku en un rápido movimiento tomo a Rin, subiendola en Kirara, para escapar, mientras que Shippou, apenas pudo afirmarse de su amigo Hanyou, para no salir lastimado por los tentáculos, pero seguía siendo extraño, ni una palabra salía de la boca, explicando su aparición, o provocándolos como antes cuando lo buscaban, no tuvieron mucho tiempo mas, para analizar la situación, los tentáculos se movían a una velocidad increíble y precisa, atacando a los invasores, Inuyasha cortaba los que podía, con su recuperada espada, pero estos volvían a unirse, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Sesshomaru, ven pronto"

Los ataques cada vez más certeros, comenzaban a agotarlos, Kirara se preocupaba de proteger a Rin y shippou, quienes estaban sobre su lomo, mientras Kohaku, Inuyasha y Kagome, en tierra, hacían lo posible para detenerlo, Rin recordó las palabras de Totosai, respecto a sus Sai.

"_incluso con entrenamiento, podrían revertir el Yuki maligno"_

¿Podría ser esa una opción? Por algo se los había regalado, en el fondo, Totosai sabía que los necesitaría, además de que ella, había logrado romper el sello que encerraría a los hermanos, su poder no era definido, pero hasta ahora no le había fallado, confió en su instinto y se lanzo del lomo de Kirara, para correr a donde se encontraba la espada.

Comenzó la lucha que tanto había esperado Byakuya, quien vigilaba de cerca la situación, el cuerpo de Naraku, atacaba bajo las ordenes de Shishinki, mas su alma se encontraba presa en el inframundo, no habia criterio, ni voluntad en ese cascaron vacio, solo un final fatal podía predecir de todo esto, pero ansiaba estar presente para el final, o lo que creía, un destino inevitable.

…..

Una línea de luz se desplaza a la velocidad del rayo por los aires, maldecía haberla dejado sola, maldecía no haberla tomado en su momento, maldecía no poder confiar en el Hanyou, maldecía no ser mas rápido, sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, maldecía no haberla encerrado en alguna habitación del palacio, maldecía no tenerla a salvo a su lado. Haber ido en busca de su madre, aunque muy útil fue arriesgado, ahora todo cuadraba, y lamentablemente podía predecir el final de la batalla.

….

Por su parte, Rin corría evitando los tentáculos de Naraku, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha lo distraían, no sabían que hacía, pero confiaban en ella, para ser una mujer no entrenada, se movía ágilmente, hasta que por fin su carrera se detuvo, solo debía enterrar uno de sus Sai con fe en Souunga, estaba segura de poder lograrlo, la espada levitaba derecha, resguardada tras Naraku, con las dos manos, apretó firme el Sai dispuesta a todo por acabar de una vez, a lo lejos, Byakuya sonreía, había llegado el momento, cuando en el cielo, la figura de Sesshomaru, se veía mas imponente que nunca, furioso e implacable, pero con el miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Rin! –Grito sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"_Si no hubiera gritado su nombre, nada hubiera pasado." _

Todo en esta ocasión fue en cámara lenta, ganando terreno, Inuyasha lanzo el Kaze no Kizu, hacia Naraku, abriéndole el paso a las flechas de Kagome, la única forma de detenerlo, todos, al escuchar el nombre de la dama, perdieron segundos valiosos para reaccionar, a Naraku le dio de lleno el viento cortante y también la flecha, que se incrusto en su pecho impecablemente, pero lo preocupante era lo otro, el Kase no Kizu atravesó el cuerpo del monstruo, seguía avanzando hacia Rin, quien estaba más atrás de Naraku, intentando destruir la espada, él grito de su Señor llamo su atención, jamás lo había escuchado gritar su nombre, pero al voltear su rostro, la espada la detecto, sus tentáculos cubrieron su cuerpo, dejando irónicamente, sus ojos para el final, terminando así con el contacto de sus miradas, hundiéndola en total oscuridad, los tentáculos cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de la joven, comenzando a brillar en la espada la piedra que adornaba su mango, absorbiendo, mas de una vida con tal acto.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, MATE A RIN? no lo se aun estoy pensando, ¡obvio que no la mate! no me maltranten en sus mensajes, tengo todo friamente calculado...

suavice el tema de Inuyasha y Kagome, no les quise hacer mal, solo poner un poco de drama a la historia, si es todo feliz no es interesante, creanme veo todo los dias a los "cariñositos"

cualquier cosa ya saben, tambien pueden comentar en face, por ahi si puedo responder y en tiempo real, cuidense y ojala suba pronto. chausss


	10. Cap 10- Dando paso a la luz

Hola chicas volvi! disculpen pero con parientes de visita, ustedes saben no se puede tener momentos para escribir.

sin mas preámbulos, ojala les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 10 dando paso a la luz.

-¿A qué has venido Sesshomaru? –Pregunto sin mirarlo, soberbia e indiferente al mundo que rodeaba su existencia.

-Curioso, tú jamás preguntas cosas obvias. –Dando pasos seguros hacia ella, estaba preparado para todo, incluso un ataque de quien le dio la vida.

-No sabía que debía decírtelo todo. –Escondiendo su dolor, tras la misma careta de su primogénito, recordó al soldado que una vez toco su frio y encerrado corazón.

-Sandeces, solo deseo saber la historia, esta vez, completa.

-Eso carece de importancia para ti, solo diré esto, ve por la niña. –No deseaba que se repitiera la historia, si debía ser la humana, la unión que anhelaba su hijo, entonces que fuera así. Un sacrificio había sido suficiente, y a la vez no.

-…

-Ella es la candidata a cargar con la espada, aunque no puedo decirte porque lo sé y cuando eso suceda, deberás matarla. –Hablo fría y sin emoción Irasue, había traicionado una vez a su corazón, después de eso, este se transformo en un órgano mas, aunque muy en el fondo su hijo tenía un lugar solo que era pequeño.

-¿Porque ella?

-Souunga no es tu único enemigo en esta historia.

-…..-Fue insuficiente para él.

-La humana es débil y a través de ella, tu también lo eres. -Lo enfrento, cruzando sus miradas llenas de nada.

El heredero del linaje de la luna dio media vuelta y dispuso su viaje, nada mas lo retenía.

-Espera Sesshomaru. Todo sucede por una razón, estaba destinado así, mi sacrificio fue para evitar el tuyo, pero igual la vida nos traiciono, ¿puedes doblarle la mano al destino? –Pregunto con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, muy en el fondo, no quería que su único hijo, viviera el mismo dolor que ella.

-Soy capaz de todo, incluso trazar mi propio destino… Madre.

Y en una esfera de luz, se desplazo a la velocidad del rayo por los aires, maldecía haberla dejado sola, maldecía no haberla tomado en su momento, maldecía no poder confiar en el Hanyou, maldecía no ser mas rápido; sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, maldecía no haberla encerrado en alguna habitación del palacio, maldecía no tenerla a salvo a su lado. Haber ido en busca de su madre, aunque muy útil, fue arriesgado, ahora todo cuadraba, aunque lo que no dijo, fue mas de ayuda que sus propias palabras, pero la conocía y en el fondo comprendía, después de eso, lamentablemente, podía predecir el final de la batalla.

Cuando llego no era tarde, pero en una fracción de segundo todo cambio. Los tentáculos la rodearon, cuando se giro a atender el llamado de su Señor, dejando irónicamente, sus ojos para el final, terminando así con el contacto de sus miradas, hundiéndola en total oscuridad, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de la joven. Comenzó a brillar en la espada; la piedra que adornaba su mango, absorbiendo, mas de una vida con tal acto.

La batalla con Naraku tuvo un giro inesperado, este se detuvo en seco, sin atacar, ni defender, solo inmóvil, el objetivo se había cumplido, el ya no era necesario por el momento y así todos lo entendieron, cuando un circulo de fuego lo rodeo y trago.

A los ojos de Inuyasha, era como si Sesshomaru hubiera muerto con ella, nadie más podía notarlo, pero la desolación de su mirada era inmensa, maldecía haber aprendido a conocerlo, ahora, hasta lo compadecía; al ver la impotencia bailando en su mirada, en silencio; como si fuera omnipresente, vio como intento acercarse a ella, puesto que toda la batalla se detuvo; cuando Souunga la domino, Naraku había desaparecido y a nadie le importaba, todos estaban pendientes de la desgracia de aquella joven, que mas de una vez con su sonrisa, pudo alentarlos en un difícil momento.

El crujir de las garras del gran demonio, capto la atención de todos los presentes, para él, jamás estaba todo perdido, no conocía la derrota, y de una forma más instintiva que emocional.. La desesperanza. Él podía conseguirlo, y era a la vez, el sentimiento general entre los espectadores de tan fatal escena, camino despacio, cortaría los tentáculos, aunque perdiera uno o los dos brazos en el intento.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru deténgase por favor! –Fue el grito del anciano Mioga, apareciendo en el hombro del Hanyou. –La matara si intenta liberarla así, yo estuve con su padre en esta misma posición, solo la fuerza de voluntad de la joven dama, podrá contra la maldad de la espada. Si cree en ella al punto de convertirla en su hembra, pruebe su fe, ahora es cuando ella más lo necesita. –Hablo firme y sincero, aunque escondiéndose tras un mechón de pelo Inuyasha.

Retrajo sus garras y medito las palabras de la pulga, quien quiera que preparo todo, para que Rin tomara la espada, se había equivocado de principio a fin, ella no poseía un cuerpo poderoso, pero su corazón era más grande que el mismísimo sol.

En un momento de descuido, Byakuya, quien no mostro hasta ahora su presencia, desde su garza de papel roció con su cantimplora, un círculo alrededor de la joven y la espada, enviándolos a otra dimensión.

-Lo lamento, pero aunque quisieran, no puedo permitir que interfieran. –Una flecha rozo su mejilla, en esta iba un conjuro, que al hacer contacto con un pequeño hilo de sangre, lo encerró en una burbuja, azotándose contra tierra firme, reacciono tan rápido que fue casi instintivo, Kagome no lo dejaría escapar, hasta saber si su amiga viviría o no.

-¡Tráela de vuelta! -Ordeno con una rabia impropia de ella, estaba cansada, confundida y el perder a su amiga no era opción.

-No hasta saber quien ganara. –Y se sentó con los ojos cerrados, resignado, en el fondo esperaba que sus planes se cumplieran.

A Shippou se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, intentaba retenerlas a toda costa, comportándose como el adulto que aun no era, aunque la tristeza inundo la escena, dejándolos a todos mudos e inertes, más bien impotentes.

-Usted tiene la culpa Señor Sesshomaru. -Dijo Kohaku apretando los puños y dientes, intentando controlar su frustración. -Ella solo deseaba estar a su lado y mire lo que consiguió, debió haberla dejado libre en la aldea; cuando aún era una niña, así ella se hubiera acostumbrado y adaptado, en este momento estaría con hijos y feliz.

"_¡Si soy libre, ¿porque me encarcela en este pueblo?, sabiendo que yo deseo seguirlo!"_

Una vez más sus palabras lo torturaban, "lo correcto" contra "lo que deseo"

-Si crees que hubiera sido feliz, no la conoces. –Fue su respuesta, sentándose en una roca a la espera de un milagro y reafirmando su decisión, tomada años atrás.

Kohaku iba a responder, cuando Inuyasha lo hizo callar.

-¡Basta!, él tiene razón, ella decidió, su lugar podría haber sido la aldea, pero ella eligió seguir a Sesshomaru y si le preguntas, te responderá que no se arrepiente, así es Rin, libre y testaruda.

El demonio miro de reojo a su medio hermano no necesitaba que él lo defendiera, tampoco lo esperaba, supuso que era parte del cambio de su relación, Empatía entre ellos.

Kagome sonrió con orgullo a su marido, lo veía madurar cada día mas, cobijo a Shippou en sus brazos de forma maternal y sintió entonces esperanzas de que Rin ganaría, todos creerían en ella. Kohaku por su parte guardo silencio, sentándose lo más lejos posible del gran Youkai, Inuyasha estaba impaciente, si no podía interferir con la espada, al menos deseaba tenerlos cerca.

-Tráelos de vuelta. -Ordeno tal y como lo hizo primero su mujer.

Byakuya lo miro distraído; como obviando su presencia, no lo matarían hasta que volviera Rin, de preferencia sana y salva y si volvía, pero dominada por Souunga, era mejor que lo mataran, había fracasado.

….

En otro lugar; un espacio vacío, rodeado todo de un liquido semejante a la sangre, donde solo existía la pequeña masa de tierra que sostenía sus pies, el cuerpo de Rin se peleaba contra los tentáculos que la apresaban, ya casi no la dejaban respirar, se negaba a caer en el sueño que comenzaba a menguar sus fuerzas, pero no pudo ganar, al cerrar sus ojos, las imágenes del extraño paisaje cambiaron, ella era como un ser etéreo, sin voluntad ni voz, observando, como una sombra con forma humanoide, recorría su alma buscando algo, buscando la oscuridad de esta.

La sombra recorrió su alma, sonriendo por su victoria, su conciencia la reflejaba como un campo de flores, cada flor de distinto color, era un recuerdo, al acercarse a ellas; estas le mostraban lo que ese momento guardaba, dejando ver sus experiencias con Sesshomaru, Jacken, sus viajes, en el palacio, la aldea, su vida en general, todo eso lo miro la sombra con asco, no encontrando nada útil para sus propósitos, pero hurgando, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, encontró una flor de color oscuro, un tanto rota y descuidada, al asomarse, vio en ella el gran momento malo de los recuerdos de Rin, el que marco su vida, la muerte de sus padres. Mientras más se inclinaba sobre la flor, mas partes de ese momento revivía, al punto de entrar en él y ver en "carne propia" esa fatídica noche.

Los cascos de los caballos anunciaban visitantes inesperados, como eran una aldea pequeña, la gente no se detenía mas que a buscar agua o a pedir orientación, era tarde, la Luna en lo alto del estrellado cielo; iluminaba la turba de mercenarios que se dirigían a sus chozas, los pocos hombres que residían en la aldea, salieron con sus herramientas de trabajo y antorchas para repeler a los invasores, mientras que las mujeres escondían a sus hijos menores, para no verlos morir.

-¿Que sucede mamá, por que nos escondemos? -Preguntaba una Rin de 5 años, mientras se encogía en un agujero; para caber con su hermano, solo 2 años mayor que ella.

-No salgan, suceda lo que suceda. -Dijo su madre con las lágrimas a punto de salir; besando sus cabezas.

El hermano mayor había partido tras su padre, cosa que lamentaba la mujer, no podría despedirse de él. Cerró la puerta falsa, creyendo que así podría salvar al menos; a los dos más pequeños y espero su condena, sabía lo que sucedería, solo esperaba que sus hijos salieran con bien. Rin cerraba los ojos con fuerza, consciente de estar ahí reviviendo ese momento, sabía lo que esos hombres le harían a su madre y ella, como una gran mujer; no grito, ganándose así la insatisfacción del ladrón que la poseyó, para luego atravesarla con su katana; no sin antes advertirle "tus hijos lo pagaran" Su hermano, quien estaba escondido con ella, había salido de ahí para dar la idea de estar solo, en aquel pequeño refugio, dando su vida por ella, grave error puesto que al final a ambos los descubrieron, encontrándose de frente con su madre muerta y en nefastas condiciones, peleo tratando de soltarse de aquellos malvados hombre, peleo para que no los llevaran fuera pero al final, la tuvieron presente mientras asesinaban a su hermano, tan solo dos años mayor, ¿Por qué? Por "no ser útil a su causa".

Mientras más avanzaban las imágenes, Rin, en la forma de aquella niña que fue, se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos. ¡Qué ingenua al pensar que podría cambiar las cosas!, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, todos morían aquella noche, sin recordar a ciencia cierta, porque ella fue la única sobreviviente, aquel mercenario que la vio a los ojos reviviendo la imagen de su propia hija disimulamente, abrió en un punto del camino la jaula, ella cayo y rodo, solo eso recordaba, parte de ese recuerdo estaba bloqueado, lo que le hicieron a su madre, y como mataron a sus hermanos y padre, no lo recordaba del todo, solo se veía a sí misma cavando tumbas, pero no fue así, eso era solo su deseo; que no dejar sin sepultura los cuerpos de sus seres queridos, la encontraron delirando y en graves condiciones, unos hombre de una aldea cercana, que le tendieron la mano al principio y luego solo la maltrataron. La sombra invasora de su alma tomo en brazos a la Rin de 5 años, a la Rin que no tenía fuerzas ni esperanzas, que se sentía sola y desamparada, nadie la salvaba, no tenía ya a nadie que la amara, a esa Rin muerta en vida, tomo, absorbiéndola en su oscuridad, tomando de esa forma, el control de su cuerpo.

…..

Sesshomaru se impacientaba, la espera jamás a sido de su agrado, trato de distraer su mente con la historia de su madre y aquel que habitaba Souunga, el supuesto sacrificio para seguir y mejorar el linaje que cargaba en momentos como maldición, pero sin querer recordó a Izayoi, no pudo evitar soltar un suave gruñido, a su juicio, el amor solo entorpecía las cosas, su madre prefirió a su padre por ser poderoso y mejorar el linaje, su padre se enamoro de una humana, que solo falto a su memoria en la primera oportunidad y él había arriesgado la vida de Rin, al llevarla a esa cacería que no sabía si podía ganar. Miro de reojo a Inuyasha, era un poco más joven que él, 80 años de diferencia no eran gran cosa para un ser casi inmortal, ¿algún día el Hanyou le preguntaría por su madre y porque la odiaba? Dudaba que ella le hubiera contado siquiera que vivió en el palacio; casi dos años, ¿debía contarle la verdad? ¿El porque rechazaba a la humana y de paso a todos los de su especie? Dejo sus conclusiones hasta ahí, no era el lugar ni el momento pero estaba consciente, se acercaba la hora.

…

Poco a poco los tentáculos fueron liberando el cuerpo, su alma ya no oponía resistencia, abrió sus ojos y lo comprobó, la fragilidad de su nuevo instrumento, una doncella joven y sin poder alguno, no era de su total agrado, pero lo que le faltaba en fuerza física, lo tenía en agilidad, solo debía fortalecerlo.

Byakuya sintió un escalofrío, la presencia de Rin era poderosamente maligna, había fracasado. Sesshomaru sintió un hoyo en el pecho, como si le arrancaran una parte importante, se levanto con gallardía, blandiendo con pesar a Bakusaiga, había llegado el momento, el final, pero ella no se iría sola, él la acompañaría en la otra vida, así lo había decidido.

-Libéralo. -Dijo a Kagome, frio pero nada indiferente, se veía decidido, daba más miedo de lo normal.

Kagome confió en él, liberando a su prisionero, aunque su presentimiento se intensificaba; algo muy malo ocurriría, la esfera de luz que rodeaba a Byakuya desapareció, este mantenía la mirada con el demonio, ambos sabían algo que no compartirían.

-Llévame con ella. –Ordeno con tranquilidad, mas bien con el tono de alguien condenado.

-Tú no podrás matarla. –Lo enfrento, Souunga era demasiado peligrosa para dejarla escapar.

-….. –Sesshomaru no conocía el no como respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Bien. –Se convenció que ya no era su problema, lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, volvió a abrir su cantimplora y vertiendo su líquido alrededor de Sesshomaru, este fue rodeado por una nube de gas, al desaparecer la cortina de humo se encontró frente a Rin.

-Ella no está aquí. –Respondió el cuerpo de Rin, con una sonrisa maliciosa empuñando a Souunga.

-…. –Se preparo para atacar, debía matarla era la única opción.

Así comenzó la batalla entre la portadora de Souunga y el Gran demonio Sesshomaru, quien no pudo evitar ser débil y aunque luchaba con Bakusaiga, evitaba por todos los medios; lastimar el cuerpo que deseaba a su lado. La guerra interna del Youkai era demasiado poderosa; para poner la debida atención en la batalla exterior, dándole cierta ventaja a Souunga para arremeter más que con fuerza con precisión, con un par de estocadas corto las ropas y la carne del demonio, derramando algo de su sangre. Fue entonces sentenciada por el demonio de cabellera blanca y ojos serios; pero tristes, con una infinita melancolía y odio para sí mismo; la condeno a la muerte, bajo su espada caería la única mujer a quien le perteneció su corazón.

…..

Estaban todos angustiados, nadie sabía que pasaba, Byakuya no había escapado; luego de enviar a Sesshomaru quien sabe dónde, ¿y qué haría ahí?, ¿Buscaba a Rin? Kagome ahogada en preguntas sin respuestas, alzo su espada, la que Totosai le regalo, sería la primera vez que la blandía; pero no le importaba, mataría a la extensión de Naraku con o sin respuestas. De pronto, surcando los cielos la estela de Mo-Mo, el toro de Totosai, apareció como si hubiera sido llamado.

-¡Totosai, aquí! -Gritaban Kohaku y Shippou.

Al descender, miro de reojo el ambiente y a Mioga, con quien las palabras estaban de sobra, con una sola mirada; transmitió la situación, confirmándole que las cosas no podían estar peor.

-Tenseiga me llamo, al parecer me necesitan. ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? –Hablo dándole poca importancia al asunto, nada ganaba con preocuparlos más.

-¡Rápido Totosai, debemos ver qué sucede!, ¡Byakuya los envío a otra dimensión! –Grito Kagome sacudiendo de la ropa al herrero.

Golpeo la cabeza del toro sin pedir más aclaraciones, estaba demás decir que todos lucían muy angustiados. Cuando la imagen se hizo visible, les permitió ver la pelea entre Rin y Sesshomaru, este atacaba a la joven; quien portaba a Souunga, y ella esquivaba sus golpes, entre risas y provocaciones para el gran Youkai, mientras que él, en completo silencio, trataba de dar la estocada mortal, ella no era hábil con la espada, pero al estar poseída por un alma que si sabía de batallas, cambiaban las cosas; además era ágil en movimiento, por lo que le resultaba difícil al demonio, acabar la pelea rápidamente.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Sesshomaru? -Hablaba el invasor usando la voz de la dama.

-Déjala fuera de esto, acabare contigo y te fundiré. –Hablaba mientras las espadas chocaban, el invasor tenía razón el no peleaba como siempre.

-Idiota, no peleas enserio, ¿o crees que no lo notaria?

Rin por su parte, estaba temerosa hundida en total oscuridad, no tenía conciencia de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, su alma era absorbida por la oscuridad de Souunga, el olor de la sangre del demonio perro; llego a ella de forma inexplicable, algunas imágenes de su compañía la invadieron, pero lo más importante; fue cuando de pronto recordó.

"Habrá veces que tengas que vencer la oscuridad, aún sin luz"

La imagen de sus padres ilumino de pronto el vacio de sus miedos, mostrándole los buenos tiempos que alcanzo a compartir con ellos, demostrándoles su amor y compañía en todo momento, Rin cerro sus ojos, plasmando en su memoria; aquellas vivencias, prometiéndose no volver a olvidarlas, tantos años había vivido con fuerza y alegría, no podía desperdiciarlo ahora, no podía desperdiciar el sacrificio de su familia, al abrir los ojos, se encontró parada en medio de un bello campo de flores y en el medio, aquel gran árbol donde lo conoció, a él, quien siempre cuido; no solo de su salud física, sino también de su corazón y pureza de espíritu, las imágenes de ellos juntos revolotearon por el viento; haciéndola sonreír, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la seco con un dedo y la observo, era de felicidad, ya no había oscuridad en su corazón, seguiría guardando los tristes recuerdos, porque eran parte de su todo, pero no la volverían a atormentar, la convirtieron en lo que era, en la mujer que vivía para sonreír y amar la vida, se vio a si misma adulta, joven como era, acaricio aquella flor oscura y maltratada, prometiéndose que la volvería algo positivo, respiro profundo y se lleno de valor era hora de recuperar su cuerpo y voluntad.

Afuera era todo un caos Sesshomaru, rogaba por un milagro; el cual jamás llegaba, cuando de pronto; en medio de una estoca que el demonio evito con dificultad, el cuerpo de Rin se tenso y detuvo, el demonio también detuvo su ataque, ¿Sería posible que Rin peleara el control? Dentro del cuerpo, Rin tomaba posiciones, hacia movimientos con los brazos estirados y con los ojos cerrados, llamando a quien usurpaba su lugar. Cuando los abrió, todo oscureció, dando la impresión de ser de noche, sabia la había escuchado y aparecería de la nada, asi fue, una brisa trajo a la sombra que antes la había encerrado.

-¿Tú eres Souunga?

-No, yo soy el alma encerrada en ella y busco liberación. Aunque no te preocupes tu cuerpo solo será útil un tiempo.

-No lo permitiré. Yo soy luz no podrás doblegarme. Este cuerpo es mío.

Y la misma briza que lo trajo, lo encerro en un especie de torbellino, capturandolo en una de las flores recuerdos, complacida por el control al menos de su alma, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-No es tan fácil niña. –volviendo a surgir la sombra de entre unas nubes, la ataco donde más le podría doler, un grupo de mercenarios y una manada de lobos furiosos hambrientos, apareció frente a sus ojos con miradas libidinosas y sed de sangre.

No se dejaría vencer tomo aire ganando valor y enfrentando a sus demonios.

No podrás vencerme con eso, siempre sentiré miedo por lo que hicieron, pero él estará junto a mí, él siempre me salvara.

Hizo aparecer en su mundo a la figura estoica de Sesshomaru, quien libero sus garras y con su látigo, destruyo más que a aquellos seres que deseaban lastimarla, la lleno de poder e incremento su seguridad y brillo espiritual.

Sonrió al verlo frente a ella, era increíble que hasta en su alma; él fuera representado tan serio y frio como el real, asumió que así lo amaba y abrazándolo libero su alma de la oscuridad, obligando a la sombra a volver a la espada.

Sesshomaru no sabia que pasaba, esperaba atento cualquier movimiento, pero ciertamente, el último no lo esperaba, el cuerpo de Rin abrió los ojos y se abalanzó sobre él.

…

En el aire Inuyasha sintió un aroma conocido, despegando unos minutos su vista de la batalla para recibir a quien se acercaba a paso veloz.

-¡Se acerca Ishira! -Grito cuando vio al tigre con Jacken en el lomo. El animal se hecho a los pies del medio demonio, intranquilo, faltaban sus Amos.

-Donde está el Amo Bonito Hanyou? –Pregunto Jacken al ser bajado abruptamente por Ishira de su lomo.

-Ahora no, Jacken. –El pobre renacuajo sintió escalofríos, juraría haber escuchado a su Amo, pero no, había sido Inuyasha; quien advirtió como si fuera el Gran Youkai.

Guardo silencio al ver la agonía en todos los presentes, lo que sucedía al parecer era muy grave, alzo su vista hacia donde se proyectaban las imágenes de la otra dimensión y allí los vio, pero seguía sin entender.

Todos esperaban atentos que Rin se moviera, cuando de repente vieron como se lanzaba hacia el demonio, por primera vez, Sesshomaru soltó a Bakuzaiga y recibió a Rin, esta aun mantenía firme la espalda en su mano, pero no lo atacaba; solo la sostenía, cayó agotada en brazos del Gran Youkai, exhausta, producto de la ardua batalla interior y exterior.

Lo miro solo unos segundos antes de desmayarse, pero pudo susurrar algo que a Sesshomaru lo lleno de orgullo y sin querer reconocerlo… Felicidad.

-No me rendiré. -Menciono con una sonrisa; antes de perder el conocimiento.

…

-¡Mocosa insolente, como te atreves, suelta a mi amo de inmediato..! –El fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por parte de Inuyasha, lo aturdiría por un par de horas, solo a él se le ocurría insultar a Rin en un momento así.

-¡Sácalos! -Grito Kagome a Byakuya.

-No puedo, solo los llevo, nunca traigo de vuelta. –Estaba feliz, aunque sin demostrarlo, al parecer esa mujer si podía controlar al espíritu residente en la espada.

_Pero…. ¿Cómo Saldrían?_

La desesperación inundo los rostros, Inuyasha al ver a sus amigos desesperados, pensó en abrir un portal a través del Meido Zanguetsuha pero no sabía si podría llegar a ellos,

-Kagome, intentare abrir el portal. –Inuyasha estaba decidido a salvarlos y sacando a Tessaiga de su funda la empuño.

-¡Es imposible Amo Inuyasha! –Dijo Mioga escondiendo la mirada junto con Totosai.

-No sabemos cuán seguro es utilizar esa técnica aun, podrías traer a mas esbirros y muertos a este mundo. –Completo Totosai.

-¡No, espera, no! –Grito Byakuya llamando la atención de todos, cuando fue envuelto por un círculo de fuego y cayó a un vacío a través de este, desapareciendo del Monte de las ánimas.

Inuyasha observo la súbita desaparición de Byakuya en silencio, su verdadero enemigo se estaba desesperando; al ver como sus planes no resultaban, Rin había dominado la espada, esa era su victoria, volvió a mirar lo que sucedía con su medio hermano y su joven amiga, nada era más importante en esos momentos. Blandió de nuevo la espada con la mayor fe posible en un milagro.

-¡Meido Zang…! -Lo detuvo la mano de Kagome sobre la de él. –Es mayor el riesgo. –dijo escondiendo en vano sus lágrimas, no podía verlas pero si olerlas.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente.

…

Sesshomaru sostenía el cuerpo de Rin, pensando en cómo salir de aquel lugar, este no tenia principio ni fin, la tierra que los sostenía, comenzó a desintegrarse, más bien toda la dimensión, lo que hacía; que el extraño liquido comenzara a inundar todo, sin definir si era arriba o abajo, en esos momentos odiaba haberle entregado al Hanyou el Meido Zanguetsuha, podría haber abierto un portal y salir, comenzó a levitar con el cuerpo de la joven en brazos, no había donde pararse, menos escapar pero él no conocía la derrota, sacaría a Rin con vida, costara lo que costara. Una idea desesperada cruzo por su cabeza, no perdía nada con intentarlo, acomodo a Rin en un solo brazo; como cuando era pequeña y con sus colmillos rajo su muñeca, cerrando su sangre, esperaba por que pudiera olerla y encontrarlos.

El tigre por instinto y entendiendo la situación, sintió el aroma de la sangre de su Amo, esta hizo brillar sus ojos y la Luna de su frente, abriendo así, una rasgadura dimensional y entro a ella por sus Amos.

Sesshomaru mantenía estirado su brazo cortado, para que su sangre fluyera con más facilidad, hasta que ocurrió lo que esperaba, vio a lo lejos la apertura provocada por Ishira, apareciendo este segundos más tarde por ahí, se acercaron mutuamente dándole oportunidad al tigre de lamer la herida del demonio, luego de eso, el Amo coloco el cuerpo de la joven sobre el lomo del animal y afirmándose también en él, fueron llevados de vuelta, no sin antes intentar dejar a Souunga ahí, pero los tentáculos defendieron el agarre de Rin sobre la espada, no quedándole opción que llevarla también.

Todos recuperaron el aliento cuando divisaron a Ishira; con Sesshomaru al lado caminando y a Rin en su lomo, Kagome corrió a socorrerla; podría estar herida, pero el gran Youkai detuvo su carrera.

-No te acerques.

-¡Que rayos te pasa, que no vez que solo quiere ayudarla….!

-¡Sesshomaru tiene razón! –Dijo Totosai. –La espada aun está en su poder.

-Y seguirá estándolo. -Hablo el demonio mirando la inmensidad del cielo respirando suavemente. –Rin es la portadora de Souunga.

-¡De que hablas, que no piensas quitársela, esa espada la matara….! –Decía Inuyasha pensando en el bien de la dama.

-Ni tu ni yo podemos portarla; sin que nos pueda poseer. Rin sí. –Escondía su frustración lo mejor posible, si fuera por él, abría destruido la espada en donde se encontraban, pero eso significaba lastimarla a ella.

-Creo que Sesshomaru tiene razón. –Hablo Totosai, observando de lejos a la joven y la espada que tenía en su mano.

-Totosai no es momento para apoyar todo lo que dice Sesshomaru. –Estaba molesto Inuyasha, de solo pensar que alguien como ella; sufriera un destino que no le pertenecía, si la espada había sido del padre de ellos, nada tenía que ver con Rin.

-¿Conoces otro corazón puro, que pueda contra la maldad de esta alma? –Pregunto Totosai suspicaz, tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero era la única opción por el momento.

-No, pero…

-Pero nada muchacho. –Dando por terminada la conversación.

Shippou, Kohaku y Kagome observaban a Rin pensando en cómo llegar a ella, sin que la espada los atacara.

-Ella está bien. –Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo tendida sobre la hierba donde la había dejado Ishira, estaba desmayada y aun así, sin soltar la dichosa espada.

….

Byakuya fue llevado de vuelta al infierno, sabía lo que lo esperaba y así fue, Shishinki furioso; lo recibió encadenándolo sobre una montaña de fuego, para torturarlo lentamente.

-Dame un motivo para no borrar de inmediato tu traidora existencia.

-Querías que la mujer portara la espada para destruir a Sesshomaru.

-Pero ella controlo a Souunga, debía ser al revés.

-Dale tiempo la espada no se rendirá hasta recuperar el control. Solo debes provocar sus miedos, ambos son la debilidad del otro.

-¡Imbécil, juntos son poderosos!, y ahora portan las tres espadas para vencerme.

-Aun no está todo perdido, debes encontrar al verdadero guardián del inframundo y poseerlo, ellos te buscaran y cuando eso suceda; debes tener el poder suficiente para dejarlos encerrados acá y tu escapar.

-El guardián es escurridizo. –Menciono considerando la idea.

-Pero si su poder te pertenece, serás invencible y podrás también manipular a los demonios.

El señor del inframundo, desde una pequeña sombra no lejos de ahí; escuchaba la conversación, recordó como había sido "derrotado" por el Youkai, reía de solo pensar; como este se había creído tal mala actuación, hacer como que se disolvía cuando lo atacó; era estúpido, el si era inmortal, nada lo destruía, así debía ser, sin duda era entretenido para él lo que sucedía, aunque también peligroso, el desequilibrio en el inframundo estaba provocando que los recién muertos no murieran quedaran en el mundo de los vivos sin ser de uno o del otro, pero poco le importaba, ya lo corregiría, ¿De verdad ese Youkai creía que podría poseerlo ahora? Lo dejaría creer eso, encontraría la forma de dejarse atrapar por él, solo por diversión. Todo iba como lo había visto, ¿por qué no llegar un poco más al límite? Sonriendo chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo de la presencia de shishinki a Byakuya.

-Así que estas aun aquí Señor del inframundo. -Dijo en voz alta sabiendo que él aludido lo escucharía. -Te propongo un trato.

….

Pasado un rato, Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con esos ojos ámbar que bien conocía.

-¿Estamos vivos a muertos?

-Vivos. –La observaba desde cierta distancia, quizás tan solo un metro.

-¿Tuvo que revivirme?

-Has muerto tantas veces; que si te revivo una vez, más te volverás inmortal.

"¡¿Era una broma?!"

-Si Sigue bromeando, pensare que esto no es real. –Hablo divertida por el cambio de actitud del demonio.

-…. –No había sido broma, nadie había revivido tantas veces como ella; a lo largo de la historia. –Ahora eres la portadora de Souunga, debes entrenarla. –Cambio el tema por uno que le interesaba, acercándose a ella solo un poco, no podía bajar la guardia.

Rin miro a su alrededor, y vio a sus amigos, en ellos la preocupación era evidente, también miro la espada, cada vez que brillaba la piedra que tenía en el centro, escuchaba la voz de aquella sombra que intento devorar su alma. Observo a Totosai, no supo cuando llego pero su presencia era en demasía; oportuna.

-Señor Totosai… ¿Es común que las espadas hablen? –Pregunto directa temiendo haberse vuelto loca definitivamente.

-No es común, pero esa espada tampoco lo es. –Dijo sin acercarse,0 kilómetros a la redonda, se podía sentir el aura maligna; proveniente de la espada de la conquista.

Medito las palabras del herrero mirando al cielo, el mismo que comenzaba a oscurecer, dando paso a la noche.

"Mátalos, mátalos a todos"

Repetía sin parar Souunga, cosa que ya le provocaba jaqueca a la joven, no sabía como callarla, fuera del hecho que cuando se enojaba la espada, sentía un frio calar sus huesos y menguar sus fuerzas, poseer tal poder era agotador para alguien de su naturaleza.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que se calle? –Pregunto algo mareada, por los constantes gritos directos a su alma.

-Depende de lo que quiera.

-Que los mate a todos. –Menciono con tono irónico.

Con valentía se acerco a la muchacha y le hablo en susurro.

-La espada no te domina, debes imponerte y que te considere digna de portarla, solo así se callara; al menos unos momentos.

Rin no entendió muy bien, pero pensó en como intentarlo, se puso de rodillas con la espada afirmada con ambas manos; acostada, cerró sus ojos y regularizo su respiración, momentos después los abrió y estaba en otro lugar, decidió no moverse, podría perder el contacto y no deseaba eso. El lugar se representaba a sí mismo como un desierto, oscuro; pero no al punto de no ver, bajo el único árbol frente a ella; en una rama, descansaba la sombra que antes intento invadirla.

-¿Así se ve tu alma? –Dijo tratando de comenzar una conversación.

-La tuya es demasiado brillante para mí, pero mientras sea el alma de la espada seré inmortal, algún día te cansaras de brillar y ahí con tu propia mano cortare tu cuello, observare feliz como te desangras y sufres.

-No pareces tan malo. Creí que sería más difícil, batallar contigo.

-Me alimento de maldad, y de ti es poca la que puedo conseguir.

-Y por eso decidiste, sacarme por cansancio, al hablar y hablar sin tregua. –Irónicamente recordó; que a ella tampoco le gustaba estar en silencio.

-Entiende una cosa, tengo un objetivo que conseguiré con o sin ti. Nadie puede dominarme mucho tiempo, voy absorbiendo sus energías de a poco, pero los dejo secos y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, llegaras a un punto como todos, desearas la muerte. –Dijo lo ultimo siseando provocando un escalofrió en la joven.

-¿Podríamos compartir mis fuerzas, así seriamos los dos felices?

La sombra bajo de la rama del árbol y se puso a la altura de Rin, sin forma alguna; observo a la mujer frente a él, ¿como podía ser tan desinteresada y confiada?, el mirarla a los ojos le molestaba porque desde ahí; más luz irradiaba, a su lado no se sentía lleno de odio, no deseaba sangre, solo se sentía cansado.

-Tú ganas, guardare silencio.

-¡Hai! Te lo agradezco mucho, si te alimentas de mi, para ti tampoco es bueno que este agotada. Pero si lo deseas puedes hablarme a momentos y así enseñarme a utilizar el poder de Souunga.

-¿Que harías tu por mi?

-Buscaría la forma de devolver tu alma al descanso; del cual fuiste arrebatado.

-Conoces mi leyenda.

-Solo una parte, nadie la conoce realmente; salvo tu.

Tanta bondad por parte de la joven lo agotaba cada vez más, decidió expulsarla de su alma y estar en silencio al menos por ahora.

…..

Abrió los ojos como si la conversación hubiera durado horas, pero para el resto solo fue un parpadeo, Totosai era el único consciente de lo que había experimentado la mujer.

-¿Y bien?

-Se quedara callado, dice que lo agoto. –Respondió algo risueña.

-Eso es porque se alimenta de maldad, y en ti no la encuentra.

Sesshomaru quien guardaba silencio, escuchaba la conversación entre Totosai y Rin, sintió en el aire un aroma parecido al de su madre, lo cual era imposible; ella jamás se rebajaría a pisar suelo con tanto humano cerca, tenía que ser "otra".

-Señor Sesshomaru. –Escucho la voz de quien ya conocía, aunque no entendía su presencia en aquel lugar.

-¿Ahora mi madre te envía a dejar mensajes? –Dijo mirándola a los ojos, burlándose de sus obligaciones. –Que bajo has caído, Riku.

La Youkai salió de la sombra de un árbol, esta era alta, muy parecida a Sesshomaru, pero obviamente con facciones femeninas, sin luna en la frente, sin líneas en el rostro, solo ojos dorados y cabello más oscuro que el demonio.

-Su Madre, ordena su presencia, incluida la del Hanyou y las hembras.

Shippou suspiro aliviado, si los llamaban solo a ellos, él, Kirara y Kohaku; volverían a la seguridad de la aldea, muchos sustos por un día.

-Si no le importa también me gustaría acompañarlos. –Shippou se quería morir, había sido la voz de Kohaku quien hizo la solicitud, la mujer Youkai solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación y desapareció.

Sesshomaru lo observo de reojo, el no tenia porque acompañarlos, iba a correrlo; cuando Rin leyendo su pensamiento se le adelanto.

-No es necesario que vengan Kohaku, yo estoy bien, y estoy segura que la Señora Irasue solo desea hablar con el Señor Sesshomaru.

Shippou respiro de nuevo aliviado, Rin podría convencerlo de no hacer tal locura.

-No Rin, iré con ustedes, ella a dado su autorización, solo quiero acompañarte un poco mas y saber que estas bien.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te arriesgues más de la cuenta, sabes que a la señora Irasue no le gustan los humanos.

Con una sonrisa el joven exterminador contesto. –No te preocupes por eso. –Sembrando cierta duda en su amiga.

-¡Pero mira la hora que es Mioga nosotros deberíamos irnos!. –Hablo nervioso Totosai.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, debemos irnos! –Y salto desde el hombro de Inuyasha, para llegar al hombro del herrero, ambos sabían lo que les sucedería si Irasue los veía.

Partieron tan rápido que Kagome e Inuyasha no lograron modular ni media palabra. Ellos, un Hanyou y una miko, serian recibidos en el palacio de la luna, más que eso, La señora de la luna los había mandado a llamar, Inuyasha ya había ido, pero sabía que no era bien recibido en aquellos dominios, ¿que podía ser tan importante como para que también lo presenciaran?

Hasta entonces nadie había reparado en algo, Jacken seguía "inconsciente" entre unos matorrales, sin embargo para el demonio nada pasaba desapercibido.

-¿Te estás haciendo el muerto Jacken?

-¡No Amo eso jamás! –Se disculpaba el renacuajo, descartando la idea de lograr escapar y no ir al palacio de la luna.

-Trae a Ishira.

-Si Amo. –Y en un segundo, el tigre se ubico al lado del demonio y de Rin, aprovechando ella de acariciar su cabeza y lomo; agradeciéndole haberlos salvado.

-Rin.

-¿Si señor Sesshomaru?

-Coloca a Souunga en tu obi con cuidado, sin cortarlo. –Ella obedeció y cuando la espada descansaba en su cinturón, él atrajo su cuerpo, afirmándola de la cintura y los rodeó la esfera de luz del demonio, estando listos para el viaje.

-Cargaras al Hanyou y a la Miko, sígueme. –Hablo al tigre, este obedeció permitiendo a la pareja subir a su lomo y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Kohaku monto a Kirara, subiendo a Shippou y a Jacken con él, también se elevaron hacia su nuevo destino, sin saber el porqué de su presencia.

…..

-Vienen para acá como ordeno. –Hablo la Generala de Irasue, Reverenciando a su Señora.

-Bien, retírate al palacio del Oeste y comienza a preparar a los soldados para la batalla, falta poco para el gran momento y dudo que mi hijo tenga cabeza para eso.

-Como usted ordene Señora. -Respondió con un dejo de molestia en su voz, molestia que no paso desapercibida por Irasue.

"Otra tonta mas" pensó la mujer, suponiendo el interés de su generala por su hijo. Prefirió cambiar de planes, no le convenían más problemas de "faldas" por el momento.

-Partirás en cuanto lleguen, llevaras contigo al pequeño demonio, te será útil como sirviente de Sesshomaru.

-Como ordene Señora.

…..

Rin aprovecho el tiempo del viaje y la inevitable cercanía de sus cuerpos, para abrazarlo con cariño y sentirse segura en sus brazos, Sesshomaru sintió algo agradable con la acción de Rin, pero mantuvo el silencio, no deseaba arruinar el momento, mas no pudo evitar estrechar el cuerpo de ella con el de él, la distancia se sintió tan corta; con tal agradable compañía, que sin pensarlo disminuyo la velocidad, llegando Inuyasha, Kagome y el resto antes que ellos.

Al descender del lomo de Ishira, se encontraron a los pies del palacio, en el inicio de la gran escalera que los conduciría al trono sitial; de la Señora del palacio de la luna, Kohaku fue el primero en comenzar a subir la larga escalinata, caminaron todos detrás de él, con nerviosismo y atentos a cualquier movimiento, los soldados guardianes; ni siquiera los miraban, estaban fijos en sus posiciones, Kagome estaba impresionada, jamás había visto un lugar más majestuoso, fuera del hecho de que no tenia cimientos en tierra, parecía flotar sobre una nube. Al llegar a la cima, Jacken se adelanto para mostrar sus respetos, ante la "Señora madre" la cual esperaba sentada en su trono; con clara expresión; de no querer escuchar los halagos excesivos del renacuajo.

-¿Donde está Sesshomaru?

-Señora Madre, el Amo Sesshomaru debe estar por llegar, algo quizás lo retraso… -Explicaba Jacken cuando la esfera de luz; descendió en la cima de la escalera, dejando ver a Rin abrazada del demonio; con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa.

-Para que nos has llamado. –Pregunto sin soltar a la joven.

Antes de responder, Irasue noto a Souunga en el obi de la dama.

-Niño. –Llamo a Kohaku, ignorando la pregunta de su hijo. –Trae la caja que está ahí. –Levanto su dedo indicándole al joven exterminador; donde buscar.

Él, en silencio reverencio y se dirigió a buscar lo que le fue solicitado, acercándose de nuevo; con una caja de madera delgada, colocándola en el extremo del sitial de la Señora del palacio.

-Humana. –Llamo ahora a Rin. –Abre la caja.

Rin con algo de recelo, soltó al demonio para abrir la caja, encontrándose con una funda de espada color Conchevino.

-Es la funda de Souunga, no es correcto que la portes asi. –Dijo con su indiferente tono de voz, Irasue.

Retiro con cuidado la funda de su estuche; admirándola y sintiendo su suavidad con los dedos, luego saco la katana de su obi y la introdujo en la funda, colocándolas a ambas de nuevo en su cintura.

-Gracias Señora Irasue. –Dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia, caminando luego en reversa.

Sesshomaru observo que la generala Riku, estaba de pie un poco más atrás del trono ¿Por qué no le pidió a ella traer el estuche de la funda?

-Veo que tenías razón Sesshomaru. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie más presente.

El sabia que se refería al tema del destino, que antes habían hablado, Rin había salido con vida, además, portando la espada de la conquista, ¿Querría ella cerciorarse?

-Si nos llamaste para eso, me retiro. –Giro sus talones hacia la escalera, cuando el llamado de su madre lo detuvo.

-¿Estas seguro, que eso es lo que deseas?

-…..-Levanto una ceja dándole a entender; que no tenía idea de que le hablaba.

-Debías elegir a una de las damas presentes; en la celebración de "líneas de enlace", esta demás decir, que tu decisión ha sido tomada, pero ¿cuando la llevaras a cabo? Los otros Lords deben ser informados de tu elección, eso significa que las políticas de tu reino serán algo "tensas" por un tiempo hasta que lo acepten.

Inuyasha y el resto no entendían mucho la conversación, nadie sabía que justamente; a la única que no podía elegir Sesshomaru, era a Rin.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru estaba reunido con los Lores del Norte y Sur, quienes solicitaban la mano de Rin para sus respectivos hijos Hanyou.

-No está disponible para tales solicitudes.

-Porque no. -Reclamaba el Lord del Norte. -acaso no fue para eso su baile, ¿para seducirnos?

-Pensó en revelarles el verdadero motivo, pero lo descarto, no era prudente ofender a sus pares.

-Si quieren el verdadero motivo yo se los digo. -Dijo el Lord del Este. -Fue para hacernos ver; que entre todas las damas presentadas en esta velada, la "suya" es la única merecedora de ser la Señora del Oeste, aunque no haya tomado aun su virtud, planea hacerlo, por eso la dama huele a su Lord.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sesshomaru esperando una respuesta, si confirmaba lo dicho por Ryu, se desatarían problemas entre los reinos.

-Simple entretención. -Fue su escueta y relajada respuesta, bajándole el perfil a las palabras malintencionadas.

-Bueno si no eliges a tu hembra entre las pretendientes, sabremos que solo deseabas humillarnos. -Amenazo el Lord del Sur.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Eso no me preocupa, todo cae por su propio peso. –Dijo recordando la humillante escena entre el general Hayato y la Dama del Sur. Ya se había deshecho de una "pretendiente" y la opinión del resto; poco le importaba. –El que quiera contradecirme deberá enfrentar la consecuencia de tal acción.

-¡Entonces cumple con tu deber, como Lord de las tierras del Oeste que eres! –Hablo más seria y ceremoniosa que antes, mas confundidos estaban todos.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, odiaba que lo obligaran a apresurar sus actos, pero después de todo; con ella como testigo y al parecer apoyando su decisión, le daba mayor formalismo a lo que pretendía hacer, sigilosamente se posiciono detrás de Rin, sin que esta se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado confundida tratando de entender la conversación; como para vigilar todos los movimientos del Gran Youkai. Este movió el cabello de la dama, despejando su cuello y ladeando un poco su cabeza, inmovilizándola con el otro brazo, Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba lo que haría; intento estar tranquila pero no podía sabia que sería doloroso.

Sesshomaru hizo crecer sus colmillos y acto seguido, los enterró en la unión del cuello y el hombro, lo hizo rápido, sabía que no había forma de hacerlo menos doloroso, mientras más pronto terminara, mejor. Rin cerró los ojos al sentir como los colmillos desgarraban su piel; al entrar en ella y ardor cuando el veneno se unió con su sangre, sabia debía estar quieta, pero se le hacía imposible, comenzó a moverse, para ella, la mordedura estaba siendo eterna, el demonio la afirmo con fuerza, si no lo hacía bien, debía repetirlo y no deseaba causarle; más dolor del necesario, tampoco podía introducir de golpe el veneno a su sistema, cuando lo hacía a través de su garra, era tan pequeña la dosis; que Rin ni cuenta se daba, pero la cantidad aumento en la mordedura. Inuyasha sin pensarlo saco a Tessaiga de su funda; con intenciones de atacar a Sesshomaru y liberar a Rin, pero una sola mirada de Irasue, lo obligo a desistir. Kagome se tapaba la boca con espanto; viendo como su amiga pasaba por un momento tan doloroso, Shippou se tapaba los ojos y tapaba los de Kirara, Kohaku se mordía el labio con impotencia, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, mientras que Jacken con la boca abierta a más no poder, no lograba asimilar, que su Amo reclamaba a la Mocosa como compañera y Señora del Oeste.

Al sacar sus colmillos de la piel de Rin, Lamio la herida para que esta parara el sangrado, ella se desmayo luego de eso, la tomo en brazos y recostó en el sitial, tal y como una vez; hace muchos años, cuando la saco del inframundo muerta, siendo Irasue quien la reviviera.

-Riku. –Llamo la Señora a su generala. –Prepara los aposentos.

-Si Señora –Y se dirigió al palacio.

-Sesshomaru, esta noche deberás sellar la unión. –Hablo con frialdad sin mirar siquiera, el estado de la joven.

-…..- No fue capaz de responder, no sabía si Rin sobreviviría a la mordedura, estos días habían sido para ella muy exigentes, fuera de su lastimado brazo, el demonio había actuado sin pensar y sentía culpa por ello.

-¿Puedo acercarme a ella Sesshomaru? –Pregunto Kagome con angustia en su voz.

-….-Dio un paso atrás, para que la miko revisara a la joven, sabía muy bien; que no aguantaría no tomarla esa noche; luego de probar su sangre, con la lengua limpio los rastros de la sangre de Rin de sus labios disimuladamente.

-¡Rin, Rin estas bien! –Llamaba Kagome a la joven, quien intentaba abrir los ojos.

-estoy bien. -Mintió la dama.

Cruzaron miradas con el demonio y este supo; cuan afectada estaba por su mordedura, pero al verla con una pequeña sonrisa, se sintió más tranquilo.

-Aun no dices por que nos llamaste. –Hablo con soberbia, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Para que tuvieran la funda nada más. –Respondió ella también ignorando lo ocurrido.

-Niño. –Llamo de nuevo a Kohaku. –Sígueme.

Kohaku salió del trance, que le provoco "el acto de marcar a la Hembra" y camino con tranquilidad; tras la Señora de la luna.

Cuando Irasue se retiro con Kohaku, todos corrieron a rodear a Rin y preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Sesshomaru por su parte, aun miraba por donde desaparecieron; su Madre y el exterminador, su cabeza tenía una nueva duda, la cual Rin al observar la escena y observarlo a él, entendió perfectamente.

-Al parecer no es la segunda vez que viene…. –Menciono de forma suspicaz, siendo el demonio el único que entendió el comentario, después de todo estaba dirigido a él.

Caminando por los pasillos, Irasue miraba de reojo al joven exterminador; quien se desplazaba más serio de lo normal.

-Para que me necesita Señora Irasue. –Pregunto con respeto, pero a la vez con desgano.

-No deberías reaccionar así, siempre supiste que esa humana le pertenecía, ¿Que otro motivo tenia para haberla sacado del inframundo y arriesgarse a morir él? –Hablaba casi con burla.

-Creo que no perdía las esperanzas.

-Eres un niño humano después de todo, se resisten a ver la cosas de forma racional, todo para ustedes, debe ser bajo el prisma de los "sentimientos" si sintieran menos y razonaran mas, aprovecharían mejor sus habilidades.

-Ya no soy un niño. –Dijo Kohaku, en un tono; un poco más fuerte que el normal.

Irasue detuvo su caminar, giro para enfrentarlo y le hablo.

-Por mi y comparado conmigo, siempre serás un niño. –dicho esto, giro otra vez y retomo su paso.

-Tengo una tarea especial para ti, exterminador.

* * *

Ya se lo que todas me van a decir ¡La mama de Sesshomaru y Kohaku! no puedo decir nada aun porque ni yo lo se.

¿En el proximo capitulo habrá lemon? ni idea al parecer si, porque hay que "sellar la union"

se reivindicara Inuyasha con Kagome? ni idea...

espero sus teorias y mensajes por cierto lo que si cuento si o si en el siguiente capitulo es sobre lo que paso entre Sesshomaru e Izayoi, creo que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero es que me gusta mantener el suspenso. ojala les haya gustado, si no porfis compasion conmigo, mi marido sigue siendo el archienemigo del fic...y utiliza chantaje emocional para alejarme del compu (que feoooo...) pero le resulta y mi hija... esta terriblee... nada mas que decir POBRECITA DE MI, ME VAN A VOLVER LOCA!

espero subir el proximo capitulo, en menos tiempo que este, estoy un poco mas relajada ahora...

chaito chicas y tenganme paciencia...


	11. Cap 11-Mismo principio distinto final

Capitulo 11 Mismo principio distinto final.

Rin estaba sentada en el sitial de La señora de la luna, rodeada de Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, Jacken e Ishira. Inuyasha estaba parado cerca de Sesshomaru, pensando como preguntar.

-Que se supone ahora, ¿debemos pasar la noche acá?

-Al parecer así lo ha dispuesto.

-¿Sabes con que intenciones?

-….

-Lo suponía.

Kohaku momentos después, regreso a la entrada del palacio con el rostro un poco más serio de lo común, Shippou salto a sus brazos, esperando una explicación.

-¿Tu conocías a la madre de Sesshomaru? -Susurro muy bajito, intentando que el demonio no lo escuchara.

- Si, me ha mandado llamar un par de veces. -Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. –¡Kirara! – llamo a la felina, quien se transformo lista para partir. –Vamos shippou no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Rin lo observaba, se sentía adolorida, agotada y mareada, pero aun así intento caminar hacia su amigo; para poder despedirlo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, me han encargado una misión; que debo llevar a cabo de inmediato. –Hablo un poco duro y cortante.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Suspiro derrotado antes de contestar -Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si crees que el Señor Sesshomaru puede hacerte feliz, te apoyare. -Y con un abrazo prometieron volverse a ver.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también. –Sonrió sincero, después de todo debía escuchar a la razón. –Vamos Kirara y Shippou.

El kitsune sonrió aliviado, ya no deseaba estar más ahí.

-¡Vamos Kagome! –Invito a la Miko.

-Yo no voy, debo quedarme aquí con Inuyasha y Rin. –Hablo acercándose a él, para explicarle la situación. -Esta vez no viajaremos juntos, pero en los momentos importantes, nos volveremos a encontrar y al término de la batalla, todo será como antes. –Dijo sonriendo con ternura, Shippou sintió deseos de llorar, pero sonrió, se reencontrarían tarde o temprano, ambos ahora tenían responsabilidades distintas; pero una amistad en común.

Ambos jóvenes montaron el lomo de la Nekomata rumbo hacia la aldea, los roles estaban determinados y cada uno debía cumplir su parte. Rin los siguió con la mirada mientras emprendían el vuelo, cuando a sus espaldas sintió un aura pesada, Sesshomaru tenía los ojos clavados en ella, claramente molesto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…

-¿Qué cosa? –Abrió los ojos con preocupación, recordando que una hembra recién marcada; no debía tener contacto con ningún macho que no fuera su pareja, al menos hasta que el ritual estuviera completo. –¡Kya! Lo olvide lo lamento, es que todo esto ha pasado tan rápido, y ellos se iban… yo, yo no pensé bien las cosas, le pido me perdone….. –Hablaba sin cesar reverenciándose ante el demonio, disculpándose.

El suspiro con cansancio; levantando una ceja resignado, sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría y más seguido de lo que podría aguantar, el día que Rin se resistiera a abrazar a alguien, sería el día que no tuviera brazos.

-Compórtate Rin. –Fue su único llamado de atención, no lograba enojarse con ella, por más que lo intentara.

Riku apareció portando su armadura, lista para partir hacia el palacio del Oeste, se dirigió a Sesshomaru, con un evidente tono de enfado y celos.

-Partiremos hacia tu palacio, que bien ser Lord así, delegando tus responsabilidades, ¿cierto? –Dijo Burlesca y altanera.

-….

-¡Como le hablas con ese tono al Señor Sesshomaru!, mas respeto mujer, si no, perderás la filosa lengua que tienes…

-Más bien guarda silencio tú, iras conmigo a organizar los ejércitos. -Jacken quedo helado de pensar que esa mujer lo mataría en la primera oportunidad.

-Riku, jamás aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores, cumple tus funciones, en silencio, no eres más que un peón, si te mato no haría gran diferencia. –Hablo con soberbia y apretando un poco los dientes en señal de amenaza, esa mujer se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían, solo servía al clan de la luna, no era una de ellos.

-Intenta no matar a tu "mujercita" mientras sellas la unión. -Menciono con un tono de asco, aludiendo a la fragilidad de su naturaleza.

-No la matare, la deseo en mi lecho cada noche por el resto de su vida. –Respondió casi en su oído, un leve susurro; solo para ella, humillándola, por preferir a una humana, por sobre su propia especie.

-…. –Riku guardo silencio, mientras de reojo; vio como el gran Youkai se dirigía hacia la humana, tomando su mano y llevándola de nuevo hacia el sitial, donde la sentó y reviso la marca.

-….

¡Qué telepatía la de ellos!, Él la miraba y ella respondía.

-Estoy bien, sé que no podía ser de otra forma.

Sesshomaru dejo de mirar la marca, para poner su mano en la mejilla de la dama, acto seguido ella se acerco a su cuerpo; susurrando en su oído.

-Se que no es el momento para ser débil; estaré a la altura de las circunstancias, pero usted está ocupado ahora, no se preocupe por mí. –Sesshomaru mudo, escuchaba como Rin se postergaba, tenía tantas cosas que decirle; pero no abandonaban su boca, así era él, así era ella.

Riku, ignorada por completo, se sentía deshonrada y despreciada por aquel Youkai, Sesshomaru llamo a Jacken, enviándolo con la generala al palacio del Oeste, con instrucciones detalladas a seguir, estrategias ya conocidas y entendidas por los generales del Oeste, debían ser puestas en práctica de inmediato, al saberse acompañado por Ishira, el renacuajo se sintió más aliviado al ser llevado por el tigre se sintió seguro de aquella Youkai y partió raudo tras la mujer, dejando a los hermanos y sus respectivas mujeres, solos en el palacio de la luna.

Un sirviente del palacio llego reverenciando al Señor del Oeste, informándole que los aposentos para ambas parejas estaban listos y dispuestos, como también el baño, para que ambas damas se asearan en sus aguas y relajaran. Sesshomaru solo movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y el sirviente se retiro unos metros esperando a las damas; para guiarlas por los pasillos.

-Rin.

-¿Si Señor Sesshomaru? –Sabia que ya no debía llamarlo Señor Sesshomaru, pero se daría el gusto de que él se lo pidiera.

-Las guiaran a los baños para asearse, a su término serán llevadas a los respectivos aposentos, ahí las esperaremos.

-¡Hai!, ¿Pero qué harán ustedes mientras?

-….- La miro como solo ella podría entender, Rin sonrió dándole fuerza para afrontar ese momento, él era invencible con sus enemigos; pero inexperto con las palabras.

Se retiraron hacia los baños dejando solos a los hermanos, Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia otro extremo del palacio, Inuyasha no sabía si seguirlo o no.

-Muévete. –Ordeno el demonio indicándole con la orden que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos nosotros?

-….

...

Las damas fueron conducidas en silencio; por los amplios pasillos del palacio de la Luna, llegando a un lugar de altas paredes, de donde salía vapor hacia el cielo, abriendo las gruesas puertas de madera, el sirviente les indicó entrar, también donde abrían toallas y ropas limpias; dejando a Rin y Kagome en absoluta privacidad.

Al desaparecer el sirviente, se miraron risueñas y celebraron infantilmente el tener todo el baño para ellas, desnudándose a la velocidad de la luz y sumergiéndose en el relajo y tranquilidad que ofrecían el tan sublime líquido, que por cierto, tenia la temperatura justa.

-Esto si es vida…. –Confesaba Kagome, aspirando los vapores termales.

-Si, con tantas batallas y durmiendo en el bosque, nos merecíamos estas atenciones… -Decía Rin, de pronto se miraron serias y luego estallaron en carcajadas, casi nadando de un lado al otro en la amplitud del baño.

….

Llegaron Sesshomaru seguido de Inuyasha, a un salón grande; decorado sobriamente con una mesa en el centro, varios cojines para sentarse y un futon escondido tras un biombo, un espacio sin vida, donde había un mueble con pergaminos y varias diferentes armas colgadas en una de las paredes.

-Estos son…-Dijo Inuyasha admirando la sobriedad del lugar.

-Mis antiguos aposentos. –Termino la frase sentándose en un cojín al lado de la salida que daba a un frondoso jardin, era tan grande que no divisaba su fin.

No podía dejar al Hanyou solo rondando el palacio, aun no entendía para que lo retenía su madre ahí, por ende, no quería arriesgarse a que se metiera en problemas, considero la posibilidad de que su madre quería que sellara la unión lo más pronto posible, ¿Pero que ganaba ella con eso? Estaba confundido, no había escuchado ni una sola critica de su parte por la unión con una humana, ¿Ella sabía lo que había hecho con Rin, lo del veneno? Le dolía un poco la cabeza con tantas incógnitas, sin mencionar su "relación" con el exterminador, ¿el mundo estaba de cabeza o solo era él?

Miro de reojo a Inuyasha, quien conocía la habitación sin tocar nada, parecía un niño en un lugar prohibido, pero él también observo a su alrededor, ya no recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí, eran sus aposentos de "infancia", si se le podía llamar de alguna forma, los encontró bastante sobrios para un niño, todo en su lugar, como lo había dejado siglos atrás, considero que los aposentos de su etapa de adulto tenían más vida que esos, pero luego recordó porqué, Rin al quedarse sola en el palacio; aun vez que salió el demonio sin poder llevarla, se tomo la libertad de "redecorar" medio palacio, incluyendo su habitación.

Esa niña no tenía remedio y él recién estaba dimensionando, lo que sería de ahora en adelante su vida con ella como compañera formal. Llamaron a la puerta de los aposentos, entrando un sirviente con sake y dos katakushi para beberlo, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se retiro en silencio.

Sesshomaru se sirvió y bebió disfrutando del silencio, mientras que Inuyasha lo observaba tan fijo, que estaba empezando a molestar al demonio.

-Te comportas como un niño, bebe y deja de molestar.

El Hanyou se sirvió y bebió, pero al ser poca su costumbre; quemo su lengua con el fuerte licor.

-¡Qué rayos tomas, nuestras lenguas son sensibles, como aguantas esto!

-Rin se queja menos. -Respondió bebiendo otro corto.

...

Disfrutando de las cálidas aguas, estaban sentadas con los ojos cerrados, cuando Rin recordó algo, salió casi corriendo hacia los vestidores, Kagome se alarmo al no saber que buscaba su amiga, pero no pasaron muchos minutos; cuando la vio caminando de vuelta, pero con algo en las manos, sinceramente jamás espero eso.

-¿Rin porque traes a Souunga al baño? –Pregunto con cierto tono irónico, y una gotita de anime refalando por su cabeza.

-Creo que también se merece un relajo. –Respondió risueña, como si se tratara de una persona.

-….

Rin sacó la espada de la funda y Kagome quiso salir corriendo, su amiga podía ser muy irresponsable cuando quería, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, la espada se mantuvo quieta sin reacción, Rin la observo confundida, esperaba que el alma que residía en la katana, la tapara con insultos por meterla en la funda y olvidarla en los vestidores, pero no, permaneció en silencio a tal punto que la joven volvió a enfundarla y la coloco cerca de ella, intrigada por el nuevo comportamiento.

-Kagome, ¿Tú crees que puedas liberar el alma encerrada en Souunga, con tu poder espiritual?

-No lo sé, aunque podríamos intentarlo una vez que termine la batalla, queramos o no necesitamos a Souunga y como dijo Sesshomaru, tú eres su portadora.

-Sesshomaru…. –Menciono en un susurro bajito que Kagome a duras penas pudo escuchar, pero no lo necesitaba, sabia porque suspiraba la joven prometida.

-¿Dolió mucho la mordida?

-Si, no solo son los colmillos desgarrando la piel, también el veneno es viscoso, cuesta que se mescle con la sangre y se siente como hiel. ¿Tu no tuviste que pasar por eso, cierto?

-Pues no, Inuyasha es Hanyou, tiene el instinto, pero no el veneno, aunque si me mordió una vez, pero con un abajo todo se soluciono. –Haciendo gestos con la mano resto importancia a la acción del Hanyou.

-Jajajajajajajajaja. -Volvieron a reír, era parte de la confianza que se tenían.

Mas tranquilas y relajadas, Rin se atrevió a preguntar esperando sabiduría y confianza.

-Kagome ¿cómo es la "primera vez"?

No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, había sido bastante doloroso con un Hanyou, si era un poco doloroso con humanos, no quería imaginar cómo sería con un demonio como Sesshomaru.

-Rin, la verdad todo depende de él, si desea que sea placentero para ti o se deja llevar por el instinto, sabes cómo se hace ¿cierto?

-Sí. -Respondió bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Bueno entonces debes pensar que Sesshomaru jamás querría lastimarte, e imagino será cuidadoso contigo al llegar el momento, todo depende si se trata de sexo o hacer el amor.

-El Señor Sesshomaru no entiende lo que es el amor.

-¡Rin!, Sesshomaru no lo llama con el mismo nombre que nosotros, pero si hay algo claro aquí, es que te ama como nadie más lo haría, te cuida desde que tienes 7 años, dejo que lo mordieras a los 8 y que lo torturaras por 10 años más con tu imparable hablar. –Sonrió dándole a entender que en momentos mareaba al resto por no saber guardar silencio. –jamás a dejado de responder una pregunta tuya o explicarte algo, te acepta aunque seas humana, siendo que nos odia y al inyectarte el veneno todos estos años, solo intento prolongar tu vida; para que estuvieras a su lado, porque no puede vivir sin ti.

-Se que tienes razón, siempre a sido especial y consentidor su trato conmigo, no debería ser distinto ahora. –Sonrió feliz de saberse amada, se fue a acercar a su amiga para abrazarla, cuando rozo su mano, una punta de piedra y se corto, derramado un fino hilo de sangre.

-¡Kagome ponte una toalla, ahora!

-¿Por qué? –Rin le mostro su mano y el pequeño corte en esta –Sigo sin entender.

-Fui mordida hace apenas unas horas, olerá la sangre y vendrá de inmediato, si antes era sobreprotector imagínatelo ahora. –Y ambas mujeres raudas corrieron a colocarse las toallas y esperar la aparición del celoso demonio.

…..

Quedaba media botella de sake, cuando el gran demonio detecto el aroma de la sangre de su hembra, sus ojos se tornaron rojos por la furia y partió raudo hacia los baños, cuando Inuyasha lo vio; quedo petrificado con la reacción de furia, como pudo lo siguió en su carrera, el Hanyou había bebido más de la cuenta, lo que volvió torpes sus movimientos y lento su andar, pero aun así llego al lado del demonio, impidiendo que destruyera el baño con Bakusaiga.

-¡¿No se supone que si le pasara algo a Rin, estaría gritando y no riendo…?!

En su embriagues, Inuyasha tenía razón, las risas de ambas mujeres inundaban el ambiente, quizás había sido una falsa alarma, se disponía a volver a los aposentos, cuando escuchó el demonio, algo que si le interesó.

-Rin me vas a contar ¿por qué estabas vestida de odalisca, cuando escapamos del palacio?

-Kagome por favor ¡no me preguntes eso, es muy vergonzoso!

-Prometo no contarlo anda, di que si..

-Si se entera el Señor Sesshomaru se enojara conmigo…

-Pues que no se entere entonces. -Y guiñándole el ojo, prometió guardarlo como un secreto.

-Veras, cuando desperté en el palacio, me llevaban en presencia de Bankotsu, discutí con él, por atacar el palacio y al parecer eso le gusto, me envió a los aposentos del Lord, con la intención de tomarme ahí, ¡yo no sabía qué hacer, antes muerta que traicionar al Señor Sesshomaru!, se me ocurrió un estúpido plan al encontrarme sin escapatoria, me vestí de odalisca, lo tente con el baile, haciéndole creer que deseábamos lo mismo, amarre sus manos con una tela especial y él seguía creyendo que eran provocaciones, así que seguí el juego, luego me senté sobre él; bailando con la espada y….

-¡¿Y que Rin, me mata la curiosidad…?!

-¡Y le enterré la espada en el pecho! –Rin hacia la imitación con las manos, evidenciando los nervios de aquel momento, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Ahh Rin!

-Pero no pude matarlo, no pude siquiera mirar lo que hacía, falle y cuando intente escapar, él lanzo la espada que se enterró en mi brazo y así me lastime.

Flash Back

Rin sintió la sangre de Bankotsu correr por sus manos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al apuñalarlo, él sintió dentro de su excitación, como la cuchilla invadía su pecho y rozaba su corazón.

-¡Mujer estúpida, de verdad crees que puedes matarme con eso! -Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo -¿¡Con que me amarraste!?

-Inuyasha no es el único que posee tela de ratas de fuego. -Se levanto rápido, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta, con uno de sus pies, Bankotsu agarro una de las espadas, lanzándola contra Rin, clavándose en su brazo izquierdo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso fue lo que paso, yo solo pensaba en liberarme para ayudarlos, no quería traicionar al Señor Sesshomaru, aunque fuera en contra de mi voluntad. –hizo una pausa evidenciando el dolor de ese momento. -Abría sido traición igual, no podría volver a mirarlo en mi vida.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha escucharon la confesión de la joven escondidos en las sombras, el demonio estaba molesto por el estúpido plan de Rin, pero en el fondo se tranquilizaba sabiendo que no fue su deseo, sino mas bien la circunstancias lo que la llevaron a eso… y la recordó, una vez más recordó lo que sucedió muchos años atrás, pero no alcanzo a meditarlo, el comentario del Hanyou lo descolocó.

-Sesshomaru, ¿no crees que Rin y Kagome se parecen?

-….

-¡Míralas, podrían pasar por hermanas! –Sin pensarlo las miro, si se parecían en algo. -¿Podríamos confundirnos algún día? – pregunto distraído, observando aún a las bellas mujeres que tenían de compañeras.

-Si alguna vez tocas a Rin, serás perro muerto. –No quiso pelear mas, lo asumió como parte de su borrachera y no necesitaba problemas por el momento.

No quiso decirle que consideraba a la Miko entrometida y vulgar, fuera de lo mucho que lo molestaba eso del "collar", no era común en su época, que una mujer tuviera ese poder sobre un hombre, otro motivo para despreciar al Hanyou, dejarse manipular por un truco barato como ese desprestigiaba a su linaje.

….

-Rin, al final no apareció Sesshomaru..

El demonio a lo lejos, puso atención.

-Sí, supongo que sabía que estaba bien, que solo fue un pequeño corte en la mano, el Señor Sesshomaru no solo es poderoso, también muy inteligente. -Dijo orgullosa tocando su marca de unión.

Caminando recordó el bello cuerpo que acompañaba esa iluminadora sonrisa, el orgullo de su voz al referirse a él y sin querer un amago de sonrisa adorno su frio rostro, lejos a su juicio, Rin era superior a la Miko, perfecta para él.

Los hermanos abandonaron los baños devolviéndoles la intimidad a las mujeres, volvieron a los aposentos a esperarlas.

Caminaron por un jardín que Sesshomaru reconoció, como el jardín personal de su madre, encontrándose con las puertas de su balcón abierto, cruzaron rápido y en silencio, si la Señora de la luna veía al Hanyou ebrio, se acababa la paz.

…..

Irasue después de encargar la misión a Kohaku; fue a sus aposentos, desde su balcón pudo ver la Luna que ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, el tener a Souunga tan cerca; la hacía revivir recuerdos que se obligo a bloquear en un momento, pero confiaba en Sesshomaru para manejar la situación, otra cosa que la incomodaba era tener a su hijo; después de casi doscientos años, de nuevo bajo su techo, como madre, jamás había tenido buena relación con él, sobre todo cuando se separaron con Inu no Taisho, quedando completamente sola. Confió en el joven exterminador la misión de avisar de la situación a todos los aliados del Oeste, que se prepararan para la batalla y definieran sus bandos, pensó en Kohaku, en su deseo de amar a la joven humana de su hijo, en su "dolor" de no ser correspondido.

"_Si sintieran menos y razonaran mas"_Recordó con cierta envidia….

El recuerdo del soldado revivió en su memoria, al sacar una pequeña caja, sentía miedo de abrirla…. y terminar con ella; rememorando cada momento junto a él…

_**La historia vivida por Irasue. **_

Al ser la futura Señora de la Luna, Irasue contaba con un linaje superior a cualquiera, siendo su belleza y fortaleza lo más destacable, era una joven poderosa y ambiciosa, fue educada como tal, al llegar a cierta edad madura para concebir, su padre busco al mejor pretendiente para seguir mejorando el linaje; que tanto orgullo y poder les significaba.

Como todos los días un joven soldado protegía su balcón, firme, serio y soñador, anhelando en sus más profundas fantasías, algún día ser digno de tal gran señora, él estaba de punto fijo día y noche protegiéndola, siendo quien observara casi todos sus momentos de intimidad, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, en el fondo ella lo permitió, llegando así a formarse una amistad tacita, una complicidad donde no compartían con palabras, pero siempre sabían que el otro estaría ahí.

El padre de Irasue comenzó a notar la nula rotación de soldados, frente a los aposentos de su única hija, siendo para él un problema, un simple soldado jamás mejoraría el linaje, debía ser un Youkai poderoso y de sangre pura, más pura de la que ya era, pertenecer a una casta. Envió al soldado a fortalecerse en los campos de batalla, ofreciéndole poder y titulo a cambio de dejarla sola y este así lo hizo, todo por conseguir su anhelado sueño, de ser pretendiente algún día; de tan noble señora. En un plazo de varios años se volvió general de uno de los ejércitos del palacio de la luna, aunque cada vez que tenia oportunidad de volver al palacio, seguía siempre el mismo camino, este por cierto pasaba bajo el balcón de cierta princesa, que sabía cuando el valiente soldado llegaba, era simple deducirlo, puesto que depositaba en su balcón; una pequeña y sutil flor blanca, que se desprendía de la enredadera; que caía por las paredes inmediatas de los aposentos, sabía que era él quien la dejaba ahí, cuando el marchaba a la batalla o no estaba cerca, jamás las flores entraban por su balcón, era su secreto, su imposible, algo que ella misma se negaba a aceptar, casi cincuenta años pasaron, el soldado, se transformo en un poderoso guerrero reconocido, pero no dejaba de ser un soldado, no era digno de tal honor, se perturbo por "amor y poder" mandando crear a Souunga de uno de sus huesos, específicamente de una costilla, que el mismo herrero retiro del cuerpo de Youkai, estaba cansado de no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para amarla y ser su compañero, cuando la espada estuvo lista, la entreno por otra cantidad de años, para luchar contra el actual Señor de la luna y así reclamar su premio, su amada. Al volver se entero que la gran dama había sido comprometida con un guerrero de la casa de la tierra, el Guardián del viento del Oeste.

Ella había aceptado su destino sin vacilar, su lugar era al lado de una Youkai poderoso siempre lo supo, nunca se permitió negar su responsabilidad, pero el soldado no lo entendió, su cordura se trastorno por amor, se volvió tan frio y sanguinario que se volvió un peligro para su propia especie, sin mencionar que en sus manos o bajo su espada, murió el Lord de la Luna; subiendo al poder Irasue, quien debió desposar al lord del oeste por obligación, ella conocía su lugar, su descendencia seria poderosa, era lo que importaba al final, el "amor" era un espejismo que no traía nada bueno. Con el pasar de los años no se supo nada de aquel soldado, que herido no solo en su orgullo, también en su corazón, se retiro del mundo para padecer en soledad su rechazo, lo que creo odio en su corazón, volviendo años más tarde, más sanguinario y peligroso que antes. Como Lord del Oeste y Lord de la luna Inu no Taisho fue llamado por los otros reinos para destruir a tal amenaza en la batalla, se demostró la fuerza de aquel soldado convaleciente de amor, en una dura batalla sin tregua, se dice busco la muerte, deseaba descansar, abandonar todo, de que le servía tanto poder, ¿si no tenía a quien proteger?

Inu no Taisho fue el ganador en tal cruda batalla, reclamando a Souunga como premio de esta, el alma del soldado seria libre por fin y antes de abandonar este mundo, visito por última vez a quien amo más que a su vida, encontrándola en cinta. Libre del odio que lo dómino por años se despidió depositando por última vez, una pequeña flor en su balcón, por primera y única vez, una lagrima derramó Irasue por su mejilla, sin conocer a ciencia cierta el porqué de su dolor, hasta que noto la flor en su balcón, recogiendo aquel dulce y puro recuerdo, depositándolo en una cajita de madera como su más grande y único tesoro…. Su único amor.

….

Ella siempre supo de su deseo, mas nunca lo alimento, sabía que "sentir" era algo prohibido y debía ser indiferente, fría y poderosa. Ser la Señora de la Luna.

Abrió la pequeña caja, que por siglos guardo escondida en lo mas profundo de sus aposentos, la observo tomando en su mano aquel único recuerdo de que alguna vez…. sintió su corazón.

"_Nunca se me ha permitido soñar, pero si puedo pedir algo, es tu descanso, tu libertad, yo sacrifique la mía, para que algún día, mi descendencia pudiera elegir, no me arrepiento, mi felicidad no importaba y no importa aún, se libre y espérame, algún día estaré junto a ti"_

Y liberando la pequeña y seca flor, esta se fue con el viento, dejando partir, lo único que alguna vez la hizo mujer.

….

Sesshomaru bebió solo parte de la noche, expulso a Inuyasha cansado de su monótona conversación de "Rin y Kagome tienen en común" sabia que Rin lo esperaba en los aposentos nupciales para ser tomada, también sabía que estaría nerviosa, temerosa de ser lastimada, ella era pura, noble, "Su Rin" solo así podía definir la fidelidad absoluta y el amor incondicional

"_amor" _

Escapo de sus labios, sin poder evitar revivir el recuerdo de esa mujer, lo dejaría ir de una vez por todas, no sería su entrega completa, hasta olvidar y quién sabe, quizás perdonar….., si esa noche le pertenecería a ella, la elegida, deseaba estar limpio de sus rencores mas profundos…

_**La historia de Izayoi y Sesshomaru.**_

Cuando el gran demonio perro Inu no Taisho murió peleando contra Setsuna no takemaru, Izayoi no solo perdió su gran amor si no que también todo lo que poseía en una sola noche, quedando expuesta al crudo frio del invierno, con un bebe recién nacido en los brazos, como pudo el anciano Mioga; quien acompañaba en la batalla al demonio perro, guio con ayuda de otros Youkais a La princesa Izayoi, al único lugar donde podría recibir ayuda, el palacio del Oeste, propiedad del demonio Sesshomaru, Nuevo Señor del Oeste.

-Mioga, ¿Qué hace aquí esa humana? -Pregunto Sesshomaru sin siquiera mirar a la pulga, la mujer estaba lejos, fuera de las puertas del palacio, pero aun así podía olerla.

-Amo Sesshomaru, su padre a caído en batalla.

-…..

-A logrado con su muerte, salvar la vida de la princesa Izayoi y su reciente vástago, he venido a solicitar asilo para la mujer y la criatura que carga en sus brazos.

-….

-Amo Sesshomaru no tiene mas donde ir y si siguen expuestos al frio del invierno, la criatura no sobrevivirá.

-¿Y crees que es mi responsabilidad velar por una humana y un Hanyou?

-Como nuevo Lord del Oeste, es su responsabilidad velar por las criaturas que viven en sus tierras. –Se atrevió a decir la pulga, no sin antes y después, sudar frio aguardando su muerte.

Sesshomaru lo medito, la humana no le significaba nada, pero el Hanyou era distinto, al ser hijo del mismo padre, tenía cierta responsabilidad sobre él.

-Al llegar la primavera deberán marchar. –Fue toda su sentencia, elevando el vuelo, si su padre había muerto, las espadas debían ser entregadas a su legitimo dueño, o sea él, por ende marcho en busca de ellas.

Mioga al ver como el nuevo Lord del Oeste desaparecía sin rumbo conocido, pudo respirar otra vez, dentro de todo no había sido difícil convencer al gran demonio de aceptarlos en su palacio, pero ahora tenía que cuidar que permanecieran en él sin molestar al gran Señor, un paso en falso y mataría sin culpa a la madre y al cachorro.

La pulga mando a instalar a los nuevos inquilinos al otro extremo de los aposentos del demonio, para así no molestarlo de forma alguna. Pasaron varios días donde el cachorro moría de hambre por no mamar, Izayoi al ser tan joven no sabía cómo cuidar de un bebe, menos uno mitad demonio, el gran Youkai volvió de su viaje sintiendo en el aire el aroma a muerte.

"_y por ellos te sacrificaste padre, que ironía, el cachorro a de seguirte pronto al otro mundo"_

Caminando por los pasillos, noto que todo en el palacio seguía como siempre, al parecer a los sirvientes no les agradaba la presencia de la humana y al no recibir órdenes de él, para ayudarla, simplemente la ignoraban, llego al salón de guerra, donde se propuso investigar sobre un par de asuntos, cuando las puertas fueron golpeadas; solicitando permiso para entrar, había sido tan despacio el golpe, que no podía ser otro que Mioga, ….de nuevo…

-Amo Sesshomaru, el cachorro está muriendo…

-Este mundo no es para los híbridos.

-Amo, el cachorro muere de hambre, le ruego mande a llamar a una hembra para alimentarlo.

Sesshomaru sabía que si la mujer había sido revivida, al resucitar no tendría leche para alimentar al cachorro, Mioga también sabía, pero no solicito a la hembra antes.

-De que sirve ahora, no le queda tiempo.

-Amo se lo ruego, no deje morir al otro hijo del general.

-Haz lo que quieras…

Mioga corrió a dar la orden para traer a la hembra, esta fue llevada directo a los aposentos de la humana, tuvieron problemas al principio para que el cachorro supiera mamar, pero cuando lo consiguieron, era tarde, la muerte había llegado al palacio y no se iría sin su presa.

Irasue al enterarse de los nuevos allegados del palacio, no dudo en mandar a llamar a su hijo y pedirle explicaciones.

-Veo que ahora recibes a la amante de tu padre y alimentas a su bastardo.

-Si para eso me has llamado, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Ten cuidado Sesshomaru, los humanos son traicioneros y ambiciosos, no permitas que extiendan su estadía o te arrepentirás.

-…..- Se retiro repitiendo en su mente las palabras de su madre, él no caería en ningún truco barato, respetaba a su padre y solo por eso los había recibido, que el Hanyou muriera de frio, era faltar a su memoria, pero si moría por culpa de los malos cuidados de la humana, bien poco le importaba, eso no era su responsabilidad.

Al volver al palacio el ambiente se sentía tenso, se esperaba la muerte del Hanyou como algo inevitable, pero no le dio importancia, volvió al salón y a sus pergaminos, odiaba leer las solicitudes de otros reinos, pero si disfrutaba de los de investigación, todo lo que pudiera transmitirle conocimiento.

Entre estos, recordó uno muy antiguo, que expresaba la posibilidad de que su veneno Inu Youkai podía curar, incluso cabía la posibilidad de fortalecer los cuerpos enfermos, pero estaba inconcluso, él que lo escribió no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar sus teorías, el olor a sal comenzó a expandirse en el aire, la humana lloraba con el cachorro en brazos, negándose a su muerte, rogando por un milagro.

Sesshomaru lo medito más tiempo del necesario, sería interesante conocer las propiedades de su veneno, podrían ser útiles algún día y si el pergamino mentía, no se perdía nada valioso.

Se dirigió a los aposentos de la humana, donde el olor de la sal era insoportable para su sensible nariz. Mioga perdió el alma cuando vio al gran demonio ingresar a la habitación ¿iba a matar él mismo al cachorro? Sin poder evitarlo, vio como con sus garras, tomo el bulto que casi no respiraba y lo alejaba de los brazos de su madre, quien sin pensarlo, intento enfrentar al demonio con tal de que no matara a su bebe.

-¡Gran Señor por piedad, deje que muera en mis brazos se lo ruego!, ¡es tan pequeño y a sufrido tanto!, ¡por piedad, devuélvamelo!

Los presentes, Mioga y la hembra que alimentaba al cachorro, afirmaron de los brazos a la humana, cuando esta se abalanzaba sobre el demonio, solo gritaba piedad y lloraba, si seguía así serian dos los muertos ese día.

-Mioga, sácala. –Dijo con su tono neutral sin mirarlos.

Con el dolor de su ser, la pulga dio la señal a un soldado de la puerta, para sacar a la humana, dejando al gran demonio y el cachorro a solas.

Sesshomaru espero que las puertas fueran cerradas, y ya no escuchar tan cerca los gritos de la mujer, eso lo alteraba y debía estar tranquilo para probar la teoría del veneno. Coloco al cachorro boca abajo en un mueble alto que llegaba a su pecho, luego movió su poco cabello y sin mucho cuidado enterró su garra en una parte blanda al final de la nuca. La respiración nula del recién nacido y la falta de latidos, confirmo al demonio la falsedad del pergamino, tomo con una garra, haciendo pinza, el cuerpo sin vida del cachorro y lo observo bien, tenia orejas de perro y lo encontró muy feo, agradeció por primera vez; parecerse a su madre, iba a dejar el cuerpo en el futon para ser despedido, cuando sintió un suave y pequeño latido proveniente del cachorro, abrió los ojos con admiración, ¿estaba funcionando su veneno? Acerco el pequeño cuerpo a su rostro y pudo sentir leve también, el aliento a leche materna, el cachorro vivía.

Considero interesantes las propiedades curativas de su veneno, pero no era suficiente ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Decidió seguir inyectando al cachorro cada ciertos días y ver su evolución, miro al Hanyou, que aun mantenía en su garra apresado y le hablo.

-Eres muy feo para ser hijo de mi padre. –lo dejo en el futon abandonando los aposentos a vista y paciencia de Mioga quien no entendía lo sucedido.

Pasaron un par de meses donde el amo del palacio, "compartía" con el cachorro Hanyou cortos momentos, aunque ese compartir, no era otra cosa de inyectarle el veneno y observar las mejorías, que realmente eran muchas, el pequeño Inuyasha contaba ya con 6 meses, cuando comenzó a pararse para caminar, era admirable ver; como el cachorro que no llegaría a pasar el mes, podía en tan poco tiempo fortalecerse y crecer, nadie sabía lo que Sesshomaru hacia; era su investigación y por ende su secreto, con el pasar del tiempo, las visitas al infante fueron cada vez más lejanas, al punto que la ultima había sido hace un mes, Izayoi quien hasta ese entonces no cruzaba palabra, ni presencia con el demonio, se empezó a angustiar, el Señor del Oeste había dado al principio, un plazo fijo hasta la primavera y ya llevaban casi un año viviendo ahí, sin mencionar el gran avance de la salud del cachorro y el trato tan común que tenía el demonio con su pequeño "medio hermano" a veces la descolocaba, dándole esperanzas de que aceptara a su pequeño y lo recibiera definitivamente, brindándole los cuidados y educación que a este por descendencia le correspondían, un día se atrevió a hablar con Sesshomaru y solicitar la estadía de ambos de forma oficial y sin plazos.

El disfrutaba la suave briza desde la rama más alta el bello árbol de Sakura del jardín del norte, cuando sintió el fuerte aroma desprendido de los humanos, ¿Qué pretendía ella, buscando estar en su presencia? ¿No era suficiente que cuidara de ellos y salvara la vida del Hanyou? Al parecer no.

"_Traicioneros y ambiciosos"_

Antes de llegar bajo la sombra del árbol, Izayoi sentía mareos y falta de aire, no fue hasta que miro sus pies que noto la gran cantidad de flores de león que decoraban el jardín, ella, alérgica a tan insignificantes seres, no pudo ganar la simple batalla de volver a respirar, cayendo sobre la hierba mientras su visión se nublaba, Sesshomaru seguía todo lo sucedido con su oído, "si no podía estar cerca de aquella flor, pues que no se acercara", pero luego pensó; si moría la madre del Hanyou, no se desharía jamás de él, con desgano bajo del árbol, camino hacia ella y la cargo en brazos; hasta los pasillos, donde los sirvientes la recibieron y atendieron, ella, en su casi nula apreciación del momento, tuvo la impresión que la había salvado "su Señor" el padre de su hijo, eso confundió a la humana siendo aun joven, tomo la peor decisión, arriesgándolo todo.

Aquella noche todo cambio, esa noche comenzaría el odio por los humanos, seres rastreros y traicioneros, asquerosos,… hirientes.

Izayoi dejo durmiendo a Inuyasha, bajo la vigilancia de la Youkai que alguna vez lo alimento, siendo ahora su nana, armándose de valor, llego a los aposentos del Lord del Oeste, llamando a la puerta firmo su condena eterna.

Sesshomaru sabia quien era, no deseaba dejarla entrar, no era propio de él, menos de ella; visitas a esas horas de la noche eran inapropiadas, pero el segundo llamado lo convenció ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para molestarlo a Él a esas horas?

Izayoi entro en los aposentos de Sesshomaru, encontrándolo sentado frente a una mesa, leyendo pergaminos y contestando otros, en ningún momento la miro, pero ella bien sabía que la escuchaba. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, comenzó a tiritar reconsiderando su idea..

-A que has venido humana… - Pregunto esperando que se retirara rápido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Señor he venido a solicitar nuestra permanencia en el palacio..

-…..

-Es mi petición, asilo permanente para mí y mi hijo, también solicito que se le entregue a Inuyasha; la educación de un Lord, acá estará a salvo de la maldad humana y Youkai, si no pertenece a ninguno de los dos mundos, es mejor que se adapte a este, para cuando yo ya no pueda acompañarlo. A cambio…

Despego su vista de los textos, colocándose de pie, imponente como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué he de protegerlos, más allá de lo que ya lo he hecho? Jamás fue mi deber y seguirá sin serlo, cuando el Hanyou termine el proceso; partirán sin retorno..

No pudo terminar la frase; cuando vio con asco su equivocación, maldecía a su madre por advertirle lo inevitable, frente a él se encontraba desnuda, la hembra de su honorable padre, por quien él murió, ofreciéndose al gran demonio, como una vulgar, a cambio de techo y cuidados para su hibrido, ¡como se atrevía!, ¡como podía pensar que él caería en algo tan bajo como la lujuria!, ¿Así había caído su padre, en manos de una humana? ¿Por deseo?

La tomo del cuello, deseaba matarla, borrarla del mundo por traicionar de esa manera; lo único más grande que él mismo, su gran Padre, el gran general perro, un Youkai poderoso; pero justo, la traición que Inu no Taisho había cometido contra su especie estaba ahí, tentándolo ahora a él.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a manchar la memoria de mi padre, Sucia humana?! El te devolvió la vida ¿y así le pagas? ¿Buscando a otro Youkai para que te de seguridad, techo y cargue con tu Hanyou? ¡Eso jamás! – grito lanzándola a metros de él.

-Si he de sacrificarme para que mi hijo este bien lo hare… -Declaro entre lagrimas aludiendo a su cuerpo como parte de pago.

No la mataría, no serian dos los que traicionarían a su padre esa noche.

-No te matare, vete con tu Hanyou y no vuelvan jamás, si vuelvo a verte, te matare y a tu hijo también, vive con la culpa de haber deshonrado la memoria de aquel; que te eligió por sobre su propia especie, responsabilidad y honor.

Izayoi como pudo recogió sus ropas y partió corriendo lejos, para desahogar su dolor, lo había perdido todo, él jamás pidió nada a cambio, ahora lo entendía, ella sola había traicionado a "su Señor".

Esa noche odio a los humanos, los mataría por el simple hecho de existir, los despreciaría hasta el fin de sus días. Llamo a Mioga desterrándolo a él también de sus tierras, por haberla traído a su presencia, advirtiendo no tener piedad si volvía a saber de ellos, maldiciendo el día en que los recibió, en el fondo "lamento" la partida del Hanyou, no pudo terminar su investigación, pero no lo deseaba cerca de él, era el recordatorio de la traición de su padre hacia los suyos y la de esa mujer hacia su padre.

Así por los años creció su odio, hasta que un día todo cambio, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, donde yacía malherido, un alma pura, se ofreció a redimir la imagen de la traición, con los años y esfuerzo, libero al demonio; del odio que guardaba su corazón, no perdonaría la traición consumada por la mujer, pero si daría una segunda oportunidad a la raza inferior. La única oportunidad de los humanos de ser perdonados, cayó en la sonrisa de una niña muda y su gran corazón…. Rin los salvo.

Esa noche se libero de ese gran peso, lo dejaría ir, jamás la perdonaría a ella, pero si a Inuyasha, quien demostró ser digno hijo del general perro y portador de Tessaiga, no lo odiaría mas, respiraría de la pureza de la joven doncella, que aguardaba su presencia y expiaría con ella, un poco su alma.

Llego a sus aposentos pasada la media noche, Rin dormía tranquila, quizás agotada; en el centro del futon, acostumbrada a dormir sola; todo cambiaria a partir de esa noche, entro sigiloso a la habitación, se quito la armadura y su yukata, dejándose solo una hakama ligera para dormir, se paró a su lado y la observo un tiempo prolongado, no quería despertarla, sabia estaba cansada por el día anterior, de reojo observo a Souunga, apoyada en la pared, tantos problemas por obtenerla, tan poderosa y peligrosa, que ironía de la vida, quien diría que desde ese día en adelante, la portadora legitima de la espada, sería una joven dulce, sin maldad alguna en su corazón.

Rin comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas del futon, abriendo sus ojos adormilada; noto la presencia del demonio cerca de ella, sabía que significaba, pero no tenia miedo, también deseaba sellar la unión, ser una con él.

-No era mi deseo que despertaras, vuelve a dormir. –En el fondo sentía miedo, también era nuevo para él.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿me acompañara? –invitándolo a acostarse junto a ella extendió su mano.

El demonio recibió la invitación, pero al tomar su mano la jalo hacia él, levantándola del futon. Lo diría solo una vez, nunca lo volvería a repetir, serian "sus votos" en aquella unión, una ceremonia que transparentaba su alma, que de forma "poética", proclamaría su amor por aquella frágil y joven humana.

-Nunca me importaron las consecuencias de mis actos, si debía ir al infierno por mis acciones, asumiría con honor…., desde que llegaste a mi vida; eso cambio, deseo expiar mi alma; para así permanecer a tu lado…. –Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para no perder contacto visual ningún momento. -Sálvame.

Una sonrisa sutil adorno su boca, de pie frente al hombre que amaba, se sintió mujer, importante, suya, acaricio su rostro ladeando el propio de un lado al otro, dependiendo de la caricia que entregaba, él cerro los ojos disfrutando la sensación, esa noche no existía mundo, el tiempo se detenía, solo estaban los dos. Deseaba demostrarle que su compromiso era real, tan real como su necesidad de ella, enredo sus garras en su negra cabellera apretando sin lastimarla y busco su boca con calma, descubriéndola con cada succión de sus labios, recorrió su extensión, su sabor comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos, era extraño para él, recién comenzaba y ya se sentía pleno, Rin puso sus manos en su pecho; admirándolo, recorriendo sus pectorales con las puntas de los dedos, las palabras sobrarían esa noche, transmitirían su sentir con caricias apasionadas, y miradas llenas de deseo. Sesshomaru la miraba fijo, atento a cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos, retrocedió solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para retirar su obi y que su yukata revelara lo que con tantas ansias él esperaba, la liviana ropa se abrió dejando ver el espacio entre sus senos y parte de su femineidad, ella no sintió miedo ni pudor, lo había soñado muchas veces, con el dorso de su garra, comenzó a explorar el borde de esos senos que lo llamaban, sus pezones reaccionaron automáticamente, haciéndose presentes; reclamando atención, siguió bajando su garra y con la uña del meñique rozo el ombligo, su cuerpo reaccionó y él analizo el sutil salto, deseaba saber cómo sería cuando la recorriera entera, más aún, cuando profundizara en ella, llego hasta su monte de Venus, sería su límite por el momento, volvió a su rostro, volvió a recorrerlo con la yema de los dedos, comenzó a ver borroso, el aroma de la excitación de Rin empezaba a nublarlo, de sus hombros refalo la yukata, siendo a ese punto inútil su presencia, no tenia qué ocultar, bajo por sus hombros besando y succionando su piel, sintió el temblor en las piernas de Rin, la miro de nuevo a los ojos, pidiéndole que aguantara un poco más, si caían en el futon, la pasión lo desbordaría y deseaba disfrutar ese momento como único; mágico, ella asintió, dejándose llevar otra vez por las corrientes eléctricas que erizaban su piel. Deborandfo su boca en todo momento, masajeaba sus senos siguiendo luego a sus caderas, por primera vez el gran demonio Sesshomaru se arrodillo, solo para estar a la altura de su vientre, lo lamio reverenciando el lugar que contendría a sus cachorros algún día, Rin con la cabeza hacia atrás se sentía enloquecer, su intimidad húmeda reclamaba atención, y no paso desapercibido por el demonio, quien aprovecho la altura para besar el límite de su pasión, con una mano separo un poco sus piernas, la explosión de deseo en la joven se desato, comenzando a abandonar su virgen refugio, la humedad que deseaba saborear el demonio, el Youkai decidió descubrirlo con su lengua, experimentando los sabores que escondía aquella frágil humana y al probarlo enloqueció, deseó mas y mas con cada lamida, su miembro comenzó a llamar su atención con desesperación, deseaba fundirse ahí, en ella, se sabía masoquista; quería llegar al límite de su pasión, de su deseo, la consumación estaba cerca, pero se resistía; plasmando en su piel cada sensación nueva y excitante, un pequeño botón encendió los gemidos que escaparon profundos y desesperados de la garganta de ella, le gusto al demonio, jamás la imagino tan desbordante de pasión, deseosa, exigiendo por él y a él, los gemidos se intensificaron; mostrándole al demonio el primeros de los orgasmos de su hembra, observo cada gesto de su rostro, sonido de su boca, como perdía la razón, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su miembro cobro vida propia, la rodeo con los brazos y deposito en el futon, Rin reacciono al ver el bulto asomarse en su hakana, ahora era ella quien estaba a la altura de su masculinidad, abrir la hakana le provocaba pudor, pero no se resistió, ambos lo deseaban y no había vuelta atrás, los gruñidos del Youkai inundaron el ambiente, el roce de la tela al abandonar su piel; lo volvió loco, ella lo observaba extasiado, y a la vez, a aquella extensión de su Señor, por un momento; le provoco miedo y él sin duda lo percibió.

-No es de tu agrado lo que ofrezco. –Pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono neutral.

-No es eso mi Señor. –Bajando la mirada avergonzaba, temiendo defraudarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi Rin? –Sabia su temor, con lo que ya había sucedido, era ilógico pensar que no lo deseaba.

-Si, no creo que quiera lastimarme…, pero sé que es inevitable.

Como amaba su sinceridad, su inocencia, su nulo pudor y entrega absoluta, no podía ser mejor, era perfecta para él.

La acostó en el futon, colocándose encima sin aplastar su cuerpo, entre sus piernas se encerró, acomodándolas el mismo.

-¿Es tu deseo ser mía Rin? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, revelándole a la hembra su mayor deseo y lujuria, solo para ella por siempre.

-Por siempre mi Señor. –Declaro con credibilidad absoluta en sus ojos.

-Entonces confía en mí, intentare no lastimarte, pero no debes evadir mi mirada, quiero ver tus ojos cuando seamos uno, si no perderé la razón, tu alma guía mi instinto a no lastimarte, solo darte placer.

Tomo sus manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, las afirmo con una de sus garras y la otra siguió con su misión, no dejar fracción de piel sin saborear. Sus sentidos enloquecían sus caderas se movían incitándolo a recorrerlas, no pudo aguantar más, no quería aguantar más.

Se posiciono en sus pliegues y con la mirada solicito su autorización

"_Recíbeme Rin"_

-Estoy lista mi Señor. –y con una dulce sonrisa permitió al demonio, arrasar con su virtud.

Y se adentro en su cuerpo despacio pero decidido, sus miradas fijas en el otro demostraron el placer del macho y el dolor de la hembra, pero ella no cedió, no cerró los ojos, la lagrima que se formo en su pupila, abandono esta sigilosa, el suave olor a sangre le indico a Sesshomaru que se pertenecían, eran uno por la eternidad, siguió embistiendo suave, cuidadoso, ella ocultaba su dolor, pero al ser uno él lo percibía, sus músculos se tensaron, el placer era mucho mayor a lo imaginado, jamás creyó recibir tanto de una hembra, pero era su Rin, ¿quién otra podría cumplir con sus deseos, conocerlo como realmente era? sintió la presión en su miembro, las paredes que lo atrapaban se contraían; indicando un segundo orgasmo en la hembra, el dolor había cedido dando paso al placer, era su momento, embistió con un poco mas de fuerza, él no había esperado tanto por ese momento, para que durara tan poco, en el limite de su culminación, abandono el interior de su hembra evitando su propia consumación, suavizando su agarre, jalo de su mano y giró su cuerpo; para sentarla en sus piernas, despacio volvió a sus sensibles pezones; succionándolos con cuidado, mientras lo gemidos se abalanzaban de su garganta; intentando salir todos a la vez.

"_Música para sus oídos" _

Su hembra disfrutaba de él, como él de ella, recorría su rostro con besos desesperados, inexpertos, tirando de su cabello para guiar su boca, su cuello, algo que volvió loco al Youkai; fue cuando Rin mordió la antigua marca que él portaba, reafirmando su pertenencia, eso lo alentó a seguir con más fuerza, la mujer que se entregaba a su pasión deseaba más y él estaba dispuesto a entregárselo todo, su miembro estimulaba su exterior con frenesí, buscando la entrada que le había sido arrebatada un rato antes, hasta que la encontró, con un fuerte gemido de ambos, arremetió de nuevo con fuerza subiendo y bajando a la hembra de las caderas, que ya comenzaban a ponerse rojas; por el vigor del macho indomable, Rin apoyo sus manos en las piernas de su amante, echando el cuerpo para atrás, se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo pedía, no existía pudor en ella; el placer la dominaba.

-¡Mas! –Solicito y mas recibió, más fuerza, más pasión, mas desenfreno, la estimulaba por dentro y por fuera. –¡Mas! Y una nueva ola de placer recorrió su cansado cuerpo, el sudor la volvía difícil de sostener, pero no importaba solo la pasión gobernaba el momento.

-¡Rin! –Se podía descifrar de los gemidos del demonio enloquecido de placer, olvidó que era humana, su fragilidad era una percepción relativa a sus ojos y lo que le entregaba, ella lo apretaba y él enloquecía.

Reaccionó, si no salía de inmediato, todo terminaría, se paro con ella en brazos, abandono de nuevo su interior solo al bajarla, demorando el placer, la apoyo en un mueble alto y con sus dedos volvió a jugar con su intimidad desde su espalda, las contorciones de Rin lo maravillaban, no entendía como podía entregarse así, pero lo agradecía, la pasión entre ellos era admirable tanto como su resistencia, el amanecer iluminaba el sudor que cubría el cuerpo de la dama, haciendo brillar su piel.

"_Majestuoso"_

Entre gemidos, inconsciente de sus actos comenzó a preparar la zona que ya había marcado en su piel, la lamio y acaricio, tomo su cuerpo colocándola apoyada en sus extremidades, buscando su oído, ese mensaje no debía ser pasado por alto.

-Te necesito por la eternidad.

Y sin aviso penetro su piel desgarrándola nuevamente, y su femineidad lo recibió contrayéndose y permitiendo al demonio derramarse en ella, derramándose como si no hubiera un mañana, como la primera vez, al culminar la unión, el Yuki del demonio libero una onda expansiva que alerto a todo ser vivo kilómetros a la redonda, proclamando así, la unión con su hembra y el nacimiento de la nueva señora del Oeste.

Deposito suavemente su cuerpo agotado en el futon con la sola intención de que descansara, sin medir consecuencias la tuvo toda la noche, amando su cuerpo y alma con desenfreno, la apoyo en su pecho para que se rindiera al sueño, Al observarla no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez sintió tanto placer que solo broto esa pequeña alegría en su corazón, de reojo noto como Rin lo notaba asombrada colocándose roja de inmediato.

-¿Sera así siempre mi Señor?

-Así como.

-Sonreirá para mí al consumar la pasión.

-Eres y serás la única persona por la cual sonreiré. –A ese punto y con tal placer le diría lo que quisiera oir.

Lo beso en los labios, sabiéndose libre de tomar esas atribuciones con el Gran Lord, se acomodo en su pecho y busco el sueño, ahora si estaba agotada.

-Descanse Señor Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ahora eres mi compañera, mi par.

-Descansa Sesshomaru.

"Te amo"

* * *

Aclaraciones breves:

Me costo mucho describir las dos historias de Izayoi e Irasue, si fui escueta, mis disculpas, si pueden por face Yuki no Shimizu, podemos comentar detalles que quizás me faltaron, no me olvide de Inuyasha y Kagome el próximo capitulo va dedicado a ellos. cualquier duda o comentario porfis avísenme yo se que no les puedo contestar mucho por acá pero leo todo lo que me escriben y no solo me hace feliz saber que les gusta si no también me van inspirando para la linea del fic. Asuman que Izayoi tiene unos 15 años cuando nace Inuyasha, algo inmadura a mi juicio para ser mama y responsable de golpe, siendo que antes no se preocupaba de nada al ser princesa, ojala no quedaran decepcionadas del secreto de Sesshomaru y la humana. Irasue fue difícil intente no salirme del personaje, aunque si toque creo una fibra sensible de su corazón.

tengo que quedar hasta aquí tenia que haber salido hace tres horas, me van a matar! pero si no publicaba hoy me mataban ustedes! jajajaja cuídense chicas besos chau.

PD.- A mi Amiga que no le gusta el Sesshomaru fresco y "mosca de la fruta" ojala le gustey no encuentre mal la unión de los personajes, espero tu opinión amiga..


	12. cap 12- Cambios inesperados

Capitulo 12 Cambios inesperados.

"_pensamientos de Souunga"_

Dialogos de Souunga.

Kagome y Rin salieron de los baños rejuvenecidas, se despidieron entre risas y cada una siguió un camino distinto, Kagome empezó a caminar divertida y complacida, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba perdida por los pasillos, suspiraba arrepentida de no poner atención cuando le explicaron donde estarían sus aposentos.

Inuyasha caminaba molesto por los pasillos, el que Sesshomaru lo hubiera echado por hablador lo avergonzó un poco, pensaba en que no sabía cuando habían cambiado las cosas, en qué momento empezaron a cruzar palabras sin necesidad de una pelea de por medio, pero estaba claro que para el si había un limite, solo Rin podía hablar sin fin, se detuvo a meditar, ambos habían cambiado, desde que Kagome estaba a su lado, ya no resentía el rechazo del resto, ya no se sentía solo, ni hablar del frio demonio, quien parecía a sus ojos otra persona.

Flash Back.

Estaban bebiendo sake e Inuyasha no paraba de hablar que Kagome y Rin parecían hermanas, su cabello, sus ojos, la fuerza de su espíritu, su belleza, lo fácil que sería confundirlas…. y hasta ahí llegaron sus comentarios, el demonio arto del interminable discurso, atrapó por el cuello al Hanyou y lo lanzo hacia el jardín.

-Si te llegas a confundir de hembra, te mato. –Amenazo con ese tono gélido.

-¡Fe! Como si te tuviera miedo, ven aquí Sesshomaru y te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron de medio lado maliciosamente, la sangre les pedía una batalla, era su forma de "compartir" y la asumían como tal, Sesshomaru hizo crujir sus garras e Inuyasha se posicionó para defenderse, cuando un suave pero muy agradable olor llego al olfato de ambos machos, sus respectivas mujeres estaban listas y los esperaban.

-Tienes suerte "hermano" una vez más tu mujer te salvo. - Dijo Sesshomaru con burla, tratando de ser lo más ofensivo posible,

-¡Ja! ¿No será al revés? Te dejo vivir solo porque Rin me agrada. –Rascándose la barbilla daba la idea de reconsiderarlo. -Aunque no sería mala idea, si tu mueres yo tendría que "cuidar" de ella. -Y tan pronto hizo el comentario corrió lo más lejos posible, como niño escapando de un castigo.

Sesshomaru solo levanto una ceja en señal de contradicción, pero cuando considero las intenciones de Inuyasha este ya estaba muy lejos.

Fin del flash back

Salió dándole vueltas al asunto, se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho enojar a Sesshomaru con su comentario, pero también sabía que el demonio no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hacerlo pagar, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto del parecido de las mujeres, Rin era pasiva, tierna, sumisa y risueña, eso si, con un gran poder, bastaba con que le sonriera a Sesshomaru para que este hiciera lo que ella pedía y a la vez ella le decía a todo que si, haciendo luego igual su voluntad, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Reía en silencio pensando en lo dicho al demonio, jamás podría amar a otra mujer, Kagome tenía una personalidad más "agresiva" a sus ojos, aunque era una mujer, se comportaba a la par de un hombre, sobre todo dando su opinión, algo desconocido para la época que compartían, su carácter fuerte la dominaba y cuando él no entendía, o no hacia lo que ella decía, bastaba con un "abajo" para imponer su opinión. Pero en el fondo lo disfrutaba, una mujer fuerte valiente y amorosa ¿que más podía pedir? En medio de uno de los jardines del palacio subió a la copa de un árbol, mirando las estrellas pidió su deseo desde lo profundo de su corazón... Un hijo, un fruto de ellos para materializar su amor.

A lo lejos saliendo de los pasillos la observo confundida, quizás desorientada, ¿se había perdido? Le causó gracia, ella siempre hacia alarde de saber más que él y ahora no tenía idea de donde caminar, decidió jugarle una broma, recordar viejos tiempos donde el viajar y Naraku eran su preocupación, una muy grande por cierto, pero ella siempre lo hacía entretenido e interesante, comenzó a acechar a su presa desde las sombras, a observar con sigilo sus movimientos, el alcohol había menguado sus inhibiciones y su instinto juguetón lo dominaba, ella por su parte sintió la presencia de aquel que amaba, ¿Inuyasha de verdad creía que después de tantos años juntos, ella no podía sentir su presencia? Otro motivo para anular el licor de su dieta.

Siguió caminando sintiendo la mirada de su amado sobre los hombros, se volteo un par de veces, sintiéndose en medio de una película de terror, algo gracioso que solo ella entendía, saliendo al jardín, las ramas de los arbustos y árboles mas grandes se movían al son del viento y de aquel que se escondía entre ellos, acechaba y sembraba inseguridad en ella, o al menos eso era lo que la expresión de espanto mostraba, se consideraba a si misma una buena actriz, despistando al cazador para convertirlo en presa, Inuyasha cauteloso se movía y dejaba su rastro a conciencia, pero se conocían demasiado, eran uno, el Hanyou encontró el momento oportuno para atacar y ella lo mismo, al unísono, de un salto Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras Kagome giraba hacia él, mencionando con arrogancia fingida "abajo" el Hanyou esperando la orden del conjuro, coloco sus manos y pies contra el suelo para caer sobre ella su mujer sin lastimarla y así fue como quedaron tendidos en la hierba, sin saber quién era el vencedor.

-¡Auch! Me estas aplastando.. –Se quejaba Kagome, al sentir el peso de su marido sobre ella.

-Bueno, ahora entiendes como me siento cada vez que me "castigas"

Se miraron fijamente y no lo pudieron evitar, rieron con ganas, con alegría y fuerza, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. La primera en parar de reír fue Kagome, quien miro unos segundos la alegría de su amado y sello sus labios con un dulce beso, Inuyasha se sentía un tonto ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años, aun se sintiera apenado ante las caricias de aquella desinhibida mujer?

-¡Soy yo quien debe besarte! –Le reclamo molesto e infantil.

-¡Es que si me quedo esperando que tu lo hagas, nos da la mañana! –Respondió en el mismo tono, odiaba cuando Inuyasha arruinaba momentos románticos.

-¡Crees que no soy capaz!

-¡Si lo eres, pero tienes la velocidad de un caracol con los frenos puestos!

-¿?

-Olvídalo. –Intento empujarlo y levantarse molesta, por entrar de nuevo en una discusión.

Él dejo que se levantara mas no que se fuera, si deseaba un "macho", esa noche lo tendría, se paro frente a ella se agacho como reverenciándola pero rápidamente agarrándola de los muslos la cargo como un bulto.

-¡Que haces Bájame!

-¡Si sigues gritando despertaras a todos y Sesshomaru nos matara por interrumpir su unión, eso quieres! –Se oía serio casi molesto, en silencio la cargo, llevándola a la habitación que fue para ellos designada, dejándola caer sobre el futon.

-Ten más cuidado…

No pudo seguir hablando, su boca fue sellada con un posesivo beso de esos que te roban la respiración, al percatarse del desconcierto de su hembra afilo sus garras y destruyo el fino kimono que cubría su cuerpo, afirmando sus manos, comenzó a recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, deteniéndose en sus pezones erguidos, que demandaban atención, Kagome estaba muda de placer, pocas veces; él tomaba así la iniciativa, pero cuando sucedía, el mundo de ambos se reducía a las cuatro paredes que los cobijaban, al no estar acostumbrado, a veces podía ser algo brusco, por ende, trato llevar con calma el ritual, siendo su única preocupación el placer de su hembra, sintió su sangre hervir, su cuerpo y mente deseaban poseer a aquella mujer; que lo dominaba por la razón o por la fuerza, se posicionó sobre ella, tocando su intimidad, recorriéndola en su extensión, le pertenecía podía amarla sin límites, a Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro como si fuera la primera vez, eso lo enorgulleció.

-¿Lo deseas también Kagome?

-Si, te deseo Inuyasha.

Con esa afirmación se comenzaron a amar con desenfreno, ambos arrodillados de frente, no dejaban espacio sin acariciar, Inuyasha estaba listo para entrar en su amada, mas ella aun no lubricaba bien, peor aun al ver sus ojos tornarse rojos y aparecer las líneas de su rostro, sintió miedo, aunque su amor fue más fuerte, con los ojos cerrados, lentamente acercó sus bocas y un tímido beso quedo prendado entre ellos, al mirarlo, su imagen seguía siendo la de un demonio, pero su mirada era la del hombre que amaba.

-Hazme tuya. –Susurro en su oído, la petición fue aceptada.

Dejándose caer de espaldas, espero paciente que Inuyasha entrara en ella, cuando no sucedió, abrió los ojos con confusión, la miraba con lujuria, abrió sus piernas y saboreo su excitación, algo desconcertada se dejo llevar por el placer de tan obscena caricia, disfrutándola en su máxima expresión, el orgasmo se avecinaba y solo escapaban de su boca gemidos de placer, se contorsionó entera acariciando sus senos, algo sin duda que encantaba al Hanyou, su orgasmo era el deleite de sus ojos, al ver que había terminado, busco la entrada de su amada con su miembro y se introdujo en ella con pasión y fuerza, embistió una y otra vez, escuchando su nombre mesclado con quejidos voraces pidiendo más, la sentó en sus piernas, algo que ella disfrutaba de sobremanera, dejándola llevar el ritmo y alcanzar el segundo orgasmo, con el auto descontrol dominando su ser, la levanto apoyando las manos de ella en una muralla solida, jugando con sus senos, envistiendo desde atrás, ella se retorcía de placer, él llegaba a su límite, volvieron al futon, solo para disfrutar el orgasmo frente a frente, las embestidas se tornaron suaves y profundas, acostados de lado, Inuyasha besaba la espalda de Kagome, mientras levantaba su pierna, ella se giro buscando sus ojos era el momento, no deseaba perderse ningún detalle, una ola de placer los invadió a ambos, las embestidas aumentaron su furia, con el instinto en su máxima expresión Inuyasha mordió a Kagome para marcarla, claro sin transmitirle su veneno y a la vez, derramándose en placer y felicidad, el ritual había terminado, pero no importaba, satisfechos y sudorosos sellaron sus labios para acomodarse juntos y descansar de la pasión que los unía.

-Kagome, perdóname por no poder alargar tu vida como lo hizo Sesshomaru con Rin.

-Inuyasha siempre supimos que nuestras vidas tienen un límite fijado, no me importa envejecer con la edad, todo tiene su lado bueno y malo, no me gustaría ver morir a mis seres queridos y yo permanecer estancada en el tiempo.

-Pero viviré más que tu, algún día me abandonaras.

-En esos momentos, recuérdame como la mujer que te amo, revive en tu memoria todos nuestros momentos felices, no seas como Sesshomaru que se aferra a la idea de que Rin sea casi eterna, por que no sabe lidiar con los sentimientos, enfatizando el abandono. Jamás antes de conocerla vivió tantas emociones, no se imagina la vida sin ella y por su parte Rin se lo merece, merece ser feliz con el hombre que ama, yo no habría aguantado vivir la mitad de lo que ella sufrió, si lo piensas bien, quedo sola siendo una niña muy pequeña, fue maltratada por mucha gente, murió de una forma muy cruel, Sesshomaru le dio otra oportunidad, pero a la vez la expuso demasiado a enormes peligros, consiguiendo que muriera por segunda vez, es su hora de ser feliz. –Haciendo una pausa retomo el tema principal. -Mi vida durara lo que se considere necesario, la diferencia será como lo aprovechemos, viviendo al máximo cada día como si fuera el último, sigue amándome como esta noche, soy tuya, te amo, jamás te detengas, acompáñame hasta el último aliento.

La observo con ternura y devoción, el orgullo de poseer a tan valiente y sabia mujer lo lleno, dándole tiernos besos en el cuello, comenzó entre suaves risas y caricias lujuriosas, tendrían otra ronda de pasión hasta el amanecer.

…..

Sesshomaru por su parte no pudo dormir esa noche, el momento de tomar a su hembra había sido más placentero de lo imaginado, para él, el apareamiento no era otra cosa que un deseo carnal fácil de evitar, pero con Rin; había descubierto porque los humanos lo llamaban "hacer el amor" Nada más que una hora le tomo al demonio recuperar fuerzas, para repetir el ritual que tan satisfecho lo había dejado, pero la dama seguía durmiendo en su pecho, miro hasta el balcón y el sol anunciaba un bello día, especial para seguir hasta el límite de aquella mujer, la observo en silencio y quietud absoluta, deleitándose con sus facciones y resto del cuerpo, los cambios en ella no pasaron inadvertidos para él en su momento; el crecimiento de su busto y la reafirmación de sus caderas, eran lo que más llamaban su atención, como disfrutaba verla desnuda escondido en algún árbol, pero era mejor frente a frente, la luz que se colaba hasta la habitación, despertó a la joven y con ella, el deseo del demonio, posicionándose una vez más sobre su cuerpo, esta vez no necesitaba tanto cuidado para entrar en ella, pero el ritual era de su agrado, besos, caricias, etc, se lo daría todo, con tal de conseguir estar en su interior una vez más, la dama poco pudo reaccionar; cuando sus bocas se unían en una danza sin fin y él a la vez, con su garra humedecía su intimidad, estimulando con suavidad ese botón tan importante en su apareamiento, cuando estaba lista y se disponía a entrar, los llamados a la puerta enfurecieron al lord.

Un sirviente entro en los aposentos, causando el nerviosismo y pudor de Rin, quien se separo como pudo del demonio; al ver que este no detenía su marcha aunque hubiera alguien presente, tiro con todas sus fuerzas de las sabanas que poco la cubrían en esos momentos y se escondió bajo ellas, mas roja que un tomate.

-La señora solicita su presencia Lord Sesshomaru. –Dijo sin más y se retiró.

Por unos momentos miró el demonio hacia la puerta, confirmando la lejanía del sirviente y preparándose para su "mañana de pasión", pero la voz temblorosa de Rin hizo que descartara sus carnales intenciones.

-Debería ir a ver que desea su madre, yo me alistare y lo acompañare en unos momentos.

-Rin, hablar con una sabana no era mi idea para empezar el día.

-Ya me quedo claro su forma de "empezar el día", pero si ella lo llama debe acudir.

-No sin antes… -Tirando de la sabana que cubría a la tímida Señora del Oeste. –Saciarme..

Una Rin con las mejillas coloradas y en posición fetal, cerraba sus ojos al quedar expuesta, por un momento el demonio dudo si seguir su proeza, pero la sonrisa mal disimula de ella le dio la tacita aprobación. Abrió los brazos de la dama, dejando al descubierto toda su delantera, recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza el cuerpo que ya le pertenecía, considerando tal vez que él poseerla era algo que disfrutaría más que las batallas, rindiéndose ante la frágil mujer, se entrego a la pasión ofrecida con timidez.

Dejándola descansar, se vistió y salió de los aposentos, esperaba fuera realmente importante el llamado de su madre o si no, esta no vería otro amanecer, dejar a su hembra después de tanto placer, era sin dudas algo que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru se acerco a Irasue, que estaba sentada como siempre en su sitial, de ahí parecía vigilar el mundo que mantenía soberbiamente a sus pies, percibiendo el mal humor de su hijo, asumió su molestia causada por su llamado, algo risueña fue ella quien comenzó la conversación.

-Fue de tu agrado el ¿desenlace de la unión?

-….

-Por ultimo esperaba que dijeras que si. –Resoplo desganada, su hijo para variar no contestaba ni sus preguntas ni comentarios.

-Que ganas tu con esto. –Sin rodeos preguntó.

-Nietos, es importante preservar nuestro linaje, ¿creías que no me enteraría de lo que le hiciste a tu humana? Fue lo mismo cuando el Hanyou agonizaba siendo solo un cachorro.

-Rin vivirá a mi par, es todo.

-asumo que sabes, que tu descendencia con ella ahora, no será Hanyou, además, si la entrenas, podrás conseguir más.

-No deseo mas, no quise entrenarla antes menos ahora y no habrán cachorros por el momento, no espere tanto para que de inmediato quedara en cinta.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerme esperar Sesshomaru!, no aprobé tu unión con una humana, para esperar hasta que sientas instinto paternal.

La media sonrisa en la boca del demonio antes de girar sobre sus pasos y volver a sus aposentos, enfureció a su madre. Pero antes de atacarlo por "irrespetuoso" se detuvo, el olor a sangre inundo el olfato de ambos causándoles asco, e instintivamente, se colocaron en posición de ataque hacia el verdadero enemigo.

Un cuerpo ensangrentado fue lanzado a los aires, la Señora de la luna lo reconoció y con su látigo venenoso, lo atajó frente a la inevitable caída, evitando un daño mayor o quizás la muerte del joven exterminador.

-¿Ahora lanzas sobre otros tus desperdicios Ryu? –Pregunto Sesshomaru con la tranquilidad y el sarcasmo que lo caracteriza.

-"Eso" es para que la Gran Señora de la luna, no envíe humano a hacer trabajos de Youkais. –Dijo el Señor del Este, escoltado con tres generales Dragón a sus espaldas.

En las faldas del palacio, se podía distinguir el ejercito que había traído consigo el rival del Gran demonio, este no se preocupo, los soldados del palacio de la luna estaban en sus posiciones de defensa, aunque los atacantes los superaban en número no había ejercito más fuerte que el de su madre.

Irasue observaba a ambos machos sedientos de la sangre del otro, examinó la situación como buena guerrera que era y depositando con cuidado el lastimado cuerpo del exterminador en su sitial, se dirigió hacia ellos, mostrando porque aun seguía siendo La gran Señora de la luna.

….

Inuyasha despertó con el aroma a sangre en su nariz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ese olor lo conocía, ¿Kohaku estaba herido o algo peor? Sintió otras presencias en el palacio, con cierto temor miro a su lado, Kagome dormía plácidamente ajena a lo que se avecinaba.

-Despierta Kagome es urgente, algo malo pasa, vístete y alcánzame en la entrada del palacio. –Mando antes de vestirse y salir a ver que sucedía.

Una adormilada y algo adolorida Kagome, se resistía a abandonar a Morfeo, pero al ver la preocupación en su pareja, no dudo en despabilar y hacer caso a lo solicitado.

….

Rin algo pudorosa pero deseosa, esperaba a cierto demonio volver, acurrucada en las sabanas con los ojos cerrados, recordaba la mágica noche que le entrego su gran amor, sin contar con el "buenos días" del demonio, entre risas silenciosas, se removía algo inquieta por la tardanza, la espada ubicada algo lejos del futon comenzó a resplandecer, estaba despertando de su letanía y deseaba sangre, ella casi lo había olvidado, hasta que una voz que no esperaba la aterrizo a lo que vivían realmente.

La espada que guardaba silencio desde que pusieron un pie en el palacio de la luna, meditó todo el tiempo sobre sus actos y su nueva portadora, se sentía más "liviano" con respecto a sus odios y deseos ¿Era posible que la humana transmitiera en él la pureza de su alma y le diera algo de paz? También recordó que ella lo metió a las aguas cálidas para "relajarlo", tratándolo como una persona y no como un objeto.

"_será posible que ella vea mas allá de lo que soy ahora"_

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

-¡Kya! Sigues vivo.

-Vivo no es la definición…. –Una gotita resbalo por el mango de la espada. –Pero date prisa, no deseo perder la oportunidad de probar tus capacidades, ahora veo que eres bastante flexible. –Dijo con mala intención.

Rin casi se desmaya tras esa declaración ¿¡había estado atento a los acontecimientos nocturnos!?

-¡Levántate ya! –Ordeno la voz, quien hizo que la joven saltara del futon hacia la tina y vistiera a la velocidad de la luz.

…..

Inuyasha no lo noto al principio, pero conforme se iba acercando a la batalla, se dio cuenta que su traje no era el mismo, no tenía el desgastado de su tela, ni las costuras de guerra marcadas por doquier, se pregunto si fue cambiado, seguía siendo tela de ratas de fuego, pero estaba nuevo, incluso quizás mejorado, se presento a la batalla digno y orgulloso, a comenzar el final de la guerra, si Kagome no estaba embarazada antes, sin duda lo estaba ahora, no seguiría exponiendo a su hembra a peligros inciertos.

Al salir del pasillo un aura demoniaca casi lo derriba, la Señora del palacio de la luna, liberaba su Yuki; parada con seriedad sin mover un musculo innecesariamente, demostrando porque luego de casi tres mil años seguía al mando, Sesshomaru jamás la había visto así, menos Ryu el Señor del Este, quien dudo de su gran plan, atacar el palacio de la luna, quizás no era el mejor lugar para comenzar a expandir sus dominios, pero ya estaba ahí, aunque no recordaba cómo, no había marcha atrás, además si seguían el plan al pie de la letra, no solo sería el Señor más poderoso, si no que humillaría al Youkai Sesshomaru, matando a su hembra frente a sus ojos.

Irasue azotó su Yuki contra el invasor, mientras sus soldados defendían sus dominios del ejercito que pretendía someterlos, en su sitio sin mover más que su mirada, Irasue golpeaba al lord del Este, que poco se podía defender, a su lado Sesshomaru desconfiaba de la actitud del Lord Dragón ¿Qué pensaba cuando decidió atacar ese palacio, siendo el del Oeste en esos momentos más vulnerable?, se recrimino mentalmente el haber sido soberbio, al liberar su Yuki y proclamar a Rin como Señora del Oeste, con eso solo atrajo venganzas adelantadas, salió raudo al encuentro de su hembra, no sabía que tan avanzada podía estar la trampa tendida. Aunque se lo imagino, no esperaba que detuvieran su paso, pero los tres generales del Lord del Este, atacaron al poderoso demonio para evitar que su plan fracasara.

-¡Son solo tres generales! No causaran ningún problema. –Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a su hermano. -Si tienes que irte será mejor que sea ahora. –Dijo desenvainando a Tessaiga para comenzar la batalla.

-No te confíes Hanyou. -Fue el consejo de Sesshomaru para Inuyasha, algo que descoloco al medio demonio, causándole sorpresa.

-¡Fe! Yo puedo con esto y mucho mas, no se te olvide que una vez te vencí a ti. –Menciono con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios y ataco a los generales con su "Kase no Kizu"

…..

Kagome se vistió con sus ropas de Sacerdotisa, notando de inmediato que no eran las que traía al llegar, al igual que su marido, sin saberlo, vestía ropas nuevas, pero estas eran de tela de rata de fuego, mucho más resistente que las telas comunes, al terminar salió de los aposentos buscando a Inuyasha, lucharían juntos como siempre lo habían hecho.

….

Rin salió de la tina y cuando busco que ponerse, encontró un Haori femenino negro, con flores rojas de cinco pétalos, con obi rojo y Hakama negra lisa, pensó en recoger su cabello, pero al final decidió seguir con su mechón de cabello, trenzando en él, el listón que Sesshomaru hace años le regalo, después de todo no solo era lindo, también ocultaba su aroma.

La espada volvió a relampaguear su medallón, adelantándose a la circunstancias, no era de su agrado su situación, pero esa mujer era su portadora temporalmente, por ende, debía protegerla.

-El Youkai al que tanto esperas será atacado, debes unirte a la batalla.

Lo sintió, nada pasaba desapercibido para él, sin pensarlo salió de su funda se coloco frente a ella y en el momento justo, sus tentáculos se dispararon hacia una sola dirección, Rin estaba atónita, no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que sus ojos distinguieron lo que Souunga había atrapado.

-¡Pórtame ya! –Grito furioso, al ver que la mujer no se movía, no tenia entrenamiento alguno, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor, algo bueno en todo caso, mientras más enojado estaba, más poderoso y cruel podía ser en batalla.

Rin vio como los tentáculos apretaban el cuerpo de una Youkai de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, la reconoció de inmediato era Ryoka, la dama del Este, ¿Qué hacía en el palacio de la luna?, dejo sus preguntas para después, corrió a tomar el mango de la espada, mientras la Youkai intentaba zafarse de quien la apresaba, al hacer contacto con la katana esta brilló, una vez mas Souunga podía sentir lo que ella, el miedo que sentía la mujer, pero estaba ahí de pie, sosteniéndolo, no salió a esconderse o corrió abandonándolo, lucharía junto a él, confiando en su poder, sin haberlo prevenido, la sangre de Rin encendió el deseo de batalla de la espada, pero con una particularidad, esta vez se "divertiría" no sería solo matar.

La Youkai se libero de los tentáculos cortándolos con sus garras, amenazando a la Señora del Oeste.

-Así que ya te proclamo, que lastima, ¡corto será el reinado de la humana del demonio Sesshomaru!

"_No si yo puedo evitarlo"_

-¡Pies separados, sostenme con las dos manos, abaniquea hacia ella y grita: Gokuryuuha!

-¡Gokuryuuha! –Grito Rin defendiéndose de la Youkai que se lanzaba con sus garras listas para matarla.

Nadie lo esperaba, si a Sesshomaru se lo hubieran contado jamás lo hubiera creído, vio el ataque de Souunga destruir la pared del palacio donde se encontraba Rin y salir disparada, casi calcinada, a la Dama del Este, aterrizando esta cerca de donde estaba él, pero sus fuerzas llegaron hasta ahí, no se pudo levantar y la Youkai dragón cayo inconsciente, Sesshomaru giro su cabeza y sorprendido vio la figura de Rin vestida con un kimono negro, no solo portando la peligrosa espada, si no también haciendo uso de su poder.

-¡Salta!

-¡No!, ¡no se caer me voy a matar!

-¡Tu me obedecerás!

Rin respiro profundo y salto, Souunga al ver la obediencia de su portadora no dudo en extender sus tentáculos y con ellos suavizar su caída.

"_Que confiada es"_

…

Inuyasha peleaba con los tres generales a la vez, disfrutando de la batalla, su sangre hervía y su adrenalina se disparaba, ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa sensación correr por sus venas!, también confirmaba que su poder era superior al de sus adversarios, no entendía cómo, pero de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto más fuerte. Los generales al ver que su Señor se encontraba en problemas con la Señora de la luna y ellos con un "Simple Hanyou" no dudaron de utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aunque eso fuera deshonesto, mientras dos de los generales se abalanzaron sobre el semi demonio, el tercero llego al sitial de la Señora de la luna, amenazando la vida del exterminador.

-Si no te rindes de inmediato, mataremos al humano. –Dijo el general extendiendo sus garras hacia el cuello de Kohaku.

Pero no pudo hacerle daño, una oportuna flecha de Kagome ilumino el poco espacio que había entre el Youkai y el exterminador, purificando al primero con su energía.

-¡Quien sigue! –Grito Kagome desde un punto elevado, demostrando no solo tener gran puntería, sino que además ser la poseedora de una gran fuerza de purificación.

Inuyasha la observo orgulloso, una vez más estaban juntos, eran invencibles.

…

Sesshomaru observaba a su alrededor sintiéndose cada vez mas enojado, su madre peleaba con el Lord del Este (si es que se podía llamar pelea cuando ella atacaba y el poco podía evadir sus golpes), Inuyasha luchaba con los dos generales que quedaban, Kagome lanzaba sus flechas hacia el ejercito que intentaba invadir los territorios de los cielos y Rin, su Rin, vencía a la dama del Este con Souunga en su poder. Su ira no se hizo esperar, elevo su Yuki de tal forma que todas las batallas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, ¿Osaban ignorarlo? ¿Osaban dejarlo fuera? Él Era el Gran Sesshomaru Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, ¡No lo permitiría! Sus ojos se tornaban rojos al momento que su Yuki destruía el suelo alrededor de sus pies, miro a Ryu, sería él su presa. Camino con la elegancia propia de su persona, pasando al lado de su medio hermano, quien no lo detuvo, los Generales que en ese momento sentían miedo; no dudaron en atacarlo.

"_Escorias, no perdonaré que me subestimen"_

Con un solo golpe mato a los dos generales, frente al rostro atónito de Inuyasha.

-¡Oye metete en tus batallas!, lo tenía todo controlado.

-…..-La mirada del demonio lo heló.

Inuyasha decidió guardar silencio, pensando en lo inmaduro que aun era su medio hermano, no soportaba no ser el "centro de la batalla", se hizo a un lado para que este pasara y prefirió ir en ayuda de Kagome, después de todo Sesshomaru podía acabar con el mundo entero si se lo proponía, aunque sabía, Rin jamás lo permitiría.

El Gran Lord del Oeste, se coloco al lado de su madre y sin solicitar permiso o cruzar palabra, se elevo por los aires al tiempo que el Lord del Este mostraba su verdadera forma, la de un Dragón, aunque un ínfimo detalle llamo la atención del demonio perro, pero no supo que era en ese momento. El no era rival de importancia como para transformarse también, no lo haría no caería en su juego, es más, siendo más soberbio y arrogante de lo normal, Sesshomaru lo ataco solo con su látigo, marcando en cosa de segundos su rostro, aun, siendo la piel de un dragón tan dura como el acero.

Una respiración agitada llamo la atención de Irasue, miro de reojo hacia el sitial y ahí estaba Kohaku intentando ponerse de pie.

"idiota" pensó al tiempo que veía como su intento lo mandaba al suelo, botando sangre por la boca.

No contaba con eso, menos con su reacción, una gran llamarada de fuego era lanzada hacia ellos, instintivamente se movió, quedando frente al exterminador y con su Yuki creó un campo de energía que consumió el fuego, que en vano intentaba agredirlos.

-Perdóneme Señora. –Pronunciaba Kohaku con dificultad. –No cumplí bien mi misión y no solo eso, los guie hacia este lugar. –Apenas y podía moverse, pero lo seguía intentando. –Moriré en batalla, como digno exterminador que soy.

Irasue lo escuchaba en silencio, ella ni siquiera había levantado una mano para atacar a sus oponentes y la victoria casi era de ella, en cambio ese muchacho arriesgaba la poca vida que le quedaba para morir con honor, después de tanto tiempo seguía sin entender a los humanos.

"humanos que contrariedad, valientes pero estúpidos"

-Aun no llega tu hora exterminador... –Dijo liberando su Yuki, devolviendo cada uno de los ataques enviados a su persona.

Inuyasha se lanzo a la batalla contra el ejército, muy en lo alto se escuchaba la batalla entre los Lords, pero no le ponía atención, su preocupación debía ser solo Kagome, a quien no veía a su alrededor.

-¡Kase no Kizu! -Lanzo una y otra vez, para disipar la cortina de humo de emanaban los ataques con fuego, distinguiendo a lo lejos la figura de su hembra.

….

Rin no lo podía creer ¿Una humana había vencido a una Youkai dragón? sostenía la espada nerviosa, todo había cambiado muy rápido, en una noche se había convertido en la Señora del Oeste y al día siguiente, en una guerrera que vencía a poderosos Youkais, era mucho para ella. La espada brillo percibiendo que la mujer que estaba en el suelo, no estaba vencida.

-Atenta, esto no termina aun.

Irasue veía preocupada como la espada dominaba cada movimiento de la hembra de su hijo, pero eso no era todo, ella estaba distinta. Ryoka trataba de levantarse para volver a atacar cuando comenzó a escupir sangre, algo en el pecho de Rin palpito y solo la Señora de la luna pudo sentirlo, el deseo de sangre de la espada dominaba la adrenalina del cuerpo de la humana, debía detenerla pero no sabía cómo.

-Señora Irasue volveré a la batalla. –Dijo Kohaku de pie, silbando para llamar a Kirara.

La Nekonmata no tardo en aparecer, seguía el rastro de su dueño y llegaba en el momento oportuno, montando a la felina, el exterminador se elevo por los cielos, pero antes recibió una nueva instrucción.

-Trae a la sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru entre golpes de su látigo y sus puños, decidió que era hora de acabar con los juegos, cuando sintió un mal presentimiento, observo como cambiaban los ojos del Lord del Este, al momento en que le transmitían un mensaje.

"Todos los demonios caen Sesshomaru, tu no serás la excepción". –y en fracción de segundos todo volvió a la "normalidad", cosa que desconcertó al demonio perro, siendo el único en notar el cambio en el demonio dragón.

En la lejanía, como el cuerpo de Rin palpitaba al son del brillo de Souunga, ¿Podria estar controlándola? La joven dama, atacaba sin piedad a la Dama del Este, quien poco podía esquivar el filo de su espada, menos devolver sus ataques, eso estaba mal, demasiada sangre en el lugar para una espada no entrenada a seguir a su portadora. Como pudo Kohaku llego al lado de Inuyasha transmitiéndole las instrucciones.

-Debo llevar a la Señora Kagome.

-¡Pero si apenas puedes estar de pie!, Kagome lanza sus flechas desde aquella dirección, ¿pero para que la necesitas?

-Fue una orden de la Señora de la Luna.

Sesshomaru saco a Bakusaiga de su letargo, era momento de matar al Lord del Este y no habría consideración.

-¡Bakusaiga! –Grito liberando el poder del colmillo explosivo y aunque el demonio dragón se movió justo para evadir el poderoso ataque, este igual lo derribo.

Sesshomaru observo con asco la debilidad de su oponente, ¿En qué pensaba cuando decidió atacarlos? Supuso entonces que la idea no había nacido de él, ¿podrían estar manipulando al Señor de Este, como una vez lo hicieron con él? Dejo las preguntas para después, su hembra lo necesitaba.

A unos cuantos metros, una Rin ausente de voluntad, estaba por dar el golpe final a la dama del Este, la espada clamaba por sangre y la joven dama no luchaba para contradecirlo.

"_Después de todo no era tan puro su corazón"_

Souunga se elevo sobre la cabeza de su portadora, proclamando el golpe final, al lanzar su furia con la Youkai Dragón, la espada fue interceptada por una que no esperaba.

-Sesshomaru ¿osas blandir a Tenseiga en mi contra? –No era la voz de Rin y tampoco su voluntad, pero jamás la atacaría, solo rechazo su estocada.

-Rin no será marioneta tuya, Souunga..

El rostro de Rin hizo un puchero sarcástico, que puso a hervir la sangre del demonio.

-Ouh…. ¿Ahora defiendes a otras hembras? Cuantas deseas tener Sesshomaru, ¿acaso con la humana que elegiste no te vasta?

-¡Silencio! –Si Rin se dejaba llevar por la inseguridad estaba perdido.

-Jajajaja es mía ahora Sesshomaru ¿Quieres que la compartamos? ¡Ven por ella!

Lanzo sus tentáculos para cansarlo, el espíritu de Souunga era un guerrero formidable, no dejaba que se acercara a ella, golpeando al demonio con rapidez y fuerza, esperando el momento justo para liberar el Gokuryuuha.

Kagome escucho que Kohaku la llamaba si era orden de la Señora Irasue debía ser importante, le pidió al exterminador montar a kirara y que esta la dejara cerca de la Youkai.

Irasue observaba tranquila parada delante de su sitial las batallas a su alrededor, Kagome llego donde ella bajando de kirara y caminando hasta quedar frente a frente, se asusto cuando la Youkai extendió su látigo y lo lanzo hacia ella, para su tranquilidad, solo mato a un soldado que venía a atacarla por la espalda.

-Debes purificar de inmediato a Souunga, con eso bastara para que libere a la niña.

-¿Como hago eso sin lastimar a Rin?

-Es humana no recibirá daño, pero ella está débil para luchar por el control, solo a ti te escuchara.

-Entonces ire. –Para Kagome era como hablar con Sesshomaru madre e hijo miraban al infinito cuando conversaban con alguien

Kagome corrió hacia donde peleaban Sesshomaru y Rin, el demonio al advertir su presencia, saco a Bakusaiga cortando los tentáculos que lo atacaban y atrayendo la atención de los que estaban por venir, debía liberarle el paso a la sacerdotisa, si ella conseguía calmar a Sounnga, se ganaría su respeto. Kagome lanzo sus flechas, purificando un círculo alrededor de Rin, pero la espada no se rendiría, quería sangre y la iba a obtener, Sesshomaru se libero de sus ataques y se coloco en la carrera frente a Kagome para despejarle el paso, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro, el demonio afirmo las manos de su hembra, forcejeando para que no liberara el Gokuryuuha, desapareció justo cuando la sacerdotisa se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Rin abrazándolo y quedando ambas encerradas en los tentáculos de la espada.

En el interior del alma de Rin.

Kagome sin saberlo, se transporto a aquel desierto donde una vez cruzaron palabras el alma de Rin y aquel guerrero encerrado en Souunga, no le gusto lo que vio, solo había un árbol en medio de arena y oscuridad, abrió sus ojos completamente y dio un grito cuando vio la imagen de Rin, apresada por raíces en el tronco del árbol sin sombra.

-¡Rin, Rin despierta! –Poco podía abrir los ojos la joven, pero al escuchar esa voz tan familiar hizo un esfuerzo.

-¿Kagome, que haces aquí?

-¡Debes ser fuerte Rin debes pelear. No te rindas!

-No tengo fuerzas estoy agotada.

-Sabes lo que sucede allá afuera, Rin, Souunga ataca a Sesshomaru y el no se defiende para no lastimarte, lo matara si no reclamas tu lugar… ¡AH!-Fue interrumpida cuando otras raíces del mismo árbol la apresaron de las cuatro extremidades.

-¡Kagome! -Grito Rin con desesperación intentando liberarse.

-No conseguirás nada, estas débil y eres débil, permanece dormida, será mejor que tus ojos no vean lo que haré.

Kagome escuchaba la voz pero no veía de donde provenía, además, ese tono no sonaba a soberbio, sonaba a ¿Condescendiente?1 ¿Souunga estaba protegiendo el alma de Rin?

-¡Souunga debes escucharme!, si Rin mata a Sesshomaru, morirá de pena al saber a su amado muerto por sus manos, ¿eso es lo que deseas para ella? luego de que Rin solo se preocupara por buscar tu descanso….

-No me interesa, me alimentare de ella el tiempo necesario y luego encontrare a otro portador, la alejare de todo y de todos, solo será para mi uso.2

Rin, que antes guardaba silencio, respiro profundo y se relajo, había encontrado la manera de dominarlo, su seguridad y paz lo doblegarían.

-Basta ya espíritu de Souunga. –Eso llamo la atención de la sombra, ella buscaba saber su nombre.

-No te molestes ni te resistas, mientras estés aquí permanecerás a salvo.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!, ¡Yo mando aquí! Un brillo muy particular rodeo la figura de Rin siendo liberada de las raíces, e iluminando el especio que la rodeaba y liberando también a Kagome, ambas mujeres se pararon, frente y a la espalda de la sombra, de la cual con la luz se podía distinguir su forma humanoide, alto y de cabello corto. –No necesito que me protejas, estaré bien, solo deseo terminar con esto y liberar tu alma ¡acaso no lo entiendes!

La sombra se sintió impotente ante la paz que desprendía el alma de Rin, potenciada por el aura purificadora de Kagome, sin fuerzas que emanaban de su odio se sintió derrotado.

-No olvides quien venció a la Youkai que pretendía matarte.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero déjanos ir, confía en mí, tu y yo podemos protegernos mutuamente.

Con esas palabras la sombra abrió los ojos sorprendido, mostrándole a Rin el color de estos.

"sus ojos son morados"

"_Tu y yo, Protegernos"_

…..

Sesshomaru al ver que Rin y Kagome quedaron encerradas en los tentáculos, hizo crujir sus garras preparándose para liberarlas, pero dio un salto hacia atrás, al ver como una luz brillante era emanada desde el interior de la maraña de tentáculos, giro su cabeza evitando quedar encandilado con la luz que fluía, cuando vio que Inuyasha se enfrentaba a Ryu, creyó haberlo vencido, pero no fue así, sin darse cuenta, corrió hacia donde el medio demonio y el dragón libraran su pelea, vio el momento exacto cuando el dragón con una de sus garras, golpeo a Inuyasha y lo lanzo fuera del palacio, como este estaba en las alturas, la caída para cualquiera incluso para un poderoso Youkai sería fatal, en cosa de segundos se lanzo hacia su medio hermano, lanzándose por el limite del palacio en su rescate, Irasue al ver todo, ver como las mujeres producto del enfrentamiento con Souunga caían desmayadas y como Sesshomaru se lanzaba al vacio por salvar al Hanyou, susurro un breve mensaje que solo su hijo pudo escuchar.

-"Las pondré a salvo, después las buscaras"

Abriendo el Meido Seki, abrió un portal pero no al otro mundo, a un lugar en la tierra donde pudieran recuperar fuerzas, con su látigo las tomo y lanzo hacia él, después de ver de reojo esa imagen, Sesshomaru apresuro su caída, para ese momento la presión del descenso había dejado inconsciente a Inuyasha y la muerte lo aguardaba, al verlo, estiro su mano para alcanzarlo pero caía con mucha fuerza, si lo jalaba le arrancaba el brazo, descendió con él afirmándolo de la ropa por la espalda y de a poco comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, pero no era fácil, a lo lejos escucho la risa burlona del Lord del Este diciendo con burla.

-Eres débil Sesshomaru.

Apretó los dientes y libero su Yuki para facilitar su aterrizaje, con los pies de nuevo en la tierra miraba hacia el cielo, desde ahí no podía ver el palacio de la luna, aunque sabiendo a Rin y Kagome a salvo se sentía más tranquilo, estaba demás decir que su madre se encargaría del Lord del Este, su ejército y hermana, ese pelea ya no era de él, miro a su lado y aun sostenía el cuerpo de Inuyasha, el cual permanecía desmayado, pensó en lanzarlo al piso, pero si él no estaba despierto, no le causaba placer torturarlo, lo dejo con "cuidado" (oséa solo lo soltó) sobre la hierba y el se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, a esperar que despertara y así partir a buscar a las hembras, en ese tiempo que tuvo de paz pensó en todo lo ocurrido, era obra de aquel "ser oscuro" la invasión al palacio de la luna, ¿Estaba jugando con él o provocándolo? Sea como fuere solo lo llenaba de preguntas.

Inuyasha despertó luego de un par de horas, ajeno a los acontecimientos más importantes del día, al abrir los ojos y saber donde se encontraba supo que su medio hermano lo había salvado.

-¿Por qué me salvaste Sesshomaru?

-Te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, de verdad eres estúpido, soy el único que puede matarte.

-¿Donde están Kagome y Rin?

-No lo sé, debemos buscarlas. –Se levanto del árbol y comenzó a caminar, Inuyasha no sabía si seguirlo o no, pero no tenía otra opción. –Pero ¿hacia donde caminar?

…..

Rin y Kagome aparecieron en medio de un frondoso bosque, Kagome fue la primera en despertar, no logro reconocer el lugar donde estaban, miro a su amiga preocupada, quien abrazaba la espada como protegiéndola, pero suspiro tranquila al ver que solo seguía desmayada, miro a Souunga y se pregunto si fue real lo que vio en el interior de los tentáculos, lo pensó y luego intento tocar la katana, pero se asusto cuando cortos tentáculos impidieron su avance.

-Solo mi portadora me puede tocar. –Escuchó esa áspera voz de nuevo, confirmando que lo vivido fue real.

-¡Pobre Rin, siempre topándose con idiotas de mal carácter y amargados en su camino! –Grito molesta al ver que la espada y Sesshomaru compartían tan desagradable carácter.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto Rin medio dormida.

-Estas bien, estaba preocupada por ti. –Respondió Kagome, un tanto avergonzada por el hecho de "gritarle a una espada"

-Si Kagome ¿y tu? Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? –Las preguntas comenzaban a atorarse en su garganta.

-¡Tu nos trajiste aquí, llévanos de vuelta con Inuyasha! –Ordeno Kagome apuntando con una flecha a la espada.

Rin quien sostenía a Souunga en su regazo, bajo la Flecha de Kagome con la mano.

-No sacamos nada con pelear, si él nos trajo de seguro será por algo.

-Yo no las traje, fue la Señora de la Luna, intentaba ponerlas a salvo de la batalla. –Con Rin a su lado ni el se reconocía. ¿Dónde había quedado la sanguinaria espada de la conquista?

Entre tanta conversación, las jóvenes no notaron que eran vigiladas por alguien desde los arbustos, Souunga brillo y se puso en posición de defensa, gritándole a Rin sostenerlo, se colocaron las dos cuidándose las espaldas y Kagome apunto sus flechas, lo que vieron hizo que Rin se pusiera azul de miedo, una manada de lobos las rodeaba gruñían y preparaban para atacar, solo esperaban una orden y esta no demoro en hacerse presente…

-¿Royakan?

…..

En el palacio de la luna, una vez que las damas y los hijos del general perro desaparecieron el Lord del Este detuvo su ataque quedando estático en su trance, había cumplido su cometido y eso era más que suficiente, una figura negra abandono el cuerpo del demonio dragón a vista y paciencia de la Señora de la luna quien por primera vez sintió miedo de los acontecimientos. ¡No podía ser él! Retrocedió unos paso al ver que esa "cosa" se acercaba a ella, dejándole un pequeño mensaje.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Youkai. –Y se desvaneció.

Junto con desvanecerse aquel ser el Lord del Este cayo inconsciente, junto con todo aquel que lo acompaño a la batalla. Sin saberlo, Irasue había ayudado a sus propósitos enviando a los personajes de su trama, en caminos distintos, "Divide y Vencerás" pensó en el momento en que una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro.

"Tu no trazas tu destino Sesshomaru, eso lo hago yo"

* * *

Aclaraciones…

El palacio de la luna por lo poco que muestran en la serie, está sobre una especie de nube y muy alto, por eso Irasue gobierna y vigila los otros cuatro reinos sin entrar en la cuenta de estos, es como tierras aparte.

….ese tono no sonaba a soberbio, sonaba a ¿Condescendiente? : quería explicar un poco esto, puse condescendiente porque realmente no di con la palabra correcta, me imagino ese momento como que el espíritu quiere que Rin estuviese ajena a todo lo malo que él desea hacer, no la obliga por la fuerza a permanecer en su interior si no que, es como si la protegiera.

….. solo será para mi uso: me refiero a que él tomara el control de su cuerpo para pelear, no piensen mal, pero me encantan los personajes posesivos, lo que no quiero definir aun es: si es malo o se hace el malo.

Creo que eso por el momento, ojala les guste el capitulo y no me odien por la tardanza, de verdad empezó marzo y también la locura, sin considerar la falta de inspiración. Me comentaron que era mala con Inuyasha y Kagome, así que intente trabajar mas con ellos (cosa que me costo MUCHO) porque son SessRin el que me sale, InuKag no mucho, bueno espero que me digan que les parece. Hasta pronto chicas cuídense y tratare de no demorar tanto.

P.D. cualquier pregunta, insulto o queja, por favor en el face, también si quiere me pueden apurar por ahí como Anxelin, si ella no me apura todavía no lo terminaría…. Gracias.

Yuki no shimizu.


	13. Chapter 13Sara y ¿Kikyo?

Pequeña aclaración: Solo Rin y ahora Kagome escuchan la voz de Souunga.

Capitulo 13.- Sara y ¿Kikyo?

Sesshomaru miraba la luna iluminando el firmamento, Inuyasha lo miraba en silencio absorto en sus pensamientos, habían pasado horas y aún no sabían que había acontecido en el palacio de la luna; luego de su "improvisada salida" y menos por donde buscar a sus mujeres, el gran demonio disimulaba muy bien, pero era la primera vez que no tenía idea de adonde ir.

Pensaba seriamente en lo que le había sucedido al Lord del Este, ¿el Señor del inframundo podría manipular a cualquier Youkai? Así parecía, debía tener mucha más precaución, todo estaba en juego, incluso su voluntad, fuera del hecho de no saber quien más podría perseguirlos siendo manipulado.

-¿Aun no las encuentras? El gran demonio Sesshomaru no puede dar con su hembra ¡Ja! Eres tú el inútil.

La molesta voz de Inuyasha lo sacó de sus reflexiones, se notaba que no tenía idea de la gravedad de la situación.

-Silencio Hanyou, tus ofensas no serán pasadas por alto –. A final de cuentas era mejor que no lo supiera.

-¿Y qué harás? Si Rin se entera que me intentaste matar se molestara contigo –. Dijo en forma burlesca, buscando pelea con el demonio.

-Rin no tiene porque enterarse -. Y sonrió de una forma que a Inuyasha se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¡Ven aquí, no te tengo miedo Sesshomaru! lamentaras haber detenido mi caída –. Dijo sacando a Tessaiga de su funda.

Sesshomaru afiló sus garras para atacar, estaba preocupado, confundido y no podía dar con el rastro de Rin, además de estar solo con su medio idiota hermano. Intentando calmarse, lo reconsideró, no podía matarlo, menos ahora, en su oportunidad lo había descartado, era tarde para eso.(1)

-Realmente eres un ignorante, no solo ignoras tu origen, sino también el de tu sobrevivencia –. Dijo sin mirarlo girando y disponiéndose a caminar, Tenseiga vibraba sutilmente en esa dirección.

-¡Fe! La última vez que me dijiste eso, intentaste matarme y quedarte con Tessaiga.

-Inuyasha, jamás he intentado matarte…. –Dijo en un tono sarcásticamente amable- Si así fuera, no estarías aquí ahora –. Terminó con una sonrisa en los labios y con un tono algo suave pero muy burlesco.

-¡Feh! ¡Qué buen hermano mayor eres! –Siguiendo el sarcasmo.

-Te tuve en mi palacio, ahí fuiste cuidado y protegido no solo de cachorro, ahora también de adulto tengo que "cuidarte", supongo que es por el lazo de sangre mi padre, si él te engendró, matarte seria matar una parte suya.

Inuyasha lo miro perplejo ¿Tan importante era Inu no Taisho para Sesshomaru, como para no matarlo e incluso haber salvado su vida en más de una ocasión? Guardo silencio un tanto pensativo y avergonzado, caminó tras el demonio que al terminar de hablar, retomo su paso.

-¿Sesshomaru? - Su tono era tranquilo y para nada agresivo- ¿Cómo era nuestro padre?

-Poderoso, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Inuyasha, tu padre murió de una manera patética…. No cometas el mismo error.

Y sin más que decir, el silencio cayó entre los hermanos.

….

Souunga analizó la situación que los rodeaba, la manada era de 12 lobos hambrientos que no dejaban espacio para escapar, ¿Tenía realmente que proteger a esas dos mujeres? Kagome estaba con arco y flecha en mano lista para defenderse, pero Rin o su "portadora", era otra cosa, tiritaba con la escena ante sus ojos, en una fracción de segundo, Souunga recorrió las memorias de Rin, encontrando el ataque de lobos en la aldea donde vivía y como a ella misma la habían matado tanto años atrás, sintió enfado, molestia, pánico, frustración, pero no odio ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Los seres que una vez la lastimaron tanto estaban frente a sus ojos, dispuestos a matarla nuevamente y ella solo sentía ¿miedo? Acaso.. ¿No los odiaba?

Los lobos gruñían furiosos y ansiosos por el banquete que degustarían, solo esperaban la orden de atacar y eso los tenia tensos a la espera, de entre unos árboles salió su líder, quien daría el vamos a la matanza, pero Kagome lo conocía, paso del miedo al enojo y por último a la valentía.

-¿Royakan, eres tú?

-Usted es la Sacerdotisa Kagome ¿no es así?, ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Si yo sentí el aroma del amo Sesshomaru.

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos, era su oportunidad.

-Eso es porque la Dama que me acompaña, es la hembra del Demonio Sesshomaru –. Dijo algo ceremoniosa, pero lúgubre.

Royakan sintió que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó, al pensar a quien podría haber devorado. Se acerco a Rin y se postró a sus pies.

-¡Perdóneme Señora del Oeste por favor, piedad!, no le cuente al amo lo que iba a hacer -. Con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, le confesó - Al amo no le agrado, ni siquiera acepta mi ayuda para las batallas, le suplico salve mi vida –. Dijo todo abiertamente llorando.

Rin reía nerviosa, viendo el pánico que causaba Sesshomaru en los otros de su "especie", no sabía que decirle, pero Kagome astuta, aprovecho la ocasión.

-Si deseas salvar tu vida, guíanos a un lugar seguro, si cumples, quizás la Señora del Oeste perdone tu vida –. Decía con una sonrisa un poco macabra en sus labios, incrementando el pánico en el Youkai.

Rin la miraba contrariada, ella no era nadie (a su juicio) para apelar por él, con respecto a algo que no sucedió (2), pero Kagome con un codazo y un guiño le indicó que le siguiera la corriente.

Royakan al escuchar sus palabras retiro a los lobos y las llevo con él, las ínfulas le subieron inflando su pecho, él, Royakan, estaba escoltando a la hembra del gran Sesshomaru, pero, ¿dónde estaba el demonio?, decidió recurrir a la manada de lobos, enviándolos en distintas direcciones hasta que dieran con su paradero, mientras tanto el lugar más seguro para las mujeres seria con el líder Koga.

…..

El señor del Inframundo organizaba sus ideas flotando de aquí para allá, planificando su siguiente movimiento, en el fondo consideraba que el haber sido atacado por Shishinki; había sido lo más entretenido y favorable que le sucedía en cientos de años, al ser destruido su cuerpo; ganó su libertad, ahora no tenia responsabilidades eternas, encerrado en aquel deprimente lugar, era libre de vagar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, necesitaba una sola cosa más para que todo fuera perfecto, pero tomaría tiempo y él lo sabía, la paciencia era algo que lo caracterizaba y la recompensa lo valía completamente, su plan era perfecto, aunque debía tener "aliados" y la forma de conseguirla era una sola, sabía muy bien que el Youkai Shishinki manipulaba a los espíritus que le servían, encerrando una parte de su alma en una burbuja de cristal, si estos desobedecían o lo traicionaban, el Youkai solo lanzaba aquella frágil burbuja a las llamas del fuego eterno y así borraba por completo sus existencias, lo sabía porque él había hecho lo mismo desde que se creó el infierno. Debía recuperar esas burbujas con sus almas, era la única forma de que su plan no fuera arruinado, descendió al inframundo con la intención de tomar aquellos fragmentos de alma y llevarlos con él, pero al ser etéreo no podía tomar nada, decidió buscar a Byakuya, sería un aliado útil en sus planes.

Byakuya estaba encadenado colgando de unas maderas sobre el rio de fuego eterno, en castigo a su traición, aquel río consumía las almas pecadoras que no merecían perdón; menos reencarnación, ahí padecía tormentos dolorosos, quemándose lentamente por las llamas que intentaban alcanzarlo, El señor del Inframundo se sentó sobre las maderas que lo mantenían a medio camino de ser eliminado y despreocupado de la situación que aquejaba al hombre, hablo ofreciendo un trato imposible de negar.

-Byakuya ¿me pareces que no lo estas pasando bien? – Dijo en tono burlesco; incluida una diminuta sonrisa.

-He estado mejor de eso no hay duda -. Respondió él con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Tienes un alma traicionera, bien hace en matarte Shishinki.

-Señor, yo solo soy una extensión de otro ser, producto de mi egoísta creador, ¿tengo acaso yo la culpa?

-Te doy la oportunidad de ser perdonado de todas tus culpas, solo debes ayudarme y serás libre, además te beneficia mucho, acabare con Shishinki en su momento.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sostenido sobre un río de fuego.

-Aceptaré eso como un sí.

…..

En algún recóndito lugar, dos mujeres se escondían a la espera de nuevas instrucciones, el tiempo pasaba y se sentían inútiles, Shishinki había ordenado esperar, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarían? No imaginaron que alguien las estuviera observando, analizando, ambas hembras "amaban" al mismo demonio ¿cuál sería más útil? Considero a la humana, era la más débil; pero no por eso menos astuta, ambas formarían parte de sus planes, debían saberse libres del demonio Shishiki para usarlas, sonrió satisfecho; nada sería más fácil que manipularlas. Kagura sintió como un mal presentimiento; la presencia de aquel que las necesitaba, no dudo en atacar a quien las acechaba pero él no se presentaba más que en forma etérea, siendo imposible para ella hacerle algún daño o por lo menos verlo, quien si se dejo ver, fue Byakuya, quien cargaba en sus manos orgulloso; dos esferas de cristal resplandeciente, Kagura y Sara sabían que eran y no dudaron en preguntar.

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de nuestras almas?

…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha caminaban atentos a la vibración de Tenseiga, que los guiaba hacia sus hembras, de hecho la katana buscaba la energía de Souunga, pero era al final lo mismo. En silencio Inuyasha consideraba que Sesshomaru tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, si hubiera querido matarlo de verdad, nunca habría salvado su vida cuando cachorro, (si es que esa historia era real) y cuando adultos había tenido muchas ocasiones para matarlo, tantas batallas con él regresaron a su cabeza, pero en ninguna el Gran Youkai había hecho uso de todo su poder. No sabía cómo sacarle la verdad al demonio, así que decidió presionarlo con comentarios, haber si por enojo decía algo más que aclarara sus dudas.

-No deberías avergonzarte de haber sido vencido por un Hanyou -. Dijo Inuyasha creyendo haber humillado a su medio hermano.

-….

-Incluso te corte un brazo.

-….

-Lo recuperaste cuando desististe de obtener a Tessaiga, pero eso otra cosa, soy el único que te ha derrotado -. Reconsideró sus palabras, se estaba desviando del tema.

-Que ingenuo eres Inuyasha, ambos debíamos superar ciertas pruebas.

-¿Cual fue la tuya?

-….

-¿Cual fue la mía?

-Toda tu vida, ha sido una prueba para saber si eras digno o no.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, ¿realmente seria algún día aceptado por Sesshomaru? Con algo de pudor se dio valor para preguntar directamente, aunque mal escondiendo la ansiedad.

-Y bien ¿soy digno o no?

-Cuando lo sepa te lo diré.

El Demonio perro cambio de inmediato su expresión de superioridad a una de alerta, sus sentidos le indicaban que alguien se acercaba, pero si era quien él creía, matar era la forma más fácil de resolver las distracciones y así seguir su camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sara?

El sonido de la flauta había llegado a sus oídos momentos atrás, pero solo ahora confirmaba su identidad; al tener a la mujer frente a frente, esta vestía un Kimono palo rosa y abrigo verde agua, como cuando la conoció, estaba sentada en una raíz a los pies de un majestuoso árbol y al compas de su melodía, hacia danzar las hojas que caían anunciando el otoño. Sesshomaru había esperado no hacerlo, pero la mataría, su vida no era relevante para él. Sacando sus garras y látigo se dispuso a solucionar ese cabo suelto, cuando de pronto la mujer se arrodilló a sus pies sin intenciones de pelear.

-E venido aquí Señor Sesshomaru para seguirlo como una fiel servidora y entregarle valiosa información, yo sé donde se encuentra la entrada al Inframundo.

-….

Sara le contó a los hijos del general perro, como había vuelto a la vida de manos de Shishinki, lo que este había ofrecido y el precio que puso por su libertad, también que estaban Kagura, Byakuya, Bankotsu, Jakotsu y otros tras ellos, pero solo se movían por órdenes del demonio; quien estaba creando un ejército de muertos; para cuando las puertas del inframundo se abrieran, así sería el más poderoso y cobraría venganza contra quienes lo enviaron vivo al inframundo, decidió omitir como los mantenía bajo su control, seria revelar demasiado.

Sesshomaru no convencido de la narración continuo su camino en silencio, si ella deseaba seguirlo no le interesaba, si bien el quería saber donde se encontraba la puerta al infierno, no pagaría el precio que se requería, estaba consciente que para abrir el inframundo se necesitaban las tres espadas, por ende Rin estaría expuesta a morir nuevamente, como humana perdería su alma al poner un pie en aquellas tierras, antes de llegar ahí debía encontrar la forma de mantenerla viva y a salvo.

….

Rin caminaba un poco más tranquila, pero siempre detrás de Kagome, quien risueña intentaba calmar a la Señora del Oeste, Royakan había ofrecido llevarlas en sus lobos, pero la cara de espanto de la joven hizo que Kagome decidiera caminar, demorarían más, pero al menos Rin no sufriría un infarto, tardaron casi el día entero en llegar a la aldea de los Youkai lobo, al encontrarse con libertad, (o sea sin "hombres") pararon su camino cuantas veces quisieron, para comer, descansar y charlar, Royakan suspiraba desganado con la actitud relajada de las mujeres, pero no era suicida como para criticar a la hembra de su Gran Lord. Faltando solo un par de kilómetros para llegar, Royakan reconoció un peligroso aroma y el cambio en la dirección del viento, sintió escalofríos sabiéndose insuficiente para defender a las damas que escoltaba, liberó más lobos de su boca y los envió a pedir ayuda, con algo de suerte, él podría aguantar la batalla que los esperaba.

Souunga comenzó a brillar, algo que para esos momentos Rin ya comprendía perfectamente, "problemas"

-Si vuelves a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y manipularme a tu antojo, te tiro a las brazas de una hoguera –. Amenazo Rin intentando infundir miedo con su tono, pero lo curioso era que solo consiguió hacerlo reír.

-¿Tu y cuantos más? –Pregunto con sarcasmo ante la pésima amenaza recibida.

-Yo la voy a ayudar –. Respondió Kagome mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Solo guardo silencio, deseaba tener el control de su portadora, pero no a la fuerza, si no que ganándose su confianza, en tal caso la sacerdotisa era un problema para él.

Kagura apareció volando en su pluma, lanzando sus ataques de viento hacia ellos, Royakan abrió su boca liberando lobos para pelear, pero estos no lograban alcanzarla, Kagome lanzo sus flechas hacia Kagura, pero las ventiscas que ella liberaba las enviaban en otros sentidos, la mujer descendió hasta el suelo donde las atacó de frente.

-¡Ryuuha no Mai! –Lanzo liberando varios tornados que devoraron a los lobos en cosa de segundos.

Souunga también liberó su poder guiado por Rin.

-¡Gokuryuuha! –Grito Rin al momento de liberar la gran onda purpura/negra, que rechaza el Ryuuha no Mai, que la amenazaba a ella y a Kagome.

Kagura recibió solo parte del ataque, pero de igual manera quedo herida, subió de nuevo a su pluma pretendiendo evitar así otro ataque directo. Había sido suficiente, ya sabía que la "niña" dominaba el ataque más poderoso de la espada, al parecer esta si la aceptaba como su portadora y protegía de igual manera que Sesshomaru cuando era pequeña. Mientras se mantenía flotando en su pluma hablo con las mujeres, tenía mucho que contarles.

-No he venido a matarlas.

-¡No se noto cuando nos atacaste! –Grito Kagome molesta, ¿cómo osaba decir que venía a "conversar"?

-Mi interés eran las espadas, ahora mi interés es mayor, Sara se ha liberado del control de Shishinki y busca quedarse con Sesshomaru ofreciéndole lo que él desea, llegar a la entrada del inframundo.

Kagome y Rin se miraron con duda, no sabían o recordaban quien era Shishinki ¿y porque venía ella a explicarles la situación?

-¿Que ganas tú con todo esto? – Preguntó Kagome.

-Que Sara no se quede con él. Sé quién eres "Rin", la pequeña humana a quien tanto Sesshomaru cuidaba, acaso no lo quieres de vuelta.

-¿Creí que querías quedarte con el "Amo"?

Kagome la observo dudosa ¿Por qué lo llamaba "Amo" si desde niña no lo hacía?

-Es cierto, pero si no lo tengo yo, tampoco quiero que se lo quede esa humana –. Dijo con desprecio en sus palabras.

No sabían si confiar en ella o no, pero la dejarían al menos contar su historia, si se había tomado la molestia de buscarlas era por algo.

Así Kagura comenzó su relato…

-Shishinki al ser enviado al inframundo por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, sobrevivió derrotando al guardián de los infiernos y confinándolo en una forma etérea, ahí encontró a Souunga, a la cual deseaba utilizar para volver al mundo de los vivos y derrotar a los que lo humillaron aquella vez, pero no contaba con que la espada estuviera encerrada en un campo de energía imposible para él de traspasar, fue entonces que ideó enviarnos a nosotros a obtener a Tessaiga y Tenseiga, al unir a las tres espadas, abriría el portal que une los mundos y saldría de ahí con un ejército de muertos para derrotar a sus enemigos. Pero todo su plan fracasó cuando Souunga se dejo portar por una débil humana; que solo la pasea de un lado a otro. –Dijo con enojo mirando a Rin. –Todo salió de control cuando el guardián decidió jugar con los destinos de los "participantes" de esta batalla y ahora Sara logro liberarse de las garras de Shishinki, corriendo a los brazos de Sesshomaru, quien por la información que necesita la aceptara a su lado, como una vez lo hizo con una "pequeña humana" –Terminó su relato mostrando su rechazo a la idea de ver a Sara y Sesshomaru juntos.

Kagome observo a Rin y pudo ver que el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, estaba triste y confundida, sin pensarlo, la joven tocó su marca de unión rozando suavemente los oficios marcados por Sesshomaru, guardó a Souunga y comenzó a caminar.

-No te creo – Grito Kagome para apoyar su melancólica amiga – Sesshomaru no sería capaz de eso.

-Cree lo que quieras Sacerdotisa, pero para los Youkai el apareamiento como las uniones son solo para la conservación de las especies, fácilmente un Youkai puede tener más de una hembra –. Insinuando la relación de Sesshomaru y Rin.

-Pues el Señor Sesshomaru puede tener todas las que quiera, si es su decisión no deberíamos opinar –. Hablaba Rin mientras a paso lento se alejaba de las mujeres.

Souunga debía encontrar un momento y lugar donde se encontraran solos, desde que la sacerdotisa empezó a escuchar también la voz de la espada, no dejaba a la joven sola; ni a sol ni a sombra, un mal presentimiento le daba la cercanía de Souunga con Rin, sabía que ya no la atacaba ni intentaba manipularla con matarlos o ese tipo de cosas, la espada se había "suavizado" con la joven Señora del Oeste y eso no era bueno.

-Diles que vas al rio, necesitas un momento a solas –. Fue la orden de Souunga.

Rin lo meditó pero era verdad, necesitaba unos minutos para reflexionar.

-Kagome iré al río, los alcanzo en la aldea –. Dijo retomando su paso.

Kagome fue a seguir a Rin para decirle que todo era mentira, pero otro comentario malintencionado de Kagura llamo su atención.

-Deberías ser más inteligente sacerdotisa, si Shishinki quiere las espadas y nos envió a mí y a Sara con Sesshomaru por ellas, ¿no crees también que trajo de la muerte a la otra mujer a la que tanto amo Inuyasha?

-….-Solo guardo silencio, con ella no sería tan fácil sembrar la duda.

-Piénsalo, a mi me parece haber visto a kikyo de nuevo en este mundo –. Y elevándose con la brisa, como vino se fue.

A lo lejos del bosque, en un punto se iluminaba con las llamas del fuego que unía a la manada, la aldea de Koga estaba cerca y ella sin dudas necesitaba llegar.

-Vamos Royakan, Rin nos alcanzara –. Fue lo único que dijo con la mirada perdida, el demonio lobo la siguió en silencio, teniendo clara una sola cosa, jamás comprendería a las mujeres.

…

Después que Kagura se marcho Rin quedo con una presión en su pecho, no deseaba desconfiar de su demonio, pero algo en lo profundo la atormentaba, intentaba no pensar en ello en todo caso, confiaría en él pasara lo que pasara. Así camino hasta la orilla del agua y se miró en el reflejo de esta, sentándose, medito de esa forma, hasta que sus lágrimas hicieron contacto con las claras aguas del mismo tono.

Souunga consideraba el porqué de la aparición de la Tenyo Kagura, su historia sobre el tal Shishinki parecía ser real, él no lo conocía; puesto que su alma reaccionó cuando Rin tomo la espada, no recordaba nada antes de eso, considero que podía ser útil a sus intenciones; el hecho de que otra hembra acompañaba en esos momentos al demonio, si este se decidía por la mujer llamada Sara, Rin quedaría devastada por el desamor y vulnerable para su control, verla triste por algún misterioso motivo no era del todo su agrado, pero podría encontrar él una forma de hacerla feliz… ¿Feliz? Meditó en un suspiro, la influencia de esa niña lo estaba matando o mejor dicho algo peor, ablandando.

-Deberías considerar la posibilidad de que el demonio te engañara –.Se arrepintió después de hablar, sabía que había sido directo y duro en sus palabras, después de todo era a Rin quien se dirigía.

-Él no me ha engañado, yo se que en el fondo y a su forma tiene un sentimiento especial por mí.

-No crees que te engaño, pero curiosamente tu eres mi portadora, si lo piensas bien eres la única humana que ha manejado una poderosa espada de demonio – Hizo una pausa al parecer Rin no comprendía el trasfondo de sus palabras - Si no lo recuerdas yo fui un "Inu" y Souunga fue hecha de uno de mis huesos y con energía maligna.

-Lo sé, pero él me ha cuidado y hecho cargo de mí desde mucho antes de saber que tú existías –. Contestó en un tono de enfado, si la quería hacer dudar, lo hacía muy mal, ella defendería a "su Señor"

-Y entonces qué. ¿Fue tu linda sonrisa lo que conquistó a semejante demonio? Niña no lo demuestras, pero eres más inteligente que eso -. Dijo en tono de burla, pero la verdad me molestaba la fidelidad que esa niña le profesaba al demonio.

Y ahora la ofendía.

-No tengo porque escucharte, no sé lo que planeas; pero debes saber que no caeré en tu juego.

-¡¿No entiendes que él solo te acepto como su pareja porque fuiste el resultado de su preparación?!, él te "crio" desde que eras pequeña, dejo que lo mordieras sin darle importancia, pero al ver que tú te amoldabas perfectamente a lo que él deseaba, siguió formándote, no eres tú lo que le "gusta" es lo que él hizo de ti.

-¡Basta!

Insistió estaba resultando

-Es más, alargo tu vida porque eres prueba viviente de que siempre consigue lo que quiere, esta con una humana que perdió su mortalidad solo para seguirlo, podría tener a cualquier Youkai, pero tú eres obediente y fiel; como él te enseñó. "El señor Sesshomaru siempre tiene la razón"

Rin en un arranque de furia, desató la funda de su obi y lo lanzó al río junto con la espada.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos todo lo que quieras, pero cuando los abras; la verdad seguirá ahí. Si Sesshomaru hubiera sabido antes lo que su veneno conseguía, créeme "niña", que seguirías muerta.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para correr, se desplomó a orillas del río a llorar con amargura, pena y frustración, si era verdad todo ¿cómo podía seguir viviendo así?

Souunga salió levitando de las aguas y se mantuvo en el aire frente a ella, uno de sus tentáculos tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirar el medallón que brillaba en su mango.

-Ahora solo me tienes a mí –. Dijo semi hipnotizando a la dama con el brillo de la piedra de su empuñadura.

Ella en silencio extendió las manos y la espada se posó en ellas, colocó de nuevo la funda en su obi y manteniendo el silencio, se dirigió a la aldea de Koga, lo que menos deseaba era que Kagome se preocupara por ella y la fuera a buscar.

…..

Sesshomaru caminaba al frente, considerando las posibilidades que se le presentaban, ante todo debía encontrar a Rin y saber que estaba bien, ya sabía que los enemigos eran dos, no solo Shishinki, aunque Sara no mencionó al Señor del inframundo, bien sabía que estaba detrás del ataque del palacio de la luna y uso al Señor del Este para llevarlo a cabo. Sara lo admiraba desde la espalda, su "majestuosidad" la hipnotizaba, estaba feliz de estar junto a él, pero al demonio ya lo tenía cansado la insistente mirada, ¿qué tan desesperado podía estar para aceptar su ayuda? No tenía idea. Inuyasha iba al final de la línea observando malhumorado y de mala gana; la no disimulada devoción que esa mujer sentía por el demonio, quiso hablar con Sesshomaru; pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que ella escuchara, de pronto se golpeo la sien con la palma, llamando la atención de los presentes, Sara se volteó a ver que sucedía y Sesshomaru solo lo miro de reojo, Inuyasha disimuló su exagerado gesto; mirando desentendido hacia otros lados hasta que retomaron su andar, apuro su paso, colocándose cerca del demonio y en un susurro hablo, sabiendo bien que su "hermano" lo escucharía.

-Porque la aceptaste.

-….

-¡Maldición! No es momento para tu mudes.

-No la acepte, solo quiero encontrar a Rin.

-Y entonces ¿qué rayos hace ella caminando con nosotros?

-Aun no lo sé.

-Esa humana nos tendera una trampa estoy seguro.

-Inuyasha, sigues siendo un cachorro, "eso" no es humana y tampoco mujer. -Apuro su paso dejando al Hanyou perdido en un sinfín de pensamientos.

-¿Le sucede algo joven Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sara amablemente.

-Nada. –Y camino en silencio pensando en las posibilidades de plan de Sesshomaru.

…..

Llegaron a la aldea del Líder Koga entrando la noche, este al sentir el aroma de Kagome acercarse; corrió a recibirla corroborando que venía sola pero con la duda de por qué.

-¿Kagome estas bien? ¿Que haces con Royakan?

El Youkai iba a contarle como las había escoltado sanas y salvas pero Kagome lo interrumpió ignorando su presencia, al final no fue útil para nada.

-Es una larga historia Koga, quería solicitar pasar la noche en tu manada para mí y mi amiga Rin.

-Querida Kagome tu siempre serás bienvenida a mi lado y claro que tu amiga puede también, ¿pero donde esta? – Miraba tras ella buscando a la otra mujer, también ignorando a Royakan que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pronto llegara. –Respondió la sacerdotisa caminando con Koga hacia la aldea.

Kagome le contó a Koga sobre el ataque al palacio de la luna y como fueron enviadas en medio de un bosque por la Señora Irasue y que no sabían que había sucedido al final de esa batalla.

-Vino hace un par de lunas un joven exterminador advirtiendo sobre problemas y buscando apoyo, pero no creí que fuera tan grave -. Comentó Koga sobre lo que él sabía.

-Lo es, si el portal se abre; los muertos podrán cruzar a este lado y no podrán descansar. Todo será un caos.

-¿Donde está el pulgoso?

-No lo sé, pero de seguro buscándonos, Royakan envió a sus lobos para guiarlos, en cuanto encuentre el rastro correcto lo veras aquí en cosa de segundos. –Dijo Kagome algo risueña por la pelea infantil que se daría entre ellos dos; como cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿y quien te acompaña querida Kagome, acaso es la exterminadora?

-No es ella, es un tema delicado, quien me acompaña es la Señora del Oeste, la hembra del demonio Sesshomaru.

-Se emparejo al fin, ya era hora. Se llama Rin no es así.

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Era obvio, ¿para qué entonces cuidar a una humana desde tan pequeña si no tenía una doble intención?

…_.¿Para que entonces cuidar a una humana desde tan pequeña si no tenía una doble intención?..._ alcanzo a escuchar Rin cuando entraba a la aldea.

Sintió una presión más fuerte aun en su pecho con aquellas palabras, pero no lo demostraría, no preocuparía a su amiga hasta estar segura.

-¡Kagome! –Llamo a la sacerdotisa para que no hablaran más de ella.

-¿Rin estas bien? –Pregunto Kagome con una tierna mirada, tratando de leer en sus ojos; el dolor que escondía, pero Rin era hábil para ocultar sus penas.

-Sí, solo necesitaba algo de aire; creo que han sido muchas emociones por un día –. Contesto risueña como si nada.

-Señora del Oeste –Dijo Koga serio y un tanto formal –Sea bienvenida a nuestra manada, aquí la invito a esperar mientras el Señor del Oeste venga por usted.

Kagome lo miraba extrañada, no esperaba tanta ceremonia solo para recibir a Rin, o Sesshomaru era más importante de lo que dimensionaban, o era parte de la cultura de la época respetar tanto a los "Señores las regiones"

Una voz un tanto chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos, Ayame me acercaba a ellos para saludar a su "ex rival"

-Kagome! Me da mucho gusto verte -. Hablo cariñosamente a la sacerdotisa.

-A mi también, si no te molesta le pedíamos a Koga si podíamos pasar la noche aquí en la aldea.

-Sería fabuloso justo hoy celebramos un antiguo ritual de luna, serán nuestras invitadas de honor.

Ayame miro de reojo a Rin, no la conocía; pero la encontró con expresión amable y muy bonita, antes que la mujer preguntara; quizás de una forma poco educada, Koga se adelantó a las presentaciones.

-Ayame, ella es Rin la Señora del Oeste, la hembra del demonio Sesshomaru.

-Dama Rin, ella es Ayame, mi.. pareja..

Kagome río, ¿cómo podía ser tan tímido si ya llevaban juntos muchos años?, eso le recordó a su propio esposo.

-Mucho gusto Ayame -. Saludo Rin sin inclinarse, solo debía asentir suavemente con la cabeza, así le habían enseñado.

-¡La Señora del Oeste, que increíble! -Gritaba Ayame, olvidando por completo las etiquetas la tomo del brazo y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea; mientras la Youkai lobo le contaba que solo había visto a Sesshomaru una vez, pero lo encontraba muy atractivo

Rin no pudo más que reír, en el fondo le recordaba a ella, evito las etiquetas e intento relajarse, no podía ser rencorosa; menos con una mujer tan amable, al entrar a la cueva de los lobos y verse rodeada de ellos, la angustia bloqueo sus sentidos, pero sabía que ninguno la atacaría. Souunga estuvo todo el tiempo alerta, pero Rin lo dominaba por mas temerosa que se sintiera, no permitiría que atacara a nadie, si no se encontraba en verdadero peligro, la joven dama noto de repente que los lobos se acercaban a ella, el miedo la invadió en cosa de segundos, siendo fácil de oler para los animales que la rodeaban, Koga también lo sintió y alejo a sus "amigos" de inmediato, deseaba ganar su confianza; para así algún día pagar su deuda con ella.

-No te preocupes no se acercaran mientras yo esté aquí.

-Gracias de verdad me siento mejor.

Kagome saludo a Ginta y Hahaku, después de tantos años sin verlos; le pareció gracioso que siguieran igual que antes cuidando de Koga, la manada se veía feliz, habían superado la muerte de sus compañeros hace años atrás y se disponían a celebrar; que con la muerte de Naraku; habían sido vengados sus amigos caídos en batalla. Ayame llevaba de un lado a otro a Rin, mostrándole orgullosa sus dominios y explicándole que la fiesta era en honor a los caídos, pero no les gustaba recordarlos con tristeza, todo lo contrario, reír, cantar y bailar, era las formas de mantenerlos siempre en su memoria.

Rin no pudo más que entregarse a la alegría que inundaba a los hombres y mujeres; que danzaban al ritmo de las llamas con movimientos extraños pero interesantes, Kagome se sentó a su lado mientras Ayame y Koga como buenos líderes de la manada; debían dar el ejemplo y "bailar" , la sacerdotisa miraba de reojo a la joven a su lado, estaba preocupada por ella y no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas, intentaba disfrutar de la algarabía, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y le dedico una tierna y alegre sonrisa, Kagome se había encariñado mucho con Rin, lo menos que quería era que sufriera, la abrazo con ternura e instinto maternal; transmitiéndole que no estaba sola, al terminar la demostración de afecto sonrieron y Kagome le extendió la mano invitándola a "bailar" esa noche se divertirían, ya habría tiempo para los problemas. Ginta y Hahaku las guiaban en los movimientos, el par de galanes hacían uso de todos sus recursos para impresionar a las damas, sin intenciones de cortejo claro, no estaban tan locos como para enfrentarse a Inuyasha (con lo celoso que era) y menos al demonio Sesshomaru, el solo nombrarlo les causaba escalofríos. La celebración se daba satisfactoriamente entre risas baile, comida, etc, pero como no todo siempre es perfecto, uno de los hombres del clan puso sus ojos en Rin, quien olvidando momentáneamente los problemas que cargaban se dejo llevar por la alegría masiva, saltando y bailando al compas de las llamas y los tambores, el hombre no podía dejar de mirarla, quería atraer su atención y lo conseguiría.

…..

Sesshomaru sabía que estaban cerca, el aroma de su hembra marcaba el camino hacia su persona, pero no estaba sola, ¿Quién podría acompañarlas? ¿Era una manada?

-Huele a Koga -. Dijo Inuyasha también reconociendo los aromas de la manada de los lobos.

Recordó el nombre como el líder del clan de los lobos, se había topado con él cuando Rin era pequeña y hace no mucho en el bosque, sabía que no la lastimaría, ella estaba marcada y no respetar a una hembra marcada, fuera del hecho que era La Señora del Oeste, significaba la muerte para cualquiera. Pero a la vez estaba molesto, reconocía perfectamente el aroma a macho seductor cerca de su hembra. Alguien amenazaba "su dominio"

-Iré por ellas -. Dijo caminando hacia la aldea de los lobos.

-¿Me dejaras con ella? –Pregunto molesto, Sara no era su problema, era del demonio.

-Vigílala -. Ordenó, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Está bien, pero no mates a nadie Sesshomaru -. Se sentía un tonto por acatar todo lo que él decía pero en el fondo confiaba en su juicio.

…

-Joven Dama, ¿me haría el honor de celebrar conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Solo un brindis, es lo único que solicito.

Rin lo miro desconfiada, si algo había aprendido, era que "brindar" con alguien significaba diferentes cosas dependiendo del clan, Sesshomaru había sido categórico con respecto a eso, solo debía brindar cuando él lo disponía como algo sin consecuencias, podría incluso aceptar matrimonio con ese simple gesto, debía ser cuidadosa.

-No gracias pero es usted muy amable -. Respondió evitando su penetrante mirada, sabía que hacia bien al rechazarlo.

-Insisto -. Menciono jalándola del brazo para cumplir su cometido, la mujer le gustaba y asumía que no "tenia dueño"

Sesshomaru observo como Rin se resistía ante la insistencia del hombre, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, nadie tocaba a su hembra. Lanzando su látigo sujeto al hombre de la muñeca, tirándolo contra las rocas dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato, Koga reaccionó en el momento en que el despliegue del Yuki de Sesshomaru, apagaba la gran hoguera de los reunía y daba termino a la ceremonia.

-¡Como te atreves Youkai a atacar a los míos en mi presencia!, mas aun, a terminar de esta forma con nuestra celebración.

-Deberías estar atento. Que tus hombres no vuelvan a tocar lo que no les pertenece –. Dijo pasivo y sin mirarlo.

Uno de los lobos de Koga se acerco a él informándole la actitud irrespetuosa del hombre; que quiso tomar sin permiso a la hembra del gran demonio, Koga observó a Kagome quien poco se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero esta apoyo a Sesshomaru, sabía que no se presentaría como un macho celoso solo porque si, debió confirmar la intenciones del hombre antes, de otra forma no habría actuado.

Rin lo miro y las confusiones la invadieron, en el fondo le había gustado que la defendiera, pero ¿Era porque otro macho la pretendía? O ¿Porque se sentía pasado a llevar?

Evadiendo su mirada comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, mientras Koga le bajaba el perfil a la situación, e intentaba volver a las celebraciones, en cosa de segundos la hoguera ardía de nuevo, las risas y bailes no se hicieron esperar. Quedando en el olvido el asunto.

Se alejo un poco de la manada, no deseaba arruinar su alegría con sus problemas, esperaba que Kagome no la siguiera y así fue, Kagome buscaba con la mirada a un Inuyasha que nunca apareció.

-¿Donde está Inuyasha, Sesshomaru? -pregunto Kagome preocupada por la advertencia de Kagura, si no había ido a la aldea por ella; solo significaba una cosa, estaba con Kikyo.

-Está en los alrededores -. Y se dispuso a seguir a Rin-. Ten cuidado no está solo –. Advirtió Sesshomaru sobre Sara, pero al no saberlo ella, confirmo lo peor, si estaba su marido con Kikyo.

Kagome caminaba por el bosque; buscando algún sonido o lugar para encontrarlo, pero a la vez temerosa de cómo lo encontraría, recordó las veces en que había sido testigo de los besos de él y Kikyo, la inseguridad la dominó distrayéndola de la fauna del lugar, quería llorar, ¿cómo podía ser que esa sombra aun los persiguiera?

Sin atención alguna mientras caminaba, pisó la cola de un jabalí; quien en cosa de segundos se dispuso a atacarla.

-¡Garras de acero!

Cuando el jabalí ya no se movía, Inuyasha orgulloso y galante se giro a saludar a su amada esposa, pero no contaba con sus ojos llorosos y mirada de angustia, abrió los ojos desmesurado y comenzó a tocarla de arriba abajo buscando una herida o algo que le doliera y provocara las lagrimas, en la cabeza de Kagome el enojo se hizo visible; cuando una vena gigante comenzó a palpar en su sien, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto Inuyasha no pudo más que tragar en seco resignado por lo que se venía..

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajooo!

Inuyasha no opuso resistencia alguna, solo deseaba saber que había hecho mal.

-¡¿Donde está?!

¿Kagome sabía que Sara estaba con ellos? Se pregunto mentalmente Inuyasha.

-Está por allá, cuando sentí tu aroma quise venir a verte. –dijo indicando la dirección algo confundido.

Como podía decirle "por allá" tan relajado…

"_¡Descarado!"_

Pero esta vez la iba a enfrentar, ellos eran un matrimonio, una familia, ahora la que sobraba era "otra".

Con una metralleta de improperios, Kagome afilo su lengua ¡y cuando la tuvo frente a ella!

-¿Sara? –Pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

-Mucho gusto Señora Kagome, es un placer verla luego de tanto tiempo. -Parecía otra no era la misma loca que había atacado la aldea no hace mucho atrás.

-Sí, si, el placer es mío –Dijo ignorando a la mujer que estaba reverenciándola como si fuera una princesa - ¿Donde está Kikyo? – Primero se desharía de Kikyo y luego compartirían a Sara con Rin.

La cara de Inuyasha dejo al descubierto el engaño, Kikyo descansaba en paz y ella, por culpa de Kagura, ella casi pierde la razón y de paso queda viuda.

Inuyasha que no es tonto, supo de inmediato porque había sido maltratado tan violentamente.

-¡Pero qué mujer mas celosa eres Kagome!

La sacerdotisa bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-No sabía en qué pensaba cuando le hice caso a Kagura… -En cosa de segundos todo cuadro, pero cuando se dieron vuelta a enfrentar a Sara, ella ya no estaba -. Hay que detenerla ahora.

-Que rayos pasa Kagome primero me "castigas" sin motivo, me acusas de estar con Kikyo y ahora me dices que hay que detener a Sara.

Kagura vino a nosotras, le dijo a Rin que Sesshomaru la engañaba con la mujer "esa" y también que Kikyo estaba contigo. Al principio no le creí, pero cuando Sesshomaru me dijo: "Ten cuidado no está solo" - Pensé que podía ser ella, no imagine que estarías con Sara mientras él hablaba con Rin.

-Yo sabía que todo esto era una trampa, debemos advertir al idiota antes que Rin reaccione como tú.

-Ella reaccionara peor. –Dijo con preocupación –Inuyasha, creo que Souunga quiere "dominar" a Rin, sacando del camino a Sesshomaru.

…

Odiaba seguirla pero debía averiguar que le pasaba, camino rastreando fácilmente su aroma y llego al rio donde horas antes Rin había llorado, vio de reojo como Souunga resplandecía en parpadeos, se lo imagino pero esperaba que no fuera tan fácil para ellos, al aceptar recibir la información de Sara había caído en la trampa.

-¿Así que ella viene con ustedes? - Pregunto Rin sin esconder su enojo.

-Me guiara a las puertas del inframundo.

-¿Tanto confía en ella? - No sabía si fue una pregunta o solo una ironía, esa parte de Rin ciertamente no la conocía.

-….

-¿La tomara como su hembra luego de todo esto?

-Tú eres mi hembra Rin, aunque quisiera; no puedo tener otra. -Las palabras debieron ser, "solo a ti deseo a mi lado y cuando te marqué, te jure fidelidad por siempre" - Pero su orgullo no le permitía transmitir más con palabras.

-Si lo desea puedo devolverle su libertad, nada aun lo ata a mí.

-Basta Rin, tú eres mi hembra y punto.- Dejar a Rin por Sara ¡Ni muerto!

-¡¿Porque yo sí y ella no?! – Que pregunta tan estúpida escuchó Sesshomaru, ¿Qué acaso Rin de verdad no veía en ella; ni la mitad de lo que él sí?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Siempre.

-Sonreíste –. Fue su escueta respuesta, aunque esperó que por lo menos notara ella su sinceridad.

-¿Qué? –Dijo notoriamente molesta por la respuesta.

Si debía dar explicaciones esperaba al menos alguna "compensación" luego de la discusión.

-Nunca había visto una expresión así viniendo de un ser inferior, no sentiste miedo salvo la primera vez, pero te acercaste de todas formas al creer que alguien necesitaba ayuda, algo bastante estúpido; pero común en tu especie. –Le falto decir muchas más cosas pero no era Youkai de discursos.

Decidió omitir que la tratara de "tonta" por preocuparse por él, sí, él era poderoso y autosuficiente, ¡pero no inmortal!

-Ella también se acerco a usted, ella deseaba dar su vida por usted, por eso permitió que la invadieran miles de demonios, para cumplir "su deseo", -Recalcó recordando la conversación en la cual estuvo presente hace ya tantos años -. Atacó a Inuyasha y consiguió a Tessaiga, fue más de lo que he hecho yo en todos estos años.

-¿Tantos años y aun no lo sabes cierto? –Dijo con tono de molestia, no sabía si el problema era él por callar o ella por no saber interpretar.(3)

-¿Eh? –Por un momento creyó que le daría una respuesta directa.

-...- no era capaz de decir que fue ella la que le dio un sentido a su vida; más allá de las batallas por poder, no quería reconocer que era débil pero feliz solo con ella y por ella lo daría todo, incluso la vida.

-¡¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo?! –Gritó ya con desesperación, como odiaba las meditaciones del demonio, para él podrían ser clarificadoras pero ella no leía la mente.

-Tú eras una cachorra cuando te encontré, te reviví, te cuidé y…

-Y te transformé… -Rin terminó la oración, con un ácido tono, jamás esperado por él.

Rin no lo podía creer, Souunga tenía razón, él solo la había usado como investigación, si resultaba, bien y si no resultaba, ¿buscaría a otra?

–Nada me hacia especial o diferente de ella, lo que sucedió conmigo, es que resultó su "plan" de alargar mi vida, fue como una vez dijo "Si he de tener una hembra a mi lado, que sea una que conozco y tolero"

Reconoció mentalmente que por eso hablaba poco, sabía que sus comentarios eran duros y categóricos, ya no odiaba a los humanos, pero él era el único que lo sabía. Rin estaba al borde de las lágrimas y con el corazón desgarrado, apretó los puños y con la cabeza en alto dio la vuelta.

-Tiene una segunda oportunidad con ella ahora, si fuera usted la tomaría. -Y sin más que decir, dejo a un estupefacto demonio solo; con un vacio en el pecho.

Él también dio media vuelta, caminando en sentido contrario a lo más importante de su vida, pero ya habría tiempo de recuperarla (o a eso se aferraba) debía encontrar de inmediato a Sara y hacerle pagar su osadía.

Su orgullo herido le ordenaba matar a la irrespetuosa "humana" que le causaba problemas con Rin, no sería en vano su esfuerzo de alargar su existencia para que ella decidiera no seguir con él, jamás lo permitiría, si debía obligarla lo haría, pero reconsideró las opciones, aunque deseaba esperar un tiempo; la única forma de reafirmar la confianza de Rin era una sola, engendrar un hijo en ella, así no tenia opción de abandonarlo.

En la copa de un árbol, una sombra reía complacida, su plan había resultado a la perfección; un nuevo heredero se gestaría dentro de poco.

Rin no camino más de diez pasos y cayó de rodillas, evito por todos los medios derramar lagrimas, sabía que él podía olerlas a gran distancia y no le daría esa satisfacción, Sesshomaru por su parte también a pocos pasos detuvo su andar, no podía dejarla así, solo llevaban un día de "pareja" la necesitaba con él, "disfrutar" el placer que ella le había enseñado, se devolvió doblegando su orgullo pero no se entregaría fácilmente solo diría unas palabras y se marcharía, confiaba que con eso ella reaccionara y lo buscara cuando recobrara la tranquilidad. Al verla de rodillas a orillas del rio abrazándose sola, la culpa cayó en sus hombros, se había prometido que nadie jamás la lastimaría y era precisamente eso lo que él había hecho.

-¡Rin! - La llamó esperando que volteara y poder ver su triste rostro, solo eso necesitaba para correr hacia ella.

Ella no volteo, escondió su pena, se levantó seria sin darle la cara. Por un momento Sesshomaru supo que sería más fácil decirle así lo que debía confesar.

-Cuando no te quisiste quedar en la aldea, no fue una sorpresa, sabía que me seguirías, estarías a mi lado con esa sonrisa tan particular que tienes, pero cuando comenzaste a florecer todo cambió, necesitaba más de ti y no deseaba compartirte, fuiste educada según mis especificaciones, si, pero no olvides un detalle, esa sonrisa no la cree yo, aunque siempre la sentí mía, sé que me pertenece esa sonrisa, siempre fuiste mía Rin, con el pasar de los años solo reafirme esa posesión.

Flash Back

Un día cualquiera Sesshomaru se dirigía a la sala de guerra después de desayunar con Rin, ella al contar con 14 años no solo se volvía cada día mas hermosa a sus ojos, si no que mantenía ese espíritu infantil; que en el fondo lo entretenía con sus ocurrencias, al sentir varias presencias esperándolo, dejo a la niña en unos de los jardines con la promesa de volver en una horas, lo cual le daba tiempo a la damita, de cumplir con sus labores de jardinera y luego solo dedicarse a él.

Al llegar, notó que habían unos soldados jóvenes con sus respectivos progenitores esperándolo, no eran grandes soldados; pero sus padres servían o habían servido fiel y destacablemente con su ejército y ganado victorias en su nombre, no podía solo ignorarlos. Lo reverenciaron y entraron después de él, expondrían sus peticiones sin rodeos.

-Amo Sesshomaru, he venido con mi hijo para que en su nombre solicitar la mano de la dama Rin.

-Yo he venido a lo mismo Amo.

¡Estaban locos, ella aun era una niña! Sabía que el cambio de niña a mujer traería problemas, pero el hecho de que ya pudiera parir no significaba que él lo fuera a permitir.

-Porque creen que les daré la mano de la "niña" - marcó la palabra, demostrando que para él Rin aun "jugaba con muñecas".

-Amo, mi familia a acumulado grandes riquezas de batallas victoriosas, sin contar que con la "unión" no solo conservaría a su protegida cerca, si no que ganaría un general fiel a su disposición y agradecido por la bendición de poseer a tan bella dama a su lado.

Para él, "unión y poseer" eran palabras que no tenían que estar cerca del nombre de "Rin"

"_Como osara tocarla alguno de ellos yo.."_ sabía lo que seguía a esa frase, por eso la desecho, Rin la noche anterior había dormido con él, había tenido la oportunidad de "sentir" su cambio físico al tenerla tan cerca, el imaginarse que alguien aparte de él, la tocara aunque fuera por casualidad… Su sangre instintivamente hirvió y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

-La fidelidad de vuestros hijos deberá ser por servir a este Lord, a ninguno le daré la mano de Rin en promesa de pareja, aun es joven y es débil al ser humana, como alguno ose acercarse a ella, morirá en el acto -. Dicho eso se retiro dejándolos impotentes y frustrados al no obtener lo que deseaban.

Volvió al jardín esperando encontrarla jugando, pero estaba dormida a los pies de un árbol, la tomo en brazos y levito a sus aposentos.

-Señor Sesshomaru, el día esta cálido.

-Aquí estarás más cómoda.

-Para estar cómoda solo me hace falta usted -. Y acomodándose en su pecho siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa sonrisa le pertenecía a nadie más que él, siempre debía ser dirigida solo a él.

Cerró sus ojos manteniendo esa imagen en su memoria, Rin estaría siempre a su lado; pidiera quien pidiera su mano, después de todo era su "niña" le pertenecía su vida. Disfrutó la tranquilidad que le ofrecía su compañía, hasta que sin darse cuenta, también se durmió.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Eres especial a mis ojos Rin. Por eso te elegí -. Dando la media vuelta se dispuso a darle espacio para reflexionar – cuando me busques sabrás encontrarme – y se fue. Si no la convencía con eso… no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Rin quedo pasmada, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y comenzó a danzar feliz y risueña, "eres especial a mis ojos" "sé que me pertenece esa sonrisa" estaba tan feliz que no escuchaba los gritos de Sounnga.

-Todo es un engaño, no confíes en él –Repetía una y otra vez sin que ella escuchara, en sus oídos tocaba un coro de ángeles.

Sara quien había escuchado todo, sintió odio hacia esa mujer ¿Quién era ella para quitarle a su amado? La desaparecería definitivamente, aunque esas no fueran sus órdenes. Salió de los arbustos a enfrentarla, crearía confusión en su corazón antes de matarla.

-Tú realmente crees todo lo que te dicen.

-Digas lo que digas no me interesa, él tomo su decisión y dejo que yo tomara la mía, seguiré a su lado te guste o no. -Hablo desafiante la Señora del Oeste.

-Serás vieja en cosa de unos pocos años, tu belleza y juventud no son eternas, la mía si.

Rin sonrió con malicia y le saco la lengua.

-El me ha dado el regalo de vivir tanto como su propia existencia, sin dudas viviré más que tú, si no sabe aun que estas acá, cuando lo sepa volverá y te arrancara la cabeza. –Dijo con burla desconociéndose a sí misma por esa actitud.

-No, no lo hará si no te encuentra -. Y levantando su mano saco un collar con una de sus perlas color negro.

-Adiós niña -. Y lanzo su maldición sobre Rin.

Sesshomaru sintió como la briza cambio y el olor de Sara inundo su olfato, ¡no podía ser! ¿Estaba cerca de Rin? Corrió a toda velocidad llegando en el momento justo cuando Sara lanzaba su maldición sobre su hembra, no lo pensó, solo actuó, no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque, se coloco frente a ella abrazándola, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, Sara no se detuvo al verlo aparecer, todo lo contrario, más odio sintió, si por ella se sacrificaba que murieran juntos y Sesshomaru poco a poco; se convirtió en una bella figura de cristal.

Muajajaja….

* * *

Aclaraciones.

1.- En el capitulo donde cuento lo que sucedió entre Sesshomaru e Izayoi, él podría haber dejado que muriera Inuyasha siendo cachorro, incluso su madre le preguntó porque lo ayudaba, si lo hubiera dejado morir por debilidad, no habría faltado a la memoria de su padre, pero como lo salvo perdió la oportunidad, he visto varias veces la serie y en el fondo me da a pensar que Sesshomaru nunca quiso matarlo, solo torturarlo, si sus intenciones hubieran sido reales, la serie se abría acabado antes de empezar y eso de "soy el único que puede matarte" a mí me suena solo a problemas de hermanos guardando las proporciones, (personalmente torture mucho a la mía no sé porque aun me habla)

2.-Rin no sabe el poder que tiene sobre Sesshomaru, y yo sé que es algo enredado (o quizás no) lo que dije, pero en palabras simples fue, si no las lastimó no había qué perdonar.

3.- ….no sabía si el problema era él por callar o ella por no saber interpretar… : Eso, que quede constancia fue pura y verdadera ironía, la culpa era de él y punto.

Hola chicas! compasión de mí que me estoy muriendo por el resfrió si no subo el siguiente capitulo es porque me morí, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por subir este, si no entendí bien el instructivo, es por el resfrió que hace que escurra mi cerebro y fríe mis ojos. me siento muy mal.

bueno cualquier cosa ya saben me lo hacen saber.

sorry por lo escueto de mis comentarios y errores, besos para todas (sin microbios)

Yuki.


	14. Cap 14- El portal

Capitulo 14.- El portal.

-Adiós niña -. Y lanzo su maldición sobre Rin.

Sesshomaru sintió como la brisa cambió y el olor de Sara inundo su olfato, ¡no podía ser! ¿Estaba cerca de Rin? Corrió a toda velocidad llegando en el momento justo cuando Sara lanzaba su maldición sobre su hembra, no lo pensó, solo actuó, no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque, se coloco frente a ella abrazándola, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, Sara no se detuvo al verlo aparecer, todo lo contrario, más odio sintió, si por ella se sacrificaba que murieran juntos y Sesshomaru poco a poco; se convirtió en una bella figura de cristal.

Inuyasha y Kagome que recién habían alcanzado a la peligrosa mujer; impresionados vieron como el poderoso demonio bajo la maldición de la perla negra, quedaba reducido a una bella obra de arte, la mandíbula del Hanyou se tenso, mientras que un suave gruñido escapó de su garganta.

-¡Garras de acero! - Se lanzo sobre ella, pero no lograba lastimarla, era muy ágil para escapar de sus ataques.

Kagome observaba preocupada buscando algo, un milagro o una solución, de pronto vio como algo en la estatua se movía; la maldición no alcanzó a Rin, ella estaba atrapada en los brazos de quien la protegió, Kagome corrió para ayudarla pero fue inútil, los demonios que salían del cuerpo de Sara impedían que llegara a su amiga, desesperada por la situación, lanzaba flechas una y otra vez destruyendo demonios, abriéndose camino, pero era en vano, destruía a tres y cinco ocupaban su lugar. Llego a la conclusión que si destruía la perla del collar, Sesshomaru volvería a la normalidad como ya lo había hecho antes Inuyasha (1) Así comenzó también a atacar a Sara, pero como ella no tenía fuerzas para defenderse al momento de atacar, interfería en la pelea de Inuyasha, quien deseaba matar a Sara, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la mujer para darle un golpe final, Kagome se veía en peligro, lo que lo obligaba a protegerla de inmediato, hasta que en un momento, la tomo en brazos y la dejo en un lugar seguro desde donde contraatacar con su poder.

-Quédate aquí, si corres peligro no podre atacar a Sara y defenderte a la vez.

-Está bien Inuyasha -, Dijo con voz de frustración – Ve por ella -. Cambiando el tono a uno con determinación.

El Hanyou le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a la batalla. Inuyasha atacaba a Sara con fuerza y destreza, la mujer poco podía defenderse de los ataques, aunque era ágil con la espada; el medio demonio era mejor y acentuando la ira del momento, lucho ferozmente, estaba furioso, esa mujer se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Sesshomaru, misma debilidad que tenia él, si hubiera sido Kagome la que corría semejante peligro tampoco lo habría pensado, esa mujer no conocía lo que denominaban amor, los suyos eran los actos de un alma egoísta, que deseaba hacer su voluntad a toda costa, a sus ojos; el demonio si "amaba" a la joven dama, ya lo había demostrado en batallas anteriores, sobre todo en la infancia de la niña(2), pero siempre en situaciones donde él tenía cierto control, pero ahora yacía sellado por protegerla, recordándole su propia vivencia(3) y eso; para alguien como él, que solo deseaba demostrar lo "digno" que podía ser, lo enfureció.

"_Maldito Sesshomaru, si te quedas así, jamás te __perdonaré__"_

Sara sentía como un sinfín de demonios abandonaban su cuerpo, mientras otros entraban intentando poseer su energía espiritual , ya no tenía el control de ellos, no más, sus acciones habían acabado con la pureza de su sentimiento hacia el demonio, había contaminado su único motivo de existencia ¿qué más le quedaba ahora?, jamás podría estar a su lado, él eligió a otra, y para aumentar su frustración, humana, como alguna vez lo fue ella, su alma se oscurecía y mas y mas demonios devoraban su ahora casi nulo poder, fue una sacerdotisa alguna vez, pero todo paso al olvido, su alma se oscureció y la batalla, la había perdido, su rencor era mayor y conocía bien su castigo, la anulación de su existencia.

Lanzaba demonios para agotar a quien era su rival, e impedir que se acercara, pero en el fondo solo quería descansar; ya no sentía, la nada había invadido su ser, su voluntad no le pertenecía.

Para Rin era una pesadilla, sus empañados ojos le mostraron un segundo; la imagen de aquel que amaba frente a ella abrazándola; protegiéndola como siempre, él tácitamente juró hacerlo y por ello ahora, en cosa de un parpadeo, la misma imagen se había tornado de cristal, no podía ser, Sesshomaru había caído en una trampa y era su culpa. Perdió el control de sí misma al enfrentarse a tan cruel realidad, su sangre humana hervía en desesperación ante la situación y su "sangre Youkai" gritaba odio y venganza, al mezclarse su sangre con el veneno de Sesshomaru no sólo había alargado su vida, también podía oler mejor, ver mejor y para bien o para mal "transformarse"(4) como Sesshomaru. Una lagrima silenciosa rodo por su mejilla ante su perdida, sutilmente se deslizo por debajo de los brazos que solo deseaban mantenerla a salvo y cuando volvió a ponerse de pie; su cuerpo exigió que cerrara los ojos, todo sería más fácil así, su cuerpo cambiaba, le dolía pero no más que su corazón, sintió en la punta de sus dedos como sus uñas crecían sin control, liberando 10 garras listas despedazar, desde la punta de los pies hasta su cuello una corriente eléctrica le indicó que su resistencia había sido aumentada, luego en su boca sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, la presencia de los colmillos era nueva y por demás peligrosa para sus labios, que eran rasgados sin piedad, sus ojos ardían; sabia ya que era el ultimo dolor y al abrirlos la definición de la imagen frente a ella era completa, ningún detalle podía ser pasado por alto. Se detuvo la batalla entre Inuyasha y Sara unos minutos, todos la miraron perplejos, sus ojos estaban rojos de furia, hasta Souunga se estremeció con el aura que emanaba esa "chiquilla" se movió con rapidez no propia de su naturaleza y atacó a Sara con su espada, esquivando con agilidad a Inuyasha para no lastimarlo, la mujer cómo pudo trato de rechazar sus ataques pero era inútil, era demasiado poderosa para ella, que duras penas trataba de escapar.

-¡Gokuryuuha! - Atacó Rin y Souunga liberó su poder en un devastador ataque.

Souunga hacia grandes esfuerzos para estabilizar la energía de su portadora con su propia energía, si ambos perdían el control solo causarían muerte y destrucción a su paso.

Sara colocó frente a ella una enorme cantidad de demonios para recibir el ataque, pero este los destruyó en cosa de segundos.

Volvió a atacar y con agiles movimientos cayó sobre ella, apuntando su cuello con el filo de su espada, Sara podía sentir su agitada respiración contra su rostro y su penetrante mirada la llenaba de pavor, Rin guardaba silencio, no era ella misma en esos momentos, Souunga forcejeaba con Rin para mantener su filo a distancia, consideraba que si la mataba; la dama al estar consciente de sus acciones quedaría devastada, un segundo antes de liberarse de Souunga y antes de degollarla, sintió un yuki crecer cerca de ellos, vieron todos a la estatua de cristal y esta liberaba una poderosa energía que volviéndose un torbellino liberó al demonio encerrado. Sesshomaru se giro con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando su superioridad ante los hechizos humanos.

-No me subestimes, tus hechizos no funcionan conmigo. - dijo sonriendo de medio lado irónicamente.

Souunga Aprovechó la oportunidad y con un golpe de corriente aturdió a Rin, que en ese momento cayó desmayada. Sara también aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, pero alguien que la vigilaba desde unas ramas cercanas; estaba muy molesto con su iniciativa, matar a Sesshomaru no fue su orden y menos lastimar a Rin.

Con sus últimas fuerzas Sara miro al demonio blanco que se acercaba a ella con furia y frialdad hacia ella en sus ojos, dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

-Solo deseaba ser correspondida.. – Susurro mientras se ahogaban las lagrimas en su interior, no lloraría, prefería que si el alguna vez la recordaba lo hiciera como fue una vez; una bella mujer que con sus más tierno sentir le dedicó un día el suave sonido de su flauta.

Aquel ser cansado de ver su plan fallar, le dio una tacita orden a Byakuya para que cumpliera su parte y desapareció del lugar, este con un suspiro de resignación cumplió con la sentencia, pretendiendo luego seguir a su nuevo amo, la burbuja que sostenía en su mano la apretó hasta quebrarla y en un grito desgarrador, Sara, su cuerpo y alma desaparecieron de este mundo volviéndose cenizas que esparció el viento, dejándole a Sesshomaru la imagen de una fugaz sonrisa que le dedico entre tanto dolor.

A lo lejos también observaba Kagura, quien trago en seco aprendiendo la lección, quien interfiriera en los planes del primer demonio correría con el mismo destino.

Sesshomaru se acercó imperturbable al cuerpo de Rin, queriendo confirmar su desvanecimiento al temer algo peor, pero Souunga tenía otros planes y al hacer brillar la piedra de su mango, ataco al demonio con sus látigos, dejándolo a cierta distancia del cuerpo que protegía.

-¡Souunga! - Grito Kagome con enfado, al ver que la espada se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían.

La espada guardo silencio; ignorando el llamado de atención de la agotada sacerdotisa, atento a cualquier movimiento del demonio, la naturaleza de Rin era inestable aun, no sabía que esperar de su cambio, había sido difícil para él acoplarse a esas energías y equilibrarlas, estaba más dispuesto a la sangre por su propia naturaleza, pero freno sus instintos asesinos, por no mancharla a ella.

La inexistente paciencia de Sesshomaru había llegado a su límite hace ya mucho con Sara, el tener que vivir todo eso sin haber conseguido su objetivo lo frustraba, sin mencionar que la "transformación" de Rin lo había dejado por un segundo atónito ¿Que otro cambio esperar de ella? ¿Podría aguantar Rin esos cambios sin morir debido a estos?

Dejo de insistir con Rin y se sentó con su característica postura bajo la sombra de un árbol, Se maldijo, no solo tenía grandes problemas con el caos del inframundo, las misteriosas intenciones del señor del infierno, las mujeres que lo perseguían para "amarlo" y para culminar una endemoniada espada posesiva tanto como él. Cerró los ojos tratando de mentalizarse y unir las piezas, pero al tener tan poca información solo podía sacar suposiciones, lo mas posibles erradas.

Souunga estaba atento al demonio por si intentaba acercarse de nuevo, cuando vio que este simplemente meditaba, no dudo un segundo en aventurarse en el alma de Rin, cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Debía encontrar su consciente para hablar con ella y llevarla a un lugar donde él tuviera cierto control, en pocas palabras, a su propia alma.

Rin abrió los ojos cuando una suave brisa acaricio su rostro, Se pregunto dónde estaba pero a los minutos todo cuadro, estaba de nuevo en Souunga; recostada bajo la "sombra" del árbol en el desierto de su alma.

-Al fin despiertas. - Menciono mirando a la nada que lo rodeaba

-Tú me despertaste -. No era tonta, no podían correr brizas en ese lugar, a menos que él las formara.

Observándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, ya no solo veía el color de sus ojos, también su forma humanoide se distinguía mostrándole a Rin su figura y porte, la joven admiro al Youkai alto, de contextura delgada y al parecer cabello corto, recostado contra el tronco del árbol en la rama más alta, con una pierna flectada y la otra colgando y balanceándose de forma despreocupada. Sonrió de pensar que poco a poco conocería su forma, la pregunta era ¿Él se la estaba mostrando o sin querer ella comenzaba a ganarse su confianza?

-Estarías mejor sin él ¿sabes? – Dijo girando su cabeza a la nada como lo hacía Sesshomaru, cosa que a Rin le causo gracia.

-….- no supo que responder. "sin él" no cabía en su léxico - Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero…

-Pero..

-Lo amo, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? – Respondió con su natural y tierna sonrisa.

Mirándola con sus intensos ojos lilas, entendió que de esa forma no podía contra lo que ella sentía, su sentimiento era demasiado grande para solo convencerla con palabras, su sonrisa dedicada solo a él, hizo que mirara hacia otro lado ignorándola con desgano, en el fondo la entendía, una vez también conoció aquel sentimiento, el cual fue también su perdición, en esos momentos se lleno de rencores, recordando que para él esos momentos no fueron agradables y perdió la razón y la vida por "amar". Comenzó su imagen a oscurecerse escondiendo de Rin lo poco que ella podía admirar de su figura, viendo aflorar las energías oscuras de su alma el espíritu expulso a Rin, permitiendo que esta despertara, no sabía que podía hacerle más daño a la joven, si sus malos recuerdos o el Youkai que había elegido como pareja, eso sí, a él no lo engañaba sabia de quien era hijo y a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Rin despertó de su desmayo a media noche, cuando la luna se alzaba en su máximo esplendor, miro algo desorientada a su alrededor y se encontró con sus ojos ámbar, esperando atentamente alguna reacción de su parte, entonces recordó lo que sucedió, la discusión entre ellos y el ataque de Sara, como él la había protegido y de lo que habría sido capaz si él no se libera del sello, bajo la mirada avergonzada por su descontrol, sabía que él odiaba esas cosas, la debilidad era un grave error que no perdonaba, por eso tenía problemas con Inuyasha, la impulsividad no era buena, debía razonar antes de actuar. Kagome quiso acercarse a ella para saber cómo se encontraba pero Sesshomaru se adelanto a sus planes.

-Vamos -. Ordeno a la joven, que sin pensarlo se levanto de la hierba y camino para alcanzarlo.

-¡Rin espera! – Grito Kagome pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Ellos deben hablar, cuando Sesshomaru lo crea conveniente volverán, dales espacio -. Hablo el Hanyou dejando sumisa a su esposa, cosa que no era del todo su agrado, quien recordó su "pequeño" incidente de celos y como Rin, también bajo la mirada esperando que su esposo le pidiera explicaciones, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Para Inuyasha había sido doloroso tantos "Abajo" pero a la vez divertido al verla celosa y decidida a recuperarlo, sin dudas lo amaba y eso era suficiente para dejar el asunto en el olvido y seguir con la misión que los tenía alejados de su hogar.

Sesshomaru llego al río antes que ella, tomando asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol espero a que le diera alcance, ahí mientras esperaba considero sus opciones, si se decidía a embarazarla, corría riesgo no solo de perderla a ella; si no también a su cachorro, pero si no, debía considerar otra forma de convencerla de mantenerse a su lado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto la demora de su hembra, quien a cada paso disminuía mas su velocidad recordando la discusión que habían tenido antes del ataque, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No tenia argumento que recriminarle, ya que fue su actitud la incorrecta, quería obviar lo ocurrido, pero llegar como si nada tampoco era una buena opción, detuvo su andar y respiro profundo, entonces recordó que ya era su hembra, no solo la había marcado si no que también habían consumado aquella unión, además de abiertamente decirle que le pertenecía, sonrió feliz, no sería tan incómoda la conversación, ¿o sí?

Llego donde él esperaba, con su cálida sonrisa y con el ánimo propio de ella admiraron en silencio y juntos la luna unos momentos, el rio armonizaba el ambiente con los sonidos de su corriente y por supuesto, era innegable la compañía para ambos.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?

-Que.

-¿No cree que es una hermosa noche para tomar un baño?

-….- Jamás la entendería, habían peleado supuestamente por el poco valor de ella, y la relevancia en su vida, deseaba abandonarlo para que tomara a otra, sin contar que hace poco se había casi transformado en Youkai e intento matar a Sara con sus propias manos, pero ahora estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido y para colmo lo invitaba a bañarse juntos, ¿de qué se había perdido? Internamente sonrió esa era su Rin, las palabras entre ellos sobraban.

Comenzó sin esperar respuesta a soltar su obi, aflojándose por consecuencia el haori que llevaba puesto, Sesshomaru la seguía con la mirada, atento a cada movimiento, vio caer ambas telas y el cuerpo de esa bella mujer completamente desnudo.

-¿Viene? – Pregunto sin mirarlo camino al agua, pero él bien sabia, ella sonreía picara.

-….- No se movió, no le daría en el gusto, al menos no de inmediato, se dio el placer de verla entrar en las frías aguas y como estas erizaban su piel, aflorando con ayuda de la temperatura sus dotes de mujer, el viento jugaba con su largo cabello e intentaba tímidamente cubrir su pecho con los brazos, de pronto se giro hacia él y la mirada que le dedico hizo que el tiempo se detuviera por minutos, no solo era hermosa a sus ojos también sensual, lo provocaba y llamaba con esa mirada que tenia, con los párpados un tanto caídos de forma coqueta y una suave sonrisa, luego de eso, juguetona se sumergió en la aguas, intentando opacar el rubor de sus mejillas por la poca costumbre de insinuarse, pero sabía que el mensaje había sido captado y solo debía esperar, sin pensarlo el demonio comenzó a desvestirse y entro al agua, cubierto únicamente con su estola, fue sigiloso para que su hembra no se percatara de su presencia al estar sumergida, cuando ella necesito volver a respirar, al emerger, sintió unas manos posándose en sus caderas, jalándola hacia él, su cuerpo desprendía calor como antes no lo había sentido en todas las veces que compartió el lecho con él, antes de su unión siempre lo sintió frío, pero ahora era distinto, en ese momento la calidez la llamo a desaparecer por completo la distancia entre ellos, se miraron fijamente, sin perder contacto visual, enrollaba sus brazos en el masculino cuello, sin palabras sellaron sus labios en un suave beso, su expresión era la misma de siempre, seria y vacía, pero su mirar tenía su máxima intensidad, despacio giro el cuerpo de su hembra apoyándola contra una gran roca, donde afirmo sus manos para no cargarse sobre ella y moviendo su cabello; comenzó a besar su espalda dando pequeños mordiscos a su paso y rozándola con su nariz, ella se dejo querer ante las caricias del demonio, quien no paraba de devorar su cuello y espalda, apoyo por completo su cuerpo en el de ella, la dama pudo sentir entre sus piernas la virilidad salvaje de aquel que deseaba una vez más poseerla, la giro nuevamente para cruzar sus miradas, lo necesitaba, era lo único que silenciaba su orgullo, ella era su mayor debilidad, si, pero también su mayor poder, acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras su hembra cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, el demonio ladeo la cabeza como intentando comprender el placer que ella sentía con aquel gesto y beso su frente en señal de respeto y protección, él la cuidaría siempre, pero esa noche, seria de romance y lujuria, su sentimiento hacia ella era fuerte, algo que jamás había sentido y también la deseaba, si la Luna estaba en lo correcto, su pasión se vería intensificada por el magnetismo que esta desprendía, el era hijo de la Luna, no podía menos que transmitirle a su dama toda su pasión.

Se preparo para unir sus cuerpos, al vaivén que lo volvió ya una vez un macho entregado a su hembra, pretendía darle el máximo placer, solo satisfacerla era su aspiración, separo sus piernas con delicadeza advirtiéndole tácitamente sus intenciones, pero engañándola, recorrió su pecho con su lengua y nariz, la quería húmeda y dispuesta, más que eso, que se lo pidiera, la excitaba con leves caricias, recorriendo su perlada piel haciéndola olvidar el frio y el lugar, la degustó con calma, tiempo ahora les sobraba, pero ella estaba impaciente, no quería demorarlo más y se acomodo sola para que el demonio entrara en su intimidad con facilidad. Despacio gruño al adentrarse en su cuerpo y ella a la vez gimió de placer, no había nada que romper en esa ocasión, el vaivén fue profundo y lento saboreando cada movimiento, sus miradas no se separaron un solo segundo, la tomo del trasero y la levanto hundiéndose mas y más en ella, Rin se aferraba con fuerza y sus humanas uñas se enterraban en la pálida piel del demonio, sabía que su hembra estaba cerca de su orgasmo, sonrió arrogante, sabiéndose motivo de tal placer, sus movimientos cobraron velocidad, deseaba seguirla pronto, el tiempo en sus brazos pasaba volando y quería que ella descansara un poco luego de su pasión, el grito de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y su propio placer exploto con fuerza al tiempo que ella gritaba una vez más su nombre. La dama lo soltó exhausta, apoyándose en su pecho, estaba agotada y él satisfecho, merecía un descanso sin duda.

Ella descanso en sus brazos, estaba débil no solo por la pasión de su macho también por los eventos del día, despacio, el demonio saco su cuerpo del agua y la cubrió con sus ropas; vistiéndola como cuando era pequeña, cosas curiosa, la conocía desde hace tan poco para él, pero tanto lo descifraba; que temía el no tener algún día su compañía, no quería exponerla a peligros, pero si así debía ser, ella tenía que fortalecerse, sobre todo al manejar una espada como Souunga; que fácilmente la podía llevar a la muerte. Cuando la tuvo lista no dudo en tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos y dirigirla a un lugar seguro, miro a los pies del árbol donde se había sentado antes y vio apoyado a Souunga, pensó en dejarla ahí pero Rin al despertar se preocuparía, la tomo con cuidado de ser atacado, pero al tocarla, un recuerdo destelló ante sus ojos.

Vio el palacio de su madre, la habitación donde él nació, su cuna estaba al lado del enorme futon que debía ser de sus padres, vio a su madre mirando por el balcón, absorta en la imagen de la Luna, pero con su fino oído atenta al recién nacido, de pronto, su padre entraba gritando algo que no pudo distinguir y ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla frente a donde al parecer él dormía, luego de eso, un Youkai enardecido destruía la puerta, su padre sacaba a Tessaiga para proteger al recién nacido, pero la espada de la conquista; con su filo y tentáculos lo vencían, tirándolo inconsciente al piso, en eso su madre se coloca frente a la cunita, Sesshomaru ve que algo le habla, pero no al Youkai, si no que a la espada, en un momento de indecisión de Souunga, Irasue aprovecha para atacar con sus garras al Youkai a quien parte en dos y lo único que logra distinguir es.

-Es mi hijo, no lo lastimes -. Y todo se apagó.

Al reaccionar; Sesshomaru lanza a Souunga lejos, lo que vio no le gustó, sabía que el bebe era él y que la espada trato de matarlo, sin duda debía confirmar lo visto, ahora tenía dos motivos para "visitar" a su madre.

Más tranquilo pero un tanto ido en sus pensamientos, regreso donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, al depositar a Rin en la hierba, le dirigió una sola mirada al medio demonio, dándole a entender que era el momento de hablar.

En sus brazos dormía plácidamente Kagome, la había extrañado y sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, necesitaba respuestas y sabia que él también, dejo sutilmente a su esposa durmiendo a un costado de un árbol; cubierta por una piel de animal que ofreció koga, al encontrarlos luego de la pelea con Sara y busco con la mirada a Sesshomaru; quien vigilaba casi sin parpadear el sueño de su hembra apoyada en sus piernas, no deseaba moverse, pero al ver como su medio hermano acepto, supo que era el momento de aclarar informaciones, dejo también a Rin apoyada suavemente en un árbol y fue a su encuentro. Ambos machos estaban parados uno al lado del otro a la salida del bosque, en silencio observaban la luna; no sabían quién comenzaría el tema, pero entre dos podrían encontrar solución más rápido.

Por supuesto fue Inuyasha quien comenzó la conversación.

-Kagome me contó la versión de Kagura, quien desea abandonar el inframundo no es otro que Shishinki, ¿lo recuerdas?

-…..- ¿Como podría haberlo olvidado si ese sujeto disfruto humillándolo?(5)

-Él envió a todos los que hemos enfrentado por que necesita las tres espadas para abrir el portal -. Dijo Inuyasha mirando al cielo un tanto nostálgico.

Todo cuadro para Sesshomaru, el uso de las espadas, los planes de cómo utilizarlas; incluso donde se abriría el portal, pero, ¿Cuál era el papel del señor del infierno? ¿Cuál era su interés en todo esto? estaba claro que no ayudaba a Shishinki y si Inuyasha no lo mencionaba era porque no conocía aun su existencia, considero mejor dejarlo así.

-Inuyasha, es el momento de demostrar si eres digno o no. – Tras las palabras del mayor, el medio demonio trago saliva y en un movimiento de cabeza respondió a su medio hermano; antes que este diera las últimas palabras –Deberás confiar en mí.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Kagome y Rin se sentían renovadas, el descanso les había sentado de maravilla, miraron a su alrededor y Sesshomaru no estaba, solo se encontraba Inuyasha esperándolas listo para partir, Rin miro al cielo y vio que ya era media mañana, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero asumió que su "pareja" luego de los momentos de amor; la devolvió dormida a ese lugar seguro, Kagome observaba a su esposo con duda, su expresión seria le hacía ver claramente que algo había sucedido; pero que no lo mencionaría, por su parte el Hanyou pensaba en lo difícil que sería explicarles lo que sucedería ahora; pero esperaba que Sesshomaru llegara pronto si quería salir bien librado. Comenzaron su travesía sin darles mayores detalles y ellas consideraron mejor no preguntar, la sumisión no era el fuerte de Kagome pero respetaría el silencio de Inuyasha.

Caminaron casi todo el día en silencio, Inuyasha se veía nervioso, Kagome lo analizaba caminando al lado de Rin, quien no paraba de pelear verbalmente con Souunga, este le respondía solo porque lo hacía sentir una "persona" al tratarlo de esa manera, pero cuando le propuso jugar a los trabalenguas como lo hacía con el Señor Jacken; la espada dejo de responderle y comenzó a ignorarla.

Al llegar a las afueras de un gran templo; ambas mujeres miraron curiosas al Hanyou, quien no sabía cómo explicarles la decisión que habían tomado, en eso apareció en la puerta, una figura conocida para Rin, muchos años atrás lo había visto y si en ese entonces no había sido grato su encuentro, mucho menos en esos momentos.

-Inuyasha ¿por que nos trajiste al templo del maestro Ungai? – Pregunto Rin confundida.

-Así lo hemos decidido, se quedaran aquí mientras buscamos el portal con Sesshomaru, será más seguro para ustedes.

-¡No!, iremos con ustedes, hemos demostrado ser útiles en batalla; no pueden solo deshacerse de nosotras. – Hablaba Kagome molesta.

Se enfrentaron en una batalla verbal la sacerdotisa y el Hanyou, pero Rin solo miraba al monje que una vez le ofreció volver con los humanos, respirando profundo, se acercó a él, y con cortesía lo saludo.

-Maestro Ungai, ¿me recuerda cierto? – Pregunto un tanto tímida.

-¿Cómo olvidar a la niña que prefería vivir con demonios en vez de su propia raza? -. Dijo con algo de molestia; al seguir sin entender su decisión.

-Como vera sigo viva y soy muy feliz -. Dijo risueña demostrándole que su personalidad seguía intacta.

-Pero en estos momentos necesitas mi ayuda, - Dijo soberbio - te proporcionare la paz y reflexión necesaria para controlar aquella espada. – Menciono observando a Souunga colgando de su obi.

-¿Vino a hablar con usted cierto? -. Pregunto con su amable sonrisa.

-Conversar no es su fuerte, - mencionó sobre el demonio - pero acepte protegerlas y prepararlas en tres días, no debemos perder tiempo -. Dando la media vuelta entro al templo.

Flash Back

Estaba el maestro Ungai en plena meditación, cuando el tintineo de las llamas de las velas, le mostraron que no estaba solo, el demonio llevaba unos minutos observándolo, pero no fue hasta unos segundos atrás que libero su yuki para llamar su atención; de forma suave a su juicio, pero maligno y poderoso a los sentidos del monje.

-Al parecer no es tu intención matarme Youkai, ¿que podrías entonces pretender acá? – Dijo abriendo despacio los ojos sin buscarlo, demostrándole que no sentía temor ante su presencia.

-Mañana llegaran dos mujeres a tu templo, tendrás tres días para prepararlas para una dura batalla. – Dijo mirando a la nada.

-Si pretende que las entrene; es muy poco tiempo, además aquí no formamos soldados, nuestra preparación es espiritual.

-Correcto, una de ellas carga con una poderosa espada de demonio, deberás fortalecerla espiritualmente, para que la utilice sin perder su naturaleza.

El maestro Ungai se giro para enfrentarlo y lo reconoció; como el demonio que hace muchos años le arrebato a una niña pequeña, curiosamente sin matarlos.

-¿Es aquella niña que una vez decidió seguirlo?

-...- a su juicio la respuesta estaba demás, por ende dio media vuelta para retirarse; no sin antes decir.

-En tus manos confío la fragilidad de su alma, de no cumplir con tu parte; ella se verá condenada a matar sin control. Por cierto también la acompaña una sacerdotisa con poca concentración pero poderosa, yo empezaría por ahí. -Dijo un tanto irónico.

Y sin más que decir se retiro, no esperaba una respuesta sabia que el monje no tenia opción, este medito un largo rato mas asimilando la "solicitud" recibida.

Fin del flash Back

En el fondo lo que lo llamo a recibirlas, era saber cómo estaba aquella niña; después de tantos años acompañada de un demonio y cómo era la temible espada. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, esas mujeres serian todo un reto.

-Entremos Kagome -. Dijo Rin subiendo las escaleras para ingresar al templo.

Ella no iría en contra de los planes de Sesshomaru, sabía que él solo quería terminar con todo esto, si debía permanecer ahí unos días tenía un motivo de ser, pero a Kagome no sería tan fácil convencerla.

-Solo serán tres días Kagome luego volveremos a estar juntos -. Susurro Inuyasha mirando a la nada, aunque más bien evitando su mirada.

-Más te vale que solo sean tres días, sino iré por ti y te tiraré las orejas -. Dijo haciéndose la ofendida pero de forma simpática, entendía la preocupación de Inuyasha y respetaría su decisión, giro para subir las escaleras, cuando una mano tomo la suya y detuvo su andar.

-Volveré por ti, lo prometo.- y con un beso sello su promesa, observando detenidamente los ojos que brillaban al toparse con los de él, sería difícil separarse; pero era más peligroso que los acompañaran.

Ella sonrió y subió las escaleras sin mirarlo; sentía deseos de llorar al pensar en estar sin él, desde que había vuelto al Sengoku; jamás se habían separado, hacerlo ahora era algo difícil; pero sería valiente y confiaría en su palabra. Inuyasha la observo hasta que las grandes puertas se cerraron a su espalda, estaba en el fondo tranquilo, si algo salía mal ella estaría a salvo y acompañada.

Camino un poco de vuelta al bosque; hasta que se percato de su presencia, estaba un poco molesto porque lo había dejado solo al momento de dar explicaciones, pero concluyó que si para él era difícil dejar a Kagome; lo era más para Sesshomaru dejar a Rin, con lo sobreprotector que era.

-¿No crees curioso Rin fue la que no dudo en aceptar quedarse? – Dijo tratando de "conversar" un poco y molestarlo también.

-Rin sabe que todo lo que hago tiene un motivo, más aun, que volveré por ella, como he vuelto siempre. – Dijo dando por terminado el tema.

Había observado escondido el ingreso de su dama al templo, incluso escucho la conversación entre ella y el monje, no quería dejarla ahí pero era necesario, si ellos fallaban; ellas debían ser fuertes para lo que vendría, o al menos para mantenerse vivas, en el fondo sentía no poder haberse despedido de Rin, pero eso solo significaba la obligación de volver. Había dejado claras las instrucciones con el monje; por lo que esperaba que este las cumpliera.

-El reino de fuego está a dos días. – Dijo tomando el paso.

-¡Dos días! ¿Pero si prometimos volver en tres? – Inuyasha estaba confundido, no podrían lograrlo.

-Desde ahora volaremos – y elevándose despacio comenzó a volar, Inuyasha miraba para todos lados confundido de cómo lo haría él para volar, pero Sesshomaru resoplo resignado y le habló.

-Afírmate. – Inuyasha algo dudoso, tomo la estola y se elevaron los dos, al principio Inuyasha pensó que se caería, pero se sorprendió al sentir resistente la estola, como para sostenerse sentado, así que se relajo y disfruto del viaje.

Sesshomaru sabía que al convertirse en una esfera de luz llegaría más rápido, pero cualquier opción que incluyera algún contacto físico con su medio hermano estaba descartada, miro de reojo como él iba sentado en su estola, pero no se incomodó, después de todo era su cola.

…..

En el templo las cosas iban tranquilas, en silencio Kagome y Rin fueron conducidas a una habitación donde dormirían por esos días, luego de refrescarse partieron al patio de entrenamiento; donde serian preparadas por Ungai y sus discípulos en el arte de la espiritualidad, Kagome se sentía segura, ella se sabía poderosa, sus flechas habían vencido a muchos incluyendo a Naraku, ¿Qué podían enseñarle esos monjes que aun ella no supiera o manejara?

…

Viajaron por varias horas, Sesshomaru aprovecho esos momentos de silencio para meditar sobre algún cabo suelto, había advertido al monje sobre su especifica labor, si intentaba algo indebido no dudaría en matarlo y destruir todo a su paso, pero sabía que el humano no pondría en riesgo a sus discípulos, había visitado a su madre consiguiendo de ella una "ayuda extra", aparte de información que él creía irrelevante sobre aquel recuerdo transmitido por Souunga y había visitado el palacio del Oeste; dándole instrucciones a Jacken sobre cómo proceder en tres días más, cerciorándose como el Señor que era, de que todo estuviera como él había ordenado, al recordar lo último hizo un ademán de asco al recordar su encuentro con aquella Youkai atrevida; enviada a organizar su ejército, como por enésima vez se le había insinuado y él la había ignorado pero sin humillarla, en el fondo no tenía otra opción que confiar en ella, no podía perseguir la entrada al inframundo y encargarse personalmente de sus soldados. Cerca de caer la noche divisó a lo lejos el reino de fuego, reconociendo su destino, con un brusco movimiento despertó a Inuyasha haciéndolo caer de su estola, el golpe lo despertó sin duda, al azotarse en las rocas volcánicas, descendió también el demonio, considerando que debían ser sigilosos.

-Desde acá caminaremos -. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Inuyasha no cayó de tanta altura, por lo que el golpe solo lo remeció.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru ojala te hubieras quedado como estatua! – le grito mientras este le daba la espalda.

Sesshomaru se giro despacio, provocando que una sola mirada silenciara por completo al medio demonio, este cerro la boca con el escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-No confundas las cosas Inuyasha, si te e traído conmigo es para que demuestres tu "valor", si sigues quejándote me desharé de ti. – Su tono era una clara amenaza.

-….- No sabía que contestar, a su parecer la "simpatía" del demonio, solo afloraba con Rin cerca, se sentía como el nuevo Jacken en esos momentos.

…

En el templo del maestro Ungai, Rin y Kagome no lo pasaban mejor, fueron llevadas a un salón de meditación, ahí comenzaría su entrenamiento de equilibrio y concentración, en aquel lugar reinaba el silencio y junto con otros aprendices guardaron la compostura para comenzar a meditar.

Bastante mal lo pasaron, Rin no acostumbraba a estar callada, le recordaba su tiempo de mudes por ende, inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una canción sobre Sesshomaru y Jacken, mientras que Kagome pensaba en donde podrían estar el par de hermanos y para que tenían ellas que aprender esas prácticas, tan perdidas y desconcentradas estaban cada una idas en sus pensamientos, que no vieron venir el primero de los bastonazos del maestro Ungai.

-Deben desconectarse del mundo, no tararear o pensar en otras cosas – Hablo despacio pero firme, ambas mujeres sobaron sus cabezas de forma sumisa e intentaron meditar para alcanzar el bendito estado de equilibrio, pusieron de su parte cuanto pudieron, pero al tercer bastonazo Kagome no aguanto más.

-¡Que cree que hace, con golpes no se aprende! Además ¡yo soy una poderosa sacerdotisa y ella la portadora de una espada demonio! – Rin solo sonrió cuando la miraron – somos fuertes guerreras ¡no puede tratarnos así! – Dijo de pie para enfrentarlo, cansada de los golpes y tensa por la situación que vivían.

-¡Si no se concentran morirán! Esto no es un juego, sus vidas no son lo único que está en peligro, si insisten en hacerlo mal debo corregirlas. – Dijo lo ultimo recuperando la calma – Para ustedes puede que esto sea "normal" – Refiriéndose a la situación de las batallas - pero para nosotros, si ustedes fallan, será el fin.

-….- Kagome guardo silencio considerando sus palabras, era cierto, si ellos fracasaban todos morirían.

En sus rostros vio la seriedad de la situación, presionarlas no era la forma de enseñarles, debía equilibrarlas primero con lo que las rodeaba luego de que manejaran eso, podrían poner en práctica la concentración.

-Si ponen de su parte aprenderán -. Se levantó el maestro Ungai y se dirigió a la puerta del salón – Síganme – Fue su orden.

Se miraron mutuamente algo reacias a ir con él, pero suspirando asumieron que no tenían opción. Caminaron un par de metros y llegaron a la orilla del rio, que alimentaba el templo, viendo un poco a lo lejos, divisaron una pequeña cascada, era hermosa y curiosamente silenciosa.

-Estarán un rato acá y reflexionaran sobre sus actos, dependemos de ustedes y lo que aprendan -. Sus palabras las confundieron, sentían que tenían el poder necesario que se requería para la batalla, ¿Por qué era tan importante el bendito "equilibrio"?

Se sintieron avergonzadas, quizás y solo quizás no estaban poniendo todo de su parte, debían concentrarse y así lo harian, el maestro Ungai las dejo ahi retirándose en silencio, al quedarse solas, Kagome se dirigió a Rin.

-¡Debemos ser fuertes y conseguiremos lo que sea! – Dijo con postura de victoria y mostrando en sus ojos llamas de pasión debido al reto impuesto. Rin vitoreó cada palabra de su amiga, uniéndose en su efusiva conclusión y animadas poses, aprenderían a meditar ¡o morirían en el intento!

Desde el obi de Rin, una "gota" resbalaba desde el mango de Souunga, al presenciar tal espectáculo, este maldecía su suerte, de todos los posibles portadores debía tocarle una niña loca; que seguía a una mujer mucho peor que ella, y para colmo ¡esas dos eran las únicas que lo escuchaban! suspiro resignado lamentando su suerte, con su orgullo adolorido decidió ayudarlas en su preparación, mientras más pronto entendieran lo que era ser "equilibrado" más pronto saldrían de ahí, el aura pacifista del lugar lo mareaba y debilitaba, sin contar con que si Rin se volvía a trastornar quizás no podría ayudarla, muy en el fondo, no quería perder a su portadora…

-Pongan atención al sonido de la cascada – Dijo para que fijaran un punto -. La calma es parte del entrenamiento de cualquier guerrero, si actúas impulsivamente pones tu vida en riesgo y te vuelves predecible frente a tu adversario, Piensen antes de actuar y por sobre todo la calma les dará la victoria.

Se sintió algo ridículo al hablar tanta cursilería, pero los brillantes ojos de las mujeres, acompañados por una positiva y descomunal energía fluir de sus cuerpos, supo que habían entendido el mensaje, o eran muy fácil de estimular…

Ambas mujeres se colocaron serias y con los ojos cerrados intentaron fijarse en el sonido de la cascada, la cual al ser pequeña era casi imperceptible para sus oídos, en eso sus auras emergieron de forma natural, liberando sus energías positivas y negativas, definitivamente talento les sobraba, desde un punto alejado observaba tranquilo el maestro Ungai, sabía que ellas tenían potencial, solo debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo fluir de forma natural. Casi todo el día lo pasaron meditando, para Souunga el lugar más "agradable" era en lo más profundo de la espada, ahí no se sentía tan asfixiado por las auras que intentaban purificarlo, solo hacia "acto de presencia" cuando sentía auras desconocidas cerca, cosa que a la vez desconcentraba a Kagome, al ver lo sobreprotectora que podía ser Souunga con su portadora. Antes de caer la noche se retiraron a comer algo y descansar, sabían que Ungai comenzaría de nuevo temprano, pero un ligero cambio de planes volcó la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Rin, necesito hablar contigo, a solas. – Hablo el maestro Ungai al abrir la puerta de los aposentos, dirigiéndose a Kagome y a Souunga también.

-No vayas, creo que es peligroso… -Decía Souunga al aire, porque Rin no puso atención a su advertencia.

La aludida se retiro en silencio atrás del maestro Ungai dejando a Souunga con Kagome, algo incomodo para esos dos. La espada para variar estaba molesta.

_¡Esa chiquilla no me pone la debida atención! ¿Qué se cree ese monje para llevársela así? Cuando vuelva…_

Algo escucho Kagome de su monologo interno, pero no pudo entender palabra alguna, parecía como si hablara entre dientes, claramente molesto.

Caminaron un tramo en silencio; la joven dama y el monje, siendo acompañados por el cri cri de los grillos y el meneo de las hojas de los arboles al compas del viento, Rin se sentía cansada, pero disfrutaba sin duda de los suaves sonidos nocturnos, recordando aquellas noches en que recorrían con Sesshomaru y Jacken los vastos valles y bosque del Oeste además del viaje persiguiendo a Naraku.

Llegaron donde el rio llenaba un pequeño estanque donde los peces nadaban vigorosos y coloridos, la observo unos momentos, pero no vacilo al hablar.

-¿Porque aquella vez decidiste seguirle? – Pregunto directamente.

-Es la persona en quien más confiaba y confío aun, salvo mi vida y me ha protegido desde entonces.

-Tu lugar es con tu especie, ¿por qué insistes en permanecer con quien no te corresponde?

Detuvo su andar alrededor del estanque, considerando sus palabras y recordando las de Jacken en un momento de confianza.

Flash Back

-Rin ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros?, ¿Estas consiente que tu vida aquí en el palacio limita tus posibilidades de ser madre algún día y feliz con los de tu "especie"?

Ella conocía la respuesta, estaba más que preparada para el momento de hablar justamente con él, quien aparte de cuidarla se volvió un padre y mentor.

-Señor Jacken, gracias por su preocupación, pero yo estoy con mi especie.

-¡¿Eh!?

-Jeje, el tener un límite de vida más corto que el de ustedes; jamás me ha impedido de quererlos y sentirlos parte de mi, si lo piensa bien la mayor parte de mi vida ha sido a su lado, usted una vez me dijo que yo no podría crecer y ser como el Señor Sesshomaru, porque un Youkai nace; no se hace, yo le digo que sí, yo soy prueba de eso, no entiendo a los humanos, si a los Youkai, siento que vivo en un delgado límite entre las dos especies, pero soy feliz ahí.

Era cierto, al ser criada como tal, había logrado adaptar su resistencia física, sentidos y forma de pensar. Era uno de ellos, en un pequeño mundo donde solo habitaban los tres.

Fin del flash Back

-Maestro Ungai, yo puedo haber nacido humana, pero mi destino era crecer con Youkais, no me pregunte porque, pero desde que los conocí supe que serian mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada, soy feliz con el Señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jacken, le aseguro que me han dado todo lo necesario para convertirme en la mujer que soy. Vivo en un delgado límite entre las dos especies -. Dijo lo último admirando las estrellas con una sonrisa sincera, demostrándole al hombre frente a ella que se sentía plena.

Seguía sin entenderla, pero si era tan fuerte su convicción no insistiría en perturbarla.

En la habitación preparada para los huéspedes reinaba un incomodo silencio, Kagome no se sentía segura a solas con Souunga, mientras que la espada contaba los segundos hasta el regreso de su portadora, no le gustaba que anduviera sola (más bien sin él) lo consideraba peligroso y con esa excusa le reclamaría a su regreso. Kagome observaba la espada con ganas de aclara ciertos puntos, no le gustaba la "cercanía" que se estaba dando entre ellos y sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad de estar a solas los dos.

-Escúchame bien Souunga – Dijo seria la sacerdotisa – Se muy bien que tus intenciones con Rin no son buenas, si intentas lastimarla, manipular o peor, alejarla de Sesshomaru con trucos sucios, ten claro que no te lo permitiré.

-….

-No me ignores espada, - Se sintió algo ridícula al escucharse en voz alta hablando con una espada - sé muy bien que deseas quedarte con Rin, aunque no conozco tus motivos y me son indiferentes, solo te lo advierto que estaré vigilándote.

-….

-¡Me estas escuchando Souunga! – Grito molesta por ser ignorada.

-Mi nombre no es Souunga -. Menciono con toda calma esperando desquiciar a quien lo amenazaba.

-Tienes Razón, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Rin entrando en la habitación.

_¡Maldición en que momento llego y no la sentí!_

-…..- siguió Guardando silencio, no eran dignas aun de saber su nombre.

-Por favor dime… - Rin preguntaba con ternura intentando ganarse su confianza, algo que empezaba a desarmar el "muro protector" del espíritu.

-Cuando lo crea conveniente te lo diré -. Y con eso guardo silencio el resto de la noche, pero atento a cualquier movimiento y olvidando los reclamos que tenia guardados.

Rin sonrió resignada, acomodo a la espada a su lado y converso unos momentos más con Kagome contándole la conversación con el maestro Ungai.

-Recuerdo que una vez también me pregunto, "¿Por qué viaja con un Yokai?" Pero aquella vez no espero una respuesta de mi parte.

-Él no entiende porque preferí quedarme con el Señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jacken, en vez de vivir con los humanos.

-¡Pues no debes darle explicaciones a nadie!, si eres feliz es lo único que importa -. Y con una sonrisa y paz en el corazón se dispusieron a descansar, sabían que el siguiente día seria más difícil.

…

Atravesando una Grieta entre los volcanes, caminaron en silencio el demonio y el Hanyou hacia el portal que une los mundos, Inuyasha conocía el camino, también estuvo ahí en una ocasión y por poco no consigue salir, sintió un poco de temor que Sesshomaru no conociera la forma de cruzar aquella redonda puerta, pero sabía que el demonio no intentaría algo que desconocía, siempre estratega y meticuloso, preparaba sus acciones de antemano, de seguro sabia como cruzar sin problemas.

Al estar cerca de su destino las estatuas Gosh y mesh cobraron vida para enfrentar a los intrusos, Sesshomaru los observo tranquilo mientras que Inuyasha se tenso al recordar lo fuertes que eran y que no podrían vencerlos, las estatuas, como debía ser, hicieron su única pregunta.

-¿Deseas Cruzar? O ¿Prefieres quedarte donde estas? Solo los muertos pueden atravesar esta puerta.

Inuyasha ya iba a comenzar sus gritos de reclamo, cuando Sesshomaru con la elegancia y el mutismo que lo caracteriza, saco de su funda a Tenseiga, esta al estar frente al portal; comenzó a brillar iluminando la cueva y abriendo el portal, mientras que las estatuas por segunda vez se postraron ante el Portador de la espada celestial, Inuyasha observaba la escena maldiciendo entre dientes a Sesshomaru, era y se sabia superior como demonio, pero conseguir que las estatuas se arrodillaran frente a él, lo consideraba exagerado. Pero no todo sería tan simple, Sesshomaru percibió aquel olor a muerto y no dudo en guardar a Tenseiga, cerrado de esa forma el portal sin ingresar a él, Inuyasha lo miro confundido; no entendía las acciones del demonio hasta que a su olfato llego ese repugnante olor, no podían ser otros que ellos, era una trampa y habían caído directo sin prisas, Bankotsu y Jakotsu los esperaban escondidos en la cueva para luchar.

…..

Atreves de su báculo, Shishinki observaba gustoso como comenzaba la batalla, sabía que en cualquier momento Sesshomaru descubriría la forma de ir a su encuentro, solo debía esperar y las espadas volverían solas a sus manos, apretó sus puños en señal de enojo cuando vio que solo Tenseiga y Tessaiga estaban presentes ¿Dónde podría estar Souunga? Dejo sus dudas para después, si los guerreros que envió conseguían matar al demonio y al Hanyou, dar con Souunga sería fácil, así sonrió maliciosamente acomodándose en su trono y esperando disfrutar de la batalla, esperando con ansías el resultado, la muerte de los hijos del general perro.

…..

La batalla no estaba destinada a esa pequeña cueva y las estatuas habían sido hace siglos debidamente advertidas, sus ojos de piedra brillaron abriendo el portal una vez mas y absorbiendo hacia él a los cuatro hombres que batallarían en aquel lugar, así fueron transportados al límite entre los mundos, donde descansaban los restos del general perro, Sesshomaru hizo ante la imagen de su padre; una reverencia con la cabeza, que el hermano menor imito.

Ahora si estaban listos para matarlos…..

* * *

Aclaraciones

1.- "Como ya lo había hecho antes Inuyasha"… Capítulo 133 -134 La mujer que amo a Sesshomaru cuando Sara convierte en cristal a varios de su aldea junto con Sango y miroku, pero cuando va a convertir a Inuyasha también, Kagome lanza una flecha hacia su perla y al romperla el hechizo se anula y todos son vueltos a la normalidad.

2.- "sobre todo en la infancia de la niña"…. Creo que el mejor ejemplo es cuando Byakuya le dice a Sesshomaru que puede destruir a Naraku de un golpe cuando este está convertido en una araña gigante, cerca del final de la serie, pero el demonio decide entrar por la niña y una vez que la sepa segura, ahí recién ataca con Bakusaiga destruyendo el cuerpo araña de Naraku.

3.- "recordándole su propia vivencia"…. De cuando es sellado por Kikyo, claro que las circunstancias son algo distintas, pero me refiero mas que nada al sello, que fue por "traición al amor"

4.- "transformarse"…. Yo no pretendía que Rin se convirtiera en Youkai por completo, había mejorado ciertas limitaciones humanas pero no será la forma que adquiera para siempre, por eso Sesshomaru la deja para entrenar con el maestro Ungai para que pueda manejar a Souunga sin llegar de nuevo a esos límites, que solo la matarían. Ella debe conservar su imagen humana, solo que un poco más resistente.

5.- ¿Como podría haberlo olvidado, si ese sujeto disfrutó humillándolo?... En el capítulo de Kanketzu Hen 13, Shishinki le dice: "¡Sesshomaru, por lo que veo tu Padre en verdad te odiaba!" por dejarle una espada incompleta y a Inuyasha; Tessaiga, la que después absorbe la técnica del Meido Zangetsuha, a lo que Tenseiga solo queda para eliminar espíritus malignos y salvar vidas.

Hola Chicas! Si sigo viva :) ¿Porque me demore tanto? :( las aburriría con lo sucedido estos dias, pero puedo decir que estoy en cama con lumbago y exiliada por completo de mi compu... sip, estoy escribiendo escondida...

ojala les guste el nuevo capitulo y valga la pena la espera... cualquier cosa, me encanta cuando comentan el fic y saber si les gusto o no, o si hay algo que arreglar o si me salí de los personajes o bueno... lo que quieran mencionar...

cuídense (enserio cuídense, no me puedo sentar, me duele mucho, no se lo deseo a nadie)

besos yuki.-


	15. Cap 15- Compasión

Hola... Gracias a tod s por su paciencia al esperarme...Ojala valga la pena y lo disfruten.

Capitulo 15.- Compasión.-

La batalla no estaba destinada a esa pequeña cueva y las estatuas habían sido hace siglos debidamente advertidas, sus ojos de piedra brillaron abriendo el portal una vez mas y absorbieron hacia él, a los cuatro hombres que batallarían en aquel lugar, así fueron transportados al límite entre los mundos, donde descansaban los restos del general perro, mientras descendían, Sesshomaru hizo ante la imagen de su padre; una reverencia con la cabeza, cosa que el hermano menor imitó.

Ahora si estaban listos para matarlos…..

Atravesando el portal vieron los restos del general perro, junto con los montículos que se alzaban hacia las nubes, la niebla cubría la visual y escondía el suelo; si es que había. Inuyasha aterrizó en una de las cadavéricas aves que sobrevolaban el lugar, ya que al no haber tierra firme donde pelear y no saber volar; pocas opciones tenía, debía ingeniárselas para mantenerse a la altura en la batalla, Bankotsu y Jakotsu imitaron al Hanyou aterrizando también en aves, una clara desventaja para los tres guerreros frente al adverso territorio.

Demostrando una vez más su superioridad frente a sus adversarios, el demonio, sonrió con malicia al detener su caída y levitar sin necesidad de un piso donde apoyar sus pies, se desplazó donde estaba Inuyasha; quien bajo del ave y descendió en un montículo mirando hacia los restos de su Padre, Sesshomaru de forma pasiva, aterrizó colocándose a su lado y analizando su situación, sabía que si al Hanyou le pasaba algo, ninguno de los dos podrían abandonar la tumba, a la vez que confirmaba ciertas teorías propuestas antes de emprender el viaje a la región del fuego, todo a su juicio marchaba como debería ser, todo cuadraba en su mente, aunque la primera regla era nunca subestimar al enemigo, por ende, su razonamiento y estrategia debían enfocarse solo en la batalla. Su padre, o al menos sus huesos, presenciarían la unión de los hermanos, algo que haría orgulloso al General Perro.

Inuyasha sentía el aura de Sesshomaru fluir y reclamar sangre, aquel humano que osó querer tocar a su hembra, no sabía con quien se enfrentaría, tampoco conocía la furia con la que sería cobrado el error, en silencio, los cuatro machos analizaban su situación particular y grupal, él primero en estar listo para la batalla era Bankotsu, quien para dar inicio a la lucha fanfarroneó.

—Si esta es la tumba del general perro, ¡que descansen sus hijos con él!

—…..—Sesshomaru ignorando la amenaza, miro de reojo a Inuyasha transmitiéndole quien sería su presa, pero no había necesidad de eso, sabía perfectamente que su hermano mataría a Bankotsu, por descarte, a él le tocaría luchar contra Jakotsu, aunque realmente prefería pelear contra cualquier otro, Jakotsu lo ponía incómodo al mirarlo de forma sugestiva, pero lo que erizaba realmente su piel y lo hacía retraerse era la maldita frase.

— ¡Inuyasha bonito! —Decia Jakotsu cerrándole un ojo y lanzando un beso.

— ¡Te matare y enviare de vuelta al otro mundo para que dejes de estorbar! — Gritaba Inuyasha levemente sonrojado y erizado por las insinuaciones.

— ¡Ven aquí tengo algo para ti...!

— ¡Ya te dije que no molestes!

Sesshomaru observaba paciente los gestos de Bankotsu; queriendo leer sus movimientos, era humano pero peligroso y si quería venganza debía primero hacerlo sufrir.

Decidió no pelear con Bakusaiga al principio, hiriendo así el orgullo del retador, la usaría solo para dar el golpe de gracia, miró la alabarda con cuidado, se veía grande y pesada, pero no confiaría en que fuese lenta.

— ¿Te gusta mi arma demonio? Mírala bien, esta trae tu nombre ¡escrito con sangre! — y con ese grito se abalanzó contra su oponente.

…

Shishinki observaba la batalla, a su espalda, el gran ejercito de demonios y no vivos desbordaba el lugar, todo aquel confinado al averno era su súbdito incondicional, dispuestos a matar y jamás morir, esperaban ansiosos volver al mundo que los exilió para destruirlo, el Youkai se sentía satisfecho, sus planes se iban realizando a la perfección, a su lado llego de pronto aquel niño extraño de ojos negros y cabello melena, mas parecía marioneta, pero era alguien que no solo pensaba por sí mismo, peor aún, detrás de su apariencia indefensa, era un ser cruel.

—Tenseiga y Tessaiga están en el límite de los dos mundos. Encuentra a Souunga y tráeme la espada, con o sin portador —ordenó Shishinki.

El fiel sirviente reverencio en silencio, mientras su amo agitaba su báculo para enviarlo de vuelta con un grupo de guerreros; al mundo de los vivos.

—Jamás debí dejarte ir Souunga — Murmuró con una sonrisa cuando el lacayo cruzo el portal —Más temprano que tarde serán míos.

...

En punto a la hora, apareció la seria y algo sombría figura del maestro Ungai frente a la puerta de los aposentos de las damas visitantes, no toco ni pidió permiso, bien sabia no escucharían el tocar de la puerta y toda la razón, cuál de las dos más profundo dormía, de golpe y algo enfadado; cerro la puerta bruscamente haciéndolas saltar por el susto.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! — Gritaba Kagome desorientada por el susto.

— ¡Souunga no! — Grito Rin.

Souunga no sabía que pensar ¿o ella soñaba que le hacía algo malo? O ¡todo lo malo que sucedía se lo atribuía a él!

Ungai las observaba desafiante; más serio y molesto que cuando entró, respiro profundo y se dirigió a sus "discípulas"

—Comenzaremos el entrenamiento de inmediato, las quiero en el río en 10 minutos. — Y cómo vino se fue.

Kagome balbuceaba algo que la más joven no distinguía, no sabía si eran maldiciones o directamente insultos, pero si sabia para quien eran. Ella solo sonreía como cada mañana y estirándose dio los buenos días a Kagome; quien respondió con la mano y bostezando, miro a su costado, Souunga estaba silenciosa y pasiva; de seguro aún molesta por lo sucedido en la noche.

—Buenos días Sounnga, ¿dormiste bien?

—...—No sabía si enojarse o reír, ¡que tenía en la cabeza! Era una espada ¡no dormía!, solo estaba ahí día y noche; esperando por una presa, pero desde que llego a sus manos, esperaba solo sus "especiales" comentarios, ¿empezaba a entender por qué el demonio se había fijado en ella? ¡No! Eso estaba... prohibido.

— ¿No dormiste bien? — Dijo con pena y un puchero.

—Dormí bien —. Respondió parco sin saber porque lo hacía.

_¡Demonios, malditas expresiones dulces! _

Pero cuando vio su puchero transformarse en sonrisa, resopló y la ignoró.

Kagome algo despeinada y adormilada se preparaba de mala gana para entrenar, pero la sonrisa de Rin la renovó, pensando que si llegaba a tener una hija le gustaría que tuviera la alegría de su amiga, inconscientemente llevo su mano a acariciar su vientre, Rin al verla corrió a distraerla, ¡la excusa perfecta!, el corto plazo dado por el maestro Ungai y partieron corriendo para empezar la esforzada jornada.

En el río, como bien había dicho; el maestro Ungai las esperaba meditando en silencio, dedujeron que debían hacer lo mismo y adoptando su pose, cerraron los ojos respirando profundamente pero quedándose nuevamente dormidas, una vez más el báculo cayó sobre la cabeza de las jóvenes, despertándolas con su duro golpe.

Ungai no sabía que creer, ambas mujeres tenían potencial para ser poderosas por si solas, ¿Por qué ellas no se esforzaban realmente si sabían lo que estaba en juego?

Consideró la idea de llevarlas al límite, quizás así, dimensionarían realmente su rol, poder y responsabilidad.

— ¡Basta ya! Ese demonio puede amenazar todo lo que quiera pero ¡no seré la niñera de dos concubinas!

Los ojos de Kagome y Rin se abrieron atónitos.

¿Eso creía Ungai? ¿Que no eran más que concubinas? Kagome se levanto bruscamente del suelo para decirle un par de verdades, pero Rin se adelanto plasmando una cachetada en su rostro.

— ¡Nunca vuelva a ofender el honor del Señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha así! —. Su aura se torno por segundos inestable al punto que Souunga se alertó, pero la joven sola estabilizo su reacción.

Kagome no lo podía creer, solo Rin podía defender el honor de Sesshomaru antes que el propio.

—Rin; tranquila, esto lo solucionaremos con palabras —. Dijo Kagome al sentir también la energía.

— ¡No! ¡Usted con todo su equilibro y serenidad es una persona cruel y amargado!, sabe que estamos con ellos por amor ¿porque no es capaz de aceptarlo? —Respondió Rin a Ungai ignorando a Kagome.

— ¡Porque los humanos y los Youkai viven en mundos distintos!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, recorremos las mismas tierras, respiramos el mismo aire y más aún, tenemos los mismos sueños. Cuando este meditando "maestro" pida comprensión para su alma, que no lo traicione su intransigente modo de pensar.

Sin más palabras se retiro pasiva y digna hacia la cascada, entrando con ropa a ella y ahí con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza; se permitió soltar su tristeza y lagrimas.

—Si herir a Rin era su intención, lo felicito —. Dijo Kagome con tono sarcástico.

—Pon atención sacerdotisa, esa joven lo logró.

—¿?

—Su energía se expandió, pero su ser logro reaccionar y controlo su intensidad, ahora debe conseguir repetirlo.

Kagome observo el camino por donde Rin desapareció de su vista, estaba pensando en las palabras de Ungai; cuando de la nada él fue a golpearla con el báculo, ella reaccionó inconsciente y con su energía lo detuvo en el aire, al tiempo que el monje lo soltó y ella pudiera apreciar su logro.

—Por fin comienzan a comprender —. Menciono y se sentó a esperar el regreso de la joven.

…

En el agua Rin apretaba los dientes con frustración, ¡pero no renunciaría!, su Señor confiaba en que ella aprendería algo importante y no lo defraudaría jamás.

Souunga no sabía que decirle, lo mejor era quedarse callado, pero él, tanto como Rin, no conocían el "momento de silencio".

—Solo a ti se te puede tratar de concubina, y en vez de defenderte lo defiendas a él. Que tonta, tú estás primero.

—No, primero esta él, luego tú y después yo.

—...— Impactado era decir poco, no lo conocía, no sabía cuántos pecados cargaba su alma.. ¿¡Y era importante para ella!? Pero, ¿Qué lo hacía importante para ella? ¿Su poder, su compañía? resopló molesto, esa niña acababa con su paciencia y sin saberlo o proponérselo, desarmaba con cada palabra, el muro de su adolorido y negro corazón.

—¡No llores!, si tanto te importa, o importamos…., sé fuerte, las palabras no hacen daño, ¡las espadas si¡, aprende a pelear y sé una poderosa guerrera, ya eres mi portadora ¡aprende a usarme como se debe!

Rin paro su llanto, saco a la espada de su obi y la estrechó en sus brazos, sentía que tenía un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Somos Compañeros? —Preguntó sin creer recibir respuesta.

—Algo así… —resoplo ignorando apropósito el brillo recobrado en los ojos de la joven.

—Gracias, de verdad aprecio tus palabras... — Dijo meditando al dudar en llamarlo Souunga.

—Yusey, mi nombre es Yusey.

Rin sonrió satisfecha por la confesión, como si hubiera ganado una batalla, en cierta forma así había sido; aunque sin saber cómo, él "maligno espíritu de la espada de la conquista" le había abierto algo su corazón. Considero el no abusar de su logro, coloco de nuevo a la espada en su obi, aunque ésta, luego de dar su nombre; calló a la espera de algún comentario, pero este no llego, la joven solamente se puso de pie y con nuevos aires sentenció.

—No le daremos en el gusto al maestro Ungai, le demostraremos quienes somos —. Y con valentía regreso a enfrentar de nuevo su entrenamiento.

Llegando se encontró con Kagome; al parecer insultando al maestro, gritándole cosas que prefirió omitir, entre otras que no entendió, no eran insultos, pero con palabras ese hombre no entendería, había aprendido con Sesshomaru que los gestos y hechos dicen mas, le demostraría su poder y valor.

—Sigamos entrenando —. Hablo fuerte y claro deteniendo la pelea verbal del monje y la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Me ayudas a tener equilibrio, Yusey? —Preguntó con ternura.

Este resopló un tanto molesto, prefirió aclarar de inmediato ciertos puntos, además no quería que alguien más conociera su nombre.

—Si deseas liberar el poder de la espada, dirígete a mí como Souunga. A solas podrás decirme Yusey —. Dijo lo último en susurro.

—Bien, entonces Souunga, mostremos nuestro "equilibrio".

Kagome y Ungai vieron la renovada disposición de la joven y con la cabeza asintieron apoyándola, el tiempo no se detenía por nadie y ellas debían lograr su objetivo.

...

Inuyasha y Jakotsu observaron unos momentos la pelea entre el humano y el demonio, quienes saltaban de un montículo a otro evadiendo los letales golpes del oponente, estaban impresionados por la furia que transmitían sin perder ninguno la expresión de vencedor, Bankotsu sonreía al sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, mientras que Sesshomaru llevaba la pelea, a su juicio, "pasiva", ya que leía todos los movimientos de su adversario, en un segundo le dio al rival la ilusión de llevar el ritmo de la pelea y la alabarda fue ensartada con habilidad, en el aire, por supuesto, el demonio la esquivaba con calma y elegancia.

—Es todo lo que tienes rugió Sesshomaru —. Cuando intento atravesar el pecho del humano.

Bankotsu esquivo con dificultad el mortal golpe, aunque sonriendo.

—Veo que no me tomas como un digno rival, no te has dignado siquiera a sacar tu espada.

—Con mis garras basta, será un placer matarte con mis propias manos.

Sesshomaru junto con pelear, tenía todos sus sentidos pendientes del lugar que los rodeaba, reconociendo así que no estaban solos, ¿cuál podría ser su propósito ahí? De seguro nada bueno, intento advertir a Inuyasha pero él observaba la pelea tan concentrado, que no noto las casi nulas señas del demonio, lo que saco al Hanyou de sus pensamientos fue un ataque que venía de su costado, Jakotsu se aburrió se observar y quiso ser parte de la pasión del encuentro.

—Ya no me aguanto... Ven acá cariño... Ven a mis manos —. Dijo coqueteando y moviendo una mano como si quisiera pellizcarlo.

Al notar la confusión del Hanyou, su espada Serpiente intentó destruir su defensa, mientras que Inuyasha lo esquivaba saltando a una de las aves cadavéricas y llevando la batalla sobre el cuerpo de su padre, sabía que a Sesshomaru no le gustaría, pero la otra opción; era demasiado agotadora para él y deseaba conservar fuerzas para escapar de ahí luego de derrotar al afeminado. El enfrentamiento se dio en una de las hombreras de la armadura del general perro; debido a su gran porte, podían desplazarse sin problemas y sin riesgo de caer, Inuyasha comenzó sus ataques en cuanto la transformación de la espada se lo permitió, Tessaiga de ser una espada vieja; paso a transformarse en el gran colmillo de acero, heredado de Inu no taisho.

Sesshomaru en medio de un ataque hacia Bankotsu, miro de reojo hacia donde se dirigían y el lugar que eligieron para llevar su batalla, pero nada podía hacer, lamentaba profanar los restos de su padre pero sabía que en el fondo el general perro entendería, elevo su Yuki demostrando que se estaba arto de jugar con su presa, hiso crujir sus garras y de estas broto su veneno listo para deshacer a su víctima.

— ¡Este es tu fin! —. Atacando al humano con su látigo.

A lo lejos Kagura, quien también cruzo el portal, observaba las batallas flotando en su pluma, sus órdenes eran vigilar y esperar el resultado, pero sabía que su presencia ahí era para algo más que espiar.

"_Si todos los destinos están ya trazados, ¿Cuál será el mío?"_

La mujer de los vientos recordaba la muerte de la humana (Sara), cómo al ir en contra de las órdenes del señor del infierno fue ejecutada y enviada al olvido, ¡Si a penas recordaba su nombre! No deseaba terminar así, ¿Podría Sesshomaru salvarla? Mejor pregunta que esa, ¿querría salvarla? Debía antes que todo, esperar el resultado de las batallas que tenían los hermanos, ese día había empezado la guerra.

Sesshomaru atacaba con su látigo, sin piedad ni descanso a Bankotsu, este empezaba a dar signos de fatiga y su Banryu mostraba también grietas imperceptibles al ojo humano, más no para el poderoso Youkai quien con agilidad y precisión destruía la gran alabarda; golpeándola en el mismo punto repetidas veces, el humano al agotarse de tener que saltar de montículo en montículo con cada ataque del demonio, decidió llevar la pelea a la otra hombrera del general perro, si seguía a si su derrota sería evidente y no lo permitiría, los guerreros Shichinintai revivirían con él a la cabeza y conquistarían de nuevo las tierras del Sengoku una vez que derrotara al Youkai Shishinki, ese era su plan desde el principio cuando acepto volver al mundo de los vivos y no sería el demonio Sesshomaru quien se lo impediría, además guardaba aún un arma secreta.

Inuyasha por su parte enfrentaba a Jakotsu con gran facilidad, consideraba lo mucho que se había fortalecido con el pasar de los años, su Kaze no Kizu, era cada vez más poderoso, pero una duda lo distrajo de la batalla, ¿Qué pasará cuando utilice el Meido Zangetsuha? ¿Llegaran a su encuentro esbirros como la última vez que lo utilizó? Ese segundo de duda le permitió a Jakotsu atacar e intentar cortar su brazo, dio gracias por usar la tela de las ratas de fuego, si no fuera por eso habría quedado como Sesshomaru al principio(1).

…..

Al tener una forma etérea el señor del inframundo, este podía presentarse en cualquier lugar al momento que deseara, por ende, su presencia ahí pasaba desapercibida, vigilar a Shishinki era una tarea aburrida hasta ahora, pero necesaria, de un momento a otro este había cambiado la situación a su favor y él debía reconsiderar sus planes, el Youkai estaba observando la batalla mientras su ejército de muertos se organizaba, pero algo a la vista del señor del infierno no cuadraba, ¿había visto en otro momento más soldados? De pronto otro personaje llamo su atención, una mujer de cabellos grises y largos a la cual le recorría una serpiente por el cuerpo; llego a posarse al lado del Youkai en una postura un tanto insinuante, el Shishinki la ignoró, pero ella solo sonreía de forma maliciosa, a la mujer; el señor del inframundo no la reconocía como parte de la profecía, ¿Qué podría ser tan poderoso que cambiara algunos hechos de la "historia"?

—Mi señor, ¿Cuándo será el momento de mi aparición? —Mencionó ella arrodillándose a sus pies, con un tono meloso.

—Pronto, cuando te soliciten actuaras, sabes que hacer —. Respondió sin siquiera mirarla, trabajar con humanos no era lo de él, pero bien sabia, la mujer le resultaría útil.

El señor del inframundo observo que la sacerdotisa lo acompaño en silencio el resto del tiempo, decidió retirarse de aquel lugar, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, pero ante todo debía averiguar dónde se encontraba el resto del ejercito que faltaba, los movimientos de Shishinki se volvían hábiles y certeros, pero nadie desafiaba al destino, quizás era algo que como él mismo, Shishinki tenía que aprender por las malas.

…..

La batalla en la tumba del general perro no daba tregua, si bien era impresionante el despliegue de poder de los guerreros humanos, los más poderosos seguían siendo los hijos del general perro, al punto que se acercaba rápidamente la victoria, Bankotsu y Jakotsu al ver su derrota inminente decidieron atacar en conjunto, pero como no podían hacerlo con el demonio y el Hanyou aun de pie, debían sacar a uno momentáneamente del juego.

—Este es tu momento Tsubaki, si pierden, será tu fin —Amenazó Shishinki segundos antes de que la Sacerdotisa comenzara su conjuro.

La mujer envió a su serpiente Shikigami en forma espectral, de esa manera podría atravesar los limites de los mundo y cumplir con su labor, mientras sus canticos retumbaban en el silencio del averno, la serpiente mas se acercaba a su objetivo, llego a la tumba del general perro y deslizándose como vil animal rastrero, en silencio y con cautela alcanzo a su víctima.

Inuyasha estaba parado esperando el siguiente ataque de Jakotsu para destruirlo, cuando de pronto sintió que algo lo mordió, no le dio importancia alguna ¡él era un Hanyou, no un humano común!, y así rompiendo la primera regla de Sesshomaru, comenzó a caer en su pesadilla personal.

…..

Todo estaba envuelto en llamas, veía la aldea donde vivía con su amada completamente destruida, todas las chozas como lo que eran, barro madera y paja seca; ardían furiosamente, sus amigos y compañeros de batalla todos ellos estaban muertos, podía distinguir sus cuerpos inertes con la luz de la gran hoguera que había sido su hogar, pero lo que no se esperaba o más bien rogaba por no ver; era a ella, Kagome caminaba hacia él, arrastrando los pies, maltrecha, agotada, casi sin vida, Inuyasha corrió en su auxilio, pero cuando ella se desplomo hacia el encenizado suelo pudo notar como la vida la abandonaba, peor aún se llevaba consigo algo más que su amada.

—Inuyasha, dijiste que…. siempre me protegerías….

—Kagome, estarás bien, ¡Maldición todo esto sucedió por mis descuidos! ¡Perdóname!

—Discúlpame…. Inuyasha… no pude.. protegerlo sola…. —. La mano de Kagome se dirigió a su vientre y al segundo siguiente, dejo de latir su corazón.

Era el mayor temor de Inuyasha vuelto realidad, su amada y su cachorro dejaban de existir…

…..

Sesshomaru vio como su medio hermano se retorcía y gemía con angustia, no entendía que le sucedía, pero noto algo extraño, este tenía los ojos cerrados, ¡Qué demonios sucedía! Vio de reojo como Jakotsu corría a darle el golpe de gracia a Inuyasha mientras el agonizaba de rodillas, no tuvo tiempo de pensar como "debía reaccionar" solo lo hizo y corrió también para socorrer al Hanyou.

— ¡Demasiado tarde Sesshomaru, este es su fin! —. Grito Bankotsu celebrando la muerte anticipada.

A una velocidad increíble Sesshomaru llego a detener el filo de la espada con su mano a centímetros del cuello de su medio hermano, con una ligera mueca; sintió el filo cortar su palma y su sangre se derramo sobre el haori rojo, Inuyasha de rodillas en el suelo seguía sin reaccionar.

—Que increíble Señor Sesshomaru, en el fondo si le preocupa por su "familia" —. Ironizo Jakotsu tratando se retirar su espada para volver a atacar.

—Yo, Sesshomaru no protejo a nadie, sin embargo, soy el único que puede matar a este Hanyou.

Sesshomaru no la soltaba, todo lo contrario la jaló hacia el llevándose con la fuerza del movimiento; el equilibrio de su oponente y lanzando su látigo, Jakotsu intento retroceder pero su reflejo fue tardío y el látigo venenoso alcanzo parte de su rostro y pecho contaminándolo y cortándolo.

— ¡Maldito! —. Alcanzo a gemir antes de que el dolor y el ardor recorrieran su cuerpo, quedando casi en el mismo estado que el Hanyou.

Kagura se horrorizo al ver lo que la serpiente había sido capaz de hacer, aunque la vio tan solo unos segundo; fue precisamente cuando esta se enredó en la pierna de Inuyasha y lo mordió, tal como apareció, desapareció, ella sabía que seguía merodeando; esperado el momento oportuno de cazar su siguiente presa, pero por más que buscaba no la percibía.

Sesshomaru se disponía a ejecutar a Jakotsu con sus garras, estas crecieron sin medida y brillaron en un tono verde que no dejaba espacio para las dudas, no se detendría hasta verlo reducirse a una masa putrefacta, el crujir de sus huesos fue fuerte y claro, lo alertó el cambio de briza, y de un salto esquivo a tiempo el Banryu que alcanzo a cortar un par de hebras de su fino cabello.

—No te olvides demonio; ¡que soy yo tu oponente! — Dijo con una soberbia que ya estaba irritando al Youkai.

Estaba en su límite de autocontrol, esos dos humanos peleaban tan sucio como Naraku en su momento, con razón se habían aliado, miro hacia su espalda considerando sus opciones, Inuyasha estaba de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos salidos de terror y apretando sus manos en su cabeza, así no podía contar con él para la batalla, peor aún no sabía cómo sacarlo de ese estado. Su Yuki se elevo y un torbellino comenzó a emanar a su alrededor, se transformaría en bestia y los devoraría, su rostro comenzó el cambio, su mandíbula se desfiguraba, su cuerpo crecía; pero de pronto, la escucho. Tenseiga palpitaba en su cinto, su transformación se detuvo y la observo sin comprender, sabía que la espada curaba el cuerpo, pero Inuyasha no tenía heridas visibles, tampoco las olfateaba, ¿Qué había que curar entonces? ¿Quizás una "ilusión"?

"_Sandeces"_ Pensó. Aunque muy en el fondo sabia que confiar era su única opción.

Extendiendo su látigo, alejo a Bankotsu un par de metros para tener espacio en caso de que no funcionara, pero la espada hasta el momento no lo había defraudado, solo debía confiar. El palpitar se acentuó al acercarla al Hanyou y con el certero movimiento de su muñeca el haz de luz de Tenseiga cubrió a Inuyasha.

— ¡Reacciona, esto no es real!

No supo de quien era la voz que escuchó, pero si alcanzo a divisar la luz que ilumino toda la imagen ante él, si no era real entonces debía reaccionar; se gritaba a sí mismo, si Kagome estaba viva; más que nunca debía estar a su lado y cumplir su promesa, dejo el cuerpo de la Kagome de su visión en el suelo con cuidado.

"…_Y tu Inuyasha, cometiste un grave error por no llegar a tiempo…" _esas palabras resonaron más fuerte que nunca en su interior, Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto aquella vez, ¡pero esta no!, él estaría junto a Kagome y la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

—No otra vez, ¡No por culpa de mis errores perderé lo que más quiero!

— ¡Akai Tessaiga! — sacando a Tessaiga atacó al haz de luz que aun se divisaba en el cielo.

La ilusión que lo atormentaba se derrumbo y su cuerpo se desplomo agotado. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado, pero escuchaba perfectamente a los lejos, golpes y gritos, aunque cada vez eran más cercanos, cuando vio lo que sucedía, su cerebro recordó la batalla y diviso a Sesshomaru luchar contra los dos humanos, se sintió impotente no se podía mover, el demonio vio de reojo que Inuyasha reaccionaba, pero dedujo que le tomaría un rato moverse con facilidad, saco a Bakusaiga, no jugaría mas con sus presas, no deseaba que lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha se repitiera, pero ante eso ya era muy tarde.

Tsubaki por su parte a través de su altar improvisado para el conjuro, primero quedo deslumbrada por el haz de luz que Tenseiga utilizo para guiar a Inuyasha y sin esperarlo, recibió de lleno el ataque de Tessaiga, la piel alrededor de su ojo derecho se agrieto al ser devuelto su maleficio.

— ¡Malditos Sean! —Grito antes de ser consumida por llamas rojas.

Shishinki vio la escena sin parpadear, poco le importaba lo que sucediera con la Sacerdotisa oscura, pero sabía que le podía resultar útil nuevamente, la rescato de último minuto de entre las llamas que deseaban acabar con su "vida" pero estaba muy maltrecha ya la mujer.

— ¿Alcanzaste a enviar el segundo conjuro? —Pregunto el Youkai sin ápice de preocupación por su estado.

—Si mi señor y es más poderoso que el anterior, sin duda el demonio Sesshomaru no podrá liberarse de él tan fácil como el Hanyou — habló y su voz se notaba asustada, sabía que de eso dependía su oscura alma.

—Eso espero Tsubaki.

…

Kagura observaba con detalle la superficie que pisaban los guerreros, esperando ver de nuevo a serpiente para luego cortarla con sus cuchillas de viento, mas cuando logro divisarla fue demasiado tarde, el conjuro solo se dejo ver; una vez que se enredó en la pierna del Youkai, mordiéndolo como lo hizo con el Hanyou.

— ¡Danza de las cuchillas! — Con un solo movimiento cortó a la serpiente sin rozar la piel del demonio.

—Llevabas mucho tiempo ocultándote —Sesshomaru le hablo a Kagura sin mirarla, pero demostrándole que siempre supo que estaba ahí.

"_así que lo sabía, claro, es imposible que algo sea secreto para Sesshomaru" _Pensó Kagura observando al demonio.

Sesshomaru por su parte noto la mordida en su pierna, pero cuando las cuchillas cortaron el conjuro, ahí recién supo que le había pasado a Inuyasha, aunque su duda era ¿cuán poderosa seria para él la maldición?, solo sabía que debía ser fuerte y racional, por sobre todo no caer en las ilusiones. Siguió peleando contra Bankotsu y Jakotsu, quien aguantaba a duras penas el dolor de las heridas que tenia, aunque lo que más le afectaba era otra cosa.

— ¡Morirás demonio por destruir mi bello rostro! — Gritaba furioso Jakotsu.

—Ahora pareces hombre —murmuro Sesshomaru con un dejo de sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

— ¡Maldito! — Grito al abalanzarse contra el demonio

"_Serás mi primera presa"_

Con un calculado movimiento esquivo la espada serpiente y atravesó su pecho llevándose de paso su corazón, ni siquiera dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la estola, con la otra mano lo tomo del hombro y lanzó lejos, donde Jakotsu cayo inconsciente y derramando su sangre formando un charco.

— ¡Jakotsu, no! —Grito Bankotsu al verlo morir en fracción de segundos.

—Repugnantes humanos, caerán como lo que son, seres inferiores….

— ¡Veo que solo quedamos tu y yo demonio! —Grito Bankotsu alterado, pero dispuesto a atacar con todo.

De pronto la vista de Sesshomaru comenzó y distorsionarse, en vez de ver que quien lo atacaba era Bankotsu, vio el cuerpo de Rin frente a él, con Souunga en su mano. Su cerebro le gritaba que era Bankotsu, pero su cuerpo contra toda lógica, en vez de atravesarlo con su garra, lo esquivó

— ¿¡Ahora me temes demonio!? ¡Colgare tu asquerosa cabeza como trofeo "Señor del Oeste"!

Sesshomaru no distinguía las palabras de Bankotsu, lo único que sonaba en sus oídos era el odio de Rin hacia él.

— ¡¿Me usaste?! Me quieres a tu lado porque sientes que me necesitas, ¡pero odias lo que soy!

"No Rin, no"

— ¡Te odio por haberme transformado en un monstruo como tú!, pero de no ser así jamás me hubieras permitido permanecer a tu lado ¿cierto?, ¡me odio más a mi misma por permitirlo!

Y sin más levanto a Souunga y corto su cuello muriendo en el acto.

Su sangre corría en un hilo hacia él, como si tuviera mente propia intentaba alcanzarlo, pero lo que más lo impactaba, era que aun después de muerta lo seguía observando con odio, el sentimiento había quedado plasmado en su mirada.

— ¡Nooo! — no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba gritar para aliviar su rabia y así, agotado y devastado cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Perdió por completo la noción de la batalla, estaba perdido dentro de la maldición sin poder dejar de mirar a los ojos a Rin, se odiaba como nunca, había perdido lo más importante para él, pero lo que más le dolía es que sus palabras eran ciertas, él jamás la habría aceptado solo como humana.

Kagura se coloco frente a él, para evitar que Bankotsu lo matara, este, soberbio, se tomaba su tiempo a sabiendas que el demonio vivía la maldición, consideraba que era tan fácil matarlo en ese momento que se daría unos minutos para disfrutar la agonía que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Apártate Kagura, esta batalla no te incumbe! — Advirtió Bankotsu a la mujer — ¿Realmente ese demonio vale tu vida?

— ¡Danza de las cuchillas! — Las palabras sobraban.

— ¡Estúpida mujer! Te enviare de vuelta al infierno ¡con tu amado demonio!

…

Tenseiga volvió a palpitar, mientras Sesshomaru permanecía de rodillas; observando el charco de sangre de Rin, sintió que la espada lo llamaba pero la ignoraba, tan solo deseaba acompañar a su amada unos minutos más, pero la espada insistía, sin pararse se enderezó y tomo su mango, fue solo entonces cuando recobro la razón y alcanzo a ver más allá de la ilusión, entonces recordó que nada era real.

Dándole la espalda al cuerpo inerte de Rin, se dispuso a acabar con la batalla, la ilusión y todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Jamás perdonaría a quien lo obligo a vivir tal sensación, recordó la impotencia que sintió cuando Rin murió en el inframundo, pero esta vez había sido cien veces peor.

…..

Kagura se mantuvo frente a Sesshomaru, ahora sabía con certeza que su destino era morir por él, por el hombre que amaba, se sintió tranquila incluso feliz de saber por quien daba la vida, cuando el Banryu atravesó su piel, no opuso resistencia, no se movió, pero no moriría en vano, con la poca fuerza que le restaba intento atacar.

Sesshomaru tomo a Tenseiga y esta se ilumino marcándole un punto al cual atacar, tomo entonces a Bakusaiga con la otra mano y embistió.

Al abrir los ojos, vio el cuerpo de Kagura a tan solo un metro de él, desangrándose; aunque aun respiraba, ¿Ella lo había protegido? Miro hacia donde había disparado el poder de Bakusaiga y se encontró con un muy malherido Bankotsu, quien escupía sangre, producto de recibir el ataque de la katana.

— ¡Esta me la pagaras demonio!

Pero fue imposible para él atacarlo, no solo había recibido de lleno la danza de las cuchillas, también lo había atravesado la espada de Sesshomaru, pero como su alma era protegida desde el inframundo, sufriera lo que sufriera no podía morir.

Al mismo tiempo una horda de esbirros llegaban en masa hacia donde se centraba la batalla, al parecer no tenían intención de matarlos, más bien venían a socorrer y buscar a los humanos heridos en la batalla, Sesshomaru se enfureció una vez más, así lo demostró cuando apretó los dientes y su Yuki comenzaba su transformación a perro demonio por segunda vez, de pronto miro de reojo a su lado y vio a un agotado Inuyasha de pie junto a él; preparándose para seguir peleando.

—No creas que dejare toda la diversión para ti solo.

—Curiosa actitud, apenas puedes permanecer de pie.

—¡Ja! Solo dices eso porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—…..— Lo miro unos instantes antes de volver su vista hacia los esbirros que se abalanzarían sobre ellos —. Demuestra entonces de que eres capaz.

…

Irasue miraba el desenlace de la batalla a través de un gran espejo, este solo reflejaba lo que sucedido; no le permitía intervenir, apretó los dientes a sabiendas que no podía abrir un portal para sacarlos de aquel lugar, éste estaba prohibido para ella por el mismo Inu no Taisho. A su lado sintió la presencia del joven exterminador incorporándose para ir en busca de sus amigos.

—Aún estas débil —. Hablo la gran soberana de la luna.

—Eso no importa, debo volver a mis labores encomendadas, lo mejor será ir a la aldea y luego guiar a los ejércitos que ya han dado su apoyo.

— ¿Piensas que un par de humanos y seres inferiores podrán salir vencedores?

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Los exterminadores hemos sido preparados para esto, si he de morir; que sea por los que amo.

—Ve, pero recuerda, no puedes ser salvado por Tenseiga.

—Lo sé —. Montando a Kirara, tomo su rumbo hacia la aldea debía informar a su hermana y familia, era hora de prepararlos para la lucha.

…..

Kagura luchaba por no perder el conocimiento, aunque era extraño, ella sabía que no podía morir a menos que eso quisiera el Señor de Inframundo, ¿Se supone que su recompensa por cumplir sus órdenes era la muerte?

Fijo su vista en Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y lo que vio la impresionó, ambos hermanos, esperaron pacientes el momento justo para atacar a los esbirros, mientras estos cargaban los cuerpos inertes de Bankotsu y Jakotsu, con increíble coordinación estos liberaron todo su poder.

— ¡Bakusaiga, Kaze no kizu!— Gritaron al unisonó.

Y el cielo se cubrió con una luz verde y amarilla muy brillante, eliminando sin dificultad a todo ser a su paso de principio a fin.

Ambos hombres estaban agotados, pero solo Inuyasha fue quien apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y clavo a Tessaiga en el mismo; para mantener el equilibrio, miro de reojo a Sesshomaru quien dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba el cuerpo agonizante de Kagura, saco de su funda a Tenseiga para curar a la mujer, esta con la cabeza negó.

—No Sesshomaru, este mundo ya no guarda nada para mí. Guarda tu espada, mi única petición que es me acompañes estos últimos momentos.

—Debiste quedarte con el viento.

—Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a la libertad que la desaproveche, cuando recupere mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que anhelaba verte una vez más.

—Aquí estoy.

—Pero no me perteneces Sesshomaru ¿o acaso podrías cumplirme un último deseo? ¿Quizás un beso?

—….

—Eso creí…. Escucha Sesshomaru mi hora de partir se acerca y debo….. advertirte, esta guerra es contra shishinki pero tu mayor enemigo no es él, otro ser desea algo que…. solo tú puedes darle, cuídate Sesshomaru y cuida también a tu mujer, ella también es importante….. para sus planes —Sintió que algo apretó su pecho, quizás había contado algo que no debía pero no importaba, se marcharía para jamás volver.

—….

—…Solo Souunga puede abrir el portal al inframundo.

—Lo sé, ve en paz.

—Siempre tan soberbio Sesshomaru… aunque también eso… amaba… de ti.

Sesshomaru al ver que Kagura había soltado su último suspiro se arrodillo a su lado y con su mano cerró los ojos, que lo miraban con tranquilidad, por fin había ganado realmente su libertad.

—Ahora si serás libre, Kagura — Susurro observándola por última vez

Al levantarse y girar dándole la espalda, el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió cenizas de inmediato, cenizas que esparció el viento dándole el adiós.

El demonio con la misma expresión de siempre se acerco a Inuyasha, quien guardaba silencio por la muerte de la mujer.

— ¿Estás listo? — Pregunto Sesshomaru.

— ¿Crees que vengan esbirros si lo hago?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo…

Inuyasha se levanto y con toda su fe, no solo se concentro en el poder de Tessaiga, todo lo contrario, con su corazón le rogo a la espada.

"_Tessaiga, llévame con Kagome"_

— ¡Meido Zanguetsuha!

Y el portal se abrió permitiéndoles el paso.

...

Byakuya se encontraba completamente aburrido sentado en la copa de un árbol, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que percibieran su presencia, pero cerca para espiar los avances del entrenamiento de las mujeres, miraba a Rin y Kagome desplegar todo su poder físico y espiritual en pequeñas batallas mentales o de arco; con los aprendices del maestro Ungai, recordó cómo se habían encontrado con Rin en aquel lago(2) y él mismo de cierta forma la había protegido, aunque sabía que la muchacha había perfeccionado su sincronización con la espada, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter amable de siempre, por otro lado estaba Kagome, la reconocía, claro que sí, estaba unos años más madura, pero su belleza era algo que el tiempo solo acentuaba, sin contar con que mucho más poderosa que cuando venció a Naraku, por un momento sintió empatía con ellas ¿podrían doblarle la mano al destino y salir airosas? En cierta forma esperaba que fuera así, en el fondo no sabía quién era peor, Shishinki o el señor del inframundo, la verdad si lo sabía, el señor del inframundo era peor, más aún, su plan era de largo plazo y daría su estocada donde más le dolería al Señor del Oeste.

Admiraba a las damas distraído; cuando el Señor del inframundo invadió sus pensamientos, cuatro palabras bastaron para que él recordara su bando en la batalla, no podía sentir empatía por ellas, eran parte del plan del gran señor y debía mantenerlo siempre presente. Saco de sus ropas la esfera con el alma de Kagura, sus órdenes habían sido claras y por más que él se resistiera a cumplirlas, era imposible luchar contra el destino.

"Destruye el alma de Kagura" Fue la sentencia de ese ser sin alma ni corazón.

Suspiro resignado, quizás, en otra vida seria libre de actuar según sus reglas pero ahora estaba obligado a obedecer.

En su mano sostenía la frágil esfera, cerró los ojos intentando evitar así la culpa pero lo que sucedió lo sorprendió y lleno de esperanzas, la esfera brilló con una luz blanca tan fuerte; que lo cegó por unos instantes y en consecuencia la dejo caer, pero esta no alcanzó el suelo antes de eso; esa misma luz cálida la evaporó.

"_Lo conseguiste al fin Kagura, quizás si se puede luchar contra el destino y ser libre, quizás también lo consiga yo"…_ y con una sonrisa miro hacia el cielo esperando su momento.

…..

Por su parte Rin y Kagome solo se preocupaban de entrenar, se acercaba por fin el día del encuentro con sus respectivos amores y deseaban demostrarles el fruto de su esfuerzo, el poder de ambas más que aumentar se enfocaba en lo importante, Rin y Souunga trabajaban casi juntas, como una sola, mientras que Kagome liberaba su aura como un campo de energía protectora, así podría atacar sin temor a que la lastimaran, estaban felices y ansiosas, esos pocos días también les había dado en cierta manera que ellas eran poderosas y valiosas, mujeres fuertes que defenderían lo que amaban de todo y todos.

Sin mucho tiempo para divagar; el entrenamiento no les daba tregua, Kagome fue llevada a un punto alto y le vendaron los ojos, no solo recibiría en ese momento ataques de lejos, también debía protegerse de los cercanos, sin saberlo; quien la atacaría seria la misma Rin, entre medio los monjes intentarían alcanzarla, era peligroso y complicado pero nada que una mujer con su seguridad no podría manejar, Rin por su parte fue llevada a una distancia razonable donde debía lanzar sus ataques hacia cierto punto indicado y así probar fuerza determinación y precisión.

—Deberás concentrarte.

—Ya se.

—¡Nada de ya se! Yo libero el poder, pero va en ti con que precisión e intensidad atacar.

A juicio de Rin; cada día Souunga estaba más autoritario y gritón, pero tenía razón debía concentrarse y dar su mayor esfuerzo.

— ¿Lista niña?

— ¡Lista! —contesto respirando profundo.

Kagome aun con los ojos vendados, podía percibir todo a su alrededor, de pronto algo en ella se tenso y en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados claramente vio un haz de energía purpura dirigiéndose hacia ella, no podía evitarla, debía disiparla, preparo sus flechas en cosa de segundos y apunto, la primera flecha lanzada fue débil; evaporándose frente al poder que la enfrentaba, lo bueno para Kagome fue que el ataque paso a su lado fallando por un metro apenas, se recrimino en silencio su error, podría haber muerto, se dio cuenta que la energía provenía de Souunga, otro error así y lo pagaría con su vida, elevo su energía concentrándola ahora; en los invasores a su espacio personal, estos, al siquiera acercarse eran repelidos con el campo de energía que formaba y una electricidad emanada de este los aturdía, al menos, pensaba; eso si le resultaba, pero debía estar atenta al siguiente ataque, Rin por su parte tenía problemas para volver a liberar el poder puesto que la enfrentaban algunos monjes con armas y otros con canticos, le permitió a Souunga divertirse un poco al defenderse con sus tentáculos, pero cuando este subía la intensidad de sus estocadas con su energía lo calmaba, Yusey estaba impresionado con la facilidad la portadora de Souunga se sincronizaba con él, si intentaba esquivar Rin se movía al unisonó con sus pensamientos, parecían un solo ser, cuando los monjes cayeron desmayados al suelo embistió de inmediato de nuevo con su Gokuryuuha y la adrenalina disparada por los aires, tanto así que no midió bien la intensidad de su ataque, Yusey se sorprendió del potencial que podía liberar una muchacha como ella, era evidente había sido creada la espada para que fuera Rin la portadora, que ironía, él nunca pudo manejarla así…

Kagome sintió como la destructiva e imparable energía se dirigía hacia ella, si no se concentraba sin dudas seria su fin, deshizo el campo que la protegía para enviar todo su poder a la única flecha que sería capaz de lanzar.

"¡Protegeré a los que amo con mi vida!"

Alrededor de ella su energía se elevo al grado máximo su cabello ondeaba rodeado de un aura rosa.

— ¡Jamás perdonare a los que hacen mal!

La flecha se encontró de frente con el Gokuryuuha ambos ante el poder del rival explotaron con fuerza, el cielo se ilumino de manera absoluta tal poder no había sido visto jamás por el monje en toda su vida.

El Maestro Ungai observaba desde un punto alto la batalla de las mujeres, una sonrisa de orgullo surco sus labios al termino de la contienda.

"_Están listas" _pensó el monje con un dejo de orgullo.

Rin estaba cansada pero orgullosa, su poder era grande y su dominio aún mayor, disfruto el espectáculo que rindió la explosión de poder de ella y Kagome, estaba tranquila cuando en su mejilla sintió la suave caricia de una cálida brisa.

"_Protégelo" _Susurró el viento en su oído recordándole a Kagura.

No sabía si fue real pero no importaba, sonrió con ternura y agradecimiento.

"Se libre y feliz Kagura" Y con ese sincero pensamiento se dispuso a volver al templo.

En las escaleras del templo se dio unos minutos para admirar el ocaso, como las luces del cielo cambiaban de matiz, llegaba suave; pero irremediablemente la noche, se sintió un poco melancólica, recordando que con su Señor admiraba el mismo cielo desde su balcón, observo a Souunga y medito lo mucho que había cambiando su vida pero no se pondría triste, ella era valiente y saldrían airosos como siempre. Inesperadamente, una mano en su hombro la saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Rin, estas bien?

— ¡Hai! Solo admiraba el ocaso, mañana será un gran día.

—Tienes razón, pero no perdamos tiempo, Ungai quiere que nos reunamos con él, en el salón de meditación, vamos a asearnos y luego vamos allá, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Vamos entonces! —y entre risas fueron corriendo a su habitación para no demorar y así no enojar al maestro Ungai.

Rin y Kagome respiraron profundo frente a la puerta del salón, esta se abrió y la luz tenue de las velas les mostro que estaban todos los monjes aprendices sentados meditando, con respeto y en silencio se sentaron también, pero no alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos cuando el maestro Ungai habló.

—Nos hemos reunido esta noche para despedir a dos aprendices, que han logrado con éxito su preparación, no digo que fue fácil, tampoco que lo que se avecina será mejor, pero contamos con ustedes para disfrutar un día mas la vida, valoren los momentos, mantengan la calma frente a las situaciones más desesperantes y triunfen en su misión. Que esta noche sea de júbilo y amistad.

Todos se pusieron de pie y rodeándolas en un círculo las reverenciaron, ellas agradecieron el gesto y compartieron con los jóvenes aprendices mientras el salón se iluminaba con más velas, algunos hombres comenzaron a tocar música, la comida y el Sake hicieron acto de presencia demostrando que esa noche seria de celebración. Rin vio como el Maestro Ungai salía del salón y lo alcanzo para hablar unas palabras con él.

—Gracias Maestro Ungai por su paciencia constancia y perseverancia con nosotras.

—Llevas una gran carga sobre tu hombros muchacha, no solo la batalla si no que al estar unida a un demonio muchos te rechazarán, pero si sigues siendo como hasta ahora; serás una gran soberana con tu pueblo, nunca olvides quien eres y de dónde vienes, mantén eso que te hace especial.

—Seguiré su consejo Maestro — y sonriendo dio la media vuelta participando de la celebración.

"Es una gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero lo lograran estoy seguro" y sin más se retiro.

La alegría inundaba el lugar, las risas amenizaban las anécdotas del entrenamiento, lo estaban disfrutando aquellos jóvenes eran de buen corazón y solo deseaban una cosa, ayudar a los demás, sin embargo la alegría no es eterna y las cosas malas suceden cuando uno menos las espera, la piedra en el mango de de Souunga reaccionó momentos antes que las campanas comenzaron a repicar en todo el templo vaticinando calamidad, corrieron todos al jardín y desde ahí pudieron apreciar la horda de esbirros que llevaban a su encuentro, el Maestro Ungai apareció entonces socorrer a sus alumnos y transmitirles valor.

— ¡Lucharemos con valor Monjes y aprendices, esta no será nuestra tumba!

— ¡Sí! — Gritaron al unísono, no morirían sin pelear.

—Vienen por mi —Dijo Souunga al ver a la cabeza del ejercito al sirviente de Shishinki.

—Maestro Ungai, los templos tienen refugios, ponga a salvo a su gente y nosotras nos encargaremos de la situación —Dijo Kagome preparando sus flechas para defenderse.

— ¡Las mataran sin haber empezado aun la batalla! —Recrimino el monje al ver la cantidad de enemigos.

— ¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Kagome, seré la primera línea! —Rin corrió por el jardín hasta la entrada del templo y ahí su silueta se perdió.

Kagome al mismo tiempo, se subió al techo de la muralla protectora de aquel lugar, trabajarían en conjunto por defenderlos, si alguno traspasaba los ataques de Rin, ella se encargaría de eliminarlos, fuera de proteger con su energía todo a su alrededor. Ungai dio protección a todos los del templo, le resultaba difícil pero confiaría en las damas.

—Espero que tengas un plan —Pregunto Rin a Souunga mientras corría buscando un lugar apropiado para luchar.

— ¡¿Te echas a correr sin preguntar y para colmo esperar que sepa cómo detenerlos?!

— ¡Sí! ¿Tienes alguna buena idea? —sonrió nerviosa cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, sabía que no debía haberse adelantado si no tenía un plan.

Una gota descendió de su mango, era increíble lo precipitada que podía ser y eso que "se supone" que había aprendido autocontrol.

—Veamos que tanto has mejorado niña….

Kagome vio como todos la gente del templo fue llevada hacia el refugio, estando ellos a salvo solo faltaba una cosa, ellas conseguir salir vivas.

…

En el camino a su encuentro con Rin, Jacken meditaba sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, observando a Ishira juguetear a su alrededor, mientras se dirigía al templo ordenado por Sesshomaru, no se convencía de lo que había sucedido entre la mocosa y su señor, pero era obvio, era de mentes ingenuas no esperarse algo así, después de todo su amo sentía aprecio por Rin desde niña ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella creciera? Ahí estaba la respuesta. Al llegar al templo, la escena que encontró, lo aterró y devasto. Ah-Un tiraba de sus riendas para que el pequeño demonio lo liberara y poder correr así el lugar, la emoción y adrenalina lo inundaba, Jacken en silencio dejo caer las riendas y así la fiel mascota destruyo con sus rayos a unos esbirros que removían restos de material calcinado, al parecer en busca de algo. Jacken sabía cuánto quería el dragón a Rin y no podía privarlo de eso. Ishira en cambio se echo a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar al ser joven aun no comprendía muchas cosas que el dragón sí, por ende le dejo a él, la tarea de eliminar a los intrusos.

…..

Ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvieron ausentes, pero eso no era importante iban devuelta con ellas. Inuyasha tranquilo se recuperaba en la estola de Sesshomaru, meditando sobre la batalla, las posibles estrategias para los momentos cruciales y demás temas, solo para no pensar en ella y ponerse más ansioso de lo normal, noto cuando Sesshomaru aumento la velocidad en que se desplazaba por el cielo, intuyo que también deseaba ver a Rin y no era para menos, en esas situaciones lo peor era separarse, al aterrizar el rostro del Hanyou dio un vuelco rotundo al encontrarse frente al templo echo cenizas y escombros, al parecer todos los moradores del lugar yacían muertos entre los restos que Ah–Un movía sin descanso buscando a su dueña, amiga y cómplice fiel, pero no daba con Rin, su aroma era tenue entre restos calcinados, los lanzo un gruñido al aire cargado de desesperación y dolor al imaginar no poder verla una vez más, el otro que vivía la misma situación era Sesshomaru quien no lograba reaccionar ante la imagen de destrucción frente a sus ojos, ¿De verdad la había perdido? Entre tanta sangre derramada no lograba diferenciar el aroma de su hembra ni de la sacerdotisa, ¡pero estaban ahí! en un parpadeo vio una sombra roja pasar a su lado y ayudar al dragón con su tarea, Inuyasha hiperventilaba de pánico al imaginar a su mujer muerta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Me escuchas Kagome?, responde! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sesshomaru giro su cabeza hasta dar con su fiel sirviente, quien no tuvo fuerzas ni coraje para mirarlo a los ojos, evitaba ver el sufrimiento en su mirada, con cabeza inclinada, meció en negación; no había sobrevivientes entre las cenizas, todo se había perdido, con dolor, confirmó a su amo que era real lo que veía. Rin había muerto.

Inuyasha corría de un lado para el otro como un loco mientras, que Sesshomaru se debatía en su fuero interno en cómo reaccionar, un vacio inundo su pecho y sus ojos se colocaron rojos, Jacken seguía mirando el suelo buscando las palabras apropiadas para su Amo, pero estas no existían, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Ishira levanto la cabeza al sentir un ruido y comenzó a caminar hacia un arbusto, Ah-Un hizo lo mismo y fue ahí cuando el demonio escucho el grito ahogado de su medio hermano.

— ¡Kagome! —No pudo gritar fuerte, su voz se atoro en su garganta.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Grito, corriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¡¿creí que habías muerto?! —La apretaba contra él de felicidad y sin más, sello sus labios con un desesperado beso.

—Esa era la idea, que nos diera por muertas el que ataco el templo del Maestro Ungai, te explicare todo lo que ha sucedido… —Lo miraba con dulzura, no imaginaba el susto que se llevo.

No siguieron hablando, porque ambos observaron cuando Rin apareció desde los mismos arbustos, la pobre no pudo mantener el equilibrio porque sobre ella se abalanzaron Ah-Un, Ishira, incluso Jacken.

La escena era tierna y cómica, Jacken lloraba en los brazos de la joven, mientras que Ah-Un e Ishira la lamian sin parar. Kagome sonrió por las muestras de cariño y volvió a hablar.

—Nos ataco el sirviente de Shishinki, los monjes están a salvo pero nosotras no quedamos a pelear, eran demasiados y nuestra única opción fue que creyeran que habíamos muerto peleando, después de eso se marcharon creyendo haber cumplido su misión — Termino de explicar Kagome a un confundido Inuyasha.

— ¿Como lo hicieron?

—Recibimos ayuda.

— ¿De quién?

Sesshomaru quien no se había pronunciado aun, camino hacia ella observándola en silencio, su mirada era dura y con un dejo de furia que se asomaba; casi imperceptible, esta vez no tocó su rostro como aquella vez (3), rápidamente y con algo de miedo los tres felices Ah-Uh, Ishira y Jacken se hicieron a un lado, dejándole el paso libre al demonio, este, deliberadamente la tomo de la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo y pegándolo al de él, inhalando el suave aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, Rin sintió un leve temblor proveniente del cuerpo del Youkai.

"_¿Se asusto?"_

Con ternura, la joven correspondió el gesto rodeándolo con sus menudos brazos.

—No podrá deshacerse tan fácilmente de mi…

—…..—La soltó tan rápido como la abrazo, retomando el paso despacio a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, para él, eran demasiadas emociones por un día, para el resto, un episodio increíble de espontaneidad de Sesshomaru y prueba del amor que siente hacia Rin.

Inuyasha no lo olvidaría y menos dejaría jamás de recordárselo a su hermano… con eso tenía material de por vida para molestarlo.

Pero, ¿Quién las había ayudado?

* * *

1.- Quería hacer alusión a cuando Inuyasha le corta el brazo a Sesshomaru, cosa que sucede en los primeros capítulos, aunque honestamente se que descuadra la narración el comentario, lo siento!

2.- Cuando Rin y Byakuya se conocen en el rio, donde Rin busca a las gemelas de Sango, Sara aparece y es Byakuya quien le dice que es una aldeana común y se lleva a Sara para que no la mate. Cap.7.-

3.- Cuando Rin es revivida por Irasue después de volver del inframundo, Sesshomaru toma su rostro con su garra y le dice "Ahora estas bien"

Hola! estoy que me muero pero valió la pena termine el capitulo! me demore mas de lo que podía imaginar, pido disculpas por eso, pero de verdad mi espalda me esta matando! (de hecho les aseguro que luego de escribir esto no me podre parar) no puedo estar mucho rato sentada, tampoco parada, de verdad sufro! Tengo una discopatia en las vertebras L5 o algo así y me toca viajar para atenderme con un buen profesional, en fin... cualquier cosa, espero sus mensajes y comentarios y si quieren comentar mas o llevar un debate o conversación con respecto al fic, búsquenme en face, Yuki No Shimizu.

un gran beso cuídense y disculpen mi demora, yuki.


	16. Cap- 16 Celos

Capítulo 16 Celos.-

Una vez que Sesshomaru soltó a Rin y tomo asiento, Ah-Un e Ishira volvieron a lanzarse sobre ella, lamiendo su cara y aspirando su aroma. Jacken miro a su amo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba cansado y molesto, ¡Como se atrevía esa mocosa a asustarlos así! Debería ser castigada, pero, otro día, todos estaban felices por verla, no quería arruinar el momento, acercándose despacio a Rin la observo detenidamente buscando alguna herida pero nada encontró, suspiro tranquilo y su vista se perdió en las cenizas ¿Quién podría osar atacar a la hembra del gran Sesshomaru?

Desde la oscuridad y sin hacer notar su presencia, una sombra se cercioraba que las mujeres estuvieran bien, Shishinki no arruinaría sus planes, se retiro con sigilo del lugar para que el demonio no lo percibiera, debía vigilar el inframundo, el momento al fin llegaba.

Ungai salió del refugio con la gente del templo y vieron con dolor como este había sido reducido a cenizas.

—Maestro Ungai lo sentimos — dijo Kagome — no pudimos salvar el templo.

—El templo se puede reconstruir, las vidas son invaluables y ustedes nos salvaron — dijo mirando a Kagome y Rin con orgullo — han logrado progresar; pero la verdadera batalla los espera, no pierdan tiempo.

Ungai giro y comenzó a ordenar la reconstrucción, mientras que Inuyasha se paró al lado de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Debemos volver entonces a la tierra del fuego? ¿Usaremos a Souunga para entrar al inframundo?

—Pasaremos la noche, luego partiremos —Fue su escueta respuesta pero en vista de los hechos no podía esperar más de él.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba que tanto podrían haber avanzado Souunga y Rin, tenía cuentas pendientes con la espada pero las solucionaría después; ahora; quisiera o no, la necesitaba, de hecho su intención era que cuando todo terminara, alejaría a Rin de la espada y la escondería donde jamás pudiera usarla nadie más.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo observaba, Souunga no era tonto, conocía a la perfección los planes del demonio, de hecho, si fuera al revés, haría exactamente lo mismo, pero él había encontrado a su portadora, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Rin seria para él, juntos podrían conquistar el mundo como una vez deseo, la joven de buen corazón era sin duda la clave de su poder.

Alejándose del templo y despidiéndose de Ungai, decidieron pasar la noche en un claro cerca de un río, ahí Jacken prendió una fogata, mientras que Inuyasha se ofreció para buscar algo de comer, cosa curiosa, él jamás cazaba la cena, pero cuando Kagome se dispuso a ir al rio con Rin, el medio demonio de un brinco partió por su presa, cenaron a gusto y alrededor de las cálidas llamas se acurrucaron, Ishira con Rin enterrada en su pelaje, Ah-Un con Jacken en su lomo e Inuyasha con Kagome, se preparaban para dormir sin temor, Sesshomaru desapareció por sus rondas de inspección y eso significaba sin peligros nocturnos, si el demonio algo sabia hacer era proteger a sus acompañantes, no volvería hasta entrada la noche, casi el amanecer. Rin observo de reojo al señor Jacken; quien con brazos y piernas cruzadas parecía estarla ignorando.

— ¿Le pasa algo señor Jacken?

—Desde que me dejaste, la ventanita del amor se me cerró…(1) —se cruzó de brazos haciéndole un desprecio.

Una gotita resbalo en la cabeza de la joven

—Jajaja ¿de qué habla? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver lo sensible que podía ser a veces el pequeño demonio.

— ¡Si te matan el amo me mata a mí, mocosa inconsciente!, deberías ser menos arriesgada —, volteando a mirarla de manera suspicaz, mencionó — además, parece que hiciste "nuevos amigos"…. —Insinuó apuntando con la barbilla a Sounnga.

— ¿Esta celoso Señor Jacken? Souunga es mi espada, no debería creer que lo quiero más que a usted —Dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo —Usted es como un padre para mí.

— ¡Suéltame mocosa, que padre ni que nada! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas!... —Una piedra aterrizo en su cabeza mandándolo al suelo, Sesshomaru no quería mas gritos y desde la distancia lo mando callar.

La pareja veía graciosa la escena, cuando Jacken cayo desmayado dieron por terminada la pelea y se sentaron bajo un árbol para descansar. Como nunca Inuyasha acurrucó a Kagome en su pecho abrazándola fuerte.

—Generalmente no eres tan atento, ¿te paso algo? —Pregunto Kagome con un dejo de burla.

— ¿No puedo estar contento de tenerte junto a mi acaso? —Respondió el medio demonio un tanto ofendido y con desgano.

Lo miro con ternura y deposito un beso en su mejilla, si le había pasado algo o no, no importaba, estaban juntos y eran poderosos.

— ¿Me vas a contar que sucedió en el templo y quien las ayudo? —Preguntó el medio demonio, ansioso por la respuesta.

—Un ejército de esbirros llego buscando a Souunga, Rin se llevo la peor parte al ser la "presa" pero Souunga la protegió formidablemente, peleo con determinación, la sincronización entre ellos es casi completa, aunque debo decir, Souunga controla mejor a Rin de lo que ella a él, si esa espada quisiera lastimarnos ya lo habría hecho, no entiendo los motivos de porque luchar esta batalla, era antes una espada maligna, llena de odio y rencor, para mí algo planea.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Interrumpió el medio demonio, no importaba si la espada era buena o mala, la necesitaban y punto.

—Fue Byakuya.

Flash Back.

Kagome lanzaba sus flechas desde lo alto del templo eliminando a los solo eran esbirros también Onis que estaban muertos.

_¡No puede ser!, ¿ya está abierto el portal?, de otro modo ¿Cómo podrían salir ellos del infierno?_

Kagome luego de lanzar una flecha protectora como campo de fuerza, corrió a auxiliar a Rin a quien veía rodeada, no solo superada en número de una forma angustiante si no que también en fuerza, Souunga podía ser poderosa pero el cuerpo de Rin debía cansarse en algún momento.

Corrió Destruyendo esbirros pequeños a su paso con la espada que Totosai le había regalado (2), está en su filo liberaba un poco de su poder espiritual; lo necesario para partir a sus enemigos en dos.

Cuando llego cerca de Rin, la batalla la dejo perpleja, con su alto nivel como sacerdotisa pudo ver más allá de lo evidente (3), Rin peleaba con una disciplina, Velocidad y precisión impresionante, Kagome sabía que por la sangre de Sesshomaru ella tendría cambios, pero también sabía que era muy pronto para que los pudiera aprender a controlar, ¡ahí estaba la respuesta! a medio salir del cuerpo de Rin se encontraba la sombra del espíritu de Souunga, manipulando cada movimiento del cuerpo de su portadora, podía distinguir los detalles de su silueta; era como si estuviera presente físicamente, la sacerdotisa sintió un escalofrió porque el espíritu al verla sonrió, ¡Si, sonrió! Ella vio algo parecido a una boca curvarse con gracia; dándole a entender que disfrutaba el momento.

Corrió de nuevo escondiendo el pánico en lo más profundo de su ser y se acerco a su amiga, ésta estaba con la mirada nublada ¡Era solo una marioneta! Sintió furia, miedo, pero nada la detuvo al momento de cruzar las espadas con Rin, al momento en que la joven la atacó y cuando las hojas se encontraron la energía de Kagome y Souunga se debatieron el control de Rin, Yusey no deseaba la desconfianza de la sacerdotisa, por ende, Rin recupero el control de sus actos.

— ¿Kagome? —Pregunto la joven algo desorientada.

—…. —La sacerdotisa la miro con duda.

— ¡Kagome, creí que protegías el templo! — Grito Rin con angustia y culpa al ver que su amiga había ido en su auxilio.

Rin había vuelto.

Se colocaron espalda con espalda y decidieron que si morían lo harían luchando, era lo último que deseaban pero su única opción.

Kagome creó una barrera para protegerlas mientras seguía lanzando sus flechas hasta que estas se agotaron, entonces siguió con la espada, Rin respiraba agitado, no quería que su "parte demoniaca" tomara el control pero sus fuerzas menguaban; su muñera tenía un ligero temblor producto de la fatiga.

Yusey al ver estado de agotamiento de su portadora no considero otra opción.

—Deja que yo los elimine, son solo esbirros nadie que aprecies, la sacerdotisa no durara mucho si tú te desmayas, se como derrotarlos a todos de un golpe y darles tiempo de huir.

—Confió en ti Yusey.

_Quiera o no, no puedo dejarte morir Rin_

El espíritu de Rin se retiro al fondo de su propio ser dándole paso al espíritu residente en la espada, Yusey sabía que si mataba a Kagome; Rin jamás lo sabría, le echaría la culpa al enemigo y la sacerdotisa seria victima de Shishinki, no de él, pero rápidamente recapacitó; lo que menos quería era que Rin se pusiera triste y diera por perdida la batalla antes de comenzar.

_Hmfp, si la mato ahora no sacare nada, luego veré en que me puede servir_

Tomando a Kagome del brazo la jalo hacia él segundos antes de liberar su ataque.

— ¡Gokuryuuha!

Libero souunga, pero esta vez el ataque fue distinto, los torbellinos no dispararon hacia el cielo sino que los encerraron a él y Kagome en el medio, en el punto muerto del torbellino mientras el poder arrasaba con todos alrededor, Kagome jamás había visto tal poder y menos lo había visto utilizado de forma tan ingeniosa, definitivamente el espíritu era todo un guerrero.

Cuando se vieron libres de todo esbirro, el cuerpo de Rin tomo a Kagome de la muñera y la insto a correr, vendrían mas por ellos debían esconderse.

— ¡Vaya! qué manera de librarse de ellos.

Antes que Souunga pudiera atacar el hombre habló.

—No vengo a hacerles daño, todo lo contrario les propongo un plan.

Rin salió del encierro de su alma y vio a Kagome hablando con Byakuya, se asusto no conocía sus intenciones, tampoco escucho lo que había propuesto.

—Solo hagan lo que les digo —Dijo sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo.

Kagome se acerco a Rin cortando su mano y la de su amiga, derramando ambas su sangre sobre unas figuras de papel que sacó Byakuya de sus ropas, luego, estas cobraron vida y corrieron hasta el templo escondiéndose ahí.

—En toda guerra hay bajas— Susurro poco antes de hacer arder en llamas el templo.

Guió a las mujeres a un lugar seguro y estas esperaron ahí el amanecer, en silencio cada una meditaba la batalla sostenida, si iban por Souunga dudaban que el señuelo confundiera al enemigo.

Fin del Flash Back

Inuyasha medita sobre la historia acurrucando a Kagome con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, podría haberla perdido, si Byakuya no hubiera interferidos ella… ¡Un momento! ¿Kagura no había defendido también a Sesshomaru en la batalla de ellos dando su vida en aquel lugar?

_Que rayos sucede ¿Son aliados o un enemigo mayor los manipula?_

Cuando puso real atención Kagome dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, se veía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio, recordó como sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron, admiraba con placer su piel radiante, olía su cabello, todo en ella de pronto era más maravilloso de lo normal, entonces… lo supo, su corazón se lleno de alegría y a la vez de temor, pero, ¿Era buena idea que ella también lo supiera?

—Te diste cuenta Hanyou —dijo el demonio con sarcasmo.

—….— Inuyasha lo ignoro, esperando que se guardara sus comentarios y "superioridad".

Supuso que Sesshomaru había escuchado toda la historia y querría comentar ciertos puntos, pero no fue así, se mantuvo detenido en una rama alta de un árbol alejado. Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa triunfadora, que solo el demonio a esa distancia podría notar.

—Supongo que no te acercas a Rin porque Souunga te puede atacar, ¡ja! Una espada te quita a tu hembra — ¡Listo!, el golpe de gracia a su orgullo fue lanzado, dudaba que encontrara una respuesta para eso.

Sesshomaru considero las palabras de Inuyasha, era cierto; él deseaba acercarse pero no podía, esa maldita espada había puesto una muralla entre los dos, si bien la joven descansaba apoyada en el lomo de su felino, sentía el poder de la katana fluir, atento a cualquier movimiento.

De pronto el demonio recordó la advertencia de Kagura.

—_Escucha Sesshomaru mi hora de partir se acerca y debo….. advertirte, esta guerra es contra shishinki pero tu mayor enemigo no es él, otro ser desea algo que…. solo tú puedes darle, cuídate Sesshomaru y cuida también a tu mujer, ella también es importante….. para sus planes —Sintió que algo apretó su pecho, quizás había contado algo que no debía pero no importaba, se marcharía para jamás volver._

Ya no sabía quién era su enemigo.

Observaba desde lejos a la joven que dormía, deseando tomarla y llevársela para hacerla suya, recordaba su cuerpo y las sensaciones que esta provocaban en el, ¿Se sentía débil? Todo lo contrario, su sangre fluía con fuerza y lujuria, cerró los ojos preparándose para, con sigilo y precisión, levantarla sin despertarla, rápidamente llevársela y dejar ahí a la espada que ya no colgaba de su obi. Listo para "atacar" un segundo antes, Jacken dormido cayo y rodo hacia Rin, la empuñadura de Souunga brillo liberando sus tentáculos y tomando al pequeño demonio del pie lo alzo por los aires sin lanzarlo.

— ¡Souunga, libéralo! —Grito Rin quien despertó con los gritos de Jacken.

Con el mismo susto despertaron Kagome e Inuyasha, quien al ver la reacción desmesurada de la espada le encontró la razón a su mujer. ¿Podría de verdad creer Souunga que competiría con Sesshomaru?

Souunga al percatarse de su propia y desmesurada acción sacudió un poco al demonio lanzándolo luego de vuelta al lomo del dragón

Era de tontos creer que no habían descubierto sus reales intenciones.

Rin se acerco al dragón para comprobar que Jacken no estuviera lastimado, lo único que noto fue que tenía los ojos con remolinos producto del mareo, suspiro algo aliviada, pero Souunga no se iba a escapar de un regaño, ¡Claro que no!

— ¡¿Que intentabas atacando así al señor Jacken?!

—Rin… —el llamado de Sesshomaru detuvo el discurso de la joven.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie esperándola, Souunga con su reacción le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para estar con su hembra a solas, Rin sabía que debía seguirlo.

—No ataques a nadie mientras vuelvo —Le dijo a la espada dejándola acostada en el lomo de Ishira.

Luego se dirigió hacia la dirección del demonio desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ishira al haber sido despertado, intento morder el mango de la katana. "Karma" Después de todo si no hubiera atacado a Jacken todos seguirían durmiendo y el estaría con ella.

— ¡Si lo intentas que mato gato angora!

_Maldición, no puede oírme_

Kagome, quien si lo escucho se levanto, tomo a Souunga y la apoyo en otro árbol.

—Ahí te quedas hasta que tu portadora vuelva, ¿Entiendes?

Souunga estaba molesto por la insinuación de la sacerdotisa, sabía lo que el demonio buscaba al llevarse a Rin, pero nada podía hacer.

_Al menos no por ahora_

….

Kohaku llego a la aldea al atardecer, diviso a sus sobrinas jugando y riendo, añoró entonces la paz que significaba ser niños sin responsabilidad y pesos sobre sus hombros, si bien su infancia fue dura, pocos pero gratos recuerdos mantenía de ella, no pudo evitar recordar la dulce risa de Rin cuando viajo con ella y Sesshomaru, un tiempo antes de derrotar a Naraku, con tristeza también recordó que aunque Sesshomaru no se veía apegado a la niña en ese entonces; siempre se las arreglaba para no darles momentos de privacidad dejándoles a Jacken como niñero.

_Quizás en ese entonces ya pensaba en Rin como su hembra y aunque no era atento con ella no quería que nadie se le acercara mucho y…_

— ¡Kohaku, Hermano! Qué bueno que volviste —Dijo alegre Sango al verlo.

—Sango, me alegra que estés bien.. —No pudo terminar la frase puesto que la exterminadora se lanzo a sus brazos demostrándole su preocupación.

Se reunieron en la choza los cuatro con el monje Miroku y Shippou, había mucho que contarles desde la inminente amenaza de Shishinki hasta la pelea de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el joven no sabiendo porqué, deliberadamente omitió la unión del demonio y la joven.

—Entonces es inevitable la batalla —Dijo Miroku mirando al techo en un tono neutral.

— ¿Cuántos aliados hay para la batalla?, pregunto porque ellos cuatro no bastaran para lo que se viene.

—La verdad hermana nosotros no interferiremos en la batalla, seremos el apoyo que no permitirá que los esbirros y demonios muertos lleguen a las aldeas.

Al ver que sango estaba algo confundida con su explicación saco un mapa de entre su ropa y trato de explicarse más gráficamente.

—Cuando el momento llegue y el portal se abra, el Señor Inuyasha, el Señor Sesshomaru la Señora Kagome y Rin no podrán detenerlos y atacar al enemigo, ahí entramos nosotros, es por eso que fui enviado a hacer alianzas con otros demonios y terratenientes para poder formar una barrera y contenerlos sin que lastimen a alguien más —. Les mostró el mapa donde se apreciaba donde abriría la puerta del inframundo y como debía estar repartida la barrera para que ningún punto dejara escapar al ejército.

Shippou guardaba absoluto silencio, no sabía qué hacer al igual que sus amigos, Miroku meditaba con los ojos cerrados y Sango estaba tan concentrada en la información; que dio un respingo al sentir como tiraban de su ropa, una de sus gemelas la llamaba, era la hora de la cena. Mientras preparaba los alimentos pensaba bien su decisión, hasta ahora no había dimensionado el peligro que corrían, ellos ya no eran jóvenes y "solteros" como cuando pelearon contra Naraku, todo lo contrario debían ver por su familia, sus tres hijos preparaban entre risas y alegría; la mesa para comer, mientras ella solo podía pensar en una cosa, miedo.

—Sango, no es necesario que participemos en la batalla —Interrumpió Miroku adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Excelencia, ¿Qué pasaría si fracasan?

La pregunta desconcertó un poco al monje.

—La barrera es para que ninguna persona "normal" salga lastimada, para que ningún niño quede sin padres o viceversa. ¡¿Cómo podría esconderme como una cobarde sabiendo que mis propios hijos corren peligro?!

Miroku abrazo con amor a su esposa intentado consolarla mientras ella apretaba los ojos para que las lágrimas no los abandonaran, como madre no permitiría jamás que nadie sufriera si estaba en sus manos el poder proteger. La cena se dio en relativo silencio, los niños preguntaban a Kohaku sobre sus aventuras y quedaron impresionados cuando este les contó sobre la Señora Irasue "La gran dama de la luna", escucharon atentos cada palabra mientras que los otros tres meditaban en silencio sus futuras acciones, la hora de dormir llego cuando los niños cayeron rendidos producto de otro día de juegos, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku, cada uno llevo un pequeño a descansar; luego el matrimonio también se retiro dejando al exterminador y el pequeño Kitsune a solas.

Kohaku salió de la choza encaminándose al Rio, hace tiempo no disfrutaba la paz que la aldea ofrecía y deseaba disfrutarla como nunca, al llegar a los pies del caudal se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

—Shippou, ¿En qué piensas? —Pregunto sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa tierna.

—Creí que las batallas habían terminado cuando derrotamos a Naraku, no quiero que alguien más sufra —. Menciono recordando su propio dolor al perder a su padre.

—Tienes miedo, ¿no es así?

—Creo que esta batalla es peor que cuando peleamos con Naraku.

—Ten fe shippou, no estamos solos; seremos muchos los que enfrentaremos a shishinki y su ejército. Los clanes de todo el Sengoku han sido advertidos y pelearemos como un gran batallón, además tenemos al ejército del señor Sesshomaru y al de la señora Irasue. Youkais poderosos serán nuestros aliados.

— ¿Sabes de Kagome e Inuyasha?

—No, pero sé que están bien, ellos son fuertes y tendremos el honor de pelear nuevamente a su lado.

El silencio reino invadiéndolos de paz; transmitida por el sonido de la corriente, ambos debían disfrutar de esos momentos no sabían cuando se repetirían.

…

Rin llego a un estanque maravilloso rodeado de luciérnagas, no era que Sesshomaru lo preparara para ella pero sin duda conocía sus gusto e intentaba impresionarla, sonrió considerando que desde que se "unieron" poco tiempo habían tenido para estar juntos, decidió hacer algo que sabia a él le gustaría, algo pudorosa aunque decidida descubrió su cuello y comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la marca de posesión, Sesshomaru la observada oculto en unas ramas, pero sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y deseo al ver lo que su hembra le ofrecía, no supo cuando su cuerpo lo traicionó, solo se vio a sí mismo a centímetros de la marca en el cuello, deseaba volver a morderla; clavar sus colmillos en esa blanca y suave piel; para sus sentidos como demonio perro, era el placer máximo.

—Mi Señor, ¿Que podría ofrendar a cambio de su compañía?

—Rin.. —Dijo el nombre de la joven; oculto en un gruñido.

— ¿Si mi Señor? —Pregunto ingenua.

—Eso es lo que quiero, a Rin —Susurro en su oído, provocando con su respiración escalofríos en su piel.

Rozo con sus garras; desde la punta de sus dedos subiendo por su brazo hasta la marca que días antes dejo eterna en su piel, pidió permiso con la mirada y cuando la dama otorgó, clavo sus colmillos con fuerza y precisión, si bien él disfrutaba aquel acto, debía intentar que fuera lo menos doloroso posible para ella.

Con los colmillos aún profanando su carne, la levanto con facilidad y deposito su cuerpo sobre su estola, una vez que la joven estuvo de espalda sobre la mullida extremidad, solo ahí retiro sus colmillos lamiendo con gula la sangre que emanaba de aquel erótico ritual.

Se sabía complacido, "su hembra" era perfecta para él, más que eso, él, era perfecto para ella, consiguió protegerla y transformarla para estar juntos por siempre y ella sin saberlo había dedicado su vida (y sus muertes) a derretir su corazón, que lejos de ser frio, era novicio con respecto a "estimar", solo sabia latir y mantenerlo vivo, pero aquella pequeña, desdichada y frágil humana; le enseño a aquel órgano sentir no solo piedad, si no que "amor" y alegría. A preocuparse y retroalimentarse de ella, de su Rin.

Las caricias se hacían pocas cuando sus cuerpos se alcanzaban, ¿Era acaso sana tal efervescencia? Realmente no importaba, deseaba tocar, rozar morder, invadirla, causarle dolor y placer, no se preocupaba por su satisfacción sabia ya que al complacerla a ella era complacerse él mismo.

Dieron rienda suelta a la pasión hasta el amanecer, sudorosos y agotados cayeron rendidos luego del ritual que tan ceremoniosamente cumplía Sesshomaru; estimulando aun con su seria expresión, cada punto sensible de su hembra, dejándola así susceptible a cada roce, siempre pidiendo más. Desnudo yacía el cuerpo de su deseo, admiró su obra, ella tenía algunas mordeduras en muslos, senos y otras partes, el sudor perlaba su piel de manera tan fascinante a sus ojos que debió controlar la oleada de lujuria que lo invadía nuevamente, pero lo que más atraía su atención era su sonrisa que aun con su dueña dormida seguía adornando su rostro.

_Que estupidez, El día que deje de sonreír para mi, ese día moriré en vida, estoy impresionado de que no solo aguante si caricias, sino que también las disfrute, esta niña es ... especial_

Se impresionó de pensar tales cursilerías, después pensó que eran producto de la presión de perderla, quizás cuando todo terminara se le pasaría.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, estaba un poco cansado pero no lo suficiente para retrasar sus planes, Rin dormía profundamente a su lado cubierta con su ahori, mientras que él llevaba solo su hakama puesta, decidió darse un baño; su olfato no le permitía estar sudoroso y menos viajar así, sin perder de vista a Rin un segundo se introdujo en el agua fría liberando en sus aguas parte de la evidencia de la noche anterior, aunque permanecía el recuerdo vivo en su piel, las caricias y demás muestras de amor.

_¡Qué ironía!, ¿amor?, esa palabra la utilizan los humanos, pero, ¿La necesito? ¿Soy débil por eso? ¿Podre protegerte Rin?_

Recordó la visita que hizo a su madre mientras Inuyasha llevaba a Rin y Kagome al templo del monje Ungai, sus preguntas eran tan específicas que esa mujer no podría desviar el tema aunque quisiera.

Flash Back

El grácil demonio llego a los pies del imponente palacio de la luna, el paisaje era pulcro y majestuoso, no quedaba rastro de la batalla que en él aconteció.

—Souunga es el único que puede abrir el portal al inframundo —.Se dirigió a su madre sin mediar siquiera saludo.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿a que has venido? — estaba aburrida de la carencia de modales de su hijo con ella.

—El Hanyou puede sobrevivir en el inframundo, pero la sacerdotisa y Rin no, tú conoces la solución a ese problema.

— ¿Que me ofreces a cambio de tal solución? —La situación había cambiado a su favor.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y un gruñido nacido en su garganta intento intimidar a la mujer que le dio a luz.

—Si quieres pelea; pelea tendrás Sesshomaru, pero la solución a tu dilema tiene un precio, ¿estás dispuesto a pagarlo?

El gruñido se disipo entre los pilares del palacio devolviéndole la tranquilidad a su dueño, su madre no era un ser fácil y sabia no que desistiría de lo que deseaba.

—….— Espero a escuchar la propuesta.

—Un heredero en menos de un año.

—…— Él tampoco quería esperar mucho para embarazar a Rin pero un cachorro en su vientre la retiraría de la batalla inmediatamente y por consecuencia a Souunga.

—No lo quiero ahora, no soy estúpida, pero si la "niña" sobrevive la batalla deberás engendrar en corto plazo, es lo único que pido —Dijo lo último haciéndose la ofendida y dramatizando el dolor por la desconfianza de su primogénito.

—Al término de la batalla —. Ofreció Sesshomaru a sabiendas que estaba haciendo un trato con el mismo diablo.

Irasue se levanto de su trono y camino despacio hasta quedar frente a él, sus miradas se cruzaron en una conversación muda, pudiendo captar el mensaje solo ellos, eran tan parecidos Madre e Hijo que era fácil leer entre líneas. Entrego en sus manos la preciada solución a sus problemas y en cuanto él la recibió partió de nuevo.

— ¡Espera Sesshomaru!, ¿acaso estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por unos insignificantes humanos? Te has vuelto muy noble.

—Shishinki es mi enemigo, seré yo quien lo venza.

—Entonces debes saber que hay mucho mas en juego de lo que puedas imaginar, debes sobrevivir a esta batalla, si lo consigues superaras a tu padre y podrás proteger lo que "amas"

—Amor…. —Mencionó sin mirarla retomando el vuelo —Esa palabra la usan los humanos, no conozco su significado —Sin esperar respuesta desapareció rápidamente.

—Claro que no Sesshomaru, claro que no… —Susurro con sarcasmo girando hacia su trono nuevamente.

_Creo que no lo hicimos tan mal después de todo, ¿Verdad, esposo mío?_

Fin del Flash Back

….

A la mañana siguiente el monje Miroku y Sango estaban listos para dar una respuesta, Kohaku había salido a caminar con sus tres sobrinos volviendo para el desayuno, este se disfruto en calma, incluso más familiar de lo normal, a su término los pequeños salieron a jugar dejando a los adultos hablar sobre su decisión.

—Kohaku, hemos decidido ir contigo a la batalla —Dijo Miroku tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Dejaremos a los niños a cargo del patriarca de la aldea y lucharemos al lado de nuestros amigos como en los viejos tiempo — con orgullo y decisión apretó la mano que la sostenía.

—Deben estar seguros, podríamos morir todos en aquel lugar —Kohaku debía cerciorarse de que comprendían los peligros de la batalla.

—Lo sabemos —dieron por terminado el tema cuando la pareja se miro a los ojos y sonrió.

—Yo también iré —Shippou miraba el suelo con los puños apretados —Tengo miedo pero no abandonare a mis amigos.

—Está decidido entonces —Kohaku se levanto de la mesa —partiremos pronto, los dejare a solas tienen mucho que preparar.

Al salir de la choza miro al cielo, protegería con su vida la paz de la aldea y sobre todo a sus seres amados.

…..

En el infierno, Shishinki observaba cada movimiento del demonio y medio demonio, estaba molesto por no conseguir a Souunga pero eso ya poco importaba si ellos pretendían ir al infierno los recibiría "cordialmente" una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de recibirlos.

Te estoy esperando…Sesshomaru

Escondido ahí mismo lo observaba el señor del inframundo viendo con burla como se preparaban algunos "soldados" para recibir a los Inu Youkai, sabia que ellos no podrían vencerlos, pero no lograba descubrir como intentaría atraparlos, la sacerdotisa oscura había puesto una barrera alrededor de ellos ocultando la supuesta trampa.

Esto se pondrá interesante

Se retiro debía volver con Byakuya y darle nuevas instrucciones.

…..

Kohaku preparo víveres para el viaje y afilo su arma, estaba listo para partir pero no presionaría a su hermana, sabia que para ella era muy difícil dejar a sus hijos a cargo de un tercero, sin contar que no sabían si volverían, sacudió su cabeza dejando los pensamientos negativos para otro momento.

_Todo saldrá bien, somos muchos y muy fuertes_

Acercándose a donde estaban él y Kirara; venia Shippou, armado hasta los dientes con toda clase de trucos y artilugios envueltos en una gran "mochila" colgando de sus hombros.

— ¿De verdad puedes cargar con todo eso? —Pregunto algo divertido el joven exterminador.

— ¡Todo lo necesito si quiero destruir esbirros, además nunca se está suficientemente preparado para una batalla! —Grito valiente con fuego en sus ojos.

El joven exterminador volvió a sonreír, aquel kitsune tenía miedo pero igual se presentaba, era un zorrito muy valiente.

—Lamentamos la demora —El monje Miroku aparecía tomado de la mano de Sango.

—Fue difícil dejar a los niños —fue lo único que mencionó la exterminadora acercándose a acariciar a Kirara.

—Kohaku, no podemos viajar todos en el lomo de Kirara —Acotó Miroku preocupado de tener que correr todo el camino.

—No se preocupe la ayuda viene en camino.

Y como si hubiera estado esperando el comentario, apareció Hashi de una nube blanca.

—Lamento que esperaran, pero ya estoy aquí —Saludo el Mapache preparando su transformación para trasladar a sus amigos.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hashi —Saludo Miroku.

—Su excelencia me da gusto verlo, aunque lamento que sea en estas condiciones.

—No perdamos tiempo —Interrumpió Sango quien necesitaba partir pronto o volvería a llorar extrañando a sus hijos.

Hashi entendió que no era momento de conversaciones y se transformo de inmediato en la cabeza voladora que llevaría a todos al punto de encuentro, Kohaku monto a Kirara y marcó el destino del viaje. Con algo de melancolía se elevó el grupo; dejando atrás la aldea donde habían formado su familia, pero no sería la última vez que pisarían esos suelos ¡No señor, ellos volverían! Partieron con esa esperanza en el corazón.

….

Sesshomaru despertó a Rin al termino de su baño, ella rápidamente despabilo y se baño en aquel rio al igual que su señor, el demonio hacia todo lo posible por evitar entrar con ella al agua y tomarla nuevamente, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para eso, ya que no podía simplemente dejarla sola, podía pasarle algo, pero mirar hacia otro lado mientras ella se bañaba no era posible, si cerrar sus ojos era imposible, menos podía moverse.

— ¿No quiere acompañarme mi Señor?

_¡Eso no Ayuda!_

—Rin.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto en un tono descaradamente pícaro.

—Apresúrate.

¿Esa niña lo estaba invitando a una nueva ronda de pasión? Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, si ya era así de "picara" siendo que llevaban solo pocos días de "unión" ¿Cómo sería después del primer año o los siguientes ahora que contaba con la eternidad? Pudo desviar su mirada de la joven mujer y cerrar sus ojos, pero fue solo para imaginar a Rin de diferentes "formas" con el pasar de los años.

_Esto será interesante_

Kagome despertó con mucha hambre y su estomago rápidamente lo hizo notar, Inuyasha de un brinco se levanto y más atento que nunca preguntó.

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo en especial?

Lo miro curiosa

¿Por qué se porta tan amable habrá hecho algo malo?

—La verdad me gustaría desayunar Tostadas con mermelada y huevos con tocino y…

Cayo una gota de la frente de Inuyasha al buscar mentalmente los ingredientes, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Kagome con mirada de escrutinio y suavemente pregunto.

— ¿Qué es una tostada y de que animal saco el tocino?

Ahora Kagome no entendía nada, ¡¿realmente pensaba en conseguir lo que ella estaba pidiéndole?!

—Inuyasha, no entiendo que te ocurre pero no conseguirás nada de eso aquí, mejor busquemos una frutas y aprovechemos de traerle a Rin, de seguro tendrá hambre.

El comentario molesto a Souunga quien contaba los segundos para que su portadora volviera, si no quería que el demonio se la volviera a llevar debía "saber comportarse"

— ¿No puedo acaso preocuparme por ti?

—Estoy bien, solo me pregunto por qué tantas atenciones.

Inuyasha se tensó.

— ¡Keh! Siempre te quejas que soy poco atento y ahora que lo soy te molesta, que extraña eres —se hizo el ofendido y dio por terminado el tema.

Hasta que Sesshomaru y Rin volvieron, Jacken simuló dormir, lo que menos quería era que lo mandaran a él a conseguir alimentos, pero también tenía hambre.

—Jacken, ¿no se supone que tú tenías una misión? — Dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que helo el alma del pequeño demonio a lo que él reaccionó levantándose de un salto.

— ¡Si amo bonito, enseguida partiré! — Y salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

— ¡Señor Jacken, espere!

Trato de detenerlo Rin, pero era tarde, Sesshomaru con una piedra detuvo su nerviosa carrera.

—Se olvidaba de Ah-Un —Dijo bajito sabiendo que el pequeño demonio estaba inconsciente y no podía escucharla.

El dragón, al parecer entendiendo las órdenes de su Amo, lamio la mejilla de Rin a modo de despedida, camino hacia Jacken y con uno de sus hocicos levanto al renacuajo colocándolo en su lomo emprendiendo luego el vuelo, ya sabía donde debía dirigirse.

— ¿Eso fue necesario? —Dijo Rin refiriéndose a la piedra.

—Siempre lo es —Dijo mirando al cielo ignorando descaradamente la expresión acusadora de Rin, ella luego de eso solo suspiro resignada.

Buena suerte Señor Jacken

….

Sango estaba consciente que llevaba ya mucho tiempo lamentando dejar a sus hijos.

_Así no serviré en batalla, tomé a conciencia mi decisión, es tarde para retractarme_

Intento distraer sus pensamientos con el paisaje; cuando este se le hizo conocido.

—Nos dirigimos al monte de las animas ¿cierto? —Pregunto a su hermano.

—Así es, ese es nuestro punto de encuentro.

Y así fue, al descender vieron como llegaban al lugar Koga y Ayame con los lobos de su manada y los de la manada del abuelo de la joven. Antes de poder saludarlos también divisaron a Royokan, pero no era todo tras el venían muchos más..

—Veo que convocaste mucha gente Kohaku —Dijo Miroku al reconocer muchas de las caras que se acercaban.

—Sí, humano y Youkai pelearan juntos esta batalla.

Quedaron impresionados y un poco descolocados al ver quienes más habían sido convocados.

— ¿Ese no es Jinenji? —Menciono Sango algo confundida.

—Sí, se ofreció a curar a los heridos.

— ¡Y esa es Shiori! —Grito Shippou.

—También están acá Akitori Hojo(4) y Kuranoske Takeda(5) —Mencionó Miroku con un dejo de celos en su voz.

— ¿Esas no son Botan y Momiji?(6) una gota resbalo en la cabeza de los tres, ¿Qué hacían esas aprendices ingenuas ahí?

— ¡La deidad del agua!(7) —Dijo Miroku demasiado alegre frotándose las manos y recibiendo una cachetada de paso.

—Nunca cambiaras monje libidinoso —Dijo Shippou cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Kirara empezó a rascarse con fuerza, cuando de pronto un punto negro salto de su lomo.

— ¡Anciano Mioga!

Un trueno oscureció por segundos el cielo y cuando vieron dos personajes más habían arribado.

— ¡Soten, Totosai!

—Todos hemos venido para luchar por la paz de nuestros clanes tierras y gente amada, ¡no dejare que el pulgoso se quede con todo el merito! —Dijo Koga gritando la última parte.

Se saludaron entre todos; colocándose rápidamente al día luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, e incluso algunos que no se conocían entre ellos fueron presentados, Kohaku miraba el cielo en silencio esperando algo, hasta que al fin diviso lo que tanto buscaba.

Ah-Un, el dragón de dos cabezas descendió con un ya despierto Jacken, sin su presencia sería difícil tratar con el ejército de Sesshomaru, además de traer la información de los pasos de los Inu Youkai.

—Mi amo y los otros ya partieron con destino el inframundo, debemos organizar las posiciones de batalla, el ejército del Señor Sesshomaru llegará en cualquier momento y el de la Gran Señora Irasue también —Habló ceremonioso Jacken bajando del lomo del dragón y dirigiéndose al exterminador.

_Venceremos_

Una ráfaga de viento los obligo a parpadear evitando el polvo en los ojos y cuando los abrieron, un enorme ejército de Youkais estaban ordenadamente formados en silencio esperando órdenes, uno de los demonios se paro frente a Kohaku, el joven lo reconoció como el general a cargo.

—La Señora Irasue manda que nos pongamos a sus órdenes.

Todos quedaron impresionados ante lo escuchado, realmente la demoniza confiaba en el exterminador.

—Sera todo un honor pelear a su lado General —Dijo haciendo una reverencia — instruya a su ejército que estos son sus aliados —indicó con su mano a todos los presentes —Deberemos pelear en unión si queremos vencer.

El demonio hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se giro hacia sus tropas para transmitir las instrucciones, minutos después fue el turno del ejercito de Sesshomaru para aparecer.

—Así que con ellos lucharemos —Resoplo con molestia Riku(8), la generala a cargo—Son débiles para pelear con nosotros.

— ¡Quien te has creído mujer, si el amo te manda a pelear con ellos deberás obedecerlo!

La mujer miro a Jacken quien decidido le llamaba la atención, se sintió ofendida, ¡Ella no era cualquier demonio!, sus garras brillaron con intenciones de matarlo; cuando Ah-Un se paro frente al pequeño demonio con afán de protegerlo.

—O te comportas Riku o serás relevada —amenazó el General del ejército de Irasue, él era su superior, debía aunque sea respetarlo a él.

Riku giro en silencio hacia sus tropas y dio las instrucciones correspondientes, Después de eso los "líderes de los Grupos" se reunieron para planificar las posiciones en la barrera, debían ser rápidos no sabían cuando todo comenzaría.

…..

Sin Ah-Un para cargar "pasajeros" Sesshomaru prefirió llevar a Rin en sus brazos que volver a llevar a Inuyasha en su cola. Aunque fue algo que lamento el medio demonio (en el fondo), había estado bastante cómodo en el viaje anterior (sin contar que tomo una "siesta") pero sin derecho a apelación debió montar a Ishira junto con Kagome, a la cual obligo a sentar de lado en el lomo del felino, la sacerdotisa estaba aburrida de su extraño comportamiento, pero cuando quiso preguntar "de nuevo" que pasaba, Sesshomaru emprendió el vuelo transformándose en una esfera de luz, Ishira lo imito y en la mitad del tiempo anterior llegaron al reino de fuego.

Descendieron a los pies de la cueva que resguardaba el portal, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha olfatearon el lugar, observaron detenidamente por su caían en una trampa o sucedía algo malo y nada. ¿Acaso Shishinki era tan estúpido como para no detenerlos o se sentía muy seguro de su victoria como para no molestarse en prohibirles el paso? En cualquier caso no importaba.

La primera regla es nunca subestimar a tu enemigo, grave error shishinki.

— ¡Esto es una trampa, ¿Qué nadie se da cuenta?! ¡Soy el único!

—Creí que te había quedado mudo, ¿Cómo no me hablaste en todo el día? —Dijo Rin a Souunga.

— ¡Si no estuvieras tanto con ese "demonio" podríamos hablar más!

_Ni yo me reconozco_

—Si esta mi Señor Sesshomaru con nosotros no nos pasara nada, tranquilo —. Le dijo de manera despreocupada.

El mango de Souunga brillo con fuerza mostrando su enojo, a todas luces Shishinki quería que entraran al inframundo, ahí el tenia ventaja, atacarlos en su territorio de seguro no era su único propósito, de seguro con la indirecta ayuda de los demonios perro conseguiría abrir el portal, ¡Pero su portadora poca atención le ponía! Como odiaba que el demonio hubiera regresado.

Contrario a lo que Souunga creía alguien si puso atención a sus palabras, Kagome sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento, con esa sensación siguió al grupo, aunque estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

El grupo llego a la puerta del inframundo, que eternamente custodian Gosh y Mesh, las estatuas guardianes, estas al sentir a los invasores acercarse no dudaron en salir de su letargo para hacer la difícil pregunta.

— ¿Desean cruzar? O ¿Prefieres quedarte donde estas? Solo los muertos pueden atravesar esta puerta —Dijeron a coro.

—Rin —La llamo Sesshomaru quien encabezaba el grupo, ella camino donde esperaba el demonio.

— ¿si señor?

—Muéstrales a Souunga.

La joven obedeció la orden y enseguida presento la espada a los guardianes, los ojos de las estatuas brillaron en una roja tonalidad, al igual que el borde de la puerta circular, al abrirse esta, mostró un camino de tierra rodeado de oscuridad.

Antes de entrar al inframundo, Sesshomaru reconoció el camino que años atrás recorrió; cuando intento fortalecer a Tenseiga y recuperar a Rin, Inuyasha instintivamente se sintió algo reacio a entrar, él y Sesshomaru sobrevivirían en ese lugar, ¿pero qué pasaría con Kagome y Rin?

—Ponte esto — Dijo Sesshomaru girando hacia la sacerdotisa — Rin tiene a Souunga para proteger su alma.

Kagome recibió en sus manos lo ofrecido por el demonio y rápidamente lo coloco en su cuello, si Sesshomaru se había preocupado de ese detalle significaba que era de suma importancia.

Caminaron a la puerta circular que conectaba el mundo de los vivos con los otros mundos, dispuestos a cruzarla; con el demonio a la cabecera del grupo dando el primer paso dentro del portal, pero antes de que el resto colocara un pie en ese maldito camino, escucharon a las estatuas recitar.

_"Grandes Señores de la guerra, el límite entre la vida y la muerte ha sido violado, restauren el equilibrio o paguen todos por el egoísmo de uno, sin piedad surjan aquellos privados de luz, hasta que la línea que divide los mundos vuelva a cerrar"_

Inuyasha Kagome y Rin sintieron un escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas, no esperaban una advertencia así, pero por la mente de Kagome rondo una importante pregunta, ¿Si las estatuas sabían que esto sucedería, quien mas estaba enterado de la leyenda?

— ¡Caminen! —Ordenó Sesshomaru, también escucho la advertencia pero poco le importó.

_Él único que debe temer es Shishinki_

El ultimo en cruzar el portal fue Inuyasha, quien vio como éste se cerraba a su espalda, no había vuelta atrás, como había dicho Sesshomaru, Souunga brillo y ese brillo cubrió a Rin dándole un tono rosado a su silueta, a Kagome en cambio la rodeo un aura azul, el Meido Zeki de Irasue cumplía su labor, Kagome al ser humana no corría peligro mientras llevara el collar en su cuello.

—Veo que pensaste en todo Sesshomaru.

¡Esa Voz!

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron con real impresión, ¡No podía ser él! ¡Todos Menos él!

—Debí suponer que te pudrirías en el infierno… Padre —Al escucharlo todos entendieron su impresión y lidiaron con la propia.

El corazón de Inuyasha latió sin control ¿conocería a su padre por fin?

—Jaja una humana, veo que le diste un buen uso a Tenseiga.

Escuchaban su voz pero no lo veían, ¿Dónde podía estar? Sesshomaru sonrió maquiavélicamente, desapareciendo en el acto, miraron al "cielo" al escuchar el choque de unas espadas, por aquí y por allá los metales se enfrentaban pero los demonios se movían a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir con los ojos.

Rin estaba impresionada pero no con la pelea; si no con el "paisaje", de una extraña forma recordó haber estado ahí, Inuyasha y Kagome en cambio intentaban seguir la pelea entre "padre e hijo" claro, sin resultados.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Hijo —Mencionaba algo risueño el gran general perro.

—Si hubiera sabido antes que aquí te escondías, habría venido antes.

—Para que te molestas con eso, veo que no has "perdido el tiempo"

—….—Sesshomaru estaba molesto las insinuaciones con respecto a Rin no eran de su agrado, además ¿Qué tanto sabia su padre de "su relación" con la humana?

Rin observaba fijo el camino que aparecía ante sus ojos, uno mucho más abajo del que ellos transitaban, sus parpados se volvieron pesados, el cansancio invadió su ser, Souunga palpito, reconocería esa sensación siempre, la joven estaba siendo llamada por la muerte, sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y su voluntad se desvaneció.

— _¡Rin, reacciona Rin!_

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, despacio su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia donde su vista se mantenía hipnotizada, Yusey se desesperaba, tanto así que apeló a un recurso que sin dudas no esperaba.

En un último palpitar de la espada, Yusey cerró fuerte los ojos con impotencia; a Rin se la llevaba la muerte, pero, cuando los abrió pudo ver sus manos afirmar el brazo de la joven, ¡había salido de la espada y tenía un "cuerpo"! Vaya impresión se llevó.

—Ten más cuidado niña -Dijo con seriedad disimulando la reciente impresión — si caes en el averno morirás.

La joven se sorprendió al sentir el contacto del demonio muerto.

—Sabia que eras un Youkai muy atractivo — Mencionó con una risita infantil y curiosidad, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder, Yusey no quiso decirle que estuvo a punto de perder su alma.

—En el infierno hasta yo puedo tener mi cuerpo de vuelta.

Sesshomaru y su Padre dieron por terminados los "saludos" al darse cuenta del peligro que corrió la joven, ¡Que idiota! Si Rin ya había estado antes ahí (dos veces) era obvio que podía atraer de nuevo a la muerte que una vez burló, esta no perdona ni olvida, solo espera que te equivoques para reclamar lo que le pertenece. El demonio escuchó cada palabra de la conversación entre la joven y el "aparecido" demonio, agradeció mentalmente a Souunga por no decirle lo ocurrido a Rin.

— ¿Celoso Sesshomaru? —Pregunto su padre con intención de incomodarlo.

—...

— ¡Claro que no!, tu eres "el poderoso Sesshomaru", ¿Por qué te cambiaria la dulce Rin por una "espada", si tu eres amable y amoroso con ella? — Burlándose de él, dio sus comentarios por terminados, ahora iría donde Inuyasha.

—Si te preocuparas por ella te habrías percatado que estuvo a punto de caer — susurro el general perro mientras caminaba hacia su hijo menor.

—…. — ¡Estúpido, venir a decirle a él como cuidar a Rin!

Pero la verdad, tenía razón, si no hubiera atacado a su padre, podría haber visto la reacción de Rin, pero no la descuidaría de nuevo, sobre todo si su competencia contaba ahora con un cuerpo.

—Inuyasha, hijo mío…. —Dijo extendiéndole los brazos.

Una gotita bajo por la cabeza del Hanyou al ladearla, ¿Su padre pretendía que lo abrazara?

El general perro al ver que su hijo menor no reaccionaba le pregunto.

— ¿Por casualidad has pasado tiempo con Sesshomaru? Que no se te "pegue" lo frio muchacho —Dijo aun con los brazos extendidos.

Ahora a Inuyasha y Kagome les resbalaba una gotita, ¿De verdad era un poderoso demonio o era solo un mal comediante?

—Padre no es momento para eso —Dijo Inuyasha reaccionando.

Él ya no necesitaba un padre, menos chistes fomes, se centro en lo importante y eso era salir con vida de aquel lugar, aunque era cierto lo que había escuchado, el macho frente a él era más parecido a Sesshomaru que a él, con orgullo pensó

_Me parezco más a mi madre_

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mucho gusto soy Inu no Taisho —Se presentaba a Kagome como un seductor mal disfrazado — Yo engendre a estos dos, ¿me quedan bien los cachorros cierto?

Hasta Sesshomaru se molesto con el comentario, lo único que le faltaba era a su padre de guía por el inframundo y en cima de "Don Juan" con sus hembras, ¡si con sus hembras!, sabía que buscaría a Rin en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Inu no Taisho estaba disfrutando de torturar a sus cachorros, una oportunidad como esa no se daría dos veces, el poder estar unos momentos con sus dos hijos, que estos se unieran en batalla lo lleno de orgullo, el verlos como "hombres" que ya eran lo lleno de alegría, la vida les había dado a los dos algo importante

_Alguien a quien proteger_

Pero no estaban a salvo ni mucho menos cerca de ganar, sabía que su comportamiento era inapropiado pero solo de esa manera podía hablar con ellos sin que Shishinki lo viera como una amenaza antes de entregarle su mensaje a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, la aparición de Yusey lo descoloco un poco, lo recordaba claro que si, había sido él quien lo mato y luego revivió y encerró en la espada, esa era una culpa que siempre cargaba, pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosa guiaría a sus hijos a la victoria, solo debía comunicarse en secreto con ellos, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si ambos hombres lo ignoraban? El único que podría comprender era Yusey ¿Podría confiar en él? Por su parte Sesshomaru no comprendía el comportamiento de su padre, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? O peor que trataba de advertir.

Los ojos del inframundo seguían cada movimiento de los invasores.

Te espero Sesshomaru, ven por mí

* * *

Hola chicas se que me demore pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla... incluí muuuuchos personajes ojala me escriban para saber que les parece, bueno faltan quizás tres capítulos para terminar el fic pero unas cuantas sorpresa todavía, besos cuídense y deseenme suerte para describir bien el siguiente capitulo con tantos personajes nuevos. Cualquier cosa pueden buscarlos en mi face subiré algunas fotos y algunas acotaciones del capitulo ademas que puedo responder preguntas por ahí.

(1.-) "Desde que me dejaste, la ventanita del amor se me cerró", añejo, si lo sé pero me pareció gracioso, la frase es de una canción de Garibaldi. O.o jajajaja

(2.-) recordaran que Totosai le regalo una espada a Kagome y un par de Sai a Rin, amabas armas fueron creadas de colmillos de sus respectivos machos aunque sin autorización de ello, capitulo 9.- Destinos.

(3.-) Jajajajaja si alguien sabe de quién es esa célebre frase por favor no duden en dejarme un comentario con el nombre jajajaja "Ver más allá de lo evidente" en todo caso dudo que lo sepan (es algo antiguo). Sin hacer trampa!

(4.-) Akitori Hojo: el antepasado de Hojo, el compañero de escuela de Kagome, en la serie capitulo 137.-

(5.-) Kuranoske Takeda: Terrateniente pretendiente de Sango, en la serie capitulo 78.-

(6.-) son Botan y Momiji un par de sacerdotisas ingenuas que entrenaban en el mismo templo de Tsubaki, las recordaran porque ellas crearon a los Chibi de 3 metros de Kagome e Inuyasha. Capitulo 59.-

(7.-) la deidad del agua solo sale en un capitulo, en el capítulo 27

(8.-) Riku es la generala que envia Irasue para diriguir el ejército del Oeste.

Chaito! besos Yuki.


	17. Cap- 17 Nada es lo que parece

Antes que nada…. ¡PERDÓN! QUE NADIE SE DESANGRE NI MUERA POR MI CULPA! (Gracias por todos sus comentarios que me alegran el día y alimentan mi ego e imaginación…)

Chicas, he estado bajo mucho estrés, incluso me dio alopecia :( , estoy sufriendo por eso todavía, asique ténganme paciencia….Y aquí vamos… VOLVI!

Capitulo 17.- Nada es lo que parece.

Recorriendo el lúgubre camino hacia el inframundo, se encontraban los invasores del mundo de los vivos, sin saber a qué trampas podrían enfrentarse; mantenían la guardia alta, Sesshomaru se sabía vigilado; aunque sus sentidos le indicaban que estaban solos; su instinto gritaba lo contrario, por otro lado ¿qué significaba la presencia de su padre en aquel momento? sin duda Shishinki no era tan estúpido; para liberar al general perro y dejarlo vagando libre por el inframundo, consciente de que podría guiarlos hacia donde él se encontraba, ¿qué función cumplía su aparición?, miró a Inuyasha quien enfrentó su mirada y se acercó a su hermano mayor para hablar.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? —Preguntó Inuyasha en un susurro.

—…—No sabía que decir, también había sido tomado por sorpresa y aunque ya había imaginado muchos posibles escenarios, no consideraba prudente compartir sus teorías aún.

— ¿Crees que podamos confiar en él?, sabes lo que está en juego —La pregunta quedó en el aire, Sesshomaru no arriesgaría la manada que guiaba.

En un parpadeo; desapareció de lado de Inuyasha, posicionándose frente a su padre; levantándolo con una mano por el cuello, mientras que sus garras destilaban el venenoso color verde que derretía cuanto tocaba.

—Donde esta Shishinki —Preguntó con voz profunda, demostrándole que no tendría compasión.

—No lo sé —Respondió conociendo el castigo.

Sesshomaru dejo atrás la sorpresa del reencuentro para actuar como él sabía hacerlo, no tendría piedad, ni siquiera por el par de espectadoras; que rehuyeron la mirada para no ver como el hijo torturaba al padre, enterró sus garras y liberó una cantidad importante de veneno, no lo mataría pero si dolería. Su Padre no gritó y tampoco pidió clemencia.

—Habla ya, ¿o es acaso parte de su trampa que confiemos en ti?, que patético.

—Mi alma despertó en este lugar, sentí tu aroma y lo seguí —Respondió con dificultad

Sabía que mentía, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Esa era la cuestión.

Lo soltó, y guardo silencio ante el reproche mudo de Inuyasha, ¡era una trampa! Todo se los indicaba, sin embargo lo dejaría permanecer con ellos, si debía caer en el juego para encontrar a su oponente, lo haría.

—Vámonos —Habló y retomó su marcha, el Hanyou lo miró recriminando su falta de diálogo, pero la tensión de Sesshomaru lo obligó a guardar silencio.

Inu no Taisho estaba confundido, si Sesshomaru sabía que era una trampa ¿por qué no se deshacía de él de inmediato?

_«_Cachorro, siempre te ha gustado jugar con fuego_»_ una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios del general perro, ¿su primogénito estaba preparado para lo que enfrentaría?

Flash Back

Shishinki sabía que su alma yacía en lo profundo del averno, aunque no podía sentir su presencia; estaba ahí, aguardando, quizás para ayudar a su sangre, quizás para pagar por sus pecados, después de mucho buscar, al encontrarlo; puso en práctica los planes que tenía para él.

—Si me los entregas, perdonaré sus vidas demonio — decía shishinki a la revivida alma del general perro.

Este al verse preso de los artilugios del demonio; que una vez venció, no dudo en enfrentarlo.

— ¡Mis hijos son fuertes, te vencerán!, ¡No seré tu servidor!

— ¡Obedecerás quieras o no!

Un dolor invadió lo profundo de su alma; cuando shishinki apretó la esfera de su mano, esfera que siempre mantuvo a su lado esperando el momento correcto para utilizar.

El general perro no traicionaría a sus hijos, prefería desaparecer en el olvido antes que lastimar a sus cachorros, pero utilizaría la oportunidad a su favor, solo rogaba porque Sesshomaru entendiera y después lo perdonara.

Fin del flash Jack

Tan rápido el recuerdo surcó su memoria lo borró, debía concentrarse en la mejor manera de protegerlos y ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? —Preguntó Inuyasha alcanzando a Sesshomaru.

—Matarlo en su momento.

Inuyasha sintió algo de lastima por la respuesta de Sesshomaru, después de todo era su padre.

«No creo que podamos confiar en él» Pensó con pesar, y se dirigió al lado de Kagome, ella y su seguridad debían ser su única preocupación.

Mientras tanto; el padre a cierta distancia de la conversación, evaluaba con la mirada el buen gusto de sus dos hijos, Rin y Kagome se sentían nerviosas bajo tal escrutinio.

—Son muy parecidas —Comentó al acercarse unos pasos a ellas.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntaron a coro.

—Ustedes se parecen mucho físicamente, aunque debo decir que sus personalidades son distintas, tu —Apuntando a Kagome, —Tienes un carácter dominante ¿cierto?, mientras que tu —Apuntando a Rin — pareces ser sumisa, aunque lo dudo un poco.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, mientras que Rin sonreía; Kagome analizaba las palabras con el ceño fruncido. El general perro sonrió también, que par de hembras interesantes se cruzaron en el camino de sus hijos…

Yusei se acercó a Rin con intenciones de alejarla de aquel demonio, tampoco creía que su llegada fuera una coincidencia, tales cosas para él no existían.

—Avancemos —Dijo Inuyasha al llegar a su lado y tirando del brazo de su mujer, cuando esta le iba a recriminar el trato, vio lo serio que estaba y calló.

Inuyasha hacia lo mismo que antes Yusei hizo con Rin. El general perro; quedando pasos atrás, observó las reacciones de sus hijos, mientras que el mayor no se molestó en acercarse a su hembra; o al menos decirle que mantuviera la distancia con su padre, el menor llegó y de manera tosca pero sincera; alejo a su hembra del desconocido, que distintos podían llegar a ser sus cachorros.

El viento traía con él la melodía clásica de la batalla, la sombra de la inminente muerte, oscurecía el cielo y con él las esperanzas, tratando de intimidar los corazones de los valientes guerreros que osarían marchar, un antes y un después se marcaria con aquella guerra.

«La esperanza es lo último que se pierde» trató de convencerse Kohaku, al ver la preocupación posarse en cada mirada a su alrededor, él era el líder en esos momentos, debía comportarse como tal, tenía dos grandes a seguir, la estrategia y auto control de Sesshomaru y la voluntad indestructible de Inuyasha, sacaría lo mejor de ambos y cumpliría su parte en aquella batalla; que significaba todo.

—Generales, amigos —Llamó la atención de todos los presentes —No es momento para dudar, se que ellos harán su parte, cumplamos con la nuestra, no siempre podemos resguardarnos tras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru —Los presentes lo miraron y asintieron con valor.

Kohaku con completa seguridad; presentó las posiciones que tomarían cada grupo, estos mezclarían Youkai de distintas naturalezas y humanos, aunque no era prudente dejar a los humanos trabajar con los Youkai si estos podían correr peligro, pero si los mezclaba con astucia podrían complementarse mutuamente, analizó bien a quienes tenia de aliados, sería difícil de convencerlos; por eso necesitaba gente de confianza. A su alrededor se encontraban los generales, Asahi del ejercito de la luna, Riku del ejercito del Oeste, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Akitori Hojo, Kuranoske Takeda y Soten; como cabecillas y representantes de sus distintos clanes y Terratenientes humanos, ellos serian al fin y al cabo los llamados a dominar las tropas asignadas.

Les explicó las dificultades del lugar, donde se abriría el portal, el terreno que cubrirían y las líneas de contención que formarían, hasta ese momento todo iba bien, salvo cuando llegó la hora de asignar los grupos, fue ahí donde los orgullos se enfrentaron.

—Nosotros, los ejércitos de la Luna y el oeste; somos capaces de vencerlos solos — reclamó con soberbia Riku, la generala del oeste

—Ante todo deben estar conscientes que ellos no pueden morir; porque ya lo están —Hablo fuerte Kohaku al ver que no entendían bien la función que cumplirían — nuestra labor es detenerlos hasta que el portal se vuelva a cerrar, y los absorba con él.

— ¡Esos demonios no serán un problema para nosotros! —Dijo arrogante Riku.

— ¡Malditos perros; se creen superiores, pero no lo son! —Contestó koga— nosotros los lobos arrasaremos con ellos más rápido; sin tener que cuidarles las espaldas.

—Cuidado con tu lengua lobo, o como a un ser insignificante te la arrancaré —Amenazó Riku — Ayame sujetaba a Koga; para que no peleara con la mujer Youkai, no estaban ahí para matarse entre ellos si no para vencer al enemigo.

— ¡Basta ya! —Grito Kohaku, demostrando que él era el líder —Riku, guarda tus fuerzas para la batalla, nada sacamos con pelear entre nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? Exterminador; nadie me dice que hacer y que no, menos un niño humano, tú y tu especie esta demás en esta batalla; solo serán un lastre, débiles y frágiles como una flor, incluso son mas inferiores que los lobos — seguía discutiendo la generala del oeste; mientras mostraba sus colmillos en señal de amenaza.

—Te recuerdo que la Señora del Oeste es humana… —Dijo Kohaku apretando los dientes.

—Sí, el capricho del Amo Sesshomaru, esa es otra flor que pronto se marchitara, ¿Crees que un demonio como el amo la quiera a su lado cuando esta empiece a envejecer? —Su sonrisa terminó de agotar su paciencia.

Kohaku sacó su hoz para enfrentarla, sus sentimientos hacia Rin no cambiaban, aun sabiendo que ella era la hembra de Sesshomaru, la defendería igual como si fuera su pareja.

— ¡Ataca humano!, te mataré lentamente para que conozcas el verdadero dolor —Liberó sus garras venenosas y tomo posición, se daría el gusto de demostrar que ella era superior.

Asahi, el general de la Luna guardaba silencio, no pretendía intervenir en la batalla, debía dejar que el exterminador se impusiera solo, si lo protegía solo le daría la razón a Riku, pero por otro lado si ella lo mataba; entonces tendría que darle explicaciones a su Señora y ella nunca escuchaba la historia completa, solo mataba por aburrimiento.

Kohaku recuperando al auto control; bajo su hoz y le dio la espalda.

—Si deseas matarme; espera a que la batalla termine, si para entonces ambos seguimos de pie en este mundo… lucharemos a muerte —Y dignamente tomo distancia, necesitaba enfriar su mente para pensar de forma racional.

Sentado en una roca Kohaku recordaba la alegría de hace pocos días atrás con nostalgia, consideró que el monte de las animas en un principio; le pareció un buen punto de encuentro, pero en esos momentos… la desolación lo invadía, desde ahí era espectador en primera fila, del cambio que se estaba desarrollando, sintió miedo, sintió que no sería capaz de guiarlos de forma apropiada a la batalla, bajo su cabeza, comenzaba a perder valor.

«Un niño» Pensó, « ¿Realmente sigo siendo un niño?»

—Eres muy fuerte Kohaku, gracias a ti saldremos adelante, se que sabrás liderarnos —unos amorosos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda.

—No lo sé hermana, creo que aun soy joven para esta responsabilidad.

—Todos confiamos en ti. Yo creo fielmente en ti —Dijo frente a frente con una sonrisa en sus labios, era cierto, su familia también estaba en juego, no podía fallar.

—Exterminador, debemos organizarnos para partir. —Interrumpió el general de la luna.

—Tiene razón general —Suspiro llenándose de valor— es hora de avanzar.

Kohaku agradeció mentalmente el apoyo y enseñanzas de la señora Irasue, ella se lo había advertido, debía ser lo suficientemente seguro de si mismo, para ganarse el respeto y apoyo de todos, incluso de Riku.

«¡No fallare!"»

Sesshomaru estaba tenso pero no lo demostraría, su padre venia a confirmar que Shishinki los esperaba, pero no contaba con el cuerpo de el alma de Souunga, es más, no esperaba que ese Youkai se comportara como el macho de Rin, eso lo enojó, pero no descuidaría la vigilancia, mantendría con todos sus sentidos alertas; en cualquier momento los sorprenderían, debía estar preparado.

Yusei estaba incómodo, no había querido intervenir, pero cuando vio que Sesshomaru no se movía; decidió alejar a Rin de Inu no Taisho, lo odiaba, aun guardaba mucho rencor hacia el demonio que le arrebató la vida y su «amor», por eso mantendría alejada a la joven, ella no saldría lastimada por las malas decisiones de los inu Youkai.

Rin miraba curiosa a Yusei, quien no había abierto la boca; desde que la salvo de caer.

— ¿Se te quedo la voz dentro de la espada, o solo estas molesto?

—…—No respondió, estaba tenso, quizás Sesshomaru no lograba descubrirlo; porque aun era joven y falto de algunas experiencias, pero él sí, sentía la mirada de Shishinki en su nuca, aguardando el momento preciso. —Camina, sobre todo; no bajes la guardia.

—Mientras este Mi señor Sesshomaru con nosotros, nada malo sucederá —Respondió Rin positiva y segura en su hablar.

—Que envidiable tu fidelidad —Dijo entre dientes— pero te aseguro que no es correspondida, un día llegará una hembra; que podrá darle un cachorro puro y poderoso, él no dudara en deshacerse de ti.

Con esas palabras, Rin bajo la cabeza y su flequillo escondió su mirada, Yusei sabía que era duro, pero odiaba la ingenuidad de la mujer. Sesshomaru escuchó cada palabra, una sola lágrima bastaba oler; para ir y despedazarlo.

Yusei abrió los ojos sorprendido; al ver que Rin subía la mirada y sonreía con las manos tomadas en la espalda, se colocó frente a él y respondió.

—Mi Señor podría hacer eso sin dudas, de hecho seria lo correcto..., solo un descendiente puro podrá algún día ocupar su lugar, pero, no creo que lo haga, —Yusei vio como sus ojos tomaron intensidad— han sido años preparándome en silencio para la posición que tomaré; como la señora del Oeste, arriesgó su vida, su orgullo, todo por mantener a su lado a una humana, ¿no te parece un sacrificio innecesario solo por un capricho? Te aseguro que disfruta de mi compañía — Guiñándole un ojo, dejo en silencio al Youkai — luego habló susurrándole —además, dudo que algún día deje gobernar a alguien más — a pasos de ellos Sesshomaru sonrió, esa era su Rin, ¿Cómo podría pensar en cambiarla, si con eso solo podía desearla más?

Yusei Quiso gruñir y decirle un par de cosas sobre su venerado demonio, pero calló, no era el momento de enfrentarse a él, pero este llegaría tarde o temprano.

_«Grandes Señores de la guerra, el límite entre la vida y la muerte han sido violados, restauren el equilibrio o paguen todos por el egoísmo de uno, sin piedad surjan aquellos privados de luz, hasta que la línea que divide los mundos vuelva a cerrar»_

Sesshomaru insistía en repetir esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente; intentando darles sentido. ¿Quién era el egoísta? ¿Él quizás, por revivir a Rin tantas veces sin pensar siquiera; en que podían haber consecuencias?, ¿su padre, al momento de encerrar un alma maldita en un arma, y condenarlo al calvario de la eternidad en un cuerpo inerte?, ¿Shishinki, por ser capaz de abrir el mismo infierno, para cobrar venganza? ¿O aquel extraño ser, que invadió su cuerpo manejándolo como marioneta? Apretó los dientes con frustración, ¿quién era el verdadero enemigo, y cuál era el precio que debía pagar cada uno? Miró a Rin, quien caminaba algunos pasos tras él, su naturaleza ingenua y confiada no le permitía otra cosa que la fascinación y la alegría; al ver al espíritu de la espada frente a ella; luego de la ingeniosa y sincera respuesta que le dio, mientras que éste, con semblante indiferente, analizaba sus renovadas capacidades, Sesshomaru intuyó que desearía probarlas en cualquier momento, ¿Sería capaz de atacar a alguien para corroborar su poder? Descartó. Al parecer no haría nada que lastimara a Rin. Miró al Hanyou, también caminaba tras él, pero varios pasos atrás con la sacerdotisa a su lado, Inuyasha iba rezongando por la actitud invasiva de su padre, Sesshomaru se permitió, solo por unos instantes, reconocer la valentía que poseía, prueba de eso fue verlo pelear a su lado; en la tumba del general perro, aun sabiendo lo que podía perder, el vientre de la sacerdotisa había afirmado a la criatura que desarrollaba en su interior, con los años y experiencias; pudo conocerla un poco y reconocer que era poderosa y valiente, después de mucho meditar, reconoció que había sido lo correcto entregarle a la mujer el Meido Seki, éste sería capaz de protegerlos a ambos (Madre y cachorro), y si las cosas se complicaban, sacarlos a los tres con Rin del inframundo; directo al palacio de la luna, era a su juicio, tanto el aferro del cachorro a la vida; que no dudaba que Rin también lo haya percibido, las destrezas adquiridas gracias a su veneno deberían haber mejorado. Por otro lado, ¿él podría fecundar también el vientre de su hembra? hasta su madre esperaba un cachorro, ¿con que intenciones? Era mejor no saberlo.

—Mi Señor, ¿ocurre algo? —Rin a su lado se veía preocupada, de seguro había guardado silencio más de lo normal.

— ¿Que te pasó? —Su duda se dirigía al momento en que Rin perdió la conciencia y estuvo a punto que caer en el averno; como otra alma en penitencia, no mencionaría la conversación que escuchó.

—La verdad no estoy segura, este lugar es extraño pero de alguna forma conocido, se muestra como un camino infinito sobre el agua ¿cierto?

Sesshomaru recorrió con la vista su entorno, la verdad no había puesto real atención a aquel lugar, ambas visitas al inframundo eran por razones de fuerza mayor; no para admirar el paisaje, ahora que lo analizaba; este se representaba como un camino sin fin, donde se trazaban senderos a medida que avanzaban, la oscuridad no permitía mas visual que un par de metros adelante y las aguas turbias a metros debajo de sus pies marcaban un extraño final para tal bizarro universo. No quiso responder la pregunta obvia, pero puso atención en la explicación de su hembra.

—Al mirar hacia abajo, yo vi otro camino aparecer, y personas transitando por él, alguien los guiaba, sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba y que quería caer.

— Fue mi culpa que murieras la segunda vez— La interrumpió se liberaría por fin de aquella culpa.

— ¿Usted envió al perro a tragarnos y llevar al infierno? —dijo irónicamente, divertida por la propia pregunta.

—Fue mi sed de poder y no pude detenerlo antes que te llevara —mencionó refiriéndose al ser que en esa ocasión la devoró.

—Pero me rescató y no solo eso, liberó a muchas almas que sufrían, según lo que me dijo Kohaku.

—Saqué tu cuerpo, fue mi madre quien devolvió tu alma.

—Ahh —Dijo como si encontrara sentido a algo importante —, La Señora Irasue es muy buena.

La miró incrédulo, siendo sus ojos los únicos que mostraron desconcierto. Rin comprendió que dudaba de sus palabras.

—Pudo haberme dejado muerta. ¿Usted acaso sabía que mi alma volvería con el Meido Seki?, No. Le ha permitido viajar conmigo, una humana como acompañante todos estos años, y luego dio su aprobación cuando decidió que sería su hembra. A mi juicio, su madre, aunque jamás lo diga, solo piensa en su felicidad.

Detuvo su andar y la observó, cerciorándose que era ella, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de parecer tan despistada y luego demostrar que sabe más de lo que podría saber él?

—Que mi Madre no te escuche. —Fue su escueta respuesta retomando el paso.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué jamás se preguntó el porqué de las acciones de su madre? Con mucho esfuerzo logró entender las de su padre y su amor por la humana Izayoi, él mismo aún no entendía porque Rin era importante en su vida, que eso que él llamaba instinto, en el idioma de los humanos; era denominado amor.

Mientras que Sesshomaru volvía a sus cavilaciones y estado de alerta, Rin se acercó sonriente a Inuyasha y Kagome, la mala cara del medio demonio le causó gracia, sobre todo al entender; que el causante de su actitud era su padre, Kagome la miró y la joven se puso a su lado para charlar, el hecho que nadie los atacara las estaba relajando, si no fuera por el aroma a muerte y la nauseabunda imagen del lugar; jurarían que paseaban de noche.

— ¿Te lo imaginabas así? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Eh?

—Al espíritu de Souunga, ¿te lo imaginabas con esa figura?

Rin observó a Yusei a la distancia, mientras que él con desconfianza miraba sus manos, la joven había completado la imagen que tenia, era un poco más bajo que Sesshomaru; pero más alto que Inuyasha, sus ojos gatunos violeta resaltaban, mientras que su cabello gris corto daban a su rostro una imagen peligrosa y varonil, de contextura delgada, pero claramente esculpido cada músculo con perfección, resaltado por su ahori negro algo ajustado.

—Se llama Yusei, y la verdad ya tenía una idea de su imagen, en una ocasión vio el color de sus ojos y silueta.

— Yo realmente me lleve una buena impresión; al ver que es tan atractivo —Dijo con sinceridad Kagome.

Cuatro pares de orejas se movieron con aquellos comentarios, y el aludido no pudo menos que desviar su atención; para no ser invadido por el rojo en sus mejillas, la honestidad de la sacerdotisa; con quien había peleado varias veces alimento su ego, pero lastimado el de su propio macho.

— ¡Kagome, no tienes porque hacer ese tipo de comentarios! —Reclamó Inuyasha ante las apreciaciones de su hembra.

—Déjala hijo —, mencionó Inu No Taisho —el ser desinhibidas es propia en la preñes de las hembras.

Kagome se giró incrédula para enfrentar a Inuyasha, sus ojos brillaron ante la fugaz imagen de ser mamá, su corazón se lleno de esperanza esperando una respuesta de su pareja, este obviamente se puso pálido, y su boca no logró cuadrar con su cerebro; para dar una explicación de su silencio, ella no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, necesitaba la confirmación de su marido, este leyendo su pensamiento; solo pudo asentir con la cabeza una vez, para nada mas alcanzó su enorme esfuerzo. El corazón de la Sacerdotisa dio un brinco tan grande en su pecho, que este le dolió ¡¿al fin había cumplido su sueño?! Pero de pronto reaccionó ¡embarazada estaba metida en el maldito infierno!

—Embarazada —Susurró lo más bajo que pudo, intentando digerir las palabras.

—Claro, el cachorro ya se asentó en tu vientre, puedo olerlo a la distancia —Contestó ingenuo el general perro.

Un aura maligna recorrió cada fibra de Kagome, todos los presentes, incluso Sesshomaru, giraron a verla…

— ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo! —Kagome estaba molesta, ¡como podía haberle ocultado algo tan importante!

Inuyasha quedo enterrado en la tierra, sin siquiera poder reclamar, Inu no Taisho quedo sorprendido ¿Dónde había conseguido tal herramienta la sacerdotisa? ¿Por qué no tuvo algo así para educar a Sesshomaru? ¿Sesshomaru también tendría un collar así puesto?

El aludido al ver la expresión de su padre, supo que pensaba, inmediatamente respondió a la pregunta no hecha.

—Eduqué a Rin como una dama —Dijo orgulloso de saber que Rin; no se comportaría jamás como una "bruja"

Grave error, respuesta equivocada.

— ¿Educaste, desde que edad la conoces? —Preguntó el padre mirando a la joven; intentando calmar a la sacerdotisa.

—Con mi Señor estamos viajando juntos desde que tengo 8 años —Respondió la joven sin pudor, ya que, a juicio de ella; no tenía nada de malo.

— ¡Degenerado! —Gritó sin filtro el padre.

«Y me criticabas por la juventud de Izayoi»

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza a duras penas para burlarse de su "»hermano"», ya eran muchos los que lo llamaban "»degenerado"» últimamente. Pero también descubrió su error, sin oportunidad de abrir la boca sintió el aura maligna de Kagome, giró un poco la cabeza y la vio con los ojos cerrados, pero una gran vena se asomaba en su cabeza.

—Eso le podría hacer mal al bebe —intentó detener su furia.

— ¡Abajo, abajo, abajoooo! —El comentario más la enfureció, ¡ahora le preocupaba el bebe!

Rin a su lado no sabía que decir o hacer, Kagome emanaba furia de su ser, observó a su amiga de reojo, esta sintió un escalofrió sabiéndose descubierta, también sabia y no dijo nada.

—No te desquites con Rin, era yo quien debía darte la noticia —Defendió Inuyasha a la joven.

— ¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo Inuyasha! ¡¿Cuándo estuviéramos muertos?!

— ¡¿Si te lo contaba, habría cambiado tu decisión de venir?! ¡No! Solo hice lo que creí correcto, no quería darte una preocupación mas, ¡yo te protegería de todo, y a mi cachorro también!

Por una parte Kagome sintió felicidad al saber que Inuyasha solo quería protegerla y por el otro; la ira la invadió otra vez, ¡¿Qué esperaba, que lo felicitara?!

— ¡Abajo, Abajo Abajo!

Sesshomaru decidió intervenir, los gritos lo estaban distrayendo.

—El meido Seki te protegerá a ti y al cachorro —Dijo mirando a una sorprendida Kagome. ¿Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella?

Algo mas iba a decir Sesshomaru; pero la frase quedó inconclusa, cuando; parándose en punta de pies, los labios de Rin sellaron los del demonio con un tierno beso, agradeciendo su preocupación por la sacerdotisa y el cachorro, los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente, para él, las demostraciones de afecto sobraban y estaban estrictamente prohibidas mas allá de la intimidad, pero para variar; ella no seguía las reglas. Por unos segundos Inu no Taisho, Kagome e Inuyasha contuvieron el aliento, era la primera vez que presenciaban algo así y quizás la última.

—Usted siempre ha sido amable y preocupado, muchas gracias — dijo Rin sonriéndole al demonio con sinceridad y aprecio.

Quedaron perplejos; cuando el demonio no reclamó la falta de respeto, solo calló, giró y siguió su paso, aunque al darles la espalda; saboreó sus labios con la lengua, sin querer admitirlo, disfrutaba las sorpresas de su hembra.

Rin también giró hacia Kagome, quien aun estupefacta, sintió como la joven tomaba su mano y la apretaba con seguridad.

—No permitiremos que nada le suceda al cachorro, nos protegeremos mutuamente, estamos juntos en esta batalla, y saldremos juntos también.

Kagome le sonrió con renovadas fuerzas, ella era fuerte, poderosa, podría proteger a su hijo de todo, además contaba con amigos.

— ¡Todo saldrá bien! —Dijeron a coro las mujeres.

El general perro miraba a Sesshomaru alejarse, estaba atónito por la ausencia de reacción de su parte, sonrió orgulloso, al fin había llegado la persona que derretiría definitivamente su corazón.

«Una humana, quien lo creería»

Buscó también con la mirada a Inuyasha; quien no sabía si levantarse o no, pero la respuesta llegó; cuando Kagome se agachó a su lado y extendió su mano.

—No más secretos, jamás —Ofreció Kagome en una promesa.

—Lo prometo —Inuyasha sabía que no debía faltar a su palabra, su honor y amor estaban en juego.

Jinenji, Botan y Momiji estaban separados del grupo que analizaba y decidía las estrategias Shippou los acompañaba, pero en vano trataba de poner atención a lo que hablaban los reunidos, no alcanzaba a escuchar.

— ¿Pequeño Zorro? —Preguntó Botan — ¿Nosotras también mataremos demonios?

Esa niña estaba más loca que la última vez que la vió, ella quería matar a los esbirros del infierno ¿Con qué, con sus pequeños conjuros u otra vez con una Inuyasha y Kagome gigantes?

—No, nosotros atenderemos a los heridos.

— ¡Pero somos sacerdotisas!

—Sí, pero serán más apoyo junto con Jinenji —el aludido levantó la cabeza y sonrió amablemente.

—Ustedes como sacerdotisas, me pueden ayudar a cuidar a los caídos, dos niñas tan lindas no deberían involucrarse en esta batalla.

—Por cierto ¿cómo se enteraron de la batalla y el punto de reunión?, dudo que Kohaku les avisara

—La verdad, sentimos un aura maligna y… bueno… la verdad vinimos a escondernos… pero cuando nos encontramos con ustedes y el joven exterminador ¡decidimos ayudarlos! —Dijo Momiji con nerviosismo fingiendo valor, sin duda no tenían que estar ahí, pero shippou había vivido ya mucho tiempo con el monje Miroku y había aprendido a leer ciertas expresiones, algo que era evidente en el rubor de ambas niñas cuando paso Kohaku y las saludó, a esas dos les gustaba el hermano menor de Sango.

— ¿No será que encontraron atractivo a Kohaku?, y por eso se acercaron.

—¡! —descubiertas

A shippou le cayó una gota por la cabeza, si antes las consideraba locas; ahora estaban peor.

—Moriremos ¿verdad zorrito? —Preguntó Botan mirando sus pies, estaban asustadas.

—No moriremos —les tomó a cada una; una mano, no solo tenemos a Inuyasha y Kagome si no también Sesshomaru y Rin; aparte de todos los presentes, debemos confiar en ellos —Dijo Shippou

— ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde! —Dijo Kohaku a sus espaldas, las dos dieron un respingo y escondieron el rojo de sus rostros —Manténganse cerca de Jinenji y ayuden en lo que puedan, nada mas —Tal cual vino se retiró, acompañado de el general del ejército de la luna, como buen líder debía atender a todos sin importar su lugar.

La tensión aumentaba el aire frio y el aroma a muerte se esparcía rápidamente, Kohaku ya había organizado los grupos y las posiciones, no era simple dirigir a seres tan distintos, pero la disposición de los Youkai lo facilitaba, las dos grandes cabezas koga, el general de la Luna apoyaban su estrategia, solo había un personaje que no estaba de acuerdo con el exterminador. Volvió a enfrentar a los líderes de grupo, cuando al escuchar cierta voz; también comenzó a sentir jaqueca, lo único que le faltaba, Jacken reclamando por las instrucciones y dirección de la misión, suspiró cansado; el verde demonio seria más difícil que la misma generala del Oeste.

—Mocoso, esta guerra la ganara el gran Sesshomaru sama, ¡deberías haberle preguntado a él como proceder!

—Sigo ordenes de la Señora Irasue, Señor Jacken —Respondió cansado luego de la pelea con Riku.

— ¡No deberíamos acercarnos a la tierra del fuego! al amo no le gusta que los débiles interfieran.

—No interferiremos, formaremos una barrera para que los esbirros no ataquen las aldeas cercanas, ¡que no escuchó el plan!

—Eso no le importa al Amo, lo mejor será que volvamos al palacio y esperemos ahí.

Kohaku no lo creía que rayos pasaba con él, siempre estaba tras Sesshomaru en batalla ¡¿Y justo ahora se acobardaba?!

Akitori Hojo y Kuranoske Takeda aprovecharon la intervención del pequeño demonio verde para separarse unos momentos del grupo, ninguno de los dos antes había lidiado con demonios y se sentían fuera de lugar, si bien cuando Kohaku solicitó su ayuda; ellos aceptaron de inmediato proteger a los suyos, no dimensionaron realmente la decisión, Sango al ver como ambos se alejaban, prefirió acompañarlos unos momentos y darles valor para seguir, los consideraba realmente valientes por participar de la batalla. Por su parte, al Monje Miroku no le agrado mucho que Sango los siguiera, aun recordaba como Kuranoske Takeda le había ofrecido matrimonio a su Sanguito y eso lo ponía celoso, de pronto una idea deprimente paso por su cabeza ¿qué pasaba si el moría en batalla? ¿Sango se casaría con el terrateniente? Se imaginó de pronto a Sango con sus hijos al lado del terrateniente, y sus pequeños descendientes diciéndole a él; Papá, ¡No, por nada del mundo lo permitiría! Pero desistió de seguirla, no podía dejar a Kohaku solo entre demonios y Jacken reclamando.

—Calma señores, todos estamos aquí por un enemigo en común, todos tenemos seres queridos que proteger, deberíamos ser más solidarios.

— ¡Cállate monje libidinoso!, el amo puede con esto y más, no necesita que seres como ustedes interfieran.

Kohaku no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo Jacken, si a intervenir en una pelea de Sesshomaru o a estar rodeado de seres muertos y sedientos de sangre, supuso que a Sesshomaru.

—Señor Jacken, dijo solemnemente, tengo una importante misión para usted.

La nada y silencio; abundaban en aquel reino muerto, la poca paciencia de Sesshomaru había muerto a los minutos; de poner sus pies en aquel lugar, se estaba desesperando, nadie los atacaba, nadie se presentaba, el olor de Shishinki estaba tan ausente; como la vida en aquel desolado sendero. Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando, llevaban caminando horas y no llegaban a ningún lugar, ¿cuándo aparecerían para atacarlos? ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa?

Entonces lo comprendió…

«La desesperación»

Entendió, que la trampa no era una emboscada, era la separación.

Se giró, con fuerza y velocidad para alcanzar a Rin; pero fue en vano, la oscuridad que salió de la nada; fue más rápida al devorar la poca luz de iluminaba sus pasos, ¿la había atraído él con su "impaciencia"? ninguno de los presentes sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados; no había diferencia, el frio que los recorría los inmovilizó, demostrándoles su propia vulnerabilidad; incluso a los demonios, la oscuridad era algo que jamás podrían vencer.

— ¡Kagome, Kagome! —Gritaba Inuyasha desesperado, y estirando las manos para alcanzarla.

Su corazón se lleno de temor; mientras que Sesshomaru permanecía inmóvil, esperando que pasara el difícil momento; ante eso nada podían hacer.

—Se fueron Dijo Inu no Taisho, una vez que la oscuridad desapareció.

—Porque Padre, ¡Porque nos hiciste esto! —Bramó el semi demonio; atacando a su progenitor — ¡Garras de acero!

Este no respondió y tampoco evadió los letales golpes del menor de sus hijos.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, había prometido protegerla y a su cachorro, blandió a Tessaiga contra su padre, cuando un puño enterrado en su rostro lo descolocó. Sesshomaru lo miró, comprendiendo su desesperación y a la vez compartiéndola. No perdería a Rin de nuevo.

—No vale la pena —Habló Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente —debemos avanzar.

— ¡Como puedes seguir tranquilo!, Rin también desapareció podría estar muerta ahora mismo, ¡todo por su culpa! —Apuntado a su padre.

Nuevamente el puño del demonio se estrelló contra su rostro.

—Ella no están débil como crees.

Sesshomaru notó que tampoco estaba el espíritu de Souunga, eso sí estaba mal.

—Si quieres recuperarla, matemos a Shishinki, por mi padre no te preocupes —Dijo mirando a su impresionado progenitor —Él no saldrá de acá.

El frio invadió el cuerpo de los valientes guerreros, penetrando también en el corazón, las brizas; cada vez más agresivas y gélidas, contrastaban con la excelente época que vivían, la primavera estaba siendo devorada por la oscuridad, curioso, al ser la época donde resurgía la vida,

—Terrateniente Takeda, Señor Hojo —Los llamó Sango — deben estar orgullosos e ustedes mismos, no cualquier humano enfrenta una situación de esta naturaleza, y menos pelea al lado de demonios como ellos —Dijo apuntando al grupo que aun discutía.

—Querida Sango —Dijo Kuranoske Takeda tomando su mano—Estoy en deuda contigo, si mi presencia y la de mi ejercito; ayuda a que la vida gane, estoy feliz de luchar a tu lado.

Por su parte Akitori Hojo guardaba silencio, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía dar pie atrás.

—Nos hace feliz contar con ustedes, no teman a los demonios que serán nuestros aliados, concéntrense en los esbirros que nos atacaran y manténganse vivos, ganaremos se los puedo asegurar, mientras nosotros nos organizamos, hay amigos peleando, con ellos de nuestro lado, la victoria es nuestra.

—Si Señorita Exterminadora —Respondió Hojo —Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Y se retiraron a sus respectivos ejércitos para instruirlos. Sango miro al cielo pidiendo un deseo.

«Kagome, cuídate mucho»

Kohaku estaba agotado, pero dejó su cansancio para después, concentrándose nuevamente en los ejércitos, habían pasado demasiadas horas en discusiones, estrategias y organización; para demorar más, debían trasladarse, y como eran todos seres tan distintos; unos llegarían antes que otros. Todos los youkais voladores, serian los primeros enviados, se encargarían de la vigilancia de la cueva; donde debía abrirse el portal, Soten los dirigiría, la primera línea la formarían los soldados Youkai mas grandes, así no corrían el riesgo de aplastar a algún humano por casualidad, y para no tener más problemas; estarían a cargo de Riku, la segunda línea seria de las manadas de lobos, aunque reclamaron mucho; por no ser los primeros, Koga accedió burlándose de la generala del Oeste, que todo aquel que escapara de ella, sería asesinado por él, la tercera línea seria el general Asahi, esta mesclaría humanos; seria la línea más grande, puesto que tendría a su cargo también a los dos terratenientes humanos, la última línea y por razones de fuerza mayor la diosa del agua, a quien se había dirigido de ante mano y explicado su función.

—La zona donde se abrirá el portal es la región del fuego, como bien dice su nombre; Diosa del agua —, dijo mirándola —no encontrara ríos cerca de donde abastecerse, por eso usted será la última línea, si no es mucho pedir; le solicito una barrera para que los esbirros que escapen, queden atrapados en ella.

—Sera un honor para mí; joven exterminador, me encargare de unir todos los ríos alrededor, y crear una pared de agua; para que ningún esbirro escape, para ello traje conmigo asistentes, seres de agua que me apoyaran — y haciendo una reverencia se retiró para dar la instrucciones respectivas a sus súbditos.

Los ejércitos traían consigo también personal para curaciones, estos estaría a cargo de Jinenji y Shippou, y serian auxiliados por las sacerdotisas Momiji y Botan, la verdad; Kohaku no supo donde más colocarlas, dejarlas solas en el monte lo consideró una maldad, cualquier problema que hubiera; las niñas podrían escapar y no tendrían que arriesgar tanto sus vidas. Le quedaba solo acomodar a su hermana y al monje Miroku, este último al perder su Kasana; se había vuelto más débil en comparación con el resto, si bien contaba con su astucia y pergaminos; eso no era suficiente. Sango buscó un espacio privado donde cambiarse de ropa, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no ocupaba su traje de exterminadora; más que para entrenar y no perder sus reflejos, pero estaba preparada, si antes peleó contra Naraku para recuperar a su hermano; esta vez peleaba no solo por sus hijos, sino también por toda su familia.

—Kohaku —Llamó Sango una vez que estuvo lista —Estaré en la primera línea con Riku, no confío en ella.

—Hermana, no creo que sea buena idea, podría matarte; con tal de sacarte de su camino.

—No te preocupes por mí, que sabré como hacerme respetar.

—Lleva contigo a Kirara hermana.

— ¿Y tú? Necesitaras transporte.

—El señor Jacken se llevó a Ishira, pero dejo a Ah-Un; sé que ellos no tendrán problema si yo los monto, lo hice cuando era un niño ¿o no?

—Pero siempre con Rin a tu lado.

—Estaré bien hermana, no te preocupes por mí.

Del monte de las ánimas partieron todos los guerreros hacia el campo de batalla, el viaje significaría un par de horas, y cada uno debía llegar por sus propios medios; pero nada importaba, la concentración en masa estaba dirigida a la batalla y que ese día se recordara por siempre, como una victoria para la vida.

Cuando Rin y Kagome abrieron los ojos; se encontraban de pie y solas, no daba la impresión de haber caminado o ser cargadas a aquel lugar, miraron para todas partes, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, el corazón de Kagome se contrajo con un mal presentimiento ¿acaso podría haber sido la trampa de Shishinki el separarlos y luego matarlos uno por uno?

Rin trato de saber hacia dónde caminar, pero al ver frente a ella un camino cortado; terminando en una especie de barranco muy alto, la hembra del demonio sintió temor, algo en su cabeza y corazón le decían que corriera en dirección contraria, pero ella no era de las que hacían caso a los presentimientos, debía comprobar su teoría, y ahí estaba la afirmación; gritando de forma aguda en sus oídos…«Vas a morir»

Kagome vio como Rin daba un par de pasos en silencio; y luego caía de rodillas, con la mirada perdida, miró hacia donde el terror de su amiga se dirigía, y vio una esfera en el aire, algo parecida a un sol negro, pero esta era una especie de poso devorador de almas, a sus pies había un trono de cráneos, y a pocos metros de él, un altar de magia negra.

Habían llegado hasta centro del infierno de Shishinki.

Los inuyoukai se trasladaron rápidamente hacia el origen del aroma nauseabundo; que detecto Sesshomaru, era leve; pero de seguro era el centro del inframundo, no lo había reconocido hasta entonces, pero ahora todo había cambiado, era el mismo camino que siguió cuando Rin fue llevada por el guardián del inframundo, la pista resolvería de seguro; donde estaban las hembras, y quizás encontrarían ahí a Shishinki.

Sesshomaru y su padre emprendieron el vuelo mientras que Inuyasha corría tras ellos.

«Patético» pensó el demonio; estirando la estola hacia su medio hermano, quien dudoso la recibió y acomodó en ella, ¿Había realmente cambiado? ¿Ya no lo odiaba? No quería saberlo, solo llegar rápido y así evitar más problemas, si le pasaba algo a Rin…

La aparición de aves calaveras voladoras, serpientes de agua y perros del inframundo era la prueba de que estaban cerca de su objetivo.

Sesshomaru giró y con su látigo destruyó a varios de un golpe, mientras que Inuyasha atacó con sus garras de acero, cortando todo a su paso, nada detendría su marcha para encontrar a su mujer, una vez que acabaron con todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino, descendieron a la altura de ese mar negro; que cubría los pies del camino, al fondo, un circulo negro rodeado de un aura maligna de colores naranjo y rojo, se hacía cada vez más grande, recordó cuando rescato a Rin, quien estuvo a punto de ser devorada en ese lugar, de a poco también distinguió un trono de huesos y calaveras, el final de la odisea se acercaba, el aroma de Shishinki inundaba el lugar.

—Los he estado esperando —Dijo Shishinki sentado en su trono con una esfera en su mano.

—Debes estar ansioso por morir —Respondió Sesshomaru descendiendo y dejando caer a Inuyasha.

El Hanyou saltó de la estola, y se colocó al lado de su hermano; mientras que Inu no Taisho; se mantuvo a cierta distancia, reconoció la esfera como la de su alma, ¿Qué pretendía Shishinki con eso?

La esfera que mantenía en su mano cayó y rodó en sentido contrario a ellos, de pronto de atrás el trono; apareció una silueta humanoide gigante, que con sus toscos dedos y largas uñas; recibió bola luminosa manteniéndola frente a su rostro.

— ¡Denme lo que quiero y su padre no desaparecerá! —Exigió Shishinki, con una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios.

—…—Ninguno estaba dispuesto a caer en sus trampas otra vez.

— ¡¿Donde están?! —Exigió saber Inuyasha.

El gigante rápidamente se hecho la esfera a la boca y sonoramente la tragó.

—Por ellas no te preocupes, él será tu oponente; Hanyou —Dijo Shishinki cuando la mano del gigante se estrelló contra la tierra que pisaba Inuyasha, y lo aplastaba.

—Hm, Patético, hasta Inuyasha puede vencerlo —habló Sesshomaru, mientras que con esfuerzo se levantaba la mano del gigante, dejando ver al Hanyou enojado.

Inu no Taisho sintió como su fuerza lo abandonaba, Shishinki quería que sufriera, pero ¿por qué no lo mataba el mismo?, se puso en posición de combate; esperando su turno, no desaparecería sin pelear.

— ¡Garras de acero! —Grito Inuyasha y lanzó su ataque; para cortar la extremidad del guardián, luego cuando estuvo libre de él, se abalanzó liberando…

— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —Logro partir en varias partes al gigante, pero estas se volvieron reunir, Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil sin intervenir en la batalla, esperaba algo, pero sin saber qué, debía estar más alerta aun.

— ¡Acaba con ellos! —Gritó Shishinki, golpeando su báculo en el piso y de este se abrió un portal de donde salieron más seres que los atacaron.

Esta vez fue el turno del general perro para pelear, ya que Sesshomaru seguía inmóvil, sin entender su actitud; con mucho esfuerzo se dispuso a destruir a los seres que los atacaban.

« ¡Que estas esperando Sesshomaru!»

La pelea seguía entre el gigante versus Inuyasha y los esbirros versus el general perro, pero el movimiento que ambos desataban; destruyendo a los seres que los atacaban, no perturbaban la guerra de miradas entre Sesshomaru y Shishinki, que con los ojos sin siquiera parpadear, ninguno de los dos se movía.

— ¿Lo entiendes no es así, Sesshomaru?

—…

—En cuanto Inuyasha destruya al guardián, este se llevara con él; el alma de tu padre —Al escuchar esas palabras, Inuyasha evitó darle al guardián con su Kongososha — ¡Ataca Hanyou, quiero ver tu mejor golpe!

Cuando se distrajo Inuyasha, el gigante aprovechó de darle un golpe fuerte que lo lanzó contra una pared de piedra, azotándose contra ella.

—Jaja, tu padre solo te da problemas ¿cierto Sesshomaru? La poca dignidad que le quedaba se la quite; en el momento de usarlo como escudo para mis planes, pero su verdadera función ¡era tu confusión!

—…. —Por primera vez Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, aunque se repuso rápidamente.

— ¡¿Inuyasha que estás haciendo?! ¡Ataca! —Gritaba el general perro; notoriamente cansado por la batalla —De todas maneras desapareceré, mi alma está siendo digerida en su interior.

Se levantó; pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería destruir la esfera; pero tampoco se dejaría ganar, miró a Sesshomaru buscando respuestas, y por milagros de la vida la encontró, su medio hermano, con un solo movimiento de los ojos; le explicó su plan ¿de cuándo se entendían tan bien? Eso no importaba, confiaría en Sesshomaru, nada mas podía hacer. Se paró a unos metros del gigante y este empezó a correr hacia él.

— ¡Kongososha! —Gritó y la espada, que segundos antes de su ataque se había vuelto plateada, liberó las lanzas de diamantes que se estrellaron sin compasión contra el cuerpo del guardián.

—Shishinki —Llamó Sesshomaru — ¿Eres más rápido que yo? —Y en parpadeo desapareció, con su velocidad Youkai; llegó al estomago del gigante, enterrando sus garras en él extrajo la esfera.

— ¡No ganaras! —Shishinki también voló rápido para alcanzar la esfera, pero no fue más rápido que su oponente, por eso lo destruiría con esfera y todo.

El ataque pareció alcanzar a Sesshomaru pero fue una vil ilusión, cuando el guardián se volvía a unir, el demonio saco a Tenseiga y lo atacó.

— ¡Yashino Tenseiga! —El gigante no pudo volver a unir su cuerpo, y en cosa de segundos, sus restos se deshicieron en el aire.

Cuando Sesshomaru se giró a atacar a Shishinki sin preocupación, ya que tenía la esfera en su poder, este había desaparecido.

— ¡Cobarde!

— ¡Kagome! —Escucharon Gritar.

Rin sabía que había estado ahí, ¡estaba segura!, tuvo una especie de visión; donde su cuerpo de niña era sostenido, por una gran mano que intentaba lanzarla a la esfera devoradora de almas, de pronto Sesshomaru llegaba, cortaba por la mitad al ser que la sostenía y tomaba su cuerpo llevándolo a tierra firme. Ella no recordaba haber estado en brazos de Sesshomaru, lo había visto desde otro ángulo, en el infierno su cuerpo y alma habían sido separados.

«Esa vez no reviví porque Tenseiga ya me había salvado antes, si no porque Sesshomaru no venció al verdadero señor del inframundo, el ser que venció fue solo un guardián»

Se giró hacia Kagome para contarle lo que recordó, y también a quien realmente se enfrentaban, pero una sombra apareció tras la espalda de la sacerdotisa sin darle tiempo a Rin de advertirle.

— ¡Muere de una vez Sacerdotisa! —Grito Tsubaki apareciendo de la nada y enterrando un cuchillo en el pecho de Kagome.

Rin no alcanzó a reaccionar, menos gritar, en cuanto la daga abandonó el pecho de la sacerdotisa, Rin saltó a recibirla; para que su cuerpo no se azotara.

Tsubaki reía sonoramente, había cumplido su venganza, pero cuando quiso hablar una garra la atravesó.

—Los muertos si podemos matar a los muertos —Susurró Yusei en su oído, ella abrió grandes los ojos Shishinki, había omitido esa información. Con un grito desgarrador de furia y traición, su cuerpo se esfumó en un vapor oscuro, que una extraña brisa se llevo, pero realmente no importaba, Kagome agonizaba en brazos de Rin.

— ¡Kagome!, ¡aguanta por favor, Kagome! —Suplicaba la joven, al ver como su amiga se desangraba.

— ¡Yusei, ve por Sesshomaru, él podrá curarla!

El Youkai la miró sin sentimiento en sus ojos, algo que a la joven descolocó ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba, no pensaba ayudarla?!

—Yusei, ve por… —No pudo terminar, el demonio la tomó del brazo y alejó de la humana que agonizaba; sin poder ayudar a su amiga — ¡¿Qué haces, si no la ayudamos morirá?!

—No me importa.

Rin estaba perpleja, y de sus ojos las lagrimas amenazaban con fuerza, intentó aguantarlas pero era realmente imposible, se sentía traicionada, Kagome yacía desangrándose a unos metros de ella, tenía que hacer algo sacó a Souunga de su obi y se preparó para pelear, no podía esperar que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llegaran; si quería salvar la vida de la sacerdotisa, pero todo salió en su contra; en cuanto desenvaino a Souunga, Yusei se abalanzó sobre ella, quedando frente a frente, casi respirando el mismo aire, abrió sus ojos con horror.

—Se supone que éramos amigos.

—Lo seguimos siendo Rin —Golpeó el estomago de la joven; dejándola sin aire, la afirmó por el hombro y lentamente la dejo caer; tomando de sus manos a Souunga y colocando en su lugar los Sai.

— ¿Porque lo haces? —Preguntó con el poco aire que su ser retenía a duras penas.

—No ganaran —Susurró en su oído

—Eso tú no lo sabes, no es verdad, el Señor Sesshomaru…

—Sesshomaru no es rival, entiéndelo.

Tomó su rostro con poca delicadeza, pero Rin debía escuchar muy bien lo que tenía que decir

—Ven conmigo, yo te protegeré —Ofreció con ansiedad en su mirada.

—Sabes mi respuesta.

—Entonces nos veremos en el infierno nuevamente, Querida mía —Sus dedos se tensaron preparando su veneno, acabaría con ella de una sola estocada, ya no quería verla sufrir.

Apareció como una luz, una blanca esperanza que ella jamás perdió, una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado; surco los labios de la joven, su Señor, una vez más se presentaba a salvarla, a entregarle esperanza, aunque ella ya no era una niña, todo lo contrario peleaba a su lado, como su compañera, como un soldado mas, pero en esos momentos no pudo demostrarlo.

Fue cosa de segundos, Yusei no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, en un parpadeo lo que sería el descanso de Rin; se convirtió en la invasión del vientre de Sesshomaru, quien, sin mueca de dolor o molestia, recibió gustoso el golpe de gracia preparado para su hembra.

Sesshomaru afirmó el brazo enterrado en su estomago y lo sostuvo lo suficiente; para hablar cerca de su oído.

—Ella es mía…

De sus garras soltó veneno; preparado para quemar su piel, y en un rápido movimiento intento despedazar su rostro, Yusei por poco lo esquivó, liberando su brazo saltó lejos del demonio.

— ¡Kagome, Kagome! —Gritaba Inuyasha al ver que la vida de su hembra y su cachorro se desvanecían.

Yusei aprovechó ese momento de distracción para escapar de Sesshomaru, este se disponía a perseguirlo cuando se manga su jalada con decisión.

— ¡Ayúdela, se lo ruego Mi Señor! —Pedía Rin con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes; sabia que debía ir tras él, ahora con Souunga en su poder; era realmente peligroso, pero la desesperación de Rin fue más importante.

La vida de Kagome se extinguía, en el fondo se sentía feliz de ver a su amado Inuyasha una última vez, pero destrozada al saber que se llevaba con ella al hijo de ambos, el característico brillo de su mirada abandonó esos ojos marrón que tanto amaba el Hanyou, no pudo menos que gritar, su alarido cargado de dolor retumbó en los oídos de los presentes, las lagrimas brotaron sutiles; pero caían una tras otra sin compasión, esa vez no evitaría llorar, era la persona que mas amaba y no tenia caso esconder su angustia, Inu no Taisho observaba en silencio como su hijo menor; era consumido por la agonía, el cachorro también abandonaba el mundo; sin haberlo conocido.

Sesshomaru dio un par de pasos colocándose al lado de Inuyasha.

—Suéltala —Demandó ignorando el dolor del Hanyou.

Inuyasha no quería soltarla, solo gritar y llorar; pero la mano de Rin en su hombro; lo hizo reaccionar.

—El Señor Sesshomaru la salvara, deja que él se encargue.

— ¿Puede revivirla con Tenseiga?

—Lo intentara.

—No, no puede —Dijo el general perro con voz profunda y mirada perdida —Revivirá ella; pero el cachorro…

Sesshomaru en silencio desenvaino a Tenseiga pero como dejavú, los esbirros una vez mas no se presentaron.

—Solo hay una forma del salvarla hijo —Se arrodilló frente a la sacerdotisa y colocó la esfera que contenía su alma; en el pecho de la mujer —Espero que puedan perdonarme, y también quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de ambos, Inuyasha sabía que sobrevivirías y te convertirías en un hombre fuerte y valiente, la vida te ha premiado con esta mujer; no desperdicies la oportunidad y cada uno de tus días, hazla feliz como si fuera el último, Sesshomaru, al dejar tu persecución por Tessaiga, ganaste una espada más poderosa aun, aunque no solo ganaste eso, la niña que protegiste en su momento, y derritió tu corazón; puede seguir haciéndolo feliz por la eternidad, demuéstrale tu amor de vez en cuando, todo hombre tiene una debilidad, pero siempre ten en cuenta, que la tuya; te vuelve aun más poderoso de lo que crees que puedes ser —Tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y juntos enterraron la punta de Tenseiga en la esfera, una luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo de Kagome; y en su pecho retumbó el latido de su corazón.

— ¡Kagome! —Grito Inuyasha arrodillándose frente a ella para sostenerla, el aroma les indicaba que el cachorro también había vuelto a la vida.

Inu no Taisho soltó la mano de su primogénito y retrocedió unos pasos, Sesshomaru y Rin giraron a ver como de a poco, el gran general perro se desvanecía; con una sonrisa en su rostro.

«Nos volveremos a ver, hijos míos»

Rin tomó la mano de su demonio, mientras que él observaba que ya nada quedaba en este mundo; ni en el otro, de su respetado padre.

— ¿Sabe? También existe algo llamado cielo, donde las almas perdonadas descansan felices, quizás ahí encuentre la paz.

La miró sin decir palabra, su padre una vez más se había sacrificado por Inuyasha, pero esta vez lo asumió sin rencor.

«Descansa padre, donde quiera que estés»

Kagome se desmayó luego de ser revivida, estaba agotada, pero sentía los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha sosteniendo su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se acercó y retiró de su cuello el Meido Seki.

— ¡Que haces! —Gritó Inuyasha conociendo la función del collar.

—Ya no lo necesitara —Dijo al quitárselo.

— ¿No corre riesgo de perder su alma? —Preguntó Rin

—Al igual que tu, ya no es humana —No había caso, no podía negarle una respuesta a Rin.

Miró la piedra en su mano y tal como se lo había explicado su madre, la tocó para abrir el portal, Kagome abrió los ojos e intento sentarse aun se sentía débil pero no había tiempo que perder.

— ¡¿Qué hace?! ¿Enviará de vuelta a Kagome? —Preguntó Rin temiendo la respuesta.

—…—el silencio de Sesshomaru y cómo bajo la vista Inuyasha, la hicieron saber la respuesta.

— ¡No, yo no iré! Yo soy la portadora de Souunga, me eligió para dominar su poder, ¡la recuperare cueste lo que cueste!

Sesshomaru tomó con cuidado el rostro alterado de Rin, y depositó en sus labios aquel contacto que tanto disfruta la Humana, la beso tan suave, tan dulce, tan casto, que ni el mismo creyó poder hacerlo así.

—No te perderé de nuevo —susurró en su oído, giró dándole la espalda, y con su estola; enrolló a ambas mujeres y las lanzó hacia el portal, una vez que este se cerró estuvieron listos para ir tras Yusei y Shishinki.

Sabían que sus oponentes no estaban lejos, podía distinguir perfectamente sus aromas, ¿los estaban esperando?

«Una vez más me subestiman»

Sesshomaru miró de reojo a Inuyasha, que estaba perdido en el punto donde se había abierto y cerrado el portal.

—Patético.

—No molestes Sesshomaru, no todos somos tan fríos como tú.

—Pues si quieres volver con ellos concéntrate, si no, no habrá con quien; ni a donde volver.

Inuyasha suspiró profundo; llenando sus pulmones de valor, al menos Kagome estaba segura en el palacio de la Luna.

Irasue estaba pensativa sentada en su trono cuando de pronto sintió una energía conocida; entrar en su palacio, se paro y camino a su encuentro, frente a ella se abrió el portal del Meido Seki y a sus pies cayeron de forma poco digna Rin y Kagome.

—Veo que Sesshomaru decidió hacerlas a un lado —Dijo con indiferencia en su voz al verlas tiradas en el suelo —que caída tan poco digna.

— ¿El palacio de la Luna? Dijo Rin ignorando las palabras de la gran señora

— ¿Esperabas aterrizar en otro lugar? — Preguntó a sabiendas que no ponía atención a sus palabras.

—Volveremos, soy la portadora de Souunga y ella una poderosa Sacerdotisa, nos necesitan.

— ¡Por favor niña Rin, no lo haga! —Grito Kaiko apareciendo de los pasillos del palacio.

— ¡Kaiko que haces aquí! —Preguntó Rin algo desconcertada con su presencia.

—Fui enviada por el amo Sesshomaru, para acompañar a la Señora Irasue a tu llegada, e intentar convencerte de que no vuelvas a la batalla.

—Sabes que no puedo abandonarlo…

—Mi niña piensa en tu vida.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Qué sería mi vida sin él?

Tanta zalamería le estaba provocando diabetes a la Señora de la luna.

— ¿Crees que harán una diferencia? Que ingenua —Le dijo Irasue a Rin

—No soy ingenua, no permitiré que mueran por mi debilidad, jamás debí dejar que Yousei se llevara a Souunga

Irasue por un segundo contuvo el aliento, Yusei pensó y maldijo a la vez, que triste era el destino de algunos.

—Ese desconsiderado ni siquiera se digno a dejar su fruto ahí —Dijo apuntando el vientre de Rin — si mueren; solo el Hanyou dejara descendencia—Dijo cambiando el tema.

«Que amor de madre el de ella» Pensaron Rin y Kagome.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Ishira apareció a saludar amorosamente a su dueña

—Si vas a ir vete ahora —Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su trono.

Rin giró hacia Kagome quien no sabía qué hacer, era la vida de su hijo; o la vida de su amado, antes no se había visto en esa disyuntiva, y tenía miedo de perder a alguno de los dos.

—Kagome —Tomando su mano —como una vez tu dijiste "»que tu corazón te guie"».

La sacerdotisa respiro profundo y sonrió.

—Es el momento de la batalla final, si me escondo por miedo; jamás me lo perdonaré, soy una poderosa sacerdotisa y si eso fuera poco seré madre, ¡a ver quién quiere enfrentarse a mí! ¡Las mujeres valientes no rehúyen de las adversidades! —Dijo levantando su puño en señal de victoria.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de Rin, era increíble el cambio de miedo a valor que podía tener una embarazada.

No lo pensaron dos veces y ambas montaron a Ishira, partieron raudas a donde se desencadenaría la batalla, ninguna de las dos pensaba esconderse.

— ¡Rin, Rin no me dejes aquí, Rin! —Gritaba Jacken mientras corría para alcanzar a Ishira, pero era tarde; estaban muy lejos para escucharlo.

—Pequeño demonio —Jacken dio un respingo del susto y se arrodilló frente a la madre de su señor —silencio o te mato.

Buena suerte Rin Deseó Kaiko con un dejo de alegría, la niña que ella cuidaba se había transformado en una valiente mujer.

En el trono de cráneos una vez mas estaba sentado Shishinki, y a sus espaldas; Yusei, portando a Souunga; esperando a sus enemigos con calma inusual para alguien que lideraría una batalla, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llegaron rápidamente a su encuentro, no se detuvieron a hablar con ellos y menos tendrían piedad.

— ¡Bakusaiga! —Sesshomaru fue el primero en atacar, pero el Meido Zangetsuha del Báculo de Shishinki; absorbió su ataque.

—El ataque de tu espada, Sesshomaru, no sirve en el mundo de los muertos ¿creí que ya lo sabías?

— ¡Meido Zangetsuha! —Liberó Inuyasha sin mediar palabra.

— ¡Gokuryuuha! —Grito Yusei desviando el ataque del Hanyou.

—Los estábamos esperando, no hay porque apresurarse, todos contamos con tiempo para luchar por la eternidad —Dijo Shishinki en un tono burlón.

Si quería abrir el portal debía conseguir que Sesshomaru ocupara a Tenseiga para atacar, pero el inu Youkai no era tonto, guardando a Bakusaiga se dispuso a atacar con sus garras y látigo venenoso.

Shishinki no contaba con eso, el orgullo de Sesshomaru debió indicarle que ocupara la espada; no las garras. Paso encima de Inuyasha casi cortándolo, con la intención de alcanzar a Yusei, este salto y esquivo su ataque.

— ¡Sesshomaru, Trabajemos juntos! —Gritó Inuyasha al ver que casi lo despedaza.

—Fuera de mi camino —Volvió a soltar su látigo, pero esta vez, con intenciones de golpear al Hanyou.

Tarde o temprano tendría que utilizarla, Tenseiga palpitaba en su obi, deseaba luchar, pero aun no era tiempo debía agotar sus otras opciones, sabía que su látigo y garras no eran suficientes contra Souunga, pero debía ganar tiempo. La presencia invasiva de Inuyasha tampoco mejoraba la situación, Shishinki se veía seguro y atento a cada movimiento de Tessaiga.

«Hanyou estúpido"»

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que eso era lo que querían?

— ¡Kaze no Kizu! —Ahí iba de nuevo, desperdiciando energías como si le sobraran.

— ¡Bakuryuha! —Se alzaba nuevamente otro ataque de Tessaiga que se estrellaba de manera inútil contra alguna parte.

Sesshomaru había detenido sus ataques y analizaba la batalla, volvió a atacar a Shishinki mientras Inuyasha hacia lo suyo con Yusei, la pelea ninguna de las dos daba tregua hasta que Inuyasha cometió el peor error.

— ¡Meido Zangetsuha! —el brillo en los ojos de Shishinki se incrementó con el grito de ataque y detrás de Inuyasha apareció un perro del inframundo de amenazaba con despedazar al concentrado Hanyou.

Sesshomaru una vez mas no pensó, eso significaba segundos valiosos; y el no los tenía, desenvainó a Tenseiga por inercia por la adrenalina del momento.

«Eres débil Sesshomaru»

— ¡Yashino Tenseiga! —Y partió al perro del infierno en dos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo vio en cámara lenta y como si él fuera un mero espectador.

— ¡Meido Zangetsuha!, ¡Yashino Tenseiga!, ¡Gokuryuha!

Los tres ataques fueron liberados al unísono, se enfrentaron entre ellos pero en vez de explotar como debía ser se mesclaron formando una gran esfera de energía, que fusionaba distintos colores.

— ¡Al fin la victoria será mía! —Gritó Shishinki colocándose frente al majestuoso ataque y absorbiéndolo con su báculo.

— ¡Caos! ¡Que el caos inunde al mundo, siembren pánico, terror, arrasen con la vida que les fue arrebatada! ¡Este es el día que el infierno dominó!

Y liberó el ataque hacia un punto bien calculado formando en este una grieta tan grande que el negro del inframundo se iluminó dando paso al mundo de los vivos.

— ¡Jajajajaja Ya nadie podrá detenerme!

Inuaysha y Sesshomaru vieron con horror; cuando de distintas partes, demonios, humanos y esbirros, todos muertos; cruzaban el portal creado también por ellos.

La puerta circular que cuidaban Gosh y Desh; las estatuas guardianas de los límites, voló en mil pedazos; destruyéndolos también a su paso. Tantos siglos protegiendo aquel lugar y cuando más los necesitaba nada podían hacer. Las estatuas se volvieron polvo con la frustración de saberse inútiles en el peor momento.

La cueva que protegía el portal también fue arrasada por la fuerza del impacto, Soten quien vigilaba el lugar tuvo que esquivar rápido la nube putrefacta que se dirigía hacia el cielo dio la señal a otro Youkai que estaba con ella y este partió a dar la noticia.

La guerra había comenzado.

Byakuya veía desde una distancia prudente, como los engendros y muertos abandonaban el inframundo, todo salía según el plan del Señor del inframundo, dio la espalda a la imagen grotesca de aquellos que abandonaban el inframundo, sintió decepción, ellos no habían cumplido su cometido, ¿Estaría muerta Rin?

—Concéntrate Byakuya, esto es por lo que esperé mucho… mucho tiempo.

Hola! como están, ojala que bien, se que desaparecí mucho tiempo y lo lamento, pero e estado algo complicada, espero les guste este capítulo, nos acercamos al final y yo me estoy comiendo las uñas porque se me hizo difícil imaginar todo esto, parezco loca caminando por la casa pensando en cómo describir las acciones pero después de 450 tazas de café 300 paquetes de galletas de chocolates he terminado! si les gusta o si no, porfis coméntenlo eso me ayuda a enfocarme mejor en el capítulo que sigue

Besos y abrazos y muchas disculpas por la tardanza Yuki.-

Pd: no busquen alopecia areata en internet (las fotos son muy feas) es cuando por estrés, el sistema nervioso anula el crecimiento del cabello en una parte determinada y deja un pelón o calva una parte de la cabeza, generalmente esta es redonda y no muy grande, la mía es circular y del porte de una tacita de café, pero ya me estoy recuperando (o sea sale pelo de nuevo) y de todas maneras tengo el pelo largo, por ende lo cubre, no se me nota; pero mucho cuidado y ojo, cuando se les caiga más de lo normal el pelo…


End file.
